


Rumors

by tanjamikaelson



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Love, Multi, Other, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, The Originals - Freeform, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Witches, original vampire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 108,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanjamikaelson/pseuds/tanjamikaelson
Summary: You are Rebekah’s best friend and you didn’t see her for a 90 years, so you came to Mystic Falls and started living with Mikaelson family and Kol and you fall in love with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first imagine it will be in parts. I hope you’ll like it! :D
> 
> About: You are Rebekah’s best friend and you didn’t see her for a 90 years, so you came to Mystic Falls and started living with Mikaelson family and Kol and you fall in love with each other.
> 
>  
> 
> I was a little inspired with this song: Pep & Rash - Rumors, mostly because of this song story is called Rumors, I couldn’t think of any other name, so let begin:

When I heard that Klaus is in Mystic Falls I needed to come there, because Rebekah is my best friend and I didn’t see her for a long time, I was hoping Klaus will undagger her.

While I was traveling to Mystic Falls, Elijah called me and told me that Rebekah is undaggered and I thought; That is such a good news I will finally see her.  
When I came there nobody knows that I’m a vampire and what is this new girl looking in this town. I came to Mystic Grill and at a bar I saw that someone is looking at me and whispering so i decided to walk over there.  
 -  **What so interesting about me?**   _“I asked”._

 -  **You are new girl, that means maybe you came here to bring more trouble to this town;**   _“One of the guys told me”._  

 -  **I just came here to see my friend;**   _“I told him”._

 -  **And who is that friend?**   _“He asked me wondering”._

 -  **It’s really not your business;**   _“I said and walked away”._  

 ** _The next day:_**  That same guy stopped me on the street and told me:

 -  **We haven’t officially meet I’m Damon, Damon Salvatore, what’s your name?**

 -  **My name is Y/N and that i really can’t talk right now;**   _“I said to him and walked away”._

I didn’t want to talk to him because I heard stories about him and I know he is a vampire, I don’t want him to find out about me, maybe he already suspect something.                                                      

As I walked in Mystic Grill I heard three girls talking how Damon saw some new girl yesterday and he thinks she is a vampire and have something to do with Original family because when they showed up in this town so did she. Little did they know that girl was me, but who cares.   
After I came home, I called Elijah and told him that I want to surprise Rebekah, so I need to be sure she will be home tonight.

 -  **It’s not a problem I’ll keep her occupied;**   _“Elijah told me”._

There I’m in front of the Mikaelson’s mansion, knocking at the door:

 -  _“Klaus opens them and say”,_   **look who we have here, I knew that you are in this town just for my sister.**

 -  **If you knew I’m in town why didn’t you say something;**   _“I said to him”._  I’m not surprised that he knew I’m in town.

 -  **I wasn’t sure if I want to talk to you after what happen between us and I know you are still mad at me because of what I did to Rebekah;**   _“Klaus said”._

  * **_1922 CHICAGO:_**



**_It was a nice night in Chicago Klaus, Rebekah and I decided to go out, we were drinking and having fun. While I was dancing with Rebekah I saw Klaus looking at me:  
_ **

-  **Y/N I think he likes you;**   _“Rebekah said”_.  
-  **What? No. Why would he like me we’re just friends;**   _“I told her”._

**I was mostly sleeping through the next day, when night came they were going out again but without me, I wanted to spend the night alone and draw something.**

**Next thing I know I was waking up and saw letter on my night stand, it was from Klaus:**

> _“Dear Y/N,_
> 
> _I know you will be mad at me, but I want to tell you that our father found us here in Chicago and we needed to escape him, Rebekah wanted to stay with you but I could not let her do that so I daggered her. I know that you think why didn’t you came with us, but maybe it’s for the best you stay alone._
> 
> _Love, Klaus!”_

**Damn right I was mad at him, how could he do this to me, to Rebekah. I could not believe it.**

  * **_YEAR 1962(40 YEARS LATER) IN NEW YORK:_**  



**Nightlife in New York is best I thought so I decided to go there.  
While I was dancing in the club I saw a familiar face waving at me and smirking:**

**Not him again;**   _“I thought”._  
 -  _Then of course he approached me and said;_   **Long time no see.**  
 -  **If you undaggered Rebekah we can talk;**   _“I said”._  
 -  **Oh, come on, if I did undaggered her don’t you think she would contact you, after all you are her best friend;**   _“Klaus said”._  
 -  _I tried to walk away but he grabbed my hand, I look at him and ask;_   _What do you want Klaus?_  
 -  **I tried to stop thinking about you, but i can’t and I want to apologize for everything I done, and maybe we can be friends again;**   _“He said”._  
 -  **I need some time to think;**   _“I said and walked away”._  
**After that night I was thinking what should I do and when I decided, I found a witch so she can send a letter to Klaus where he can meet me( i didn’t know his number or where is he staying ).  
** The next day around 7 PM we meet in a restaurant, ordered food and started talking.  
 -  **I really thought that you would decide not to see me again;** _“He said”._  
 -  **Well it’s not your first time you are wrong about me;**   _“I said to him”._  
 -  **Haha yeah, I guess it’s not;**   _“He said”._  
 -  **So when are you planing to undagger Rebekah?**   _“I asked him”._  
 -  **I don’t know, maybe never;**   _“He said”._  
 -  **What? I really hate you Klaus;**   _“I said to him”._  
 -  **I love you too, Y/N;**   _“He said to me”._       
**After that there was a few seconds of silence, then the waitress came with the food and wine that Klaus ordered.**  
 -  **Well this is very expensive wine I like it;**   _“I said”._  
 -  **Only the best for you;**   _“He said and smiled”._  
 -  **Hahah are you trying to flirt with me?**   _“I asked him”._  
 -  **If you want me to flirt with you, then yes;**   _“He said and smiled AGAIN”._  
 -  **I didn’t say I want;** _“I said”._  
 -  **Sure you didn’t;**   _“He said sarcastically”._  
 -  **Whatever Klaus;**   _“I said and rolled my eyes”._  
**Then he smiled again and started eating his food:**

[Originally posted by klaudiqa](https://tmblr.co/Z6G3Jx1Z39HhM)

 -  **What is so funny?**   _“I asked him”._  
 -  **Nothing, can’t I just be happy that I got a chance to talk to you after all this years?**   _“He asked me”._  
 -  **Haha of course you can, but make the best of it while you can;** _“I said to him”._

**After our dinner it was around 9 PM, he drive me to my apartment.**

 -  **You won’t invite me in?**   _“He asked”._  
 -  **Why?**   _“I asked him”._  
 - **I want to spend more time with you;**   _“He said”._  
 -  **I guess you don’t have someone else to bother, but okay, come in;**   _“I said”._  
 -  **Nice apartment you have here, are you living alone?**   _“He asked”._  
 -  **Of course I do, with who else would I live, I could live with Rebekah, but oh wait she is daggered and who knows where;**   _“I said”._  
 -  **I know where she is and enough with Rebekah;**   _“He said angry”._  
 -  **I should have not invite you in;**   _“I said angry”._  
 -  **Then love why did you?**   _“He asked”._

**The next thing I know he pinned me against the wall and starts kissing me. He slide one of his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to his body. I gasped when he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. We ripped each others clothes and he started kissing my neck, when i felt his teeth scrape against my skin loud moan escaped my mouth. That night we had sex over and over again, until we were exhausted.  
I wake up, looked to the other side of the bed and saw naked Klaus there. Then everything from that night came back to me.**

 -  **Oh shit, that wasn’t suppose to happen;**   _“I thought”._  
 -  **Good morning love;**   _“Klaus said still in the bed”._  
 -  **Not so good;**   _“I whispered to myself so he could not hear me”._  
 -  **That was the most BLOODY AMAZING night of my life;**   _“He said to me with smirk on his face”._  
 -  **I’m going to make some breakfast;**   _“I said to him, avoiding eye contact”._  
 -  **Need my help with anything, love?**   _“He said”._  
 -  **Nope;**   _“I said and left the room”._

 **Klaus came behind me while I was making breakfast and hugged me. I tried to escape his hug, he was confused so he let go of me.**    
 -  **What’s wrong, love?**   _“He asked”._  
 -  **Nothing;**   _“I answered quickly”._  
 -  **Bullshit, I know something is wrong. ANSWER ME!**   _“He said angry”._  
 -  **Could you not be angry over everything I say.**  
**He started to answer but I told him:**  
 -  **That was not a question.**  
 -  **Was last night that bad?**   _“He asked me”._  
 -  **As a matter of fact it was not bad at all, but it was a mistake and i’ll not make that mistake again;**   _“I looked at him with serious look so he know I wasn’t joking”._  
 -  **I drink too much of a wine and everything happened so fast;**   _“I said to him”._  
 -  **Didn’t you know I always had some kind of feelings for you?** _“He asked me”._  
 -  **Maybe, I don’t know;**   _“I answered putting my head down”._  
 -  **So you think you could never feel attraction that comes from a person who is capable of doing terrible things, but for some reason, only cares about you as more than friends?**   _“He asked me”._  
 -  **When that person is you, no. I never looked at you as more that friends, last night probably would not happen if I wasn’t that much drunk, maybe I gave you some wrong sings, I’m so sorry Klaus;**   _“I told to him and tear escaped my eye”._

**Couple a seconds later he was not in my apartment anymore and I didn’t see him until now.**

##  **_END OF THE FLASHBACKS!_ **


	2. Rumors - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Rebekah’s best friend and you didn’t see her for a 90 years, so you came to Mystic Falls and started living with Mikaelson family and Kol and you fall in love with each other.

-  **Who is that Klaus?**   _“I heard familiar voice and it was Rebekah”._

She came from the stairs and when we saw each other I run next to Klaus to hug her. She could not believe that I was there in front of her.

\-   **I finally have my best friend back;**   _“I told to her and hug her again”._  
-  **All because of me;**  “Klaus said”.

We just look at him and he knew he was not supposed to say that, he is the one who put her in that coffin in the first place.

-  **Leave as alone Klaus;**   _“Rebekah said”._

-  **Omg I can’t believe you are finally out of that awful coffin;**   _“I said to her”._

-  **Haha yeah, and I can’t believe you are here, I wanted to call you but I had to deal with some stuff here and I didn’t have your number;**   _“Rebekah said”._

-  **It’s okay, the second Elijah told me you are back I get to the plain and I came here, but I wanted to surprise you;**   _“I said to her”._

-  **Well you did surprise me;**   _“She said smiling”._

Rebekah and I decided to go up to her room so we can talk, without anyone interrupting us.

-  **So what happen between you and Klaus while I was daggered?** _“She asked me”._

-  **Why do you think something happen?**  “I asked her”.

-  **I heard what he said to you, while I was walking down the stairs;**   _“She said to me”._

-  **Well I didn’t see him for 40 years after he daggered you and then one night I saw him in some club in New York, the next night we had dinner and umm..**

-  **Spit it out, Y/N;**   _“Rebekah said”._

-  **We slept together;**   _“I said that to her as fast as possible”._

-  **Oh my Gosh, I told you that he likes you;**   _“She said”._

-  **He liked me, not anymore, luckily;**   _“I told “._

-  **Why luckily? Don’t you like him too?**   _“She asked”._

-  **No, I don’t like him in that way, it was a mistake that I slept with him;**   _“I told her”._

-  **Oh, but don’t you remember once upon a time you told me if you should chose one Mikaelson you would chose him;**   _“She told me”._

-  **That was a long time ago, things changed after he daggered you;**   _“I told her”._

-  **Well I hope you didn’t broke his heart too much;**  “She said smiling”.

-  **I don’t know, but he got over it, so lets hope my appearance won’t bring his feelings back;**   _“I said”._

-  **I think he has an eye for one girl here;**   _“She told me”._

-  **Oh really, who is she?**   _“I asked”._

-  **Her name is Caroline, maybe you saw her, blonde hair, vampire;**   _“She said”._

-  **I saw some blonde girl, maybe that’s her, if it is then she and her friends talked about me;**   _“I said”._

-  **Why would they talk about you?**   _“She asked”._

-  **Well I guess you know Damon Salvatore, I heard him whispering about me yesterday at the Grill and today he told me his name, then I heard those girls talking how Damon thinks I’m a vampire;**   _“I said to her”._

-  **Oh then, it was definitely Caroline and her friends Elena and Bonnie;**   _She said and added;_   **I hate Elena.**

-  **Haha why?**   _“I asked”._

-  **She had my mother’s necklace, you know that one I always wear;**   _“She said”._

-  **Oh yeah I know, so did she returned it to you?**   _“I said to her”._

-  **Of course she did, I would kill her if she didn’t and take it off of her;**   _“She said and smiled”._

-  **So what do you think we go for a little walk? Klaus and Elijah will have dinner now with Damon and Stefan I don’t want to be around;**   _“She asked me”._

 -  **Okay, let’s go;**   _“I said”._

-  **So how is your life, where did you was before you came here, are you dating someone?**   _“She asked me”._

 -  **Well it’s good, it’ll be better now that you are here. I was in Egypt for the second time, I love that place so much, it’s amazing and no, I’m not dating anyone;**   _“I said to her”._

-  **You didn’t find some men for all those years?**   _“She asked”._

-  **Nope, not the right one;**   _“I told her”._

-  **Well maybe we’ll both get lucky soon;**   _“She said”._

-  **Let’s hope so;**   _“I said and smiled”._

After 1 hour of walking, Rebekah phone started ringing:

-  **It’s Klaus I need to take this;**   _“Rebekah said”._

-  **What do you want Klaus?**   _“She asked him”._

-  **You need to come home and come alone, we have some family business;**   _“He said”._

-  **Y/N is a family;**  “Rebekah said”.

-  **Just come alone Rebekah I will not repeat myself for the third time and if you bring Y/N, I’ll make sure she won’t come in;** _“Klaus said”._

-  **Okay, whatever;**   _“She said to him”._

* * *

-  **Did you heard what he said?**   _“She asked me”._

-  **How could I not, when he was yelling at the phone;**   _“I said and laugh”._

-  **Hahaha yeah, so see you tomorrow?**   _“Rebekah said smiling”._

-  **Of course;**   _“I said”._

And after that she was gone and I decided to go home. That same night I got invitation from Rebekah to Mikaelson Ball and she said to me that her brothers Kol and Finn are undaggered and her mother is alive. Of course I would not miss it. I never meet Kol and Finn, so I can’t wait to meet them.

I got to bed and sleep, because the Ball is tomorrow and I need to go shopping, I don’t have a dress.


	3. Rumors - part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Rebekah’s best friend and you didn’t see her for a 90 years, so you came to Mystic Falls and started living with Mikaelson family and Kol and you fall in love with each other.

**_THE NEXT MORNING:_**  I get in the car and go to shopping alone, I didn’t want Rebekah to see my dress before the ball, same as I won’t see hers. 

In a few hours Mikaelson Ball will happen. Now it’s time for hairstyle, makeup and this beautiful dress of mine. I compelled few people to help me dress up.   
When I walked through the door of the Mikaelson mansion (in dark red [ **dress**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fep.yimg.com%2Fay%2Fyhst-130634544928068%2Fclarisse-prom-dress-2715-51.jpg&t=YTlmNjExMDFjZjdiNmZkNDllNDRjZmU5YjhlNTdiYTNiY2Q0NGNjMiw3MkszRk80Nw%3D%3D&b=t%3AeJJUFhrRZ_yiiyWhIAaMwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftanjamikaelson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159911259093%2Frumors-part-3&m=1), with matching necklaces, a little makeup and curly hair) I saw that one girl from the Grill, Damon and some other guy, I don’t know who he is. They were looking at me, with my vampire hearing I heard that Damon said that I’m probably a vampire.

After that I looked around and exchange looks with some guy who was standing next to them and I thought that he probably heard what they said.

The next thing that happen is that same guy approach me, give me glass of champagne and said:

-  **Why is such a beautiful lady alone?**

-  **I’m here for a friend so I don’t really need a date to come with me;**   _“I told him”._

-  _Then he took my hand in his and said:_   **May I introduce myself, Kol Mikaelson;**  after saying his name he kissed my hand not breaking the eye contact: 

-  **Ohh so you’re Kol;**   _“I said”._

Surprised that I know something about him he asked me; What’s my name, but I got interrupted when Rebekah saw me.  

-  **Heyyy there you are Y/N, I see you meet Kol. But Kol i need to borrow my friend now, sorry;** _“Rebekah said”._

- _“He just smiled and said to me”;_   **See you later, Y/N (with an emphasis on my name).**

-  **So what do you think about Kol?**   _“Rebekah asked me”._

-  **What? I just meet him, I don’t know;**   _“I said”._

-  **Are you sure, your cheeks are telling me another thing;** _“Rebekah said”._

-  **Hahah whatever. So how do I look?**   _“I asked and spin around”._

-  **Stunning like always, I loveee your dress. What about me?** _“She told me and did the same thing”._

-  **Rebekah you are always the most beautiful girl in the room;**   _“I told her”._

-  **Just when I’m without you;**   _“She told me with a smile”._

While I was talking with her I looked to my right and saw Klaus drinking champagne and looking at me:

-  _“I told Rebekah”;_   **Hey I’ll go to talk to Klaus, okay?**

-  **Yeah, of course;**   _“She told me”._

When I came to the Klaus he asked me to dance, while we were dancing I got straight to the point:

-  **So Klaus, did you kill all those people, that morning when you stormed out of my apartment?**   _“I asked him”._

-  **It’s not the best place to talk about that, love;**   _“He said to me”._

-  **Niklaus, just answer me for God’s sake;**   _“I said to him”._

He hates when I call him Niklaus.

-  **Yes I did, so what? That was a long time ago. Just get over it like I did;**   _“He said to me a little angry”._

After that we stopped dancing.

-  **Did you turn of your humanity after that morning so you kill them?**   _“I asked him”._

-  **Love you know I don’t need to turn off my humanity to kill;**   _“He said to me”._

-  **You are such a;**   _“Before I could said anything he interrupted me and said”;_

-  **Such a what? Man who liked you a lot and you just didn’t care;** _“He said to me”._

-  **Since you don’t like me anymore maybe we can be friends again, after all;**   _“I said to him”._

While I was talking with Klaus, Rebekah and Kol were looking at us and she told him;  **Isn’t she stunning;**  and he just smiled: 

After that Kol came to us:

-  **What are you two bickering about?**   _“He asked”._

-  **Non of your damn business;**   _“Klaus said to him”._

After looking at Klaus, Kol looks at me with a smile:

-  **Care to dance?**   _“He asked me and give me his hand”._

-  ** _“I put my hand in his and said”;_**   **Of course.**

-  **I see you know Klaus as well as Rebekah;**   _“He told me”._

-  **Hahah yeah, well I’m not on so good terms with Klaus, but whatever;**   _“I told him”._

After that Elijah called his siblings to come to the stairs. I followed Kol there and stopped next to the stairs. They all looked at me and Kol give me his hand to follow him.

-  _“Rebekah said”;_   **Come here you are a family.**

Kol smiled and I take his hand and stood next to him. He put one hand to my waist and I felt my cheeks burning, I hope he didn’t see it.

-  **Elijah speaking;**  Welcome thank you for joining us, you know whenever my mother brings our family like this it’s tradition for us to commit the evening with the dance…

While Elijah was talking Elena, Damon and Stefan, were looking at me and Damon said;

-  **See I told you she have something to do with them.**  
-  **Ugh I already hate her;**   _“Elena said”._  
I heard what they were saying and I was looking at them and smiling.  
-  **Guys I think she heard us;**   _“Stefan said”._  
\- They all look at me and Damon said: **I don’t care.**

-  **Elijah speaking;**  Tonight’s pick is centuries old waltz, so if all of you could find yourselves a partner please join us in the ballroom.

We all came down from the stairs and Kol stopped me and asked;

-  **Why were you smiling?**

-  **Oh nothing, I just wanted to show some people that I can hear them;**   _“I told him”._

-  **Are those people the same ones who told that you are a vampire when you walked in?**   _“He asked me”._

-  **Yes they are;**   _“I answered”._

-  **Well let’s show them tonight that they were right;**   _“He said to me”._

-  **How are we going to do that?**   _“I asked”._

-  **Rebekah told me that she want to kill some guy Matt, I think he is a friend of that girl she hates;**   _“He said to me”._

-  **Oh then, I’m in;**   _“I said to him”._

-  **Great, lets dance now, shall we?**   _“He said with a smile”._

I give him my hand and we started dancing. After a while he goes to the bathroom and Rebekah asked me where he is, so I go with her upstairs.

-  **Kol, there you are;**   _“Rebekah said”._

- **I’m itching to kill something what are we waiting for?**   _“Kol said”._

-  **Me too;**   _“I said behind Rebekah and Kol and I exchange looks and smiles”._

-  **Okay I’ll send you a message when you two can meet me outside;**   _“Rebekah said”._

-  **Outside? What’s wrong with right here on the stairs;**   _“Kol said and added”;_   **Make a spectacle.**

-  **You sound like an idiot Kol, mother would kill you if you ruined her party;**   _“Rebekah said and added”;_   **See you two outside.**

Kol and I waited for a couple of minutes to get Rebekah’s message. When we did, we get outside and waited for Rebekah’s signal, but she didn’t show us nothing. Kol came out of shadows a little so Rebekah can see him.

-  _But she told Matt;_   **Let’s go back inside I’ve got all the fresh air I need.**

We got back inside too and Kol found Rebekah and told her;

-  **There you are, we were waiting outside for you signal, what happened?**

-  **About that, I change my mind, I don’t want to ruin mothers night;**   _“Rebekah said”._

-  **Don’t tell me you like this boy, what did he do give you 5 seconds of his attention;**   _Kol said to her and added;_   **Don’t be so predictable Rebekah.**

-  **You don’t have to be rude about that, just leave him to me, okay?**   _“Rebekah said”._

Rebekah walked away and then Kol asked me;

-  **What do you say we kill Matt, I know where he is.**

-  **Umm I don’t know, Rebekah will be mad at me;**   _“I said to him”._

-  **Oh come on darling, don’t tell me you don’t like to kill people. I’ll tell Rebekah I compelled you to do it with me;**   _“Kol said to me”._

-  **I do like to kill. Okay then, let’s kill him;**   _“I said to Kol”._

We walked to the balcony and Matt was walking next to the doors so Kol called him and Matt got to the balcony.

-  **Good evening, you’re Rebekah’s friend, we haven’t meet;**   _“Kol said and give him his hand”._

-  _Matt hesitate a little but give his hand to Kol and said;_   **Matt Donovan;**  after that Matt looked at me then again at Kol.

-  **Kol Mikaelson;**   _“He said and squeeze Matt’s hand”._

-  _Then Damon showed up and said;_   **Hey, easy on the hand, guy’s quarterback;**  and pushes Kol off balcony.

I run next to the Stefan, Elena and Mikaelsons so they all came out side after me, before I came Damon already broke Kol’s neck.

-  **Omg, what did you do;**   **“I told Damon”.**

-  **Oh, he will live;**   _“He said to me”._

-  **Damon are you crazy?**   _“Stefan told him”._

-  **Maybe a little;**   _Damon said and looked at the Mikaelsons, then walked away._


	4. Rumors - part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Rebekah’s best friend and you didn’t see her for a 90 years, so you came to Mystic Falls and started living with Mikaelson family and Kol and you fall in love with each other.

After the party is over, Rebekah was angry mostly at Kol and a little at me for hurting Matt. She left the house to go to the grill and apologize to Matt.

I stayed at Mikaelsons put some of Rebekah clothes on me and walked downstairs in the living room so I can talk to Kol and when I sat across from him he asked me;

 -  **So how old are you?**

 -  **115 years;**   _“I told him”._

 -  **Rebekah turned you right? What year was that?**   _“He asked wondering”._

 -  **Yes she did, 1915;**   _“I told him”._

 -  **Well Nik stick dagger into my heart a year before. Unfortunately I didn’t meet you before;**   _“Kol told me and give me smirk”._

 -  **Yeah it is;**   _“I told him and smiled”._

He smiled back at me and then Klaus showed up.

 -  **What are you two doing?**   _“Klaus asked and sat beside me”._

 -  **Nothing;**   _“I said”._

 -  **You two cause enough trouble for this night;**   _“Klaus said”._

 -  **I didn’t do anything;**   _“I said smiling and looking at him”._

 -  **But you were involved in some way;**   _“Klaus said”._

 -  **Leave her alone Nik;**   _Kol said and added looking at me;_   **I bet if he could dagger you he would do it right away.**

 -  **Oh I know that, then it’s good I’m not Original;**   _“I said”._

 -  **I can always kill you;**   _“Klaus said while drawing”._

 -  **I know you would never do that;**   _“I said to Klaus and wink at him”._

 -  **So how did you two meet?**   _“Kol asked me and Klaus”._

 -  **At a Mikaelson party of course;**   _“I said and mostly do the talking about that night, because Klaus left the room in some point”._

##  **_1915 NEW ORLEANS:_ **

**_SPRING:_**   **It was a day of Mikaelson party, I couldn’t wait to go. It was my first and everyone is talking that Mikaelsons make the best parties. I decided to wear[dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fisrv2.efcsite.com%2Fmanufcols%2Frinadimontella%2Fcurrent%2Fzoom%2F1915s-1.jpg&t=ZGNkMzkyYjM1OGI3YWVjZmM3MzdmOGZiZjljMmVhNTg2OTE2OWQzOCxZTGMxbWJKZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeJJUFhrRZ_yiiyWhIAaMwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftanjamikaelson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159979024263%2Frumors-part-4&m=1) and to do something nice with my hair. I got to the party with my two friends. While I was standing and watching how my friends dance, one girl approached me and said;**

 -  **Why are you not dancing?**

 -  **Ohh I’m not much of a dancer;**   _“I said to her”._

 -  **If you don’t try it you won’t learn to dance;**   _She said and asked me;_   **What’s your name?**

 -  **My name is Y/N;** _I said to her and asked her;_   **And yours?**

 -  **Rebekah Mikaelson;** _“She said”._

 -  **Oh, you are the host of this party;**   _“I said to her”._

 -  **Yes I’m and so are my brothers;**   _“She told me and looked at them to show me who they are”._

 -  **I heard that your family makes the best parties, so I couldn’t wait to come here;** _“I said to her smiling”._

 -  **It’s not a good party if you don’t dance;**   _She told me and added;_ **Come on let’s meet my brothers if you want.**

 -  **Yes, of course;**   _“I told her and followed her”._

 -  **Elijah, Klaus this is Y/N;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Pleasure to meet you;**   _“Elijah said and kissed my hand and so did Klaus”._

 -  **Do you want to dance?**   _“Klaus asked me”._

 -  **Oh I don’t know;**   _“I said not knowing what should I do”._

 -  **She doesn’t know to dance, you could teach her;**   _Rebekah said to Klaus then looked at me and told me;_   **He is quite a dancer.**

 -  **Umm okay;** _“I said and take his hand”._

**We were dancing for a while and my friends were looking at me and telling each others something when they saw me with Klaus.**

 -  **You are a quick learner;**   _“He told me”._

 -  **Maybe I just have a good teacher;**   _“I told him and smiled”._

**When we stopped dancing I go to talk with my friends.**

 -  **You know he is a Mikaelson, right?** _“One of the friends told me”._

 - **I do, why?**   _“I said to them, not knowing where are they going with it”._

 -  **They are a vampires;**   _“Another friend told me”._

 -  **I have nothing against them, if you two have why did you came to this party;**   _“I told them and excused myself so I can go to the bathroom”._

**Rebekah was there, she saw that I’m a little sad and upset so she told me;**

 -  **I hope Klaus didn’t do something wrong.**

 -  **No, he didn’t, my friends did;**   _“I told her”._

 -  **What did they do, if I can know?**   _“She asked me”._

 -  **I don’t know if I should tell you this but, they know you and your brothers are vampires, so they were not happy that I danced with Klaus;**   _“I told her”._

 -  **What do you think about that, did you know what we are?**   _“She asked me”._

 -  **I did know and I don’t have anything against you, if I did I would never come to this party;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Well that’s good to hear;**   **“She told me and smiled”.**

 -  **Good, you won’t hurt them, right?**   _“I asked her”._

 -  **Of course not, I don’t care if they don’t likes vampires;**   _“She told me and we went back to the party”._

 ** _THE NEXT DAY:_**   **Rebekah and I saw each other on the street so she asked me if I want to go get a drink. I told her that we can meet around 6 PM and go somewhere.**

**It was time to meet Rebekah so I got to the spot where we should meet and she was already there.**

 -  **Hey, you are already here;**   _“I told her”._

 -  **Yes, with vamp speed I can’t be late;**   _“She told me”._

 -  **Nice, so where are we going?**   _“I asked her”._

 -  **We can go there;**   _“She pointed at a bar across the street”._

 -  **Let’s go;**   _“I told her”._

**While we were drinking she told me that Mikaelsons are Original vampires, I didn’t know what that means so she explained to me and she told me how old she was, I was impressed by that.**

 -  **What happen with you and your friends after party?**   _“She asked me”._

-  **Oh nothing special, they had a lesson for me and told me how you and your family are monsters. But you and your whole family are so elegant;**   _Before I said that I saw Klaus and Elijah coming into the bar and I added;_   **Nothing like a monsters.**

 -  **Yes I agree Elijah is quite peerless;**  “Rebekah said”.

 - **I don’t know he is nice and all, but if I had to go for one Mikaelson boy;**   _“I stopped there and smiled”._

 -  **Klaus? Y/N who would thought that you would go for a bad boys;**   _Rebekah said and added;_   **I knew we were destined to be friends.**

 -  **Well there is a lot of us Mikaelsons, if you love bad boys you’d love my brother Kol;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **And where is this mystery brother of yours?**   _“I asked her”._

 -  **It’s complicated;**   _“She told me”._

**After a while Elijah and Klaus joined us and we were talking and drinking. Of course they are a vampires so they can’t get drunk fast like me. I got a little drunk so Rebekah take me to their home and I slept there. When I wake up with a headache of course I came downstairs and saw Klaus there. When he saw me he said;**

 -  **Good morning love, did you sleep well?**

 -  **Good morning and yes I did;**   _“I told him”._

 -  **Rebekah is in the kitchen so if you want to eat something you can go there;**   _“Klaus told me”._

**I found kitchen and Rebekah was making breakfast.**

 -  **You came here just in time;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Nice, I’m hungry;**   _“I said to her”._

 -  **Here you go;**   _“She told me and give me a plate with food”._

**How days were going one by one I spend more and more time with Mikaelsons. Rebekah and I become best friends for a short time. After a few months(** _is was autumn_ **) I told her that I want her to turn me into vampire and so she did. A few years later they father Mikael came in town and he wanted to kill them so we all get away from New Orleans.**

##  **_END OF THE FLASHBACK!_ **

-  **So that’s how you knew about me, Rebekah told you I’m a bad boy you would like;**   _“Kol said to me smirking”._

 -  **Haha yeah;**   _“I said smiling”._

I was talking with Kol the whole night and morning. Then it was around 11 AM when Rebekah came home.

 -  **Well, well, well there is our girl;**   _“Kol said and stand up”._

- **Get out of my way, Kol;** _“Rebekah snarled as she tried to get past him”._

- **Out all night, what a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt? Was it?** _“Kol said”._

- **If you don’t shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth;** _“Rebekah said”._

- _Klaus was walking into the room and grins at Rebekah, so she told him;_ **Don’t start, Nik.**

- **I didn’t say anything;** _“Klaus said raising his hands”._

-  **Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she’s having fun. I need entertainment;** _“Kol said”._

- **What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it;** _“Klaus said waving his arm to make his point”._

- **It’s not fun to go alone, join me Nik. It’s the least you could do after sticking a dagger into my heart and I’m sure girls have a lot to talk about;** _Kol said and looked at me and Rebekah and added;_ **I don’t want to listen to their chit-chat.**

- **Chit-chat to you, but not to us;** _“I said to Kol”._

- **Okay, why not? I didn’t have nearly enough to drink last night, with you two trying to murder Rebekah’s date;** _“Klaus said”._

- **Me? I said I didn’t do anything;** _“I said looking at Klaus”._

- **Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it;** _“Rebekah said to them”._

- **Just like you, Bekah;** _“Kol smirk pointing at her.”_

- **Good riddance, both of you;** _Rebekah told them throwing a shoe at Kol, who avoided it with a laugh;_

 -  **Well I gotta say it’s much better when all Mikaelsons are together;**   _“I said to Rebekah with a laugh”._

 -  **Yeah, no matter how much they annoy me I love when we’re all together;** _“She said”._

 -  **So Matt huh?**   _“I asked her”._

 -  **Nope, not Matt;**   _“She told me”._

 -  **Then who?**   _“I asked her”._

 -  **Damon;**   _“She hesitated a little before telling me”._

 -  **Omg, what were you thinking?**   _“I told her, with shock on my face”._

 -  **That’s the thing I wasn’t thinking;**   _She said and added;_  A **nd ohh yeah Elena saw me leaving his house.**

 -  **So she know what happen?**   _“I asked her”._

 -  **I’m sure she does;**   _“She told me”._

 -  **So does this, talking to me, means you are not angry anymore?**   _“I asked wondering”._

 -  **Haha I’m not angry;**   _“She said”._

 -  **So I guess Damon did a good job;**   _“I said to her smiling”._

 -  **Ohh shut up;**   _“She said and smiled softly”._

 -  **Haha I’ll take that as a yes;**   _“I said and smiled”._

Rebekah said what happen when she wanted to apologize to Matt. I was so sad that he reacted like it, it wasn’t her fault.

 -  **I’m so sorry Bekah, I should have stopped Kol;**   _“I said to her sad”._

 -  **It’s not your fault, he would do it anyway, with you knowing or not;**   _“She said”._

 -  **Well I guess that’s right;**   _“I said to her”._

 -  **Believe me it is;**   _She told me, and asked me;_   **So did something happen between you two?**

 -  **No, why would something happen?**  “I asked her”.

 -  **Well I feel some chemistry between you two, don’t tell me you didn’t feel it too;**  “She told me with smile”.

 -  **To be honest, I did;**   _“I said to her smiling”._

 -  **So what are you waiting for? Go to the Grill, he is waiting for you there;**   _“She told me pointing at the door”._

-  **How do you know that?**  “I asked her”.

 - **I saw how he looked at you when he said Nik that he need an entertainment;**   _“She said smiling”._

 -  **Will you come with me?**   _“I asked her”._

 -  **Nope, you don’t need me, I need more sleep;**   _“She told me getting up of the couch”._

 -  **Uhh I can’t do this alone;**   _“I told her hopping she would decide to come with me”._

 -  **Of course you can;**   _She told me and give me a glass of whiskey;_ **Drink up.**

 -  **Okay, but only if you’re drinking to** ;  _“I said to her”._

 -  **Ugh okay I will;**   _“She said and take the glass of whiskey”._

While we were drinking, we talked about some other stuff and time passed by.

 -  **Omg, it’s already 3 PM, you tricked me, no more waiting go to the Grill now;**   _“She said to me trying to pick me up from the couch”._

 -  **Okay, okay, I’m going;**   _I said smiling, before I got out of house I told her;_   **Just so you know it was not at all hard for me to trick you.**

 -  **Whatever, that will never happen again;**   _“She said to me and came to the car with me”._

_I drink four half full glasses of whiskey before heading to the Grill, so maybe I was a little drunk._


	5. Rumors - part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Rebekah’s best friend and you didn’t see her for a 90 years, so you came to Mystic Falls and started living with Mikaelson family and Kol and you fall in love with each other.

When I came there I saw Klaus and Kol at a bar. That girl Caroline was in front of me.

  -  **Is that her?**   _“Kol asked Klaus”._

  -  _Klaus smiled and told Kol;_   **Isn’t she stunning?**

They didn’t see me and when Caroline came closer to them:     

  -  _Klaus said to her;_   **Join us for a drink?**

  -  _I came next to her and said;_   **Oh yes I will;**  when Kol heard me he raised his hand with the glass.

  -  **I didn’t asked you;**   _“Klaus said to me”._

  -  **And I didn’t think I want to drink with you nor did I came here for you;**   _“I said to Klaus”._

  -  **Why did you come here then?**   _“Klaus asked me”._

  -  _Before I could say something Caroline told Klaus;_   **I would rather die of thirst, but thanks; and walked away.**

  -  **Hahah damn, that’s the first girl that rejected you, isn’t she?** _“I asked Klaus while he was going after her and he didn’t answer me”._

  -  **So because of who did you come here, if I could know?**   _“Kol asked me with a smirk on his face”._

  - **Because of you;**   _“I said to Kol without thinking and sat next to him”._

  -  **Oh really? I like the sound of that;**   _“He said not taking his eyes off of me”._

  -  **And I like you accent;**   _I said smiling and added;_   **So are you going to buy me a drink or what?**

He smiles at me and then he ordered a drink. We were silent for like a 2 minutes, I was drinking and we were just looking into each other and he couldn’t take smirk off of his face.

  -  **Lets go play some billiard, shall we?**   _“Kol said to me smiling”._

  -  **Okay;**   _“I said, took my drink and followed him”._

I was playing billiard for some time, but I didn’t show that I know to play it.

  -  **Darling, are you sure you don’t want me to teach you?**   _“He asked me for second time, looking at me and smiling”._

  -  **Yes I’m sure, I know to play this, I’m just a little drunk;**   _“I said to him, pissed because I can’t hit the ball right”._

  -  **I would not say a little;**   _“Kol said”._

  -  **Shut up and let me concentrate;**   _“I said to him while trying to push a ball into the hole”._

  -  **Damn it;**   _“I said when I didn’t succeeded and take another sip of a whiskey”._

  -  **Maybe you could try to not drink that much, then you could play;**   _“He said looking at me”._

  -  **No, no I need to drink;**   _“I said to him”._

  -  **Do I make you nervous so you need to drink?**   _“He asked me with smirk on his face”._

  -  **Pff, what? No;**   _“I said shaking my head and trying to hide that I’m a little nervous”._

  -  **You don’t need to hide it, darling, I see your cheeks blushing;** _“He said smiling”._

  -  **They are blushing because of alcohol;**   _“I said not looking at him”._

  -  **Then since you are that drunk I think you definitely need some help;**  Kol said while he was standing behind me and I felt his hand on my waist and the other one on my hand that was holding pool stick. When his hands touched my body I felt butterflies in my stomach and cheeks blushing more than before.

With his help I pushed the ball in the hole. He was still holding me and I turn my head to him smiling, he then says; **I told you;**  with a wide smile.

We were looking deeply into each others eyes and we almost kiss each other but then someone stabbed him in the back with white oak dagger.

  -  **What the;**   _before I could say;_   **hell** someone hit me in the head.

They pull us outside I already started waking up, then Klaus came, pull the dagger out of Kol and hit Alaric and Stefan. I was not unconscious anymore so I got up and asked;

  -  **What the hell happened?**  And looked around me so I know where I was and saw Alaric, Stefan and Kol on the ground so I came to Kol to see if he is alright.

  -  **Nothing you need to worry about love, I’ll handle it;**   _“Klaus said to me while he was looking at Damon”._

  -  **You have terrible taste in men;** _“Damon said to me as I helped Kol”._

  -  **If I did then I would like you;**   _“I said to him”._

  -  **I’m okay;** _Kol said to me while he was standing up and asked;_ **Are you?**

  -  **Yes, I’m;**   _“I said”._

  -  **I should have kill you a months ago;**   _“Klaus said to Damon”._

  -  **Do it, it’s not gonna stop Esther from killing you;**   _“Damon said to him”._

  -  **What?**   _“I said worried when I heard what Damon said”._

  -  **What did you say about my mother?**   _“Klaus asked Damon”._

  -  **You didn’t know I was friend with your mommy, yeah we have a lot in common, she hates you as much as I do;**   _“Damon said to Klaus”._

  -  **So you helped her?**   _“I said standing up in front of Damon with Klaus”._

  -  **Leave him;**   _Elijah said to stop us and added;_   **We still need him;** _after that Elijah told Damon;_   **You tell me where the witches are or I will have my sister kill Elena right now.**

  -  **She will kill Elena, well I would love to help her with that;**   _“I said smiling”._

  -  **You told me we have until after nine;**   _“Damon said to Elijah”._

  -  **Oh I’m sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start a work early;**   _“Elijah told Damon”._

When Damon told us where their mother is, I said;

  -  **I’m going with you guys.**

  -  **Oh no you’re not;**   _“Klaus said to me”._

  -  **I didn’t ask and I don’t need to listen to you;**   _“I said to Klaus”._

  -  **You’re so stubborn, just do it as I said, I don’t want you to get hurt;**   _“He said to me”._

  -  **Nik is right, for all I know they could have killed you and not just hit you in the head;**   _“Kol said looking at me”._

I looked at Elijah hopping he would agree with me but instead he said;

  -  **I agree with Niklaus and Kol.**

  -  **Oh of course you do;**   _“I said a little angry”._

  -  **Wait for us in house, will you?**   _“Elijah asked me nicely”._

  -  **Okay, whatever;**   _“I said rolling my eyes and walked away”._

Before I came to their house I stopped by my apartment so I could take my stuff, because they asked me to live with them.

I was at theirs home waiting. When I heard they come back I get to the door right away.

  -  **Omg, you are all good;**   _“I said while I was hugging Kol”._

  - **Yes we’re but I see you are most happy about Kol;**   _“Klaus said to me”._

  - _I smiled and said;_   **So what happen?**

  -  **Our mother lose, she and Finn are gone;**   _“Klaus said”._

  -  **Oh good, now we can be all together without trouble even for a while;**   _“I told them”._

  -  **You all can be together, but without me, I’m leaving;**   _“Elijah said”._

  -  **What? No you can’t;**   _“I said to him shaking my head”._

  - **I think I’ll leave too;**   _“Kol said looking at me”._

  -  **Are you kidding me?**   _“I said to him”._

  -  **You can come with me;**   _“He said smiling softly”._

  -  **No I can’t I’m tired of living in some other place every other day;**   _I said and added;_   **and I want to spend more time with Rebekah I didn’t see her for 90 years.**

  -  **Well then darling we’ll see each other it the future;**   _“He said to me and kissed my forehead”._

  -  **I guess;**   _“I said sadly”._

  -  **No guesses, we will;**   _“He said smiling”._

After Kol was gone I get upstairs to Rebekah room.

  -  **So Kol is gone;**   _“I said to her sad”._

  -  **Oh don’t be sad, he always comes back and he would be crazy if he let you get away;**   _“Rebekah said to me trying to cheer me up”._

  -  **You really think that?**   _“I asked her with a soft smile”._

  -  **Of course I do, Mikaelsons have a weak heart for you;**   _She said smiling and added;_   **Now get some sleep and don’t worry about him.**

Rebekah and I were talking more after that and when I got tired I fall asleep in no time on her bed, I couldn’t bring myself to go to my room.


	6. Rumors - part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Rebekah’s best friend and you didn’t see her for a 90 years, so you came to Mystic Falls and started living with Mikaelson family and Kol and you fall in love with each other.

The next morning I heard Rebekah and Klaus talking how the white oak tree might still exist, well then worrying came back like it never was gone.

  -  **So I say let’s find it;**   _“I said walking into the room where Klaus and Rebekah are”._

  -  **Again you with wanting to participate in something dangerous;**  “ _Klaus said looking at me”._

  -  **Look Klaus, I was alone for 90 years I know how to protect myself so will you please let me do something and don’t try to stop me;**  “ _I said to him”._

  -  **She is right Nik;**  “ _Rebekah said”._

  -  **Well Y/N if you get in some trouble don’t call me;**   _“He said to me”._

  -  **She won’t be alone Nik;**   _“Rebekah said”._

  -  **Believe me I won’t;** _I said to Klaus smiling and adding;_   **Get in some trouble, of course.**

  -  **I can already see you will;**   _“He said to me”._

Rebekah and I decided to go to the Grill, looking for Carol Lockwood, when we find her Rebekah asked her if she know where would records be, Carol told us that in the old days Salvatore’s owned all the logging mills and that they would have records. After that Damon and Stefan came in Grill and Damon eyed Rebekah.

  -  **Oh look your one night stand is here;**   _“I told her pointing with head at Damon”._

  - **I don’t care;**   _“She said”._

Damon and Stefan came and sit next to us and Rebekah started asking questions right away.

  -  **So Zachariah Salvatore was your nephew  and your family owned a logging mills back then?**   _“She asked them”._

  -  **You are full of a lot of questions;**   _“Damon said and they both looked at her”._

  -  **I’m just researching town history I grew up here after all;**   _“She said to them”._

  -  **You know you don’t have to disguise your true motives blondie Bex, if you want more sex just ask for it;**   _“He said to Rebekah”._

  -  **Not enough liquor in the world;**   _“She give him a sarcastically replay”._

I smiled at Rebekah answer and then Damon looked at and told me:

  -  **If she doesn’t want to have sex, maybe you are up for it?** _“Damon said to me smirking”._

  -  **Only in your dreams;**   _“I said to him”._

  -  **Oh come on, don’t be such a hostile;**   _“He said to me still having smile on his face”._

  -  **I’m too smart to be seduced by you, jerk;**   _“I said to him and get up of a chair”._

  -  **Oh yeah I forget you can only be seduced by Mikaelsons, right?**   _“He told me”._

  -  **Shut up or;**   _before I could say he asked me;_   **Or what?**

  -  **Or I’ll kill you;**   _“I said to him even if i didn’t want to say that but that’s the first thing that came to my mind”._

  -  **Well she is feisty;**   _“Damon said and looked at Rebekah”._

After that I leave the Grill, but Rebekah stayed to talk more with Damon and Stefan, hoping she would found out more about the records, without them knowing what we’re looking for.

  -  **You two already came;**   _“I heard Klaus say from living room”._

  -  **Just me;**   _“I said to Klaus while I was walking to the living room where I saw him drawing”._

  -  **Where’s Rebekah?**   _“He asked me concerned”._

  -  **She is fine don’t worry, she stayed at the Grill to talk more with Damon and Stefan;**   _“I said to him”._

  -  **Why didn’t you stay with her?**   _“He asked me wondering”._

  -  **Oh I couldn’t listen to Damon anymore, he is so annoying;**   _“I said to him while I sat on the couch”._

  -  **I know;**   _“He said smiling at me”._

  -  **You’re almost annoying as he is;**   _“I said to him smiling back”._

  -  **Oh really?**   _“He asked me”._

  -  **Oh yes! You know you never draw me of something for me;**   _“I said looking at his painting”._

  -  **Would you like that?**   _“He asked, not looking at me”._

  -  **Why not, you know that I love art as much as you do;**   _“I said”._

  -  **I do know, that’s one of the things we have in common;**   _He said and asked me;_   **So did you two find something about the tree?**

  -  **We did a little, I’m sure Rebekah will find out more;**   _“I answered”._

  -  **What did you find out?**   _“He asked”._

  -  **I’m not telling you, I know you would go for it all by yourself;** _“I said to him”._

  -  **Okay, but when they kill us you will be responsible for that;** _“He said to me”._

  -  **Oh they won’t, they don’t even know that tree exist;**   _“I said smiling”._

 ** _THE NEXT DAY:_**  Rebekah was waking me up it was around 10 AM:

  - Wake up sleeping beauty, we have work to do; “She said to me”.

  - Ugh just 5 more minutes; “I said to her with a sleepy voice”.

  - 5 minutes lees for us, but more for them to find about a tree, get up; “She said and yanks covers off of me”.

  - I opened my eyes and said; “You know that I hate when you do that, the worse way of waking me up”.

  - If that wakes you up then it’s not a worse way; “She said to me standing by the door”.

 I get up and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair. 

  -  **So what are we doing today?**   _“I asked”._

  -  **We are going to Salvatore’s house;**   _“She said”._

  - **Isn’t that a little too obvious?**   _“I asked while brushing my teeth”._

  -  **Well I have a plan;**   _“She said smiling”._

  - **And the plan is?**   _“I said wondering”._

  -  **I will distract Damon while you find that record we need;**   _“She said”._

  -  **I don’t know if that’s a good plan but okay. What if he see me with that record and take it from me?**   _“I asked her while I was picking up the outfit”._

  -  **Then we are screwed;**   _“She said”._

  -  **Great plan Rebekah;**   _“I said sarcastically”._

We were heading to Salvatore’s house, when we came there Damon opened the door and let us in, Rebekah and I go to the living room and I see some redhead there but I don’t know who she is, but Rebekah obviously knows her.

  -  **She smirks at her and said;**   _“Look what the cat dragged in”._

  -  _Damon gives Rebekah a look and say;_   **Easy there Rebekah. You know she used bet men for sport.**

  -  **She was always quite common;**   _“Rebekah said annoyed”._

  -  **Who is she?**   _“I asked Rebekah”._

  -  **Sage, she was obsessed with my brother Finn, over 900 years ago;**  “ _Rebekah said to me”._

  -  **What? Creepy suicidal guy?**   _“Damon said and looked at Sage”._

  -  _Sage glared at me and looked at Rebekah then said;_   **Rebekah, what a happy surprise.**

  -  _While Rebekah and I got to the couch she asked Sage;_   **What are you doing here?**

  -  **Well I finally heard that Finn is out of that casket your rageaholic brother Klaus put him in;**   _“Sage said and grins”._

  -  **Finn, you just missed him. He left town and didn’t tell a soul where he was going;**  “Rebekah said to her smirking”.

  -  **He probably went looking for me;**   _“Sage sighed”._

  - **Or quite possibly he forget all about you;**   _“Rebekah said to her”._

  -  _I laughed and Sage give me a look and said to Rebekah;_   **“I doubt that”.**

  -  _Rebekah rolled her eyes and said;_   **Well he didn’t seem to mention you. Sorry you came all this way for nothing.**

Rebekah and Sage where looking at each other with hate in their eyes so I asked Damon where is the bathroom because I wanted an excuse to go and look for the record. I was gone for a couple of minutes, I head Rebekah and Sage arguing while I was looking for record, I couldn’t find it and I stop for a moment then Damon show up behind me and asked;  **This is not a bathroom, what are you doing here?**  He was confused.

  -  **Umm I got lost, this is a very big house;**   _“I said smiling and looking around”._

  -  **Sure you did, let me show you where bathroom is;**   _“He said to me”._

  -  **Um okay;** _“I said still taking a look to the records when he was in front of me”._

  -  **There you go;**   _“He said and opened doors for the bathroom”._

  -  **Thanks;**   _“I said and got in the bathroom”._

When I was in bathroom I send Rebekah a message telling her that I didn’t find the record and that Damon almost saw me looking for it, but I stopped before he showed up. When she read a message, she said to Damon and Sage that we should go now, in that moment I showed up in living room.

  -  _Damon walk us out and said;_   **Nice to see you two again, you can come again maybe to have some fun together.**  

When I heard what he said I rolled my eyes and so did Rebekah.

  -  _When Damon got back inside he told Sage;_   **I’m sure they were here just to find something.**

  -  **Why you think that, aren’t you friend with them?**   _“She asked him”._

  -  **No we are not friends, unless you count hate sex with Rebekah and I saw Y/N in front of the book shelf and I didn’t believe that she got lost while looking for the bathroom;**   _“Damon answered her”._

  -  **I have an idea;**   _“She said to Damon smiling”._

  -  **What kind of idea?**   _“He asked her”._

  -  **Why don’t you get inside Rebekah’s head and find out what they were looking for;**   _“She said to him”._

  -  **Because it’s impossible, she is too strong;**   _“He told her”._

  -  **I bet I can get in there;**   _“She told him smiling”._

When we came home Klaus stopped us and asked; So did you two find something?

  -  **Nope;**  “I told sadly”.

  -  **We’ll next time;**   _“Rebekah said”._

  -  **Make sure next time will be before they find out;**   _“Klaus said to us and walked away”._

Couple a hours after Damon called Rebekah:

  -  **Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you are bitchy?**  “He told her while remembering her arguing with Sage”.

  -  **Why did you call me Damon?**   _“Rebekah asked him”._

  -  **I wonder if you would come back to my house to have some drinks?**   _“He asked her”._

  -  **Not a chance;**   _“She told him”._

  -  **Well you lose;**   _He told her and before he hung up he said;_ **Enjoy the rest of your day.**

I don’t know what it is with Rebekah, but after half an hour she dressed up and got out of the house not telling me or Klaus where she was going, but I suspected that she was going to Damon.

When Rebekah came there they started drinking blood, alcohol and dancing, they kissed and in the end they slept together again. Rebekah didn’t know that Sage is there, while she was sleeping Sage got into her mind and saw what we were looking for.


	7. Rumors - part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Rebekah’s best friend and you didn’t see her for a 90 years, so you came to Mystic Falls and started living with Mikaelson family and Kol and you fall in love with each other.

It was morning when Rebekah came home, Klaus and I were waiting for her, when she came Klaus stood in front of her and asked;  **Where were you the whole night?**

    -  **You don’t need to know;**   _“She said”._

    -  **Yes I do, have you been with Damon?**   _“He asked her”._

    -  **What? How did you?**   _Then she looked at me and said;_   **Oh why did you told him?**

    -  **I’m sorry but I needed to tell him, who knows what can happen;**   _“I said”._

    -  **You are so reckless Rebekah, they could discover what were you two looking for, did you think about that?**   _“Klaus said”._

    -  **They can’t discover, I would never tell Damon, no matter how drunk I’m;**   _“She answered”._

Rebekah got upstairs to her room, couple of minutes after I came after her but she was in the bathroom taking a bath.

    -  **Bekah, are you there?**   _“I asked standing in front of the bathroom doors”._

    -  **Yes I’m;**   _“She answered quickly”._

    -  **Sorry for telling Klaus where you went;**   _“I said”._

Then she walked out of the bathroom to dress up.

    - **I’m not angry at you, how did you know I was there?**   _“She asked me”._

    -  **Well I know you talked with Damon, so my guesses were right;**   _“I said”._

    -  **Your guesses are always right;**   _“She said smiling”._

    -  **Hahah not always. Is he that good so you can’t resist him?**   _“I asked smiling at her”._

    -  **Well if you want to find out, just call him;**   _“She said”._

    -  **Haha are you crazy? I’m not interested in him** ;  _“I said rolling my eyes”._

Rebekah was laying on bed and took the book so she can read. She asked me something but I didn’t hear her I was lost in thoughts.

    -  **Hey, I’m talking to you;**   _“She said looking at me”._

    -  **Um, what?**   _“I said and came back to reality”._

    -  **I asked you who is the lucky guy you’re interested in;**   _She said smiling and I didn’t answered so she said;_   **Spit it out.**

    -  **You brother, like you don’t know;**   _“I said quickly”._

    - **I have three brother, you need to be more specific;**   _“She said like she don’t know who he is”._

    -  **Oh Bekah you know who he is;**   _“I said”._

    -  **But I want you to tell me;**   _“She said”._

    -  **And I want you to tell me;**   _“I said”._

    -  **You’re so complicated, let’s tell in the same time?**   _“She asked me”._

    -  **Okay;**   _“I said”._

    -  **Kol;**   _“We said in the same time and I felt my cheeks were blushing”._

    -  **See I told you you know;**   _“I said sitting next to her”._

    -  **Do you want me to tell him?**   _“She asked smiling”._

    -  **No, no don’t tell him anything, maybe he doesn’t feel the same way;**   _“I told her”._

    -  **I’m sure he does. I know my brother, he never looked at the girl like he looks at you;**   _“She said looking at me and smiling”._

    -  **But still don’t tell him, I’m gonna let things go the way it’s supposed to be;**   _“I said”._

    -  **Well if you change your mind, I’m here to tell him;**   _“She said smiling”._

After a while someone was knocking at our door and I opened them:

    -  **Sage, is it? Finn is not here;**   _“I told to her and wanted to close the door”._

    -  **I’m not here for Finn, I know where white oak tree is;**   _“She told me before I closed the door”._

    -  **How did you know that’s what we’re looking for?**   _“Rebekah asked her behind me”._

    -  **I got into your mind, while you were sleeping, sorry;**   _“Sage told her”._

    - **This is a disaster I told you Rebekah they will find out;**   _“Klaus said coming from the living room”._

    -  **Why would you help us?**   _“Rebekah asked Sage”._

    -  **As much as I hate you and Klaus, I love Finn and I don’t want him get killed;**   _She said and added;_   **So if you want to find the tree before Damon those better come with me.**

Rebekah and I followed Sage to her car and came to the Wickery bridge.

    -  **So this is it;**   _“I said looking at the wood”._

    -  **Yes, we need to get rid of it;**   _“Sage told me”._

    -  **Let’s burn it for the second time;**   _“Rebekah said and lit a match”._

Before Damon came there wood was already burning. He got out of the car pissed.

    -  **Your grand plans always seems to get ruined, don’t they? Sorry to disappoint you, again;**   _“Rebekah told him and we walked away”._

**_NEXT DAY:_**  While Klaus and Rebekah were looking for Finn to bring him home as they promised Sage. I was at home with her and Bonnie who should do the spell to unlink them. Sage and I were making sure she practice the spell and didn’t send a message to her friends for help.

    -  **Will you stop that, please;**   _“I said to Sage while she was walked around the room”._

    -  **When are they gonna come?**   _“She asked me”._

    - **I don’t know, soon;**   _“I told her”._

After 1 hour Klaus and Rebekah were back with Finn. Klaus throw Finn into the foyer and I told Sage; They’re here. Sage was out of my sight the second I said that.

    -  **Gather up your witch. Let’s get his blood and get on with it;** _“I heard Rebekah saying”._

    -  **You can’t force me to do that;**   _“Finn said”._

    -  **Oh, I most likely could, but why force when I can persuade?** _“Klaus said and points his hand towards the stairs”._

Sage walks down the stairs and Finn looks at her. Then Finn gets up and rushes over to her so he can hug her.

    -  **What do you know, true love prevails;**   _“Rebekah said”._

    -  **It does occasionally have its uses. Better than torturing him;** _“Klaus said and walked upstairs to room where Bonnie and I were”._

    -  **Tick, tock. I should hear chanting by now;**   _“I heard Klaus saying while entering the room”._

    -  **I’m still studying the unlinking spell. It’s not that easy especially under duress;**   _“Bonnie said and looked at me”._

    -  _Then Klaus looked at me smiling and I said;_   **I was just making sure that she doesn’t send text to her friends.**

    -  **This is the spell I just don’t know if I’m strong enough;** _“Bonnie said”._

    -  **Honestly, I think someone isn’t trying very hard. Very well;** _“Klaus said and pulled his phone and calls Kol”._

    -  **Kol, how’s the weather up there in Mile high city? And how’s our friend? May I see him;**   _“Klaus walks over to Bonnie to show her Jeremy playing with his dog”._

    -  **So Bonnie how about that spell?**   _“Klaus said to her, while giving me his phone so I can talk with Kol”._

I get outside the room to talk with him, through video chat.

    -  **Well now when I look at you I know it was a mistake I leave;** _“He said smiling”._

    -  **Haha, you can always come back;**   _“I said to him with a smile”._

    -  **But I can’t now darling, I have some business to do here for Klaus as you heard;**   _“He said to me”._

    -  **I hope it will be over soon;**   _“I said to him”._

I was speaking with a Kol for like 15 minutes.

After I stopped talking with Kol I heard that Bonnie started doing spell. Finally; I thought. Couple a minutes later the spell was complete.

Little did we know that Matt, Stefan and Elena succeeded in killing one of the originals Finn. Sage called us and told us that Finn is dead, we could not believe it, how is that possible when we burned all white oak tree, but we were wrong.

Couple a hours later it was night already and we make a plan how to find white oak stakes.

    -  **Rebekah and I will be distraction and you’ll sneak into the Salvatore’s house to find stakes, I’m sure they keep it there;** _“Klaus said”._

Plan was working nice, I found 3 stakes and burn them, but Damon caught me while I was looking for other ones.

    -  **What do we have here?**   _“He said standing behind me”._

I turn around and try to escape but he grabbed me for my neck and push me into the wall.

    -  **No, no, no you’re not going anywhere until you tell me what are you looking here;** _“He said to me, pretending that he doesn’t know why am I here”._

    -  **Like you don’t know, I already burned three stakes;** _“I said to him smiling”._

    -  **You are crazy for trying to help Mikaelson family, you will just end up dead like Finn;**   _“He said to me squeezing my neck more”._

Before I could do something he broke my neck. I wake up somewhere and I have my hands tied up with vervain, it was burning me like crazy. I called for a help or to see if someone is there but no one showed up.


	8. Rumors - part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Rebekah’s best friend and you didn’t see her for a 90 years, so you came to Mystic Falls and started living with Mikaelson family and Kol and you fall in love with each other.

It was almost a morning when Rebekah and Klaus saw that I’m not home and that I’m not returning their calls, they got to Salvatore’s and Stefan opens a door.

-  **The two of you again for such a short time, what do I owe the pleasure?**   _“He asked them”._

-  **Are you just happens to know where would our dear friend Y/N be?**   _“Klaus asked him”._

-  **Why should I know that?**   _“Stefan said because he really didn’t know here Y/N is”._

-  **We think Damon did something to her, can we talk with him?** _“Rebekah said”._

-  **Oh, I don’t know maybe he did, maybe he didn’t and he’s not here right now;**   _“Stefan said trying to close the door but Klaus stopped him”._

-  **Where is he?**   _“Klaus compelled Stefan to tell him, when he did Klaus knew just the right person to call”._

-  **Hello little brother I need your help again and in this case we need to find out where Y/N is. Damon and Elena are looking for Jeremy and Damon knows where Y/N is. Are you still in that town?**   _“Klaus asked him”._

-  **Yes I’m Nik and I’ll do everything until we find her;**   _“Kol said”._

Kol pretend to be a new friend to Jeremy. 

 _When Elena saw Kol she said;_   **Damon it’s Kol.**  

Before they could get away Kol came and said angry;  **So Damon I heard you did something to Y/N, where the bloody hell is she?**

When Damon didn’t answered him he hit him with a baseball bat.

-  **What are you doing?**   _“Jeremy asked Kol”._

-  **Jeremy get back! He’s an Original;**   _“Elena said to Jeremy afraid”._

-  **No hard feelings, mate. But we’re not buds;**   _“Kol said while he was taking another baseball bat because he broke the first one when he hit Damon”._

-  **So you won’t answer to my question Damon;**   _“Kol said while swinging the bat to hit Damon again, but Damon grabs it and picks up half of the broken wooden bat and stabs Kol with it”._

When Kol wake up, he knew where will they go next, so he make sure he comes there first and he did, he killed that vampire Mary so they can’t find out what they were looking for and waited for Damon and Elena to come. He was sitting in the dark room while waiting for them and when they came and saw Mary dead he turn on the light and says;  **Shame about Mary she used to be a blast. Don’t quite know what happen, I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her, she was a bit of an Original groupie.**

- **And you were her favorite?**   _“Elena asked Kol”._

-  **You mean did I turn her? I think I did. But no, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period and let’s not forget Elijah affair;**   _Kol said and added;_   **Klaus told me that you’re trying to find out who you descended from. Now you never will.**

-  **So where did we leave off, oh yes you didn’t told me where Y/N is;**   _“Kol said looking at Damon”._

-  **Y/N who? I don’t know what you’re talking about;**   _“Damon said pretended to be confused”._

-  **No? Well then;**   _“Kol said while he hits Damon’s leg with baseball bat and continues to hit him”._

When Elena tried to run away Kol rushes over and blocks her way and throws Elena to the ground.

-  **Don’t touch her;**   _“Damon said while he was holding Kol around the neck”._

-  _Kol throws Damon off of him and say;_   **Oh dear, I’ve hit a nerve. You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, you humiliated me and then you kidnapped Y/N. Relax darling, I just want us to be even and find out where Y/N is.**

_Kol started hitting Damon again and said;_   **I think I should just kill you.**

-  **If you kill me you will never find Y/N;**   _“Damon said while he was laying on the ground”._

-  **I’ll find a way;**   _Kol said and hit Damon again;_   **But oh wait I have another idea.**  When he said that he broke Damon’s neck and vamp speed with Damon to who knows where.

_Kol enters Mikaelson mansion and say;_

-  **Rebekah look what I got;**  “He throws Damon in front of her”.

-  **Good job Kol;**   _“Klaus told coming into the room”._

-  **What is the best way to find out where Y/N is then torturing him;**   _“Kol said smiling”._

-  **Or we could just drain him off of vervain and compelled him to tell us;**   _“Rebekah said”._

-  **Yes, we’ll do that;**   _“Klaus said and they clamps bear traps around Damon’s wrist and hangs him from the ceiling”._

Rebekah picks up a knife from the table near the wall, then walks around Damon.

-  **You pretended to be interested in me and then you slept with me so your trampy friend Sage could steal my thoughts.**

-  **Wait you slept with him?**   _“Kol said surprised and angry”._

-  _Rebekah just looks at Kol and continues talking to Damon;_   **Ever since then I felt this incessant need to one-up you and when you kidnapped my friend well the feeling grow bigger.**

She rips open his shirt and cuts Damon’s chest with a knife.

-  **We should probably stick to the major arteries;**   _“Kol says and take the knife from Rebekah then cuts Damon’s neck”._

I don’t know how long was I here, but I think maybe half of a day. I heard someone coming and tried to free myself but I couldn’t.

Stefan heard that someone is in a basement so he came down there and looked in the room I was locked up.

-  _I looked at the door and said;_   **Stefan, is that you?**

-  **Yes, so you were here the whole time?**   _“He asked”_

-  **That’s right, will you let me go;**   _“I said”._

-  **Oh I can’t do that;**   _“He said”._

-  **What? Why?**   _“I said angry”._

-  **Because your friends kidnap my brother and they won’t let him go until they find you;**   _“He said”._

-  **So you will trade me for him?**   _“I said wondering”._

-  **That’s good idea you have;**   _“He said and walked away”._

-  **Thank God I will finally be out off here;**   _“I thought”._

-  _Stefan calls Klaus and say;_   **So I know where you dear Y/N is.**

- **Where?**   _“Klaus asked him”._

-  **I will tell you if you want to trade Damon for her and stakes;** _“Stefan told him”._

-  **I’ll be more than happy to do that;**   _Klaus said and added;_   **Now tell me where she is.**

-  **Oh, she is here in the basement;**   _Stefan said and before he could say;_ **funny how I didn’t hear her earlier;**   _Klaus hangs up._

Kol heard where I’m and before Klaus came to tell them he goes to Salvatore’s house.

I tried one more time to free my wrists, using all the strength I got but it was too much of a vervain. I heard a thud upstairs and Kol’s voice.

-  **Where is she?**   _“Kol screamed”._

-  **I don’t see you brought Damon;**   _“Stefan said standing up”._

-  **Let her go now!**   _“Kol said angry”._

A couple of seconds later Klaus and Rebekah came with Damon.

-  _I screamed;_ **I’m here;**  so they could hear me.

Kol came for me and free my wrists.

-  **I’m so sorry I didn’t find you faster;**   _“He said looking at me”._

- **It’s okay you’re here now;**   _“I said to him smiling and touching his face”._

- **Let’s go from this bloody house;**   _He said and vamp speed us upstairs._

While I was hugging Rebekah Kol grabbed Damon by his neck and push him to the nearest wall saying; **If you touch her ever again, I will kill you;**  and broke his neck, then turned to me, smiled and said;  **Now we can go.**  

Kol vamp speed us to our house, while Klaus and Rebekah stayed so they can get the rest of the white oak stakes.

Kol carried me to my room and I said to him;

-  **You know I can walk by myself.**

-  **No you can’t;**   _“He said smiling at me”._

When we came to my room he put me in my bed and get to the kitchen so he can bring me a blood bags, so I can feed.

-  **You’re treating me like I’m sick;**   _“I said when he came into the room”._

-  **You’re weak, so just let me take care of you;** _“He said and give me a blood bag”._

-  **I would rather drink from someone, but blood bag is also okay, I guess;**   _“I told him smiling”._

-  **Hahah, let’s do that later;**   _“He said kissing my forehead”._

For a couple of seconds Kol was looking at me while I was drinking blood and softly smiling.

-  _I looked at him and said;_   **Thanks for saving me.**

-  **No problem, always;**   _He said and smiled and added;_   **Well next time I’m gonna kill the person who hurts you.**

-  **Hahah, I don’t expect anything less;** _“I said with a laugh”._

-  **Have you been in this situations before?** _“Kol asked me”._

-  **Well I’m a vampire what do you think;**   _I said looking at him and added;_   **But they just injected me with a vervain so I escaped and I think they were beginners in hunting vampires.**

-  **Were?**   _“Kol asked”._

-  **Well not anymore, I kill them all. They pissed me off;**   _“I said”._

-  **Haha of course you did;**   _“He said with a laugh”._

-  **We would make a great team;**   _“I said smiling”._

-  **Yes we would;**   _Kol said and told me;_ **You should sleep now, get some rest.**

-  **Yeah I could do that;** _“I said and tucked into the bed while Kol was covering me with bed sheets and he was sitting in the chair next to my bed while I was sleeping”._

Rebekah and Klaus came and burned the stakes but Stefan said there is one more only Alaric knows where he hide it.

Klaus came to see how I was and talked to Kol for a while;

-  **How is she?**   _“Klaus asked”._

-  **Good, it’s nothing she can’t handle;**   _“Kol said”._

Rebekah entered one room in the mansion and saw her mother standing by the fireplace. It was Esther, Rebekah rushed over to her and grabs her by the throat. Esther said to her that she is dying and why she wanted to kill them. Before she died she took Rebekah’s hands in hers, starts to shake and falls to the ground.

Then Klaus enters the room:

-  **What’s going on?**   _“Klaus asked”._

-  **She’s dead;**   _“Rebekah said to him”._

When Esther died she possessed Rebekah’s body, no one knows that until Rebekah/Esther goes with Alaric to find the last steak.


	9. Rumors - part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Rebekah’s best friend and you didn’t see her for a 90 years, so you came to Mystic Falls and started living with Mikaelson family and Kol and you fall in love with each other.

It’s a daytime Klaus is painting in the living room when Rebekah/Esther enters the room showing a stake to Klaus and tells him;

    -  **The last of the white oak stakes, do you want to do the honors or shall I?**

Klaus smiles while putting the paintbrush down then throws stake into the fireplace.

I was sleeping most of the morning, when I wake up I saw Kol sleeping in the chair, I smiled and start getting up I wanted Kol not to hear me but he did.

    -  **Good morning darling;**   _“He said and I turned to look at him”._

    -  **Oh you’re awake, I didn’t want to wake you up;** _I said asking;_ **Isn’t that a little uncomfortable for sleeping?**

    -  **You know it is;**   _“He said while he was stretching his muscles”._

    -  **So I hope something bad didn’t happen while I was asleep;** _“I said as I looked through my closet”._

    -  **I don’t know, I was sleeping as much as you did;**   _“He said”._

    -  **You know you could just sleep in the bed when you already wanted to sleep here all night;**   _“I said to him smiling”._

    -  **I’ll have that in mind next time;**   _He said to me winking and added;_   **I’ll let you dress up;**  and left the room.

I came downstairs to the living room, Rebekah/Esther saw me and pretend to care how I was, then she told Klaus, Kol and me how we could come to the 20s decade dance.

    -  **You know I’m always up for a dance;**   _I said to her, turning to Kol I asked;_   **What about you?**

    -  **Of course;** _“_ _He said smiling”._

    -  **Well then see you all there;** _“Rebekah/Esther said and left the room”._

After a while I was still in the living room with Klaus and Kol. I thought that Rebekah will be back soon, I wanted to go shopping with her for the dance but I couldn’t find her anywhere and she wasn’t answering her phone.

    -  **Rebekah is not answering her phone, that’s a little odd, so I need to go and find some clothes from the 20s if I still have it;**   _“I said standing up”._

    -  **Hey, you could wear that one nice black dress you have, if you still have it;**   _“Klaus said”._

    -  **The one I wore last time I saw you and Rebekah?**   _“I asked”._

    - **Yes, I believe it’s that;** _“He said to me while drawing”._

    -  **Hahah I can’t believe you remember it;**   _“I said smiling”._

    -  **How could I forget;**   _“He said looking at me”._

I left the room to go look for that dress or some other.

    -  **Well Nik I really hate you;**   _“Kol said to Klaus the moment after he saw that I leave the room”._

    -  **And why is that?**   _“Klaus asked not looking at him”._

    -  **You daggered me and if you didn’t I could meet Y/N earlier and see her in that dress you are talking about, I’m sure she looks amazing in it;**   _“Kol said”._

    -  **Those somebody have a crush on Y/N? You’ll see her tonight, don’t worry;**   _“Klaus said to Kol, but Kol didn’t answered to Klaus question”._

I found some dresses I could wear, but I didn’t find the dress Klaus was talking about I found something similar, then Kol came to my room, while he was leaning on a door frame he asked;  **So what will you wear tonight?**

    -  **I don’t know yet;**   _I said to him while trying to close the door and added;_   **go away you will see it when time comes.**

    -  **Okay, okay;**   _“He said smiling and raising his hands”._

 _Before I closed the door he stopped me and asked;_   **What do you say if I ask you, do you want tonight to be our first date?**

    -  **I say YES!**   _I said happy that he asked me and told him;_   **Now go, you don’t want to see you date before a date.**

A couple hours later I was getting ready for a dance. I decided to wear black V neck [dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2F3c%2Fa3%2F0b%2F3ca30be40617f85a6536840c3a5f2a3d.jpg&t=ZjVmZTQxZDgxODcwM2FkOTE4Y2E0NmFkNTg2OGQ3Y2FmMzA0M2ZlNCxuZlJpMUFxZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AeJJUFhrRZ_yiiyWhIAaMwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftanjamikaelson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160333476423%2Frumors-part-9&m=1), make [finger waves](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fhairstylecamp.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fwomens-Finger-wave-hairstyle-6.jpg&t=NmM0ZTY4MTY2NzJmYjQzYzQ4OGM2YWJkZTE0Zjk0Y2I0M2ZhMWQxNixuZlJpMUFxZA%3D%3D&b=t%3AeJJUFhrRZ_yiiyWhIAaMwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftanjamikaelson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F160333476423%2Frumors-part-9&m=1) hairstyle and put a little make up.

I didn’t see Kol or someone else until I was ready, it was a little odd that Rebekah didn’t came to see me or return the call, but I also didn’t heard that she came home, I thought she is probably in the school.

When I was ready to go I came downstairs and saw Kol.

     -  _I asked;_   **Where are Rebekah and Klaus?**

     - **I didn’t see Bekah since she asked us to go and Klaus is already there;**   _He said looking at me and added;_   **You look fabulous.**

    - **Well thank you;**   _“I said smiling”._

    -  **Shall we?**   _He asked me and I took his hand and we walked outside._  

He opened door of the car for me and speeded to his side.

When we came to the dance Klaus saw us and came to ask;  **Where is Rebekah?**

    -  **Isn’t she with you?**   _“I asked him”._

    -  **No she is not, she begged me to come to this ridiculous dance and now she is nowhere to be found;**   _“He said”._

    -  **Why would she miss this, something is wrong;**   _“I said worried”._

    -  **Just enjoy your night I’ll find her;**   _“Klaus says and walk away”._

    -  **I’m worried about her Kol;**   _“I said to him while we were dancing”._

    - **I’m sure she will come eventually;**   _“He says”._

Couple of minutes later I saw Klaus pulling out his phone and going out.

    -  **Let’s see if Klaus spoke to Rebekah;**   _“I said to Kol pulling him out side”._

    -  **What is this?**   _“We heard Klaus ask Stefan”._

    -  **Your mother is back;**  “ _Stefan said to him”._

    -  **I told you something is wrong, who knows what she did to Rebekah. Was in this city at least one day that nothing bad happen;**   _I said coming behind them and asked;_   **What do we do now?**

    -  **You two will do nothing except enjoy you night;** _“Klaus said looking at me and Kol”._

    -  **Aww are you two on a date?**   _“Damon asked”._

I rolled my eyes and looked at Klaus wanting to tell him that he can’t tell me what to do but before I could say anything Klaus stopped me and told me;  **Just do as I said;**  then looked at Kol and told him;  **I know you want to keep her safe so that’s what you should do.**

    - **I didn’t say I wouldn’t do that;**   _“Kol said taking my hand and pulling me with him back to the dance”._

    -  **You just love to be in danger, don’t you?**   _“Kol asked”._

    -  **Not so much, I just want to help but Klaus never let’s me do that;**   _“I said to him”._

    -  **Well it’s better you stay with me so I can keep you safe;**   _“He said smiling”._

    - **Do you think I can’t keep myself safe, because I’m not strong enough or old like you guys?**   _“I asked him”._

    -  **No, I don’t think that;**   _“He said”._

    -  **Good, because I hate when Klaus tell me what I should do and he doesn’t even know what I survived while he wasn’t in my life. I’m more than capable of defending myself;**   _I said to Kol a little angry because of Klaus and put my head on his shoulder while we were dancing._

We were silent for a few minutes and then Kol whispered to my ear;

    -  **Did I tell you, you look beautiful?**

We looked at each other and I saw smirk on his face I couldn’t keep myself from smiling I know he said that just to see my smile.

    -  **I think I need a drink;**   _“I said to Kol”._

    -  **Me too;** _“He said to me and we went to get a drink”._

After a while I got a message from Klaus saying; Esther daggered Rebekah, but she is fine now.  **I hate that word “daggered”;**   _I thought._

I showed message to Kol and he told me;  **So do you want to go home?**

    -  **Yes, if you don’t mind;**   _“I said to him”._

    -  **Let’s go then, love;**   _“He sad smiling”._

When we came home I hugged Rebekah, she told us that mother possessed her body this morning when she asked us if we want to go to the dance. Rebekah was so sad that she missed it.

    -  **So I can’t walk you to your home, but I can to your room;** _“Kol said”._

    -  _I smiled and said;_   **Let’s go.**

 _We came in front of my room and Kol said;_   **I know this is not the best date you had but next time?**

    -  **Yes, next time it is and it had some nice moments;** _I told him remembering our dance and and eye contact._  

After that I wanted to go to my room and close the door but Kol grabbed my wrist and said;  **You forget something;**  Before I could ask  **“what”**  he put a deep soft kiss on my lips while grabbing my waist to pull me closer to him, I wasn’t expecting that at all, I put my arms on his neck and deepened the kiss.

When we broke the kiss we smiled at each other and then he said;  **You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you.**

I smiled at him and pull him into another kiss and run my hands though his hair, few seconds later we broke the kiss and said our;  **Good nights.**

I closed the door and lean on them, smiling and thinking how good that kiss was.

When I was ready to sleep I get in the bed but I couldn’t sleep I was just thinking about kiss, about Kol, how I never felt this way and how I want to go to his room right now, one side of my mind was telling me to go, but the other side told me not to rush things so I decided not to go.


	10. Rumors - part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Rebekah’s best friend and you didn’t see her for a 90 years, so you came to Mystic Falls and started living with Mikaelson family and Kol and you fall in love with each other.

The next morning I woke up, dressed up and get to the kitchen for some blood bags. I saw Kol and Rebekah there and said  **hey**  to them, when Kol heard me he came in front of me cupping my face and kissing me.

   -  **Well look at that;**   _“Rebekah said smiling”._

I broke the kiss and bite my lower lip when she said that putting my head down because suddenly I felt shy and I knew my cheeks were blushing.

   -  **Wait! Are you shy about it? I never saw you shy in my entire life;**  Rebekah said and added;  **and look at your cheeks they are blushing.**

   -  **Shut up Rebekah;**  “I said to her while taking a blood bag from the fridge”.

Kol was just listening to us and smiling. Rebekah went out of the kitchen and Kol was still looking at me with smile on his face.

   -  **Why are you looking at me like that?** _“I asked him while was drinking blood”._

   -  **You’re so cute when your cheeks start to blush;**   _“Kol said”._

   -  **Uh, I’m trying very hard not to let cheeks to blush;**   _“I said to him smiling”._

   -  **You don’t need to do that;**   _“Kol said and came to kiss my cheek”._

Then Klaus called him because he wanted to talk to him about something. 

When Rebekah got back in the kitchen a couple a minutes later she said;  **I’m very happy for you and Kol.**

   -  **Thanks I’m too;**   _“I said to her smiling”._

   -  **You know Kol never asked a girl out;**   _“Rebekah said to me”._

   -  **Really? I mean I know he was dagger most of his life but, never?**   _“I said surprised”._

   -  **Nope, you’re the first;**   _She said to me smiling and asked me;_   **So do you want to have girls night tonight?**

   -  **You know that would be great idea after all those years;**   _“I said to her with a smile”._

After a while Kol came to my room to tell me that he and Klaus have something to deal with. When I told him what I have in plans with Rebekah, he told me that their mother turned Alaric into vampire who has white oak stake and intent to kill them, but he said that they will deal with it and Rebekah and I can enjoy the night.

   -  **I really hate this town;**   _“I told him before he kissed me”._

Later that day Rebekah and I were sitting in a living room and drinking wine and talking.

   -  **You have know idea how much I want to go from this town;**   _“I said to Rebekah taking the sip of a wine”._

   -  **I want that too;**   _“She said looking at me”._

   -  **Everyday someone is trying to kill someone, it’s really exhausting;**   _I said to her adding;_   **I did run from people that wanted to kill me for a couple of years but then I decided to stop running and I just kill them all, since than a didn’t have those kind of problems until I came here.**

   -  **Hopefully we’ll be out of this city soon;**   _“Rebekah said”._

We finished one bottle of wine so Rebekah went for another one. While she wasn’t in the room Kol saw that I’m alone and came in.

   -  **Hey, what are you doing here?** _I asked him before he kissed me and then asked him again;_ **Did you and Klaus get rid of that Alaric guy?**

   - **No, we didn’t;**   _“He said and kissed me again leaning on me”._

   -  **Well that’s great;**   _“I said sarcastically through the kiss”._

Rebekah was coming into the room telling me;  **So I found this wine..;** _When she saw Kol on me she said;_   **What the hell? What are you doing here Kol?**

   -  **You can see what I’m doing;**   _“Kol said looking at her”._

   -  **I mean it’s girls night and you weren’t invited;**   _“Rebekah said while she was putting wine on the table”._

   -  **Oh, come on Bekah;**   _“Kol said to her”._

   -  **Get out of here;**   _She said while she was pulling him to get him out of room._

He gave me a quick kiss before she pulled him off of me and from the room, locking the door in front of him.

* * *

Kol went to the room where Klaus was and Klaus told him;

   -  **So if you hurt Y/N you will be back in the box before you know it.**

  -  **Again with the dagger threats? Don`t you have any other tricks?**   _“Kol told him”._

Klaus gave him a look and then Kol said;

   -  **I’ll do right by her, don’t worry;**   _“He said to Klaus serious”._

* * *

   -  **Kol just can’t resist to not come in here;**   _“Rebekah said while she was pouring the wine in our glasses”._

   -  **I don’t mind;**   _“I said and take glass to drink”._

   -  **I know you don’t;** _She said and added;_   **I hope you two will last.**

   -  **Well we started good so let’s hope so, it’s insane how much I’m falling for him;**   _“I said and smiled to her”._

   -  **Well my brother is quite charming;**   _“She said”._

   -  **Oh yeah, too much;**   _I said to her with a smile and she returned the smile;_

   -  **So have you been in New Orleans again?**   _“Rebekah asked me”._

   -  **Yeah I did long time ago, that was a couple of years after Chicago, I just went there to see my family;**   _“I said to her not wanting to look her in the eyes”._

   -  **And what happen?**   _“She asked because I looked sad”._

   -  **They knew what I’m so they didn’t want to invite me into the house and they didn’t except me for who I’m now;**   _“I said to her almost crying”._

   -  **Oh honey, I’m so sorry that happened to you;**   _“She said and hugged me”._

   -  **Well the little part of me was telling me that will happen but I didn’t want to believe it, maybe it would be better if I never went there;**   _“I said”._

   -  **You just wanted to see you family. Did you see them again after that?**   _“She asked”._

   -  **I did but just from the distance** ;  _“I said to her”._

Later that night Rebekah fall asleep in the living room while we were watching some movie and I get up stairs to Kol’s room. I knock on a door and opened them.

   -  **So girls night is over?**  Kol said to me while he was coming from the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his lower half.

When I saw him, for a second I forgot what he asked me. I couldn’t help but look at his body. Then while I was looking at his chest and abs all the way back to his face he told me;

   -  **You are starring, darling;**   _“He said with a smirk on his face”._

I looked again down his body and then back to his eyes ignoring what he said a second ago and said to him;  **Yeah it’s over, I’m all yours.**

Then he smiled and came in front of me pulling me closer to him while he shut the door with his other hand behind my back.

  -  **I like the sound of that;**   _“He said to me smirking and I put a my lips on his”._

When I did that I know where it will lead and I thought; I know last night I said I won’t rush things but, fuck it.

Kol pinned me against the wall not stopping the kiss. I put one leg on his waist and pulled him closer to me. He take my shirt off, leaving me in bra and jeans, then he turned me so my face was facing the wall and started kissing my neck, through the kiss I felt his fangs, that made me moan it felt so good.

I felt his fangs going into my skin so I moaned maybe a little too loud, but I didn’t care in that moment. After that I turn around so I could face him and then he take off my jeans so now I’m just in bra and panties, I speed us to the bed so I was on him, he wanted to turn me around so that he could be on me but I pushed him back on the bed. I started kissing him moving down his jawbone then to his neck, after that I bring my head back up to look at him while he was holding his hands on my waist, then I sunk my fangs into his neck, while I was tasting his blood I could feel how hard he was under me, he take off my bra then threw me on the back so he was on me and rip off the last piece of clothes. He didn’t waste anytime he pushed himself right into me and I moaned in pleasure and with a few more thrusts I screamed out his name. When we finished he was still biting and kissing my neck.

   -  **This night was so good;**   _“I told him while he was kissing my neck”._

   - **I agree;**   _“He told me and kissed my lips”._

He got off of me and get under the covers and I put my head oh his chest listening to his breathing, he put his arm on my waist. I looked at him, finding his eyes staring deeply into mine, he kissed me deeply and it was almost morning when we slowly drift asleep.


	11. Rumors - part 11

When we wake up, we go down stairs, while we were entering the living room Kol was behind me and he put his hands around me and kissed my cheek and I laugh. We didn’t see that someone is in the room.

   -  **You two had a wild night;**   _“Klaus told us”._

   -  **Omg;**  I said and walked out of the room taking the wine with me so a can pour it in the glass and mix it with blood so Kol and I can drink.

   -  **You didn’t need to mention that you heard us;**   _“Kol said to Klaus”._

   -  **Sorry, but I couldn’t resist;**   _“Klaus told smiling”._

When I walked into the kitchen I saw Rebekah and before she saw me I wanted to turn around and walk away, because if Klaus heard us then so did she.

   -  **Good morning Y/N;**   _“Rebekah said before I could get away”._

   -  **Oh, good morning;**   _“I said to her walking back into the kitchen”._

   -  **So I wanted to ask you where did you leave last night while I was sleeping, but now I know;**   _“She said to me smiling”._

   -  **I couldn’t sleep on the couch so I..;**   _before I could say something she told me;_   **So you went to Kol’s room I know, I hope you two had a good night;**   _“She said to me smiling”._

   -  **Hahah yeah, okay I won’t pretend, that was the best night of my life, but I believe you don’t want to know the details;**   _“I told her”._

   -  **Oh God no, spare me that part;**   _“She said while we were entering the living room”._

After a while Klaus got a call and rushed out of the house not telling us where is he going.

When Klaus came home I saw that he has Elena.

   -  **What are you doing with her?**   _“I asked him”._

   -  **I need her blood to make more hybrid so I’ll drain all of her blood;**  He told me and explained to me how Elena’s life is linked to Alaric, if she die, he dies too.

I was in a room with Elena watching her, she came to consciousness and slowly bring her head up, then she saw me.

   -  **Where am I?**   _“She asked looking around”._

   -  **I think that you already know answer to that question;** _“I said”._

She wanted to move but felt pain and looked at her arm.

   -  **Moving only makes it hurt more;**   _“I said”._

   -  **What are you doing to me?**   _“She asked afraid”._

   - **I’m just looking at you, Klaus want’s to drain all of your blood;**   _“I said”._

   -  **Help me, please;**   _“She said almost crying”._

   -  **And why would I do that?**   _“I said wanting to walk out of the room”._

   -  **So you’ll just leave me to bleed;**   _“She said trying again to free herself”._

   -  **Yes, but don’t worry you won’t even feel as the last drop of blood is drawn from your body, you’ll simply fall asleep;**   _“I said”._

   -  **You people are insane;**   _“She said as loud as she could”._

When Klaus heard her he came in the room;

   -  **I hear she is awake;**   _“He said”._

   -  **Yep, I’m going to go now;** _“I said”._

   -  **Feel free to go, love;** _“Klaus said while he was sitting on the couch and reading a book”._

Rebekah was waiting me outside of the house so we can go shopping. She was driving and we chatted mindlessly about random subjects. When we came where the shopping center was we found parking place and stepped out of the car. I dragged Rebekah into my favorite shop and she found some dress and went in the dressing room. 

   -  _When she got out she asked me;_   **So, what do you think?**

   -  _I looked at her saying;_   **Maybe you should try this;**  and showed her two dresses that I was holding in my hands.

   -  **Women in the 21st century dress like prostitutes;**  “ _Rebekah said looking at the dress she was wearing”._

   -  **Hahah, not all of them;**   _“I said with a laugh”._

Rebekah took the dresses I showed her and went back in the dressing room. I was looking through clothes and one dress caught my eye.

   -  **Bekah, what do you think about this dress?** _“I asked Rebekah while she was looking at herself in the mirror”._

   -  **I think I want to try it on;**   _“She said”._

   -  **Um, no, no this one is mine;**   _“I said smiling and gong into the dressing room”._

When I walked out she looked at me and said;  **Wow, you look beautiful.**

   -  **Thanks, you think this will turn heads?**   _“I said running my hands down the material”._

   -  **You mean Kol’s head;**   _She said smiling and adding;_ **It definitely will, but if someone else do that I don’t think it will end well for them.**

   -  **Haha yeah, right;**   _“I said smiling”._

When we finished choosing clothes we want Rebekah paid for it and then Rebekah dragged me to the shop that has shoes. But before we entered the shop we heard a familiar voice;

   -  **Girls you didn’t call me to go shopping with you;**   _“Kol said behind us”._

   - **I didn’t know all of sudden you are interested in spend 3 hours shopping;** _“Rebekah said”._

   -  **Well I’m;** _“Kol said as he put his hand around my shoulder”._

   -  _Rebekah smiled looking at us and asked;_   **How did you find us?**

   -  **I told him where are we going;**   _“I said”._

When we came into the shop Kol looked around and said;  **A lot of people are looking at you two.**

   -  **So what?**   _“Rebekah asked”._

   -  **Maybe I should just kill them;**   _“Kol said”._

   -  **What? No, you can’t do that;**   _“I said looking at Kol”._

   -  **You think I can’t do it, darling?**   _“He asked smiling”._

   -  **I mean, I know you can, but you can’t do it;**   _“I said”._

   -  **Then maybe just that guy;**   _“Kol said and looked at the guy who was looking at me”._

   -  **There is no need for that;**   _“I said and kissed Kol”._

   -  **Kol is jealous and I though I’ve seen everything;** _“Rebekah said smiling”._

   -  **I’m not jealous, I’m just hungry;**   _“Kol said”._

   -  **Sure you are;**   _“Rebekah said sarcastically”._

Rebekah and I were looking at some high heels when I saw that Kol wasn’t behind us anymore.

   -  **Where is Kol?**   _“I asked Rebekah”._

When we turn around to look he was talking with that guy and when he got back I asked;  **What did you do?**

   -  **I just compelled him to find someone single to look at;**   _“Kol said”._

   -  **I’m not jealous, I’m just hungry;** _“Rebekah mimicked while she was looking at high heels, what Kol said couple of minutes ago”._

   -  **Shut up, Bekah;**   _“Kol said”._

I smile and turn around spotting some high heels.

   -  **Omg, these are perfect match for the dress;**   _“I said showing Rebekah the high heels”._

   -  **Yes they are;**   _“She said”._

   -  **What dress are we talking about?**   _“Kol asked wondering”._

   -  **You’ll see it, one day;**   _“I said smiling”._

After some time when we finished shopping we got back to the car and put the bags in it and hopped into the front seats, Kol sitting behind us.

While we were shopping Stefan and Damon came to rescue Elena but nobody was home except Klaus. They came into the room where Klaus was and Damon grabbed Klaus’ arms and Stefan puts his hand into Klaus’ chest, Bonnie felt the connection again and started chanting. Klaus’ heartbeat begins slowing down and he begins to desiccate. Klaus has been completely neutralized and Stefan takes his hand out of his chest and lays Klaus down on the floor.

When we came home Klaus and Elena were nowhere to be found. After a while we heard what Stefan and Damon did to Klaus.

   -  **We need to call Elijah;**   _“Rebekah said and get to call him”._

   -  **So if Elijah doesn’t come in terms with them I’ll kill Elena and finish this once and for all;**   _“I said looking at Kol who was angry as much as I was”._

   -  **Darling, it will be my pleasure to help you with that;** _“Kol said smiling at me”._

   -  **Hey, so Elijah will be here as soon as he can, so until he comes he said that it’s better we do nothing;**   _“Rebekah said while she was coming into the room”._

When Elijah came he went straight to Elena’s house to convince them for helping to take that stake away from Alaric and if they return Klaus’ body to us, Elena will be in no harm and Elena said;  **We have a deal.**

Elijah called us to tell what the plan is, so the three of us get ready to go and meet Damon in the storage room so we can take Klaus’ body.

   -  _When we came there Rebekah said;_   **Damon! Where are you?**

We search for Damon and Rebekah grows impatient so she yells;  **Damon, this isn’t funny.**

Alaric pulls out the white oak stake and begins to walk towards Rebekah’s voice.

When we didn’t heard Damon we split in two so Rebekah was alone and Kol was with me. While Alaric was searching Rebekah, Damon grabbed her and because we didn’t know that Alaric was here he found us instead of Rebekah. We were surprised when we saw him in front of us, Alaric vamp speed and push me away and I fall to the ground. Kol goes after him and starts fighting with Alaric.

While Alaric was trying to kill us Damon and Rebekah were taking Klaus’ casket to the car, but Alaric comes from nowhere throwing me on Damon and slams Rebekah’s head against her car. Kol came to help me. Alaric opened the casket where Klaus is and stab him with the white oak stake.

   - I heard Rebekah screaming;  **NOOO!**  Damon grabbed her and she continues to scream and cry.

   - _As I said;_ **Omg;**  I started to cry and I put my hand on my mouth, Kol was behind me holding me tight.

   -  _Alaric turns to us and says;_   **Next!**

We vamp speed out of there while Damon stayed to distract Alaric.

Elijah was waiting for us in the woods, when we came there I said in tears; **I can’t believe he is dead.**

   -  **There was nothing we could do to stop it;**   _“Rebekah said still in tears”._

Kol hugged me and Elijah walks towards Rebekah and embrace her.

While hugging her Elijah said;  **Only Tyler is dead the rest of them survived, how is that possible if Niklaus turned their bloodline.**

   - **It wasn’t any of us, I’m sure of it;**   _Rebekah said adding;_   **It was Nik.**

   -  **Then how are they still alive?**   _“Elijah asked”._

When we came home and I was alone in my room changing into new clothes, Rebekah came and asked me;  **So are you up for some killing?**

   - **What do you think? So who do we kill?**   _“I asked her”._

   -  _Rebekah smirked at me and said;_   **Elena.**

   -  **And don’t forget Alaric, when she dies he will die too;**   _“I said to her smiling”._

We went outside without telling anything to Elijah and Kol.

While we were waiting for car to come to the Wickery bridge Rebekah called Stefan and told him what we have in plan to do, that’s the only way to stop Alaric and for us to survive.

Car was coming closer to us and Elena saw two figures and Matt swerves to avoid us and sends the car flying over the guardrail and into the water.

   -  **Just like that;**   _I said and I looked at Rebekah adding;_ **And I didn’t even need to get my hands dirty.**

When we came home it was around 1 AM Elijah asked us;  **Where did you two been for the past 2 hours?**

   -  **It’s better if we don’t tell you, you won’t like the answer;**   _“I told him”._

   -  **We killed Elena;**   _“Rebekah told him without hesitation”._

   -  **Why?**   _“Elijah asked”._

   -  **You know that was only way we can be free of Alaric, that’s why;**   _“Rebekah told him and walked away”._

   -  _Elijah looked at me and told me;_   **And you participated in that?**

   -  **Of course I did, one human life mean nothing to me if I can save you guys, we already lost Klaus;**   _“I told him, tears were coming into my eyes”._

   -  **Whats going on here?**   _“Kol asked entering the room”._

   -  **Your girlfriend and Rebekah killed innocent Elena;**   _“Elijah told him”._

   -  **She was hardly innocent;**   _“I said”._

   -  **So no more threats of that Alaric guy?** _“Kol asked looking at me”._

   -  **That’s right;** _“I said to him smiling”._

   -  **Well I think we need to celebrate that;**   _“Kol said and went to get glasses and champagne”._

I came after him in the kitchen and kissed him while he was pouring the champagne in the glasses.

   -  _Rebekah came after me and said;_ **I heard we are celebrating killing Alaric.**

   -  **Yes we are;**   _“Kol said and give her a glass”._

After a while Kol and I went to his room bringing one bottle of wine with us.

   -  **It’s so different without Klaus, even if I wasn’t with him for a long time and now when I finally started to get used to him again, he is gone;**   _“I said to Kol while I was standing in front of the mirror with a glass of wine”._

   - **I know, who will now be the guy that tell you that you can’t help because it’s dangerous;**   _“He said to me trying to cheer me up”._

   -  **Haha, well I believe it will be you;** _“I said turning to face him and smiling”._

   -  **Probably sometimes, but I would rather kill people or whatever with you then leave you out of it;**   _“He said coming closer to me”._

   -  **That’s good to hear;**   _“I said”._

I felt his hands on my waist and when I looked at mirror he was standing behind me, our eyes meet in the reflection and I lean my head behind so we can kiss.

After that Kol took me in his arms to carry me to the bed and then he throws me onto the bed I laugh at that. He lay down next to me and we were just cuddling in the bed for some time he was holding me tight like I would leave if he let go of me.

   -  **Did I tell you how much I like you?**   _“He asked me”._

   -  **I believe you didn’t;**   _“I said while my head was on his chest and I felt my cheeks blushing”._

   -  **Well I never liked someone like this before;**  He said smiling and he touched my cheeks, probably because he saw they are blushing more and more on every word he say.

   -  **Feeling is mutual, I never felt this way either;**   _“I said turning on side to look at him”._

As I looked at him, I found his eyes staring deeply into mine. He swiftly leaned in and kissed me deeply:

We broke the kiss with a smile and looked deep into each other’s eyes; I felt myself melting. Then he pull me into his chest and wrap his arms around me, laying kisses into my hair. I drawn patterns on his shoulder and chest. When I fall asleep Kol was  watching me for a while and run his fingertips along mine arm and side.


	12. Rumors - part 12

_**The next afternoon:**_  When I wake up I wasn’t on Kol’s chest anymore I was laying on my stomach next to him. I opened my eyes to look at him and saw Kol looking at me and smiling.

   -  **How long have you been watching me sleep?**   _I said with a sleepy voice and smile._

   -  **For a while;**   _He said and kissed my forehead._

   -  **Hey, my lips are here;** _I said and put my finger on the lip, Kol smiled and kissed me._

We place foreheads on one another, looking into each others eyes and smiling.

   -  **You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen;**   _Kol said to me._

I was blushing and put my head down but he lifted my chin with his finger smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead then on the lips.

   -  **I don’t want to leave this bed yet;** _I said to him and laid back on the bed._

   -  **We don’t need to;**   _He said leaning to kiss my neck._

Few minutes after he stopped and I told him;  **Noo, why did you stop?**   **I like that.**

_Kol smiled at me and told me;_ **I’m hungry.**

   -  **One more reason you shouldn’t stop;** _I said and turn my head to the side so he can get a better look at my neck._

   -  **Whatever you want, darling;**  Kol said and started kissing my neck again and then slowly sank his fangs into my neck, I moaned because of the pleasure. One minute after Kol slowly withdraw his fangs lickling the blood on my neck. When he looked at me I smile and put my fingers on his lips to remove the blood and then lick the blood that was on my fingers.

   -  **I’m so tasty;** _I said to Kol._

   -  **Kol smirked at me and said;**   _Too much, darling._

   -  **Now I’m hungry;**   _I said to him._

Then Kol flip us around so I’m on him, because he thought I’ll drink his blood, but I just kissed him and wanted to get out of the bed.

   -  **Didn’t you say you’re hungry?**   _He asked me as he hold my hand so I can’t go anywhere._

   -  **Yeah, but I won’t drink blood from you, not right now;** _I said smiling._

   -  **Oh okay, I’ll remember next time what you did right now, darling;**   _He said letting go my hand._

I looked at him smiling and went to the bathroom. When I came out he was still in the bed.

   -  **When are you planning to get up?**   _I asked him before I get out of the room._

   -  **I don’t know, where are you going?**   _He asked._

   -  **To my room, I need to dress up;**   _I said._

After I dressed up I went in the kitchen for a blood bag and when I wanted to go back to Kol’s room I saw him coming down the stairs.

   -  **Oh you get out of the bed;**   _I said when I saw him._

   -  **We can always go back if you want that;**   _Kol said and turned himself so that he is ready to go back to his room._

   -  **Haha, you wish;**   _I said and started walking towards living room._

   -  **Do you want to go at the Grill then?**   _He asked going behind me._

   -  **Yeah why not, just let me finish this;**   _I said showing him a blood bag._

Couple of minutes later we went to the Grill. We didn’t go with the car, we walked there. When we came into the Grill we saw Caroline.

   -  **I remember her;**   _Kol said adding;_   **Nik fancied her.**

   -  **Yeah;**   _I said not wanting to think about Klaus because he is dead._

I wanted to sit at the bar but Kol sat at the table where Caroline was, I looked at him and he pulled me down to sit in his lap.

   -  **What do you two want?**   _Caroline asked us annoyed._

   -  **Why so grumpy?**   _Kol asked._

   -  **Because I’m not interesting in talking to you two;**   _Caroline said._

The waiter walked past us so Kol ordered a drinks for us.

   -  **She is upset because Klaus died;**   _I said._

   -  **No I’m not, I don’t care about him;**   _Caroline said in defence._

   -  **I don’t believe in that;** _I said to her smiling and taking the sip of my drink._

Caroline rolled her eyes and stand up wanting to leave.

   -  **Leaving so soon?**   _Kol asked looking at her._

But Caroline didn’t answer him, she just rolled her eyes and turned around so she can walk away.

   -  _I smiled and looked at Kol telling him;_   **She is so into him.**

I took the sip of my drink and wanted to get up from Kol’s lap and sit next to him, but he didn’t let me do that.

   -  **Who said you can get up?**   _Kol said holding me in his lap._

   -  **Ah, so I need to get permission to get up?**   _I said._

   - **That’s right, darling;**  Kol whispered to my ear and kissed my jawline, I smiled and turned my face to his, kissing him slowly and sweetly. He was holding me by my waist and pulled me closer deepening the kiss. My hands were on his chest, but after he pulled me closer I put them on his neck pulling him closer and Kol broke the kiss telling me;  **Maybe we should go home.**

    -  **Yeah, maybe we should;**   _I said and stand up grabbing his hand and pulling him to follow me._

We vamp speed home and the second I closed the door Kol started kissing me, our kisses went from sweet and sexy to hot and wild. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me and without breaking the kiss Kol vamp speed us to the living room. Before we leaned on the couch I felt broken glass under my feet and looked down and it looked like someone was in a fight.

   -  **What the hell happened here?**   _I said confused._

   -  **These are wooden bullets;** _Kol said while he was picking up one bullet from the floor._

   -  **I looked worried at him and yelled;** _Rebekah, are you here?_

She didn’t answer and she was nowhere to be found.

   -  **So my guesses are that someone kidnapped Rebekah;**   _I said looking at him and added;_   **and I guess that Salvatore brothers knows who, they always knows when something happen.**

   -  **Let’s go find them and Rebekah;**   _Kol said._

We drove to their house but no one was there, the next place they are probably at is Elena’s house so we went there. I knocked at the door and Damon opens them.

   -  **What do you two want now?**   **He asked as annoyed.**

   -  **I want you to tell me where is Rebekah;**   _I said to him._

   - **I don’t know. Why would you think I know where she is;**   _He said._

   -  **Oh I don’t know, you always seem to know everything that’s happening in this town. And why would just sheriff and Matt be here with you;**   _I said looking into the house and adding;_   **I don’t see anyone else. I’m not stupid Damon and I we saw what happened in our house.**

When I said that he just closed the door in front of our eyes, I looked at Kol and said;  **Unbelievable.**

We wanted to hear what they are talking about but they let water to flow so we can’t hear them. A few minutes later they get out of the house and we followed them, without them knowing.

We came to some ranch and while Damon was distracting some people Kol and I sneak into the barn. We came inside and Kol rescued Rebekah I turn behind me and saw Elena.

   -  **How the hell are you alive?**   _I told her._

   -  **She had vampire blood in her system;**   _Rebekah told me and she help Stefan and Elena to get out._

   -  **Of course she did;** _I said._

When we came home, Rebekah came inside before us and we heard her yelling at someone.

   -  **How dare you save Caroline over me?** _Rebekah said with tears in her eyes._

I looked at Kol confused because I didn’t know with who is she talking.

When we came into the room I saw Klaus telling Rebekah;

   -  **Hello brother. Thought you were dead. So pleased you’re not.**

   -  **Thank God you’re alive;**   _I said and hugged him._

   -  **This is what I expect when you see me alive;**   _Klaus said hugging me back._

But Rebekah was so pissed she threw one blood bag with Elena’s blood into the wall and grabbed another two, Klaus looked at her and said;  _Drop them._

   - **I mourned you. My heart broke thinking I’d never see you again;**   _Rebekah said yelling and adding;_ **I loved you through everything and you don’t even care!**

   -  **You want your family? Here is your family!**  Rebekah said and squeezed and burst the blood bags, leaving no more blood to make hybrids.

Klaus rushes over to her and grabs her by the throat.

   -  **Hey, stop it;** _I said to Klaus, but he didn’t listen to me, he didn’t even looked at me._

   -  **You know something, Rebekah, you’re right. I don’t care. From this moment on, you’re not my family, you’re not my sister, you are nothing;**   _He said to her, snapped her neck and walked out of the room._

   -  **Why didn’t you do something?**   _I asked Kol a little angry._

   - **I wouldn’t stop him from doing that;**   _He said to me and put Rebekah in his arms so he can take her to her room and put her in a bed._

   - **I’ll stay here;** _I said to Kol when he put Rebekah on her bed._

   -  **Okay, darling;**   _He said and leaved the room, closing the door behind him._

When Kol left I took off Rebekah bloody t-shirt and put on her clean t-shirt. Then I was sitting in Rebekah’s room until she didn’t wake up. When she wake up she looked at me:

   -  **Hey, I didn’t say thanks for saving me;**   _She said to me smiling._

   -  **No problem, always;**   _I said and smiled back._

   -  **And forever;** _She said smiling and asked._

   -  **Yeah;**   _I said smiling._

   -  **I bloody hate him;**   _Rebekah said._

I didn’t ask who I know she was talking about Klaus.

   -  **How is he alive?**   _I asked her._

   -  **He possessed Tyler’s body;**   _Rebekah said adding;_   **What do you say if I ask you; Would you want to live with me, we can buy some nice house and throw parties every weekend?**

   -  **That would be cool, I’m in;**   _I said to her._

   -  **Great, we’ll go to find house tomorrow;**   _She said._

   -  **Can’t wait;**   _I said and lay next to her in the bed._

   -  **I can’t live with Klaus anymore;**   _She said._

   -  **I understand;** _I said looking at her._

   -  **He is so ungrateful;**   _Rebekah said._

   -  **Well he was too hard on you, but he will realize eventually that he needs you, you’re his little sister;**   _I said to her._

   -  **When he realize that I won’t be there for him;**   _Rebekah said._

After a while Elijah came home because he heard that Klaus is alive, so we came downstairs, Klaus was sitting on the couch and drawing in his sketchbook and Kol was sitting in the armchair so I sit on his lap, Rebekah was just standing next to Elijah.

   -  **We should have a family dinner tomorrow night;**   _Elijah told us and before any of us could complain added;_   **I don’t take no for an answer.**

So we all somehow agreed that dinner will happen tomorrow.

I got back upstairs in my room to take the shower, I need to relax from everything that happen. When I came from the bathroom Kol was laying in my bed.

   -  **Are you angry at me?**   _He asked me._

   -  **Why would I be angry at you?**   _I asked him confused._

   -  **Because I didn’t stop Nik;**   _He said._

   -  **Noo, of course I’m not. I know no one can stop him when he is angry** ;  _I said while I was dressing up._

   -  **Good, I was afraid that you’re angry;**   _He said._

   -  **Hahah, don’t be silly, I could never be mad at you;** _I said and lay on the bed beside him._

   -  **Do you want to have shower with me?**   _He asked standing up._

   - **I just got out of the shower;**   _I told him._

Then he looked at me with a smirk and I realize what he meant;

   -   **Oh you mean that kind of shower;**   _I told him and saw that he already take his shirt off._

   -  **At least no one will hear us when we are in the shower;**   _I told him._

He smirked at me and pulled me close to him and kissed me fiercely, tearing off my dress.

   -  **Oh, but I like this dress;**   _I said trough kiss._

   -  **Not anymore;**   _He said and kissed me again and I was trying to unbutton his jeans he helped me to get them off of him._

We entered the shower just in underwear and I turned on the shower. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he pushed me roughly against the wall and I wrapped my legs against his waist and pulled him closer to me and ran my fingers through his wet hair while he was kissing my jaw and neck I let out a small moan and Kol smirk against my skin, he leaves a few bites here and there.

Then he kissed my lips with intense hunger, I kissed him back with equal desperation.  He unlocked my bra and take it off, then take his way to my chest kissing them, giving me a moment to breath, but then he was right back to my lips with even more fervor. I wrapped my legs around his waist even tighter and pulled him closer to my body. We take the rest of the clothes off and start kissing roughly. When he started kissing my neck again I felt his fangs on my skin and when he bite me I felt his hands touching my inner thigh and I moaned in pleasure.

He entered me and began thrusting in and out of me, every time I let out a moan I could feel his smile against my skin.

   -  **You are so beautiful;**   _He said looking at me._

   -  **Shh, no talking;** _I said and put my finger on his lips before kissing him and going down to his neck and biting him._

Sudden rush of pleasure rushes through my body and I let out one more moan, having my lips against his neck.

After the “shower” I take his shirt off of the floor and put it on me.

   -  **You look great in my t-shirt;**   _He said smiling while he was laying in bed._

   -  **Thanks and you owe me a new dress;** _I said while I was throwing a torn dress._

   -  **Haha, I would rather have you naked than in that new dress I need to buy;**   _He said._

   -  **I know that;**   _I said while I went to the bed and lay next to him._

I covered us with sheets and put my head on his chest. He combed his fingers through my hair, it felt so good. I looked up at him and he looked back at me and smiled, I smiled back and pulled myself closer to him hugging him with one hand, he tightened his grip on my waist. I closed my eyes and I felt so safe and relax. I felt him kissing my hair before I fall asleep


	13. Rumors - part 13

**_Next morning:_**  I was sleeping and then I heard someone knocking on my door, I opened my eyes and wake up in still Kol’s arms, trying to get up from the bed without waking him up.

 -  **Just a second;**   _“I said and put on my underwear”._

When I opened the door still sleepy Rebekah was standing in front of me.

 -  **Hey Bekah;**   _“I said with a sleepy voice”._

 -  **Did I wake you up?**   _“She asked me”._

 -  **Yeah you did, can I go back now?** _“I said wanting to close the door”._

 -  **Noo! Did Kol make you forget that we need to buy a house;** _“She said”._

 -  **He didn’t, I’m just tired and how do you know he is in here?**   _“I said to her”._

 -  **You are wearing his t-shirt;**   _“She said pointing at me”._

 -  **Oh yeah;**   _I said looking down and added;_   **Can we go later?**

 -  **It’s already 10:45 AM;** _“She said”._

 -  **It is?**   _“ I said”._

 -  **Yes, now go wash you face and you won’t be tired;**   _“She said”._

 -  **Okay, I’m going;**   _“I said”._

I closed the door and then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to brush my teeth. I reached into the shower, flicking the handle to start the water and just stood there for a couple of minutes, I closed my eyes and felt so relax so I forget I need to hurry.

After the shower I put Kol’s t-shirt on me again and brush my hair and teeth, then went to the fridge to take a blood bag.

 -  **You are still in that t-shirt;**   _I heard Rebekah telling me while she was entering the kitchen fully dressed up to go._

 -  **I need to feed, I’ll be ready to go for like 20 minutes, maybe less;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Uh okay, I’m waiting;**   _“She said”._

When I came back to the room so I can dress up I bring with me one more blood bag for Kol in case he wake up, but he didn’t, I left it on the night stand next to him.

I opened the closet to see what I can wear today and while I was dressing up Kol started waking up, so I looked at him, when he felt I’m not in the bed he opened his eyes and looked at me.

 -  **Darling when did you wake up?**   _“He said with a husky voice”._

 -  **Rebekah wake me up, about 15 minutes ago;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Where are you going?**   **“He asked and closed his eyes”.**

 -  **Rebekah and I are going to buy a house;**   _I said and heard that Rebekah was yelling for me to be faster._

 -  **A house?**   _“He asked confused”._

 -  **Yeah, we’ll talk about that later I need to go;** _I said and put a kiss on his lips, telling him;_   **You have blood bag beside you.**

  -  _He looked there and said;_   **Just what I need.**

I smiled and get out of the room, when I came downstairs Rebekah was waiting me in the living room.

 -  **Took you long enough;**   _“She said standing up”._

I rolled my eyes and she take my hand to pull me outside of the house and said;  **Now let’s go before Kol came downstairs to distract you.**

 -  **Okay, you don’t have to pull me outside I know where the doors are;**   _“I said to her with a laugh”._

 -  **Yeah now you know, but you won’t know if you see him;** _“Rebekah said not letting my hand”._

It was around 1 PM when we found a house we want to buy. It’s big with a pool that is behind the house and around the pool was huge yard.

After we bought house we stayed for a while there to change things a little. After that we went to shopping to buy something nice we can wear for the dinner. We drove the the shopping mall to buy outfit for the dinner.

 -  **Matt doesn’t want to forgive me for trying to kill Elena and him;**   _“Rebekah said while she was looking through dresses”._

 -  **He’ll forgive you soon, I’m sure;**   _“I said to her smiling”._

 -  **I hope so;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **You really like him;**   _“I said”._

 -  **I do;**   _“Rebekah said smiling”._

 -  **When did you see him?**   _“I asked”._

 -  **Before I wake you up;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 - _I took one dress and showed it to Rebekah asking;_   **What do you think about this one?**

 -  **That one is perfect;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 - **I’m gonna buy it;**   _“I said smiling”._

After the shopping we needed to go home and get ready for the dinner. Rebekah stuff are still in the mansion so she goes with me, when we came there, Rebekah was trying as much as she can to avoid Klaus.

I go up to my room to get dressed and Kol saw me entering the room so he came after me.

 -  **Did you two bought the house?**   _“He asked standing by the door”._

 -  **We did, tomorrow is the party;** _“I said to him smiling”._

 -  **Well I won’t miss that;**   _“He said hugging me from behind and kissing my neck”._

 -  **I wouldn’t allow you to miss it;** _“I said and turn around to face him and kiss him”._

 -  **Or better say I won’t miss the after party;**   _“Kol said”._

 - _I smiled and say;_   **I didn’t heard there will be after party.**

  -  **Well now you did;**   _“Kol said as he sat on the bed”._

My shopping bags were on the bed, so when he sat there, he saw them.

-  **Is this what you’re wearing for the dinner;** _“He said and wanted to open the bags”._

 -  **Stop right there, you can’t see it before the dinner;**   _“I said and grabbed the bags”._

 -  **Okay, okay;**   _“He said with a laugh”._

 -  **I hope you’ll like it;**   _“I said to him”._

 - **I like everything you wear;**   _“He said”._

After that Rebekah came so we can dress up, but Kol was still in my room.

 -  **Can I come in here and not see you?**   _“Rebekah said to Kol”._

 -  **Nope;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **Now you can go, let us dress up;** _“Rebekah said and tried to push him out of the room”._

 -  **Bekah, you can’t do this, it’s not your room;**   _“Kol said not wanting to get out”._

 -  **Watch me; “She said and closed the door in front of him”.**

I laugh at them and then Rebekah turn to me saying;  **Now we can start.**

I bought mini black [dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1kKdhOpXXXXXtaXXXq6xXFXXXM%2FSummer-Elegant-Women-Casual-Solid-Sleeveless-Slim-Lace-Mini-font-b-Dress-b-font-Hollow-Out.jpg&t=OTVjZjNmMjNlODk2ZmJjMzM5NDlkZTZlNDFhYzExZWQ3NDY4OWM3ZixUVUZHYXdzSg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeJJUFhrRZ_yiiyWhIAaMwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftanjamikaelson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161029597673%2Frumors-part-13&m=1) with lace and Rebekah helped me to make beach waves hair and I put matte blood red lipstick.

 -  **You love that color I can see;**   _“Rebekah told me”._

 -  **Oh yeah, color of the blood;** _I said with a laugh;_   **but seriously it the most beautiful red color.**

When we finished we walked down the stairs and guys were in the living room.

 -  **Finally;**   _“Klaus said when he saw us”._

Kol was sitting in the armchair giving me a look, I knew exactly what that look means;

 -  _Then he got up and said into my ear;_ **I don’t like that dress, you look better without it.**

 -  _I laugh and hit his shoulders like nobody is in the room with us and say;_   **Shut up.**

 -  _He leaned closer to me again and whispered;_   **I’m just kidding, well sort of. You look beautiful.**

I felt my whole body is covered with goosebumps when he said that, then he kissed me.

 -  **You two know we can hear you, right?**   _“Klaus said”._

 -  **I don’t care;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **I see just Elijah, Y/N and I are dressed up for this dinner;** _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Elijah is always dressed up for a dinner;** _“Kol said standing beside me”._

 -  **Well I would rather not have dinner;**   _“Klaus said not looking at Rebekah”._

 -  **Here we go;**   _“Kol said because he knew Rebekah and Klaus will start the fight eventually”._

 -  **Let’s not start fighting;**   _“Elijah said and first started walking towards the dining room”._

 -  **Let’s just get this over with;**   _“Klaus said and followed Elijah”._

Before we entered the dining room, Kol’s eyes were looking everywhere on my body just not my face. I said looking at him;  **Hey;** after that he looked up and I added gesturing to my face;  **Your eyes should be up here;**  he smirked at me and then we sit beside each other.

Klaus was not happy about the dinner so for some time we were just eating in silence no one wanted to start something that will end up with a fight.

Then Klaus took hand of one of his servant and bite his wrist so he can pour himself a blood in his wine and he asked looking at us;  **Anyone else wants this?**

When no one answered I said;  **I want it.**  He smirked at me and take my glass doing the same thing like he did for himself.

 -  **I’m happy for you two;**   _“Elijah said looking at Kol and me”._

 -  **Thanks, Elijah;**   _“I said smiling”._

 -  **Yeah, I finally found someone who really cares about me;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **Let’s just hope that Y/N won’t make you worse than you were before, so you don’t  need to end up in a box again;**   _“Klaus said to Kol and drink the wine not looking at anyone of us”._

When Klaus said that Rebekah was looking annoyed and angry but she didn’t say anything.

 -  **What is that suppose to mean?**   _“I asked looking at him”._

 -  **You know what, you weren’t in our lives for 90 years, you’ve changed;**   _“Klaus said looking at me”._

 -  **Well if you took me with you that night, I would probably be even worse then I’m now;**   _“I said to Klaus”._

 -  **Niklaus please, don’t start;** _“Elijah said, but Klaus didn’t listen to him”._

 -  **That night when we slept together?**  “Klaus said that on purpose”.

 -  **What the hell, not that night. The night when you put the dagger into Rebekah’s heart;**   _“I said yelling”._

 -  **You two slept together?** _“Kol asked shocked”._

 -  _Then Rebekah hit a fork on the plate and said angry;_   **Oh I can’t believe this, first me, now you are starting fight with her and what do you mean by that “you weren’t in our lives for 90 years”, you mean in your life, thanks to you we were all in boxes, expect Elijah he got away from you at the right time;** when she finished, she wanted to get up from the table.

 -  **Rebekah, please sit down;**   _“Elijah said to her”._

-  **No, this was a bad idea, yours bad idea;**   _She said and added yelled before walking away;_   **I can’t listen to him anymore.**

 -  **Even if I make Kol worse, we will be sure to get away from you before you dagger him AGAIN;**   _“I said angry to Klaus and also walked away”._

 -  **Good job Nik;** _“Kol said while he went to follow me and Klaus give him a death glare”._

We walked into the living room and I slammed the door because I was angry.  _When I did that I hear Klaus yelling;_   **Don’t slam the door in my house.**

 - _I yelled back;_   **Go to hell.**

And then I looked the door, I didn’t want anyone else to come here, especially not Klaus.

 -  **Now I know why you two are not on so good terms;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **I don’t want to talk about that, the worst mistake of my life;**   _“I said to Kol not looking at him while I was going to sit on the couch”._

 -  **So what do you want to do or talk about?** _“Kol asked me as he plops down on the couch next to me”._

 -  **Let’s watch some movie, I need to clear my mind from everything;** _“I said to him and turn on the TV so we can find something interesting”._

 -  **Or maybe I should go to Rebekah’s and mine home;**   _“I said”._

 -  **No, you’re not going anywhere;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **Okay, whatever;**   _“I said”._

We found some movie, it was some horror movie, well not so much horror for us. Bottle of wine was in front of us on the table so I took it and drink from the bottle.

  -  **Easy with that;**   _Kol turned towards me and said while I was drinking wine._

I didn’t listen to him, couple of seconds later I put the bottle back on the table, Kol still looking at me and then I looked at him, telling him;  **What?**

  -  **No cuddling today?**   _“He said with a puppy eyes”._

I smiled and got closer to him wrapping the blanket around us. Kol pulled me more closer to him and swung my my legs over his thigh resting his arm on them.

  - **Much better;**   _“Kol said”._

I didn’t tell anything just put my head on his shoulder and I was hardly watching the movie.

Couple of minutes later Kol looked at me and told me;  **You are not watching movie.**

   -  **No, I don’t;**   _“I said turning my head up to look back at him”._

When I did that he kissed me, I didn’t expect that, but I moved up so I can turn myself to face him and sit on him, putting my hands on his neck, he was going up and down my waist with his hands. When we let our lips release from each other, I looked at him still holding my hands on his neck and he was holding his on my lower waist looking back at me smiling. Then I laid my head back down on his chest again and lay on him, he put his arms around me, holding me tight.

  -  **I just want to lay here like this;** _“I said”._

Kol didn’t said anything, he just kissed me lightly on the head. After some time I felt myself drifting into the sleep and eventually I fall asleep on him.


	14. Rumors - part 14

I wake up in my bed with Kol’s arms wrapped around me. I remember falling asleep in a living room, he probably carried me up to my room; I thought. When I wanted to get up I felt he grips on me tightly and pull me closer to him.

 - **Where do you think you’re going?**   _“He asked me not opening his eyes”._

 -  **I need to go home to see if Bekah is alright;**   _“I said”._

 -  **This is your home;**   _“He said not letting me go”._

 - **No, not anymore, I agree with Bekah, I can’t live with Klaus anymore;**   _“I said to him”._

 -  **I’m sure Bekah is fine;**   _He said and asked;_   **Would this make you stay?** When he said that he started kissing sweet spot on my neck. I smirked when he did that but I told him;  **We can do that later, party is today and I’m going to help Rebekah plan it.**

 -  **Oh, your lose;** _“He said and let go off me”._

I get up from the bed and smiled at him then I went to the bathroom. When I finished there I started to dress up, Kol was in the bathroom while I was doing that, a few seconds before I was ready he got out and when I wanted to open the door so I can get out of the bedroom he said with a sad look on his face;  **Forgetting something, darling?**

I smiled and turn around to face him pretending that I don’t know what did I forget so I asked him;  **What?**

He smirked at me and pulled me closer into the soft kiss.

 -  **That;**  “He said after the kiss”.

 -  **Oh, that;**   _I said and kissed him again adding;_   **See you later.**

When I came to Rebekah’s and mine home, she was in the kitchen.

 -  **Hey, are you okay?**   _“I asked her”._

 -  **Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?**   _“She asked me not looking at me”._

 -  **Well you stormed out of the house last night;**   _“I told her”._

 -  **Just don’t remind me of that, I don’t want to think about Nik;** She said and added; **I’m gonna go invite some people to the party, you can stay here and make sure these people do their job.**

 -  **You didn’t compel them?**  “I asked her”.

 -  **I did, but still be sure that they do everything that’s needed to be done;** _“She told me”._

 -  **No worries, I will;**   _“I said to her smiling while she was leaving the house”._

When she came home we forgot clothes for the party at Klaus’ home so I needed to go and get them because Rebekah for sure won’t go there again, at least not until they make things up.

I sneak into the house so Kol wouldn’t see me because he won’t let me leave again, but it’s not possible to sneak on a vampire especially original. I was in Rebekah’s room putting her clothes into the suitcase.

 -  **So Rebekah couldn’t do this by herself or you came here for two reasons?**   _“Kol asked and I didn’t even see when he came in”._

 -  **Omg, you scared me Kol;**  “I said”.

 -  **Sorry about that darling, can I help?**   _“He asked”._

 -  **But you want something in return?**   _“I asked wondering”._

-  **Well I know I would get what I want anyway;** _“He said smirking”._

 -  **Haha okay, just put this clothes in the suitcase;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Bekah has a lot of clothes;** _“He said”._

 -  **Oh I have even more;** _“I said to him”._

I went to the bathroom so I can put make up in the vanity case and Kol came after me and grabbed my waist whispering into my ear; **I’m done, now reward.**

 -  **Oh but I’m not done and you can start packing my things;**   _“I said to him showing him a door”._

He give me “are you serious” look but I push him through the door so we can go to my room and pack thing.

When we packed everything he helped me to carry that to my car.

 -  **So party is starting in two hours, don’t be late;** _“I said kissing him”._

 - **You can bet I won’t be late, darling;**   _“He said smiling”._

 -  **Good;**   _“I said before I started the car”._

When I came home Rebekah and I started dressing up for the party, I decided to wear the clothes I bought a day before, [skinny black jeans, olive shirt and gold high heels](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2F0c%2F46%2F0e%2F0c460e63c48b64f7f0d96733515e01fd.jpg&t=MGExZDA2NGEzMmI4MDA0NzQ2ZDA4YzVmMDg0ZTk4ZmIxNThhYWRiZCxvMW9yUjV6Qg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeJJUFhrRZ_yiiyWhIAaMwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftanjamikaelson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F161353390788%2Frumors-part-14&m=1).

 -  **Bloody hell I need more clothing;**   _“Rebekah said while she was looking what to wear”._

 -  _I laugh and say;_ **A girl can never have enough clothing.**

 -  **I know. Especially when you were daggered for 90 years;** _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Oh yeah and fashion has changed a lot since then;** _“I said”._

 -  **I missed it all and all because of my selfish brother;**   _Rebekah said and added showing me what she decided to wear;_ **Well I’m going to wear this.**

 -  **Great, I like it;** _“I said smiling”._

 - **I like yours too;**   _“Rebekah said smiling”._

When we finished that we came down stairs and Rebekah poured two glasses of wine and gave one to me, while asking;  **Is Kol coming?**  

 -  **What do you think?**   _“I said smiling”._

 -  **Haha, I know that’s was a stupid question to ask;**   _“She said with a laugh and took the sip of the wine”._

 -  **Is Matt coming?**   _“I asked”._

 -  **I don’t think so. He is still angry at me;** _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Well he doesn’t know what he’s missing out;**   _I said with a smile and added;_   **Or who.**

Rebekah softly smile at me and then people started coming into the house and she said;  **Let the party begin.**

Elena came to party before Kol did and Rebekah and I walked into the kitchen where she was talking to some girl, when we joined them Rebekah added on what that girl was talking about;  **Like something wicked this way comes? I know, right? It’s like this town’s cursed or something.**

 - **Hey, April, why don’t you go look around the house and I’ll find you in a little bit?**   _“Elena said to that girl”._

 -  **Okay;**   _“April said and leaves the room”._

 -  **She looks delicious;**   _“I said”._

-  **Don’t touch her;** _“Elena said”._

 -  _I smiled and said;_   **And who invited you?**

 -  **I forget to uninvite her or did I even invited you, I think I didn’t;** _“Rebekah said and takes the cup of a beer from Elena’s hand”._

Elena then realize that sun is burning her and she doesn’t have her ring and she vamp speed into a dark corner of the room.

 -  **Nicely done, Bekah;**   _“I said smiling at her and she smiles back to me”._

 -  **Give it back!**   _“Elena said”._

 -  **Get it yourself;**   _“Rebekah said and throws Elena’s ring into the sink”._

 -  **Haha, she should know better then to wear just one daylight jewellery;**   _“I said to Rebekah walking away from Elena”._

 -  **Do you want this?**   _“Rebekah asked me giving me a cup of beer”._

 -  **No, I don’t like beer;** _“I said”._

Then Kol came in front of us and I said;  **There you are.**

 -  **Yeah, some girls couldn’t let me go away from them;**   _“He said”._

 -  **What?** _I said a little angry adding;_   **Show them to me.**

 -  **Haha, I’m just joking darling;** _“_ _Kol said putting his hand around my shoulder”._

 -  **That was very bad idea;**   _“I said to him”._

 -  **You told me party is starting in two hours;**   _“He said”._

 -  **Yeah, well some people came earlier;** _“I said”._

 -  **It doesn’t matter. I found this old wine at the house;**   _“Kol said showing me a bottle”._

 - _I took it and said;_   **Great, just what I like.**

He smiled and we went back to the kitchen where Elena was.

As I put the wine on the kitchen counter, he started kissing me, then Rebekah said;  **Can you two not kiss or touch each other for just one second?**

 -  **Bekah I can’t get enough of his lips;**   _“I said trough kiss”._

Rebekah smile at us, take the sip of the beer and then walked away.

I turn to Kol and put my hands around his neck and Kol immediately picked me up and sat me on the kitchen counter putting his hands on my waist and started kissing me roughly. I pressed myself closer, wanting more he smirked into the kiss and puts one of his hands on my inner thigh and I gasp. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed my jawline down to the neck.

 -   _He whispered to my ear;_   **You are wearing too much clothes.**

 -  **Get a room;**   _“We hear Elena telling us”._

Kol looks at her and then back at me, pulling me off of the kitchen counter and telling me;  **That’s a good idea.**

I stopped him from pulling me towards the stairs to follow him and said;  **Not yet, let’s dance.**

 - **As you wish, darling;**   **“He said”.**

I pulled him where all the people were dancing and noticed that everyone around us was watching with wide, curious eyes. I began dancing while he just stood there staring at me. I stopped for a moment and looked at him asking;  **Are you going to dance or not?**

 -  **Do I have to?**  “He asked”.

 -  **Yes!**   _“I said”._

 -  **Uh, you know I wasn’t around when people started dancing like this;**   _“He said looking around”._

 - **I almost forget that;**  I said and turned myself around so my back are against his chest and took his hands putting them on my waist, telling him;  **We can dance just like this.**  He didn’t tell me anything he just put his head close to my cheeks and I felt his smile.

He danced with me for like 5 minutes maybe a little more, then he went out of the crowd but stayed close where he can see me and he was just staring at me and drinking while I danced.

I tried to get him to dance again, so I showed him with my fingers to come closer, but he didn’t want, he knew I can hear what he is saying so he told me;  **There is no way I’m dancing here again.**

 -  _I smiled asking;_   **Where then?**

 -  **I have few ideas;** _“He said smirking”._

I smiled and soon lost myself in the music, closing my eyes and letting my body to follow the rhythm of music.

When I opened my eyes I saw that Kol’s look was angry but he wasn’t looking at me;

I turn around and there was some guy dancing right behind me, wanting to put his hand on my waist in the moment when I turned around. I pushed his hands away so he know he cant do want he have planned in his mind but he tried again. In the next moment I see that Kol came in the middle of us and hit him, the guy hit Kol on his face but he didn’t even move, guy was looking confused at Kol, then Kol wanted to bite him but Rebekah came;

 -  **What the bloody hell are you doing?**   _“She asked Kol standing in front of him so no one can see veins under his eyes”._

  -  **He started it;**   _“Kol said angry”._

Then Rebekah compelled that guy to leave the party and forget everything.

 -  **There problem solved, you don’t have to kill anyone;**   _“She said to Kol and walked away”._

 - Then Kol turned to me;  **You shouldn’t close your eyes while you dance;**  he said, drawing his fingertips lightly over my eyebrow and resting them gently on my cheek.

 -  **But that’s how I become one with the music;**  “I said smiling and put a quick kiss on his lips”.

After that I dragged Kol to some corner and told him;  **And you know what happened couple of minutes ago will happen every time you don’t want to dance with me.**

 -  **Then I’ll kill every guy who wants to touch you;**  “He said”.

 -  **Haha I know how to defend myself from guys like that;** _I said to him smiling and added;_ **You know years of experience.**

 -  **I know, darling;**   _“He said with a smile and kissed me”._

 -  **I love when you call me darling;**   _“I said trough the kiss”._

 -  **So darling you could show me your new room, now;**   _“He said smiling”._

I smiled back and went for a bottle of wine that he bring with him and then took his arm so I can pull him towards the stairs.

I was still holding his hand and the moment he step into my room and closed the door he spun me around into a passionate kiss. He place his hands on my face looking deeply into my eyes like he wanted to tell me something but instead he kissed me again. Then he vamp speed us to the bed and he fall on me I laugh because of that and turn us around so I can be on him and I put a wine on the night stand, then I took his arms so I can hold them on either side of his head with mines, so he can’t touch me and I kiss his jawline and neck, then he turn us around so I can be under him and I wrapped my legs around his waist trying to pull him closer. He starts touching me with his fingers from my lips and across my neck not taking his eyes off of mine and then he pulled shirt over my head. Kol started kissing my neck just the way I like it and I had my hands in his hair. I wanted to take off his t-shirt so he stopped kissing my neck and take it off I run my hand down his chest, looking into his eyes and biting my lip and he smirks at me. Then again I was on top of him kissing his body all the way to his pants then I look at him with a smirk on my face and kiss him all the way up to his face, when I kissed him he bite my bottom lip. I left a few love bites on either side of his neck. He flips us around and make his way down my chest and starts kissing me down my stomach until he finds a sensitive spot then start to bite I closed my eyes and leaned my head back letting out a moan and grip the sheets, I feel him smiling against my skin and taking my jeans and panties off, then making his way up to my neck. I started unzipping his pants and he take them off in no time. He pressed his finger inside of me and I rolled my hips into his hand.

He sank his fangs into my neck, I almost come instantly from the unbelivable plesure. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled his face back to mine. I put my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me and lifted my hips forcing him to slip between my legs. He shifted his hips so that he was ready to slide inside me.

He thrust into me, first slow but he picked up the pace with each thrust, I bite my bottom lip from intense pleasure so hard that it started bleeding, Kol smiles at me and kisses me licking my blood off of the lip. Then he pressed an open-mouthed kiss on my neck close to the ear.

We are both sweating and very close, after one more thrust we both release and Kol falls next to me.

Neither of us said anything while we both struggle to breath, we just look into each other eyes smiling. Kol pulled me closer and I press myself to his chest.

After few minutes I lifted myself and took a bottle of wine, opened it and take a sip from the bottle, telling Kol;  **Mm, this is so good.**

 -  **Better than me?**   _“Kol asked”._

 -  **No;**   _I said and he pulled me back on his chest taking the bottle of wine from my hands so he can drink it._

 -  **Maybe it’s not better than me but it’s a little tastier than you;** “Kol said”.

 - **Liar;**   _“I said and hit his chest with hand that was on them”._

He laugh and kiss my head, then he put the wine back on the night stand next to him. We were so tired so despite the loud music down stairs we fall asleep soon after that.


	15. Rumors - part 15

When I wake up I get to the bathroom to have a shower and then downstairs for a blood bags, Kol came after me before I walked into the kitchen and Rebekah was there.

 -  **Where did you two disappeared last night?**   _“She asked us while she was opening bottle of wine”._

-  **Well we got upstairs so he can see my new room;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Better answer, to see my new bed;**   _“Rebekah said smiling”._

 -  **Hahah okay, let’s left the details out;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Do you guys want a wine?**   _“She asked”._

 -  **No, I’m good with this;**   _“Kol said and took the blood bag I was holding”._

 - **It’s good you don’t like to drink a beer;** _“Rebekah said to me”._

 -  **Why?**   _“I asked”._

 -  **Someone put werewolf venom in it;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Are you okay?**  “I asked”.

 -  **Yeah, it can’t kill me, I just had a hallucinations the whole night;** _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Well you should have take some of the Klaus’ blood while you two were okay;**   _“I said”._

 -  **No need for that, I can handle it;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **What were you hallucinating?** _“I asked”._

 -  **Oh, how I ripped Matt’s heart out;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Oh God, who would put that in the beer?**   _“I asked”._

 - **I don’t know, someone who new vampires will drink the beer;** _“Rebekah said”._

 - **That doesn’t sound good at all;**   _“I said”._

While I was talking with Rebekah Kol went back to my room. Few minutes later I also went back to my room, I saw him sitting on the edge of the bed and drinking blood.

I sit on Kol’s lap and took the blood bag from him. Then he covered his finger with blood and slide his finger in my mouth so I can lick it, I had blood on my lips after that so he kissed me taking it off.

When we finished that I get up and turn on some music on my laptop, Kol was laying on the bed and I came next to him, then we were just cuddling in the bed.

 -  **Kol;**   _“I said looking at him”._

 -  **Yes, darling?**   _“He said”._

 -  **Don’t you ever dear to leave me;** _“I said to him”._

 -  **I promise I won’t;** _“He said kissing my forehead, when he did that I closed my eyes and smiled”._

After a while we went down stairs but Rebekah wasn’t home anymore, there was just one girl who was cleaning up from last night Kol compelled her to be quiet and bite her neck.

 -  **Hey, you can’t bite others girls neck;**   _I said playfully and take her from him so I can bite her, when I finished she fell dead to the ground._

Kol smiled at me and then we sit on the couch to watch something on TV.

 -  **What do you think about what Klaus said the other night?**   _“I asked Kol”._

 -  **He said a lot of things, what do you mean?**   _“He asked me”._

 -  **That we slept together;**   _“I told Kol not looking at him”._

 -  _He looked at me even if I wasn’t looking at him and said;_   **I don’t care about that, we didn’t know each other then.**

 -  **Great;**   _I said smiling softly and added;_ **I regret every second of it.**

 -  **You don’t regret every second with me, right?** _“He asked smiling”._

 -  **Haha of course not;**   _I said smiling back and adding;_ **Don’t ask me stupid question like that again.**

 - **I can’t make any promises;** _“He said with a laugh”._

When he said that I cuddle more at him so my head is on his chest and he grip me tighter so I can’t move.

After a while cuddling and watching TV it was almost night I sit on his lap and started kissing his neck, his hands immediately going under my t-shirt and pulling it over my head and started kissing my chest, but then Rebekah came home and looked into the living room.

 -  **Not in the living room for God’s sake, I sit there;** _“Rebekah said when she saw us”._

 -  **Bekah, you just know when to come and ruin the moment;**   _“Kol said”._

I sit again next to the Kol, taking my t-shirt so I can put it back on me.

 -  **Oh, why did you two kill her? She didn’t finished cleaning up;** _“Rebekah asked looking into the girl on the floor”._

 -  **You’ll find another one;** _“I said turning my head to look at Rebekah”._

 -  **Have you two been here the whole time I was gone?**   _“Rebekah asked us”._

 -  **Yes, where have you been?**   _“Kol told her”._

 -  **At the Grill;**   _“She said”._

 -  **Of course, where else would you be;** _“I said”._

 -  **Ah, make some space for me on the couch;** _Rebekah said before she plops onto the couch and she was holding a bottle of wine and the glasses were already on the table._

 -  **Matt is working at the grill, right?**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **Yes;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Still trying to get his attention;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **Kol she has his attention, he just can’t get over the fact we tried to kill him and Elena;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Well we all make mistakes;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Nope, I don’t think it was a mistake. If we didn’t do it Alaric would hunt us;** _“I said”._

 -  **That’s right;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **I bought him a new truck;** _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **And what did he said?**   _“I asked”._

 -  **That if that’s my idea of an apology, I should probably give it to Elena;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Bekah, you are trying too hard;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **Everything always needs to revolve around Elena;**   _I said and added;_ **Like can just everyone get over the fact she is a vampire now and there is no going back, although I would like more if she didn’t have vampire blood in her system.**

  -  **Me too;**   _“Rebekah said and smiled”._

 - **Then Matt would hate you even more;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **Shut up, Kol;**   _“I said”._

 - **Just saying;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **Nothing you say makes me feel better;** _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Do you want me to like threaten him to forgive you?**   _“Kol asked”._

 -  **No!**   _“Rebekah and I said at the same time”._

After a while Rebekah got a message on her phone and she told us that she needs to go, not telling us where. I went to the kitchen for a blood bag so we can mixed it with wine and then back to the living room, pouring the blood into the bottle of wine before I sat next to Kol, we were silent for a couple of minutes then Kol asked me;

 -  **Hey, what do you say if we go on a little trip?**

 -  **Now?**   _“I asked”._

 -  **Yeah;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **Why not, I’m sick of this town;**   _I said and added;_ **Just let me pack some things and we can go.**

Then I went to my room and Kol came after me, I was already packing some of my clothes, Kol had some of his here too so I packed it with mine. I don’t need too much I can always buy, so I packed just the important stuff.

 -  **Where do you want to go?**   _“He asked me sitting on my bed”._

 -  **It doesn’t matter where, as long as I’m with you;**   _“I said to him”._

Kol and I decided to go to San Francisco, so we rented a private plane.

I was sitting upright with my knees hugged to my chest, across from Kol in a plane, looking out into blackened night sky and city lights. I think that Kol was looking more at me then outside of the window. While I was looking outside I told Kol;  **My favorite time for a flight with a plane is definitely night.**

 -  **And why is that?**   _“Kol asked”._

 -  **Look how beautiful is to look at all the light from up here;**   _I said and looked at him to see if he looked through the window._

 -  _He looked for the moment and then back at me saying;_ **I have a better view.**

 -  _I look at him laugh at what he said and held one foot in front to hit him in the knee, telling him;_   **I’m serious.**

 -  **Me too, darling;**   _“He said smirking”._

 - _I quickly rolled my eyes and continued looking outside of the window, then I heard Kol saying;_   **You’re more in love in the night sky and city light’s then you are in me.**

 - _I laugh and looked at him and he give me a sad look, then I said;_ **You know that’s not true.**

 -  **I don’t know, maybe you could prove it to me;**   _“He said”._

 -  **Maybe I could;** _“I said”._

 -  **So how are you planning to do that?** _“Kol said”._

 -  **Hm, I don’t know let me enjoy this view, maybe some idea pops into my mind;**   _“I said turning my head”._

 - _Kol vamp speed on the seat next to me and said into my ear;_   **If you don’t have any idea, I do.**

He put his hands on my knees and turned me around to face him, I felt the tingling from his touch and I was eye-level with him as a smirk on his face broke loose.

 -  **Sit with me;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **I’m sitting with you;** _“I said looking at him and his seat”._

Kol set up his seat in the half-laying position, enough to be comfy but still vertical that I could sit across his lap. He pulled me closer to him so that my legs are over his lap and my butt is against his right thigh.

 -  **Now, this is better;**   _“Kol said holding my upper thigh and keeping me anchored to him”._

 -  **Hold me tighter;**   _“I told him”._

And when he did I looked into his eyes and he give me a quick gently kiss on the lips. I kissed him again, but this time it was slower, more lingering kiss. I could feel the softness of his lips as they pressed against mine. Then he started kissing my jawline and neck, I let out a soft and quiet moan. I changed my position so that my chest are now against his. His hands rubbed and massaged the muscles on my thigh and I pressed my body closer to him. Then he slide his hands under my shirt and wanted to pull it over my head, but I stopped him.

 -  **What’s wrong darling?**   _“Kol asked looking at me”._

 -  _I looked at the girl that was serving us and said;_ **We can’t do that in front of her.**

Kol didn’t say anything he just called her and compelled her to go and sit with a pilot.

 -  **Can we do it now?**   _“Kol asked”._

 -  **I believe we can;**   _“I said and kissed him, allowing him to pull my shirt over my head”._

I put my hands under his shirt and broke the kiss so I can pull it up. He sat looking at me, my eyes were wide open as I looked at him.

 -  **What?**   _“He asked”._

 -  **You’re amazing;**  I said and bite my lower lip looking down as I was touching his chest and abs, I did this so slowly so I could watch his muscles flex under my touch. He lifted my head so I can look at him and put a deep kiss on my lips, my hands went up to his hair and a moan started deep in my throat. My whole body was ranging from the intimate contact, like we never did this before. Kol was moving his hands up my thigh, now his hands were on my shorts, he unzipped it and I rose up so I can pull it down. When I sit down on him again his fingers were close to touching my panties and then his hand fall between my legs. Before I could take them off he started pulling them down around my ankles, I lifted my legs so he could take them all the way off. While he was touching me I put my head on his neck and let out a low moan. Kol started to move his fingers in and out of me, I had to bite his neck to keep myself from moaning. Without warning he pulled his fingers out of me and I heard him unzipping his pants. I didn’t stop biting him, but as he entered me I couldn’t stop myself from moaning. I put my arms on his neck and forehead on his while he was pumping hard and fast until I screamed out. Our harsh exhalations were the only noises I could hear. Burying his face in the side of my neck, I breathed deeply, lost in the moment. When he lifted his face I immediately kissed him and felt him smiling. For a couple of minutes we were laying like that, then I stand up and took my clothes so I can dress up, because we were almost in San Francisco. When I did that I took the bottle of wine mixed with blood and drink it, pouring one more glass for Kol.

When we landed in San Francisco it was almost morning and car was waiting us at the airport to take us to hotel.

 -  **Welcome to the Fairmont hotel, checking in?**   _“The receptionist said”._

 -  **One king size bed suite;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **On the top floor;** _“I added”._

When we checked in the hotel, we get to the elevator riding it up to the top, the door slid open and we stepped out of the elevator, going to our suite. Flashing the key card I opened the door and the first room was living room that has balcony with a big windows and view at the city, I was amazed with the view. Kol went straight to the bedroom falling onto the bed, I came after him and laugh, saying; **Are you really that tired?**

 -  **Yes, darling;**   _He said turning to the side to look at me and added;_ **Aren’t you?**

 -  **Yeah, a little;** _“I said standing beside him”._

 -  **This bed is amazing, you should try it;**   _“Kol said and take my wrist to pull me on the bed, but I fall on him”._

 - **You’re right;**   _“I said laying on him and put my arms against his chest to push myself up”._

I got up from the bed to take my clothes of and I opened a suitcase to take one of the Kol’s t-shirt so I can sleep in that. When I turned around Kol was already under the covers, I laid down beside him and slid my legs under the covers. I turned my back to Kol and he hugged me, putting his head against my neck, I could feel his breath. He started slowly moving one of his hands over my hand, I felt goosebumps all over me. Trailing his hand down my body he reached his hand under my t-shirt up the side of my hip pulling the material with it and saying;  **You don’t need this.**

 -  **If I take that off we won’t sleep;** _“I said grabbing his wrist”._

 -  **I know;** _“Kol said and I felt his hand pulling my t-shirt farther and kissing my neck”._

-  **But you just said you are tired;**   _“I said while I was turning around to face him”._

Then I laid on my back, Kol was still on one side of his body, as we were looking into each other he smiled and slowly pulled my t-shirt up just above my stomach and started slowly touching my stomach, I closed my eyes and smiled telling him;  **That is so relaxing.**

Then I felt that he laid his head down on the pillow next to me and I opened my eyes turning my head to him and he slowly lean forward and kissed me. When we stopped kissing, he softly kissed my forehead and we gazed into each other’s eyes while we both moved into a fetal position, lying on one side of our body, we locked our hands and joined our knees together, whispering sweet nothing to each other.

 - **I wanted you from the first time I saw you;**   _Kol said into my ear and added;_   **When you came to the ball and walked through the door, from all of the people that was around I saw only you.**

The way he said those words sent a pleasant shiver through my skin and body, but in the same time I felt myself melting.

 -  **I wanted to know who you were from the first time when Rebekah mention you, exactly 97 years ago;**   _“I said to him”._

 -  **That was a long time ago;** _“He said”._

 -  **For a vampire that’s nothing;**   _“I said and put my hand on his face so I can touch him”._

 - **You’re the only girl that I have ever wanted for something real;** _“Kol said smiling and kissed me”._

When we broke the kiss I still had my eyes closed and smile on my face, then I opened them to see Kol staring right at me with a wide smile. After that we were just looking into each other with loving eyes and as I felt my eyes slowly closing I pulled myself closer to Kol and put my head on his neck. I drifted off to sleep with my head on his neck and his arms holding me tightly against him.


	16. Rumors - part 16

When I wake up I was on my stomach and Kol was also on his stomach my head was near his. I turned around and took my phone from the night stand to see what time it is and it was 15:10. I slowly got out of the bed and went to the living room looking at the beautiful view of city. After few minutes I went back to the room, I looked at Kol who was still sleeping on his stomach and idea came into my mind, so I lay over him kissing his neck and biting him. He wake up immediately and flip us over so now I’m on my stomach and he is on me.

 -  **What were you trying to do?**   _“He asked me kissing my neck”._

 -  **Same thing you are doing right now;** _“I said with smile and tried to get him off of me”._

 -  **No, no I’m not getting off of you;**   _“He said”._

I smiled turning my head to look at him and he kissed my cheek then he got off of me.

 -  **You said you won’t do that;** _“I said and turned myself around”._

Kol way laying on one side of his body looking at me and smirking.

 -  **Don’t look at me like that;**   _“I said playfully and hit his shoulder”._

 -  **You are going to pay for that;** _“He said looking into his shoulder and smiling”._

 -  **Oh, yeah? Only if you catch me;**   _“I said and vamp speed out off the bed”._

I knew he would catch me, but either way I looked at the door of the balcony wanting to go there, so I run there but he was already in front of the doors.

 -  **You are very hard to catch;**   _“He said sarcastically smiling”._

 -  **That’s just because I let you catch me;**   _I said adding;_   **So how I’m going to pay for this;**  when I said that I hit him again.

 -  **Oh, you’ll find out;**   _“He said smirking”._

 -  **And when will that be?** _“I asked”._

 - **When the time comes;** _“He said and kissed me”._

 -  **So we are playing that game, fine by me;**   _“I said and turn around to go to the bathroom”._

 -  **Did you bring some blood bags?**   _“He asked”._

 -  **Yeah, I put them in the fridge;** _I said and added;_   **But we’re going to eat outside later.**

 -  **Yes we will;**   _“He said and smiled”._

I was in the bathroom in front of the mirror brushing my hair when Kol came and he was standing behind me with the blood bag, putting the blood bag in front of me and giving me to feed. While I was drinking blood he was kissing my neck and shoulders.

After the bathroom I was still in Kol’s t-shirt and I came into the living room where Kol was sitting in the big corner sofa. Next to the sofa was telescope so I was watching the city through it.

 -  **Turn it all to the right and you’ll have a better view;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **You mean, I will be looking at you;**   _“I said”._

 - **Who else;**   _Kol said standing up and coming behind me, hugging me from behind and lifting me off of the ground so he can carry me to the sofa._

 - **You just can’t get enough of me, can you?** _“I asked him as he put me on the sofa”._

 -  **I crave for you more then I crave for blood;**   _“Kol said as he sat next to me”._

 -  **Well that’s serious statement;**   _“I said looking at him”._

 - **Yeah, for the vampire it is;** _“Kol said leaning his head to me so he can give me a quick kiss”._

After the kiss I laid down, my head was in his lap and legs were stretched out on the sofa. He started playing with my hair as I was looking into his face, scanning every inch of it.

 -  **He is so damn perfect;**   _Passed trough my mind._

Then I touched his lips with my fingers, tracing them down lightly across his lower lip his mouth began to open. Then he put his head down and our lips come together, first gently, then without breaking the kiss I pulled myself up so I can sit in his lap, his arms tightened around me and the kiss becomes more intense, more passionate. When we broke the kiss we were smiling at each other, I put my forehead against his and I said;  **Maybe I should start dressing up if we’re going outside to eat.**

 -  **Better do it before this kiss lead to something more;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **Haha, like that’s very hard to happen;** _“I said and got up from his lap”._

I went to the bathroom to take a quick a shower and after that I put a little make up, mascara and highlighter. Then I opened suitcase to see what I’ll wear, as I was looking through clothes Kol came behind me.

 -  **Having problem with choosing what to wear?** _“He asked leaning himself on a door frame”._

 - **Like always;**   _“I said”._

The problem is I didn’t take too much of a clothes with me so I have a little choice.

I decided to wear dark grey almost black high waist jeans and light grey crop top, I left my hair to look natural.

 -  _When I finished I looked at Kol and said;_   **Are we going to eat someone or what?**

Kol smirks at me and stand up so he can go to the door. He opens the door of our room and say; **After you, darling.**  I smiled at him and walk out of the room.

We were holding hands and roaming through the city for some time. It was really beautiful night outside.

 -  _I saw some bar that looked nice so I told Kol;_   **Let’s go there.**

We came into the bar, the place was nice and loud alternative rock music was playing and it was full of people.

 -  **Do we sit at the bar or table?**   _“Kol asked me”._

 -  **Let’s sit at the bar;**   _“I said”._

We sat the bar in front of the bartender and Kol ordered a drinks for us. Then bartender started pouring out the drinks and give us two glasses of whiskey.

 -  **So much tasty people;**   _“I said as I was looking at them, then turned myself to take my drink”._

 -  **So hard to chose;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **We’ll see about that;** _“I said and smiled”._

 -  **Or we don’t even need to chose;** _“Kol said”._

 - **I want to chose, you are free to kill anyone you want;** _“I said and Kol smiled at me”._

While we were drinking I saw one girl looking at Kol, I didn’t said anything right away, but after couple of minutes while she was still staring and trying to flirt with him every time he turns his head I said to him; **I got myself a prey.**

 -  **Who?**   _“He asked softly smiling”._

 -  **The girl that’s looking at you;**   _I said and added;_   **Go, talk to her.**

 -  **Are you serious? You want me to flirt with her?**   _“He asked”._

 -  **Yes, lure her outside;**   _“I said to him”._

 -  **What if she seduce me;**   _“He said smirking”._

 -  **She’ll be dead before she can do it;**   _“I said to him smirking”._

 -  **Okay then, I’m going;**   _“He said and got up from the bar so he can go and talk to her”._

When he came to her she couldn’t take her smile off of her face, I rolled my eyes. I was watching them talk, she took Kol by his hand and pulled him to go outside, before they went outside Kol looked at me smiling. I finished my drink in one gulp and came there 1 minute later.

I saw that Kol was against the wall and she was all over him, almost kissing him, when I saw that she want’s to kiss him I pushed her off of him and said to her;  **What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?**

 -  **Nothing, he asked me to go outside;**   _“The girl said in defence”._

 - **I didn’t do anything;**   _“Kol said raising his hands in defence”._

 - **I don’t care who asked who, you hands were all over him;** _I said to her and when she didn’t say anything I looked at Kol smiling and said;_   **Maybe I should just eat her and kill her.**

 -  **What? What are you guys talking about?** _“The girl said with afraid look on her face”._

When I turned around to look at her I already had my vampire face and before she could make any sound I grabbed her and compelled her;  **I’m just going to drink your blood until you’re dead and you won’t make any sound.**

After that I bite her neck and drained her of blood, when I was done she fell to the ground and  I looked at Kol with my vampire face my mouth covered in blood, he came closer to me and slowly touched one of my cheeks and veins under my eyes with his fingertips and then kissed me, when we stop kissing he said;  **Well she was tasty, you should left something for me.**

 -  **Is she tastier than me?** _“I asked him”._

 -  **Not even close;** _“He said and kissed me again”._

Then some guy came where we were and that girl. We heard him and when we looked at him he saw blood on me and then he looked to the ground where the girl was lying.

 -  **What did you do?** _“He asked very afraid and wanted to turn around and call for help”._

Kol and I exchange looks and he vamp speed in front of that guy.

 -  **H-how did you do that?**   _“The guy said with a shaky voice turning around to look where Kol was”._

 - **There is no way to help her now;** _“I said behind him”._

 -  **Like there won’t be a way for helping you;**   _“Kol said and compelled the guy not to scream”._

 -  **Well now that we feed well, we could just go back to hotel;**   _I said kissing Kol;_   **and by the way mine was much tastier.**

 -  **Sure she was;**   _“Kol said and grabbed my hand so we can go back to hotel”._

The moment we stepped into the elevator Kol grabbed my waist and started kissing me.

 -  **Wait a second, we didn’t push a button;**  I said through kiss, but Kol didn’t listen to me. He lifted me off the ground and put my legs around his waist, going closer to the buttons so I can push a button to go up to our floor. After that Kol didn’t waste any time he vamp speed us to the wall of the elevator and started kissing me roughly. Couple of minutes later the door slid open and someone came in, Kol stopped kissing me.

 -  **Bloody hell;**   _“That was all that Kol said when he heard that someone is coming into the elevator”._

He placed me back down on the floor and we were waiting for the elevator to come onto our floor, it felt like the elevator was going slower and slower.

When it came to our floor and doors slid open we got to the room door. I took key card out of my bag while Kol was withdrawing my hair to the side and kissed my shoulders.

The moment I unlock the door we started kissing until we came to the bedroom. I broke the kiss and I push Kol to sit on the bed.

 -  **Now you’re gonna pay for flirting with that girl;**   _“I said to him trying to be serious”._

 -  **Wha-;** _“Before he could finish that word I kissed him and he kiss me back”._

 - I start kissing his neck and he say smiling;  **Well if this is punishment then I’ll flirt with other girls more often.**

 -  **Shut up, if you don’t want me to change my mind;**   _“I said to him”._

I looked at him holding my hands on his cheeks and he smirks at me, I smirk back and he leaned towards me, but before he kissed me I push him to lay on the bed. I sit on top of him and pull my t-shirt over my head, he doesn’t take his eyes off of me. I put my hands in his hair and lean down, kissing him passionately, without breaking the kiss he flip us over so he is now on top of me and I wrap my hands around his neck pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. He kisses my neck and I take a deep breath turning my head on the other side so he can kiss me better.

I flip us around and Kol starts moving his hands up and down my waist, I grab the hem of his T-shirt pulling it up and over his head and then slowly touch his chest and abs. Kol lift himself so he can sit and started kissing my neck and the skin between my bra, dragging his teeth on top of my breast as he was trying to unlock my bar. I leaned my head back, exposing my skin for him to kiss and I had my hands in his hair.

 -  **You know enough with that, I want to be in charge;**   _“I said to him pushing him back down and seeing smirk on his face”._

 -  **I’m all yours, darling;** _“Kol said”._

I take off my bar and my jeans then started kissing his lips, going down to his neck, chest and abs, unzipping his pants and pulling them down. As I sit back on Kol, I feel his hands touching my tights, I pressed my hips onto his, I was ready to feel him inside me, when he entered in me I was moving my body up and down, slowly. I lean my head back and let out a moan showing my fangs.

He was grinning evilly as I sucked in breaths and moaned each one out. I lean down so I can kiss Kol, while I was kissing his neck he started thrusting faster into me and the force wracked my body with an instant orgasm.

Few minutes later we were both out of breath and I fall down on his chest and closed my eyes trying to relax myself.

 -  **You could be in charge more often;**   _“He said kissing my hair”._

I put my hands on his chest and push myself up so I can look at him.

 -  **We have a deal;** _“I said and kissed him”._

Then I threw myself to the side and clutched the sheet over my sweating, naked body. He was feverishly hot and sweating as he pulled me into his arms, I was melting in his embrace.

When I felt myself relaxed I again started to kiss his chest.

 -  **Round two?**   _“Kol asked me”._

 - **I’m just hungry;** _“I said and sank my fangs into the side of his neck”._

 -  _A minute later he flip us over and said;_   **I’m hungry too.**

Then he started gently kissing my jawline and down my neck, sliding his arms over my thigh, then he sank his fangs into my neck, I closed my eyes and let out a gasp from pleasure. Then put my hand in his hair not letting him to stop. I love the feeling of him feeding on me, so little moans were escaping my mouth. As his teeth pulled out of my neck, he began to lick it slowly.

I turned myself so that his chest were against my back and he was still kissing my neck. Then he placed his arms around me from the back so I can’t move and began to spoon me with his body. Kissing my shoulders and cupping my breasts he whispered to my ear;  **You feel so good, darling.**

A little while later he falls asleep, not letting the grip. Then I remembered that I didn’t send message to Rebekah, so I somehow took my bag that was on the floor next to the bed and send her a message so she knows where we are.

Soon after that I drift to sleep. It is peaceful sleeping like this, it feels like time has stopped.


	17. Rumors - part 17

When I wake up it was around 12 AM I took my phone to see if I have any message but I didn’t have, so I put it back on the night stand. I turn around and kiss Kol’s lips trying to wake him up, he smirked trough kiss.

 -  **Why are you trying to wake me up?** _“Kol asked not opening his eyes”._

 -  **Why not?**   _“I said and kissed him again”._

After that I got out of the bed, taking his t-shirt so I can wear it. I got into the kitchen and open the fridge for one blood bag and when I came back to the bedroom he was still sleeping.

 -  **Wake up, Kol;**   _“I said and sat on the bed”._

 -  **Let me sleep;**   _“Kol said”._

 - **Look what I got;**   _“I said trying to wake him up”._

 - He opened one eye and lifted his head a little to see what I’m talking about and said; **I’m not hungry;**  then he put his head back into the pillow.

 -  **I don’t believe you;** _“I said and pull the pillow away from him”._

 -  **I can sleep without it;**   _“Kol said”._

Then I sit on top of his hips putting the blood bag on his face. He took it off of his face and put it next to him, then said;  **You could sleep more too.**

  -  **I wish, but I can’t fall asleep now;** _“I said and took the blood bag and pop it open and drank it slowly”._

I drink almost a half of it and I’ve had blood on my lips, so I kissed Kol who continued to sleep. When he didn’t move I put the blood bag on the night stand next to him and got off of him.

 - **I sent Rebekah message last night and she still didn’t texted me back;**   _“I said going into the bathroom”._

 -  **I’m sure she thought that she doesn’t need to text you back or she is still sleeping;** _“Kol said with a sleepy voice a minute later”._

 -  **Let’s hope so it’s that, but I’m gonna call her;** _“I said as I was coming back from the bathroom, then I took my phone and called her”._

 -  **Her phone is off, why would it be off;**   _“I said”._

 -  **I don’t know darling;**   _“Kol said and starts sitting up, then he took the blood bag”._

 -  **Can you call Klaus and ask him about her?**   _“I asked him”._

 - **Why don’t you do that?** _“Kol asked”._

 - **I’m not talking with him;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Okay, but I’ll do it later;**   _“Kol said and drank the blood quickly”._

 - **I thought you are not hungry;**   _“I said while I wanted to take out from the suitcase some of my clothes, so I can put it on me”._

 -  **I’m now, when I wake up;**   _Kol said getting up from the bed and added;_   **Don’t take off that t-shirt.**

 -  **No? You don’t want to see me without it?**   _“I asked him”._

 -  **Well I thought you are going to wear something else, but if you’re gonna be naked then take it off;** _“Kol said smirking”._

 -  _I smile still sitting on the floor next to the suitcase and say to him;_ **You didn’t give me a real kiss.**

 -  _Kol leans down and put a deep kiss on my lips, asking through kiss;_ **Is this real enough?**

  -  **No, it’s not;**  I said through kiss and pulled him down on the floor and on me, kissing him passionately. I laid down on the floor and Kol lifts my t-shirt up a little and starts tracing shapes on my stomach, then start kissing it slowly.

 -  **You like that, darling?**   _“Kol asked through the kisses”._

 -  **Mhmm;**   _“I breath and closed my eyes, Kol smiles and then he stops”._

 -  **Wha-;**   _I started to say and then I looked down at Kol who was smiling at me and I say;_   **I hate you.**

 -  _Kol laughs and say;_   **I know you don’t;**  then start kissing my stomach again until he finds a sensitive spot, he sucks on it and bites a little, making me silently moan. Then he makes his way up to my neck, I tangle my fingers in his hair while he was kissing my neck and then he makes his way up my jawbone and kisses my lips.

 -  _Then he stops and says;_   **I think that’s enough.**

 -  **Oh, come on!**  I groan and try to kiss him again but he stands up before I could do it. Then I lay my head back on the floor looking back at him and telling him; **I’ll remember this next time.**

  -  **And I’ll make you forget that you said you’ll remember;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **You would compel me?**   _“I said”._

 -  **Haha, not by compelling you, I know a better way;**   _“Kol said with a smirk”._

 -  **Why don’t you show me that way, right here, right now;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Hmm, I don’t think so;** _“Kol said and started walking towards the bathroom”._

 - I groan in frustration and hear his laugh. _Then I asked him;_ **Where are you going?**

 - **I’m going to get a shower;** _“Kol said”._

 - **You mean we;**   _“I said raising myself up from the floor”._

Before I came to the doors of bathroom Kol closed them, but I came in and he was already in the shower. I took my t-shirt off and I had just panties on me, when I wanted you get in the shower. Kol was laughing as he was holding the door, so I can’t come in.

 -  **Oh, you’re torturing me;**   _“I said”._

 -  **I love to see how much you want me;**  “Kol said and opened the doors of shower”.

 - I came in and Kol wanted to kiss me, but I put my finger on his lips stopping him and saying; **Hm, I don’t think so.**

  -  **Okay, as you wish, darling;**  “Kol said and drifted away from me”.

I was looking at him and exhaled a breath, shaking my head and rolling my eyes in disbelief that he is not trying harder to kiss me. Then I pushed him against the wall and kissed him. After that I stopped and stand under running water, washed myself and get out of the shower, leaving Kol alone in there.

* * *

Couple of hours later Kol called room service so they can bring us a bottle of wine, when the room service guy came to the room. Kol opens the door and let the guy in, he poured us a wine in glasses and Kol compelled him so he can bite his wrist so and put blood in it our wine.

I was in the living room sitting on the couch and watching TV. I was flipping through channels and when I saw news I told Kol; Well look at the news.

 -  **Why? What are they saying?** _“Kol asked and compelled the guy to forget everything”._

 -  **Two people drained of blood behind the bar;** _I said and added;_ **We forgot to cover our tracks.**

 -  **Ups, nobody will know that was us;**   _“Kol said and give me a glass of wine”._

 -  **Like I care if they do, they can’t do anything to us;** _“I said and take the sip of a wine”._

We were just cuddling comfortably on the sofa as usual and watching TV for some time. I fully intend to drink that entire bottle of wine.

 -  **So where are we going to go next?**   _“Kol asked looking at me”._

 - _I was thinking what to say and flipping though channels again, then I said;_ **Everywhere.**

 -  **You probably have some favorite place where you like to go, tell me where that is;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **Every city that has a good nightlife;**   _“I said”._

 - **Like?**   _“Kol asked”._

 -  **New York, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, Amsterdam and many more;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Then we can go there;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **Oh yeah and I even know some vampire night clubs, I’ve spent most of my time there;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Humans go to those clubs?**   _“Kol asked”._

 -  **Yeah, some of them know what kind of club that is and come there because they fancy when vampires bite them or they want to become one or my favorite type of humans that go there are the ones that have no idea where they are walking into;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Oh, they are my favorite type too;**   _“Kol said and smiled”._

 -  _I smiled and asked;_   **So when are you going to call Klaus?**

 -  **Well I can do it now;** _“Kol said standing up to go for his phone”._

When he came back to living room he called Klaus and put him on the speaker, couple of seconds later Klaus answered.

 -  **Yes, Kol?**   _“Klaus said”._

 -  **Did you see Rebekah lately?** _“Kol asked him”._

 -  **I didn’t see her since we had dinner;** _“Klaus said”._

 -  **Well she is not answering her phone, can you go and check if she is alright?** _“Kol said”._

 -  **And why you can’t do that?**   _“Klaus asked”._

 -  **I’m not in town;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **And your girlfriend, is she with you?**   _“Klaus asked”._

 - **I’m right here;** _“I said rolling my eyes”._

 -  **So you wanted to know about Rebekah;**   _Klaus said and added;_ **And you could call me by yourself.**

 -  **Well we’re not talking;**   _“I said”._

 -  **And what are we doing right now?**   _“Klaus said”._

I rolled my eyes again and showed Kol to end a conversation.

 -  **Well Nik if you don’t know why Rebekah is not answering her phone you can’t help us but call if you find out;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **I will;**   _“Klaus said and hung up”._

I took my glass of wine and drink it all, Kol was looking at me and smiling.

 -  **Are we gonna go out again?**   **“Kol asked”.**

 -  **Yeah, we could;**   _I said and added;_   **Just let me dress up.**

 -  **Of course, darling;**   _“Kol said”._

While we were walking through the streets some guy approached us and said;  **Kol Mikaelson.**

 -  **Do I know you?** _“Kol asked”._

 -  **I guess you don’t remember, but you turned me;**   _“The guy said”._

 -  **Oh okay, what do you want from me now?** _“Kol asked thinking that guy wants to fight”._

 -  **I don’t want to fight you if that’s what you think, I just thought you two could come to my club. It’s over there;**   _“The guy said pointing at the club that was across from street”._

 -  **Like you would have a chance. I don’t know, what do you think, darling?**   _“Kol asked and looked at me”._

 -  **I’m in;**   _“I said smiling”._

* * *

As we stepped inside of the club we saw cliched decor of plush red velvet booths and black walls. The only light came from the strobe lights trained on the pile of bodies dancing on the dance floor and the intoxicating scent of human blood was in the air while we were walking through the crowd and Kol said; **I guess this is the type of club you were talking about.**

I smiled and we sit at the table I ordered a martini and Kol ordered whiskey. I started looking around the club for someone tasty.

 -  **What about that one?**   _“Kol said to me pointing with head on the guy who was looking at me”._

 - I turned around to see in who was Kol pointing;  **Now you gotta act like a very jealous boyfriend;**   _“I said to Kol smiling”._

 -  **Can’t wait;**   _“Kol said”._

I started flirting with that guy but still sitting at the table. He was looking at me and I smiled, mostly because I heard Kol saying; **He is so dead.**

I was slowly moving my fingertips around the glass, and saw smile on that guys face and his eyes completely focused on me.

Then couple of second later I stand up and started dancing my best, close to table where that guy was sitting and looking at him. He got up from the table and approached me. I turned myself towards Kol and the guy came and stand behind me putting one of his arms on my hips. I saw that Kol was already angry. Then the guy asked for my name I smiled and said; **You don’t have to know.**

Then I turned around to face him and grabbed him for his t-shirt and pulled him outside.

I pinned myself to the wall, pointing with my fingers for him to come closer.

 -  **Do you know in what type of club you go out?**   _“I asked him”._

 - **It doesn’t matter they are all the same;**   _“The guy said”._

 -  **Then you’re not looking very good at what is happening around you or you’ve been compelled not to;** _“I said”._

 -  **Compelled?**   _“He asked with confused look on his face”._

 -  **Yeah;** _“I said and then compelled him to forget everything I said”._

When he did, he put his arms on the wall on either side of me, so I can’t move and he was hoping something will happen but before he could kiss me Kol showed up behind him.

 -  **What do we have here;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  _Guy turned around annoyed to look at Kol and said;_   **What do you want?**

 -  **I want you to leave my girlfriend alone;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **Are you sure she’s your girlfriend because she was obviously flirting with me;** The guy said and turned around to look at me but I wasn’t there anymore, he was confused and turned around to look at Kol again and I was standing right beside him.

 - **My boyfriend here is telling the truth;**   _“I said to the guy putting one hand on Kol’s shoulder”._

 -  **Why did you flirt with me then, you slut;**   _“Guy said”._

 -  **What did you say to her?**   _“Kol asked getting closer to the guy”._

 -  **Your girlfriend is a slut and you could realize it by now;** _“The guy said”._

 - **And you’ll be dead in a few seconds;**   _“Kol said and before guy could run he compelled him to shut up”._

While Kol was drinking the guys blood two people showed up in the alley.

I looked at them and one of them fired a stake that was covered with a vervain at me but missed the heart.

 -  **Ugh, damn it;** _“I said as I felt my skin burning”._

When Kol heard that he let the dead body to fall on the ground and turned around angry, blood was coming from his mouth. 

 -  _I somehow take the stake out of me and say to Kol;_ **Not the bloody hunters.**

 -  **Let me deal with this, darling;**   _“Kol said to me”._

 -  **One more step and I’ll shut you;**   _“One of the hunters said to Kol”._

 -  _Kol laughs at that and says;_   **You can’t kill me. Not with that.**

 -  **He is an Original;**   _“Other hunter say”._

 -  **Yes that’s right and you tried to kill my girlfriend, so I think the best thing for you two to do is run;**  Kol said and vamp speed in front of them. Then broke one of the hunters neck and said; **Too slow;**  and looked at the another one and bite him.

 -  **My savior;** _“I said to Kol smiling and hugging him”._

 -  **Always and forever, darling;**   _Kol said and kissed me, then asked me;_   **Are you okay?**

 -  **Yes, I’m;** _I said and added;_ **Well we should know hunters would come here if they want to kill vampires.**

 -  **Two hunters less;**   _“Kol said smiling”._

 -  **Haha, I hope that the other hunters have some other vampires to kill;**   _“I said”._

 -  **I’m sure they do;** _“Kol said and took my hand so we can go for a walk”._

We were walking down the streets of San Francisco, silently for a few minutes.

I let go of his hand, so I can hug his arm and press myself to his body. Kol looked at me smiling and stopped walking.

 -  **I never want to leave this place;**   _“I said closing my eyes and enjoying this moment”._

 -  **Have you been here before?**   _“Kol asked me”._

 -  **I did, but just twice;**   _I said and added looking at him;_ **It’s beautiful, isn’t it?**

 -  **Not as much beautiful as you;**   _“Kol said kissing my head”._

I smiled and felt myself blushing, like every time he says something like that. Then Kol picked me up from the ground, holding me in his strong arms, I wrapped mine around his neck and looked into his eyes, that were looking back at me.

 -  **I’m so happy I’ve meet you;**   _“I said to him”._

 -  **Me too, darling. I’ve never been happier in my entire life;**   _“Kol said”._

I smiled and kissed him gently. His mouth answered mine, his lips were warm and eager. When we stopped kissing I put my head on his shoulder and Kol starts walking towards the hotel.

It was around 4 AM when we came back into the hotel, not putting me down on the ground until we came back to the room.

 -  **I’m so tired;**   _“I said to Kol while I was going to the sofa”._

 -  **When was the last time you feed?**   _“Kol asked me walking behind me’._

 -  **Umm a little when I wake up and when I was drinking wine;** _“I said and fall to the sofa”._

 -  **Well that’s not enough;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **I’m just now starting to feel it;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Yeah, because I carried you all the way;**   _“Kol said and went to the kitchen for a blood bag”._

When he came back to the living room he sat next to me.

 -  **Drink it;** _“Kol said giving me the blood bag”._

I took it and in a few seconds there was nothing left.

 - **Feeling better;** _“Kol said smiling”._

 -  **A little, thanks;** _“I said”._

Kol smiles and slowly moves my hair from my face and put it behind my ear, then kiss my forehead.

Couple of minutes later I stand up and went in front of the window, looking at all the city lights. Then I opened balcony door and felt cold air. I stepped outside and a few seconds later I felt Kol’s hands slowly touching my waist. I closed my eyes and put my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his hands around my body. His breath on my neck give me a chill as much as his touch. He started kissing my neck slowly and softly and pulling me closer to him.

 - **I think we should go to sleep;**   _“I said”._

 -  **We can do that;**   _“Kol said and kissed my neck one more time”._

He turned me around not letting me go and we started walking towards the bedroom. I laid on the one side of my body so that Kol was behind me and he put his hand around my waist. I pressed myself against his body as much as I could. His head was on my neck and he was kissing it, like always. I was enjoying it very much and I put my hand on his that was holding my waist, he put his fingers between mines so we can hold hands. He was holding me tight and I closed my eyes and let myself drift to the sleep.


	18. Rumors - part 18

It was around early morning when I woke up still in Kol’s arms and I tried to get out off bed and not wake him up. I succeeded in that and got in the bathroom for shower. When I got out of the bathroom I saw that Kol was awake, but still laying on the bed.

 -  **Look who is in towel now;**   _“Kol said smirking”._

I rolled my eyes and wanted to get clothes and dress up, but he vamp speed in front of me not letting me to take the clothes.

 -  **I want to get dress Kol;**   _“I said to him”._

 - **There is no need for that;** _“Kol said and vamp speed us to the bed”._

We started kissing intense and heated. He started kissing my neck intensively and stroked his hand up and down my thigh roughly, yet passionately. I let out a little moan and when he started kissing me on the lips again I felt the prick of his fangs. We knew how to kiss around fangs, so we kept going.

Then he almost touched me between my legs with his fingers, but few seconds later my phone started ringing, I took it somehow from the nightstand and saw that Rebekah is calling me.

 -  **Hey, hey stop it’s Rebekah;**   _“I told Kol through kiss”._

Kol annoyed stopped kissing me and we sat on the bed.

I answered her call putting her on the speaker.

 -  **What the hell are you two doing in San Francisco?**   _“Rebekah asked us”._

 -  **You picked the wrong timing to call;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **Well sorry for interrupting you, Kol;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **And where the hell have you been? Why didn’t you answered your phone?** _“I asked Rebekah”._

 -  **I was in the bloody box, daggered;** _“Rebekah said angry”._

 -  **What? Who daggered you?** _“I asked”._

 -  **Who do you think;**   _“Rebekah said angry”._

 - **Nik;**   _“Kol said, not surprised”._

 -  **Omg and he told us that he didn’t see you since dinner;**   _“I told her”._

 -  **And you believed him;** _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Well..sorry Bekah;**   _“I said”._

 -  **It’s okay, I know you didn’t want anything to ruin you honeymoon;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **What? This is not a honeymoon;**   _“I said smiling”._

 -  **Whatever. Kol you remember The Five right? Well before I could tell you two about them Klaus daggered me;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  _I didn’t know who they are, but Kol seemed very upset and I asked;_   **And who are they?**   _and before anyone could answer me I told them;_ **No don’t tell me. Let me guess. They want to kill vampires?**

 -  **Yes and they want to find cure for vampirism;**   _“Rebekah told me”._

 -  **That exist?**   _“I asked”._

 -  **I’ve heard stories. They want to find the cure and Silas, but if they do that and free Silas he will unleash hell on earth;**   _“Kol told me”._

 -  **And who is that Silas guy?** _“I asked”._

 -  **First immortal being;**   _“Kol said”._

 - **And I thought that you guys are the first immortals;** _“I told them”._

 -  **Silas does not exist. He is a fairy tale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Silas is very much real sister and he will kill us all, we can’t let anyone to find the cure;** _“Kol said upset”._

 -  **Okay, calm down, we won’t;** _“I said to him touching his chest”._

 -  **Well Klaus has a hunter and they all want to find a cure for Elena;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Oh God, can something not involve her;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Stop them;**   _Kol said and stand up, then added;_   **We are coming back today.**

When I hung up on Rebekah and put my phone on the night stand, I looked at Kol and asked him;  **You won’t finish what you started?** Then I take off the towel and laid naked on the bed.

 -  _Kol smiled at me and said;_   **Only if you want me to, darling.**

He laid on me and kissed my lips, then down my breasts and stomach. When he was all the way down he put his finger inside of me and started kissing and licking my clit. I closed my eyes and let out a small moan, arching my back so I can get closer to him. Then few minutes later he kissed my inner thigh and bite it. I felt orgasm going through my whole body. Kol made his way up to my breasts and kissed them, asking;  **Do you want more darling?**

 - _I breathed out;_   **Mhmm.**

 -  _Then he smiled and stopped everything he was doing and said;_ **Well we are going to finish this, when we are back in Mystic Falls.**

 -  _I opened my eyes to look at him and said;_   **You just enjoy in torturing me;**   _He smiled and I rolled my eyes, saying;_ **I’m going to do the same to you, maybe even worse.**

 -  **Can’t wait to see if you could succeed in resisting me;**   _“Kol said smirking”._

 -  **Just wait and you’ll see and get that smirk of off your face;**   _“I said”._

Then I get up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take one more shower.

* * *

An hour later we checked out of the hotel and got in the car to take us to the airport. Kol and I already had private plane waiting us on the airport and we wanted to get back to the Mystic Falls as soon as we can.

 -  **Well it was good till it last;** _“I said”._

 - **I know darling. But we are going to come back and have a proper vacation;** _“Kol said”._

 - **Ugh, as soon as this drama in Mystic Falls is over;** _I said and asked;_   **So is Silas that bad?**

 -  **Yes;** _“Kol answered quickly”._

 - **Why?**   _“I asked”._

 -  **He is even more powerful than any Original vampire;**   _Kol said and added;_ **Hunters of the five were made so that they can find him, give him the cure and kill him. I didn’t heard of the Five since Klaus killed them like nine hundred years ago.**

 -  **That was a long time ago, how are they back?** _“I asked”._

 -  **I don’t know. A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshiped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again and when he did, he would trigger the end of all time, so I murdered all of them;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **Well I guess you’ll need to kill those in Mystic Fall as well;** _“I said”._

 -  **With pleasure;**   _“Kol said and smiled”._

 -  _I smiled back and said;_   **Wake me up when we arrive in Mystic Falls;**  Then I put my head on his shoulder and slowly drifted asleep.

When we were almost in Mystic Falls Kol waked me up and I said;  **Oh, already;**  I felt Kol’s smile against my forehead when I said that. Then he called a girl that was serving us to come closer and he bite her wrist.

 -  **You want some, darling?**   _“Kol asked me”._

I opened my eyes and take her hand, then bite her. I couldn’t stop myself so Kol said;  **Easy.**

I smiled and withdrawn my fangs from her wrist. Then turned to look at Kol and he kissed me. When we broke the kiss he bite his wrist and give the girl his blood, then he compelled she to forget that we bite her.

* * *

We went home as soon as we could, but Rebekah wasn’t there so I called her.

 -  **Where are you?**   _“I asked Rebekah”._

 -  **I’m in school;** _“Rebekah said”._

 - **Okay, we are coming there;**   _“I said and hung up”._

* * *

When I opened the door of the library all people that were there looked at Kol and me.

 -  **You two came back from your honeymoon;** _“Rebekah said as we entered the room”._

 - **Ugh;** _“Elena said and rolled her eyes”._

 -  **What was that?**   _I asked looking at Elena and added;_ **Someone is not happy that we are back and Rebekah don’t tell me you started without me.**

 -  **Don’t worry I just find out who knows about the cure;** _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **The town was better without you two;**   _“Elena said”._

 -  **Haha, I’ve missed you too;**   _“I said sarcastically though laugh to Elena”._

 -  **How many people did you two kill on you honeymoon?**   _“Elena said”._

 -  **Just five, right?** _“I told her looking at Kol”._

 -  **Yep, that’s right;** _“Kol said”._

Then Rebekah called Kol to come in front of the classroom so she can tell him something and I was still talking with Elena.

 -  **And two of them were hunters so I don’t count that, so three it is;** _“I said”._

 -  **Why you don’t count them?**   _“Elena asked”._

 -  **Because they want to kill vampires, so it’s kill or be killed. You’ll learn that soon enough;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Elena why don’t you tell her what you did a few days ago;** _“Rebekah said coming back into the room”._

I looked at Rebekah and then at Elena wondering what she did, when Elena didn’t answered Rebekah compelled her to tell us.

 -  **I, I killed someone;** _“Elena said with tears in her eyes”._

 -  **You did? Nice job, you’re a killer now;**   _“I said looking at her and smiling”._

 -  **He was one of the hunters;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **I’ve made a mistake;** _“Elena said though tears”._

 -  **Oh, that’s why you asked me why I don’t count them. Well now you know and wipe those tears, we have one hunter less on this world. You didn’t make a mistake;** _“I said to Elena”._

 -  **I’ll never kill again;**   _“Elena said”._

 -  **Oh honey, you’re a vampire now, you’ll kill eventually again and again and again or you think Salvatore brothers will always be there to protect you and kill for you;**   _“I told her”._

 -  **I would rather die;**   _“Elena said”._

 -  **You are crazy;** _“I said to her rolling my eyes”._

 -  **No, you’re. You kill innocent people;**   _“Elena said”._

 -  **Well I usually feed from the blood bags, but that get’s boring and I need a little fun;** _“I said to her remembering what Kol and I did while we were away”._

 - **It’s not fun killing people;** _“Elena said”._

 -  _Then I sat in front of Elena and said to her;_   **You have no idea how much it is fun when you chase someone and they run like hell while their heartbeat goes so fast like their heart will go out of their chest. And they don’t have any idea that you are already waiting them on the other side of the street, woods or whatever and when they see you, they turn around because they think they’re hallucinating. Then you come closer to them and when they turn around to face you, you hear their heart skip a beat and then without them expecting you sank your fangs into their neck.**

 -  **And kill them?** _“Elena said”._

 -  **Well yeah, but not always I spear life. Sometimes;**   _“I said”._

 -  **You don’t get to decide who lives and who dies;**   _“Elena said a little angry”._

 -  **I do and stop annoying me;** _“I said and hit the table where she was sitting, Rebekah was behind me listening our conversation”._

 -  **Bekah please compel her to shut her mouth or I’ll shut her up;** _“I said”._

 -  **I’ll shut her up;** _“Rebekah said and compelled everyone that they can talk just when they need to answer our question”._

 - **Great;**   _I said and smiled at Rebekah adding;_ **So what else happened while I wasn’t in town?**

 -  **Elena slept with Damon;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Omg, did she?**   _“I said looking at Elena”._

 -  **Yes, poor Stefan she broke his heart;**   _“Rebekah said pretending to be sad”._

 -  **Why did you do it Elena?** _“I asked looking at her”._

 -  **Because I’m in love with him;**   _“Elena said”._

 - **But not just that, she is sired to Damon;** _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Oh, a sire bond. That’s why you are in love with him?** _“I asked Elena”._

 -  **I’m not in love with him just because of the sire bond;**   _“Elena answered”._

 -  **Auch, that hurt;** _“I said to Stefan”._

Then I stand up from a chair and walked over to Stefan putting my hand on his shoulders and looking at Elena, before Rebekah said something Kol walked in.

 -  _Kol smiled and said;_   **You two are even worse then Klaus.**

 -  **Kol, finally. Did you bring what I asked for?** _“Rebekah said”._ Then Kol shoves some guy into the library.

 -  **You must be Shane;**   _“Rebekah said looking at him”._

Kol was standing behind that guy, smiling and looking at me. No matter how long we’re together I still feel butterflies in my stomach every time we look at each other.

 -  **Kol, did you heard me?**   _“Rebekah said waving her hand in front of his face”._

 -  _Then Kol looked at her asking;_ **What did you say, sister?**

 -  **I said we are taking him to custodial closet;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  _Kol looked at me again and said;_ **See you later, darling.**

I smiled and then Rebekah and Kol went to question that guy, so I asked Elena;  **Is that the guy who knows where cure is?**

 - **Yes;** _“Elena answered”._

Then Rebekah walked back to the library and I said; **This is so cool when you can compel vampires, I would love if I could do that.**

 -  **Well you’ll always have me to do it for you;**   _Rebekah said smiling and added;_   **Now where did we left of?**

 -  _Rebekah looked at Elena and asked her;_ **Truth or dare, Elena?**

 -  **What are you waiting for answer;**   _“I said to Elena”._

 - **Dare;**   _“Elena said”._

 -  **I dare you to tell Stefan the truth about Damon;**   _“Rebekah said to Elena”._

 -  **Seriously?**   _“Caroline said”._

 -  _I looked at Caroline saying;_ **Who said you can talk?**

 -  _And Rebekah looked at Elena then Elena said;_   **Being with Damon makes me happy.**

 -  **Makes you happy? Clowns make you happy, Elena. Dig a little deeper;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 - **When I’m with him it feels unpredictable, like I’m free;**   _“Elena said”._

 -  **And how do you feel when you’re with Stefan?** _“I asked Elena”._

 -  **Lately, I feel like I’m a problem that needs to be fixed. I think I make him sad, and I can’t be with someone like that, because when he looks at me, all he sees is a broken toy;**   _“Elena said”._

 -  **Now that’s an answer;** _“I said smiling”._

 -  **Do you still love Stefan?** _“Rebekah asked her”._

 -  **Yes;**   _“Elena answered”._

 - **Are you still in love with Stefan?**   _“Rebekah asked her”._

 -  **No;**   _“Elena answered”._

 -  _When Elena said that I tapped Stefan on the shoulder and asked him;_   **Did that hurt?**

 -  _Rebekah adding;_   **Having someone you love drive a dagger through your heart?**

 -  **Yes;**   _“Stefan said”._

 -  **Welcome to the last 900 years of my life;**   _Rebekah said adding;_ **And just so you know Elena, your boyfriends liked me once, actually a lot more than once.**

Elena rolled her eyes on that, she would probably say something but she can’t. Rebekah took Caroline’s phone and called Tyler and said to him to come to high school.

 -  _Then we hear Kol yelling;_ **Where is the cure?**  and Rebekah walked over there to help.

After a while Rebekah came back a little angry so I came to her and asked;  **What happened?**

 -  **Well Kol was angry and he killed Shane, now we don’t know where cure is;**   _She said to me and added when she saw Tyler;_   **Oh look who arrived.**

 -  **Where is he now?** _“I asked”._

 - **I don’t know, he just left;** _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Okay, I’m going find him and to talk with him;**   _“I said to Rebekah”._

 -  **Go. I’m gonna deal with this;** _“She said looking at Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler”._

I tried to find Kol but he was nowhere to be found nor did he answer his phone, instead I leave him a voicemail saying;  **Where did you go Kol? Call me when you hear this.**

Then I thought maybe he went home so I got there but he wasn’t there either. I was sitting in the living room for some time and then Rebekah came back asking;  **Did you find him?**

 -  **No;**   _I said and added;_ **So now that Shane is dead, is it over?**

 - **I don’t think so and Kol won’t stop until he makes sure that no one will get the cure;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **Well maybe that’s for the best;**   _I said and Rebekah didn’t look so happy so I added;_ **Kol told me how he killed some group of people that worshiped Silas.**

 -  **Well he becomes even more crazy when someone mention him;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **If he is right, maybe we should just kill Elena again;** _“I said”._

 -  **And what then?**   _“Rebekah asked”._

 -  **Then they won’t need to find the cure;** _“I said and stood up going towards the door”._

 -  **Where are you going?**   _“Rebekah asked”._

 - **I’ll be right back;**   _“I said and before Rebekah could stop me I left”._

I went to Elena’s house but no body was home, that ruined my plans so I went to the Grill where I saw Tyler and Caroline I approached them and said;  **Just the people I need to talk to.**

 -  **What do you want again?**   _“Caroline asked”._

 - **Where is Elena?**   _“I asked”._

 -  **Why are you interested in her?**   _“Tyler asked”._

 -  **Does it matter?** _I asked and added;_   **Tell me where she is or I’m going to kill all the people in here.**

 - **Are you mad?**   _“Caroline said”._

 -  **Yes;** _I said and vamp speed to some guy grabbing him around his neck and saying;_   **Starting with this one;**  but before I snapped his neck Rebekah came and snapped my neck, then took me home.


	19. Rumors - part 19

I woke up and looked at my phone to see if Kol called me but he didn’t. Then I went to the bathroom and after that I came down stairs yelling Rebekah’s name, but instead of her I saw Kol in the living room.

 - **Hey, there you are;** _“I told him”._

 -  **Hey darling;** _“Kol said and looked at me”._

 - **I sit next to him and ask; Where did you go after you left school yesterday?**

 -  **Sorry about that, I was too much angry to be around you;** _“Kol said”._

 - **I know how to handle that;**   _“I said smiling”._

 -  **I didn’t want to risk it. I came here but you were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up so I just stayed here;** _“Kol said”._

 - **I’m just glad you are okay;**   _“I said and walked to the kitchen for a blood bag”._

 -  **Why were you yelling Rebekah’s name?**  “ _Kol asked”._

 -  _I sit next to him, cuddling myself into him and saying;_   **She snapped my neck last night. Are we now free of all these stuff with Silas and cure, since you killed Shane?**

 -  **Why? No. They still have a hunter that has a map to the cure;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **I wanted to kill Elena;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Don’t worry darling, you don’t need to do anything. I’m going to fix this;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **Just don’t do something stupid, please;**   _“I said”._

 - **I never do stupid things;** _“Kol said”._

 -  _I laugh and say;_   **Yeah, right.**

 -  **Do you know who the hunter is?**   _“Kol asked”._

 -  **No. Who?** _“I asked”._

 -  **Jeremy Gilbert;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **Of course;** _I said not surprised and added;_   **Everything needs to involve that family.**

 -  **I know it’s not surprising at all that he is a hunter, when his sister needs a cure;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **You know what you forgot to do today?**   _“I asked”._

 -  **What?**   _“Kol asked”._

 -  **You forgot to kiss me;**   _“I said crossing my arms”._

 -  _Kol smiled at me and said;_   **Maybe you didn’t deserve it.**

 -  _I turn my head to him fast and say;_   **Wha-;**  but he cut me off with a kiss, it was soft and sensual that sent shivers and goosebumps all over my body. He wrapped his hands around my waist and I felt him pulling me closer to him. But soon he broke the kiss and I put my head on his shoulder.

 -  **Uh, what’s up with you today?** _“I asked him pushing myself against his chest so I can look at him better”._

 -  **I just have a lot on my mind now;**   _“Kol said”._

 - **Because of the Silas?** _“I asked”._

 -  **Yes;**   _Kol said and added;_   **If they wake up Silas he will want to destroy the other side.**

 -  **Why would he do that?** _“I asked”._

 -  **The witch who made Silas immortal also created the Other side so he can’t be reunited with the woman he loves;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **Well that’s cruel;** _“I said”._

 -  **Sorry darling but I need to go now;** _“Kol said, then he stand up and started walking out of the living room”._

 -  **What? Where?** _“I said and rush to stand in front of him”._

 -  **I have some business to do;** _“Kol said trying to get me out of his way”._

 -  **Why you just don’t let them have it;** _“I said before he walked out of the door”._

 -  **Because if they want cure, they need to free Silas and I can’t allow that;**   _Kol said and added;_   **Some things are better left buried.**

 -  _Before he walked away I said;_   **Let me help.**

 - **I can’t let you do that;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **Well I want to do that;**   _“I said and started to walk towards him”._

 - **You can’t help me and don’t try to stop me;**   _“Kol compelled me and give me one quick kiss”._

 -  **I can’t believe you just compelled me;**   _“I yelled”._

 -  **Sorry darling, but that’s for the best;**   _“Kol said and vamp speed to who knows where”._

 -  **Go to hell;** _“I yelled after him”._

I went back to the living room a little angry and fall back onto the couch, taking the remote and nervously pounded on it while I was flipping though channels.

I was alone for maybe one and a half hour, then someone came knocking at my door. I opened them and see Elena there.

 -  **Just the girl I’ve wanted to find last night. I guess this is my lucky day;** _“I said and pulled her inside, then shut the door”._

 -  _Before I grabbed her neck Elena said;_   **Wait! I need your help.**

 -  **What do you want?**   _“I asked annoyed, rolling my eyes”._

 - **I need you to stop Kol;** _“Elena said”._

 -  **From doing what?** _“I asked”._

 -  **From trying to kill Damon and Jeremy;** _“Elena said”._

 -  **And why do you think he would listen to me;**   _I said added;_ **Especially because I would love to help him with that.**

 -  **Well I thought;**   _Before she could say another word I told her;_   **Well you thought wrong, I can’t help you.**

 -  **Why didn’t you go with him if you want to help him?** _“Elena asked”._

 -  **Because I can’t, stop annoying me;** _“I said”._

 -  **Did he compelled you?**   _“Elena asked”._

 -  **You’re really getting on my nerves and I’m going to rip your throat out;**   _“I said, but before I did Elena vamp speed from the house and I slammed the door angry”._

After some time I heard that Rebekah came home and I said;  **Why the hell did you snapped my neck?**

 -  **You wanted to kill all those people;** _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **That was just the way of trying to find Elena;** _I said and added;_ **Actually she was here like an hour ago.**

 -  **What did you do to her?**   _“Rebekah asked”._

 -  **Unfortunately nothing, she run away before I could do anything, but I’m sure Kol will;** _“I said”._

 -  **Where is he?** _“Rebekah asked”._

 -  **He went to kill Damon and Jeremy, maybe he already did;** _“I said”._

 -  **Oh my God. How the days are passing by I’m realizing how much you two are alike;**   _“Rebekah said”._

 -  **So what? Maybe he is right about all those stuff about Silas. Do you really want someone who is much more powerful than you to walk on this Earth?**   _I asked and Rebekah was silent so I said;_   **That’s what I thought;** _then I started going towards the door and Rebekah asked;_   **Where are you going now?**

 -  **I’m just going for a walk, try not to snap my neck again;**   _“I said and left”._

The night was beautiful, sky was a deep mysterious blue and there weren’t any clouds so I could see the stars. I was walking for half an hour, then I heard something, so I stopped and turned around but nobody was there, when I turned back to the front again, Kol was there and I jumped one step back and said; **Kol, don’t scare me like that.**

 -  **Sorry darling;** _“Kol said smiling”._

 -  **How long have you been following me?** _“I asked”._

 -  **For a couple of minutes;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **Did you kill Damon and Jeremy?**   _“I asked when we started walking”._

 -  **How do you know I was with them?**   _“Kol asked”._

 -  **Well Elena came to house, so she can ask me to tell you to stop whatever you were doing;**   _“I said”._

 - **But you didn’t stop me;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **Yeah, because you compelled me not to;** _I said and asked;_   **So what happened?**

 -  **True. I compelled Damon to kill Jeremy;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **Isn’t it easier for you to kill him?**   _“I asked”._

 -  **Then I would have to deal with the hunter’s curse and I don’t want to be haunted for the next century;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **I didn’t know that;**   _“I said”._

 - I **t doesn’t matter, I’ll rip off Jeremy’s arms, if Damon doesn’t kill him;**   _Kol said and added;_   **Why are you not in the mood?**

 -  **Do you really need an answer to that question;** _“I said”._

 - **Are you mad at me?** _“Kol asked”._

 -  **To be honest I’m. Do you remember when you said how you would rather kill people with me, then keep me out of it?** _“I said”._

 -  **I remember, but-;**   _Kol said but I cut him off saying;_   **But nothing, don’t give me a crap how it’s better to do that alone, this time. And you compelled me. I though I don’t need to drink vervain, but apparently I’ll need to start using it.**

 -  **You don’t need to start using it, I won’t do it again;** _“Kol said”._

 - **Yeah, right. I’m not sure I believe you;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Oh come on, darling. I didn’t wanted you to be in danger;** _“Kol said”._

 -  **I’m in danger my whole life and I survived;**   _“I said”._

 -  **And I’m like nine hundred years older than you, so you’re going to listen to me; “** Kol said”.

 - _I let out a laugh, saying;_   **Are you serious right now?**   _and I looked at him, seeing serious look on his face, then I said unbelievable;_   **Oh my God. You are.**

 -  **I can’t let anyone to hurt you;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **Well it’s too late for that. You hurt me;**   _“I said”._

 -  _Then he stood in front of me to stop me from walking and said;_ **Okay. I want to make up for compelling you.**

  -  **And how are you planning on doing that?** _“I asked”._

 -  **Tomorrow night, I’ll pick you up around ten, so we can go and have some dinner, movie or whatever you want;**   _“Kol said”._

 - _I was thinking for a couple of seconds before I said;_ **Oh, it better be good.**

 -  **After the date, I’ll finish what I started the other day, is that good enough?**   _“Kol whispered into my ear”._

 -  **We’ll see if it’ll be good enough;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Oh, come on darling;**   _Kol said putting his hand around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him, then adding;_   **I know you think it’ll be good enough, there is no need to pretend.**

 -  _I laugh and say;_ **You’re full of confidence.**

  -  **No I’m not;** _“Kol said”._

 - **Yes you are;** _“I said”._

 -  **Do you want me to prove it to you that it’ll be enough, right here, right now?**   _“Kol asked”._

 -  **Hmm, no. I can wait;** _“I said”._

 -  **Oh, I see what you’re doing, trying to resist me, like you said you’ll try;**   _“Kol said smiling”._

 - **I didn’t say I’ll try, I said I’ll do it;**   _I said and added;_ **Don’t change words I said.**

 -  **Well that’s how I heard it;** _“_ _Kol said still smiling”._

 -  **Well then, you should have listened more carefully;**   _“I said”._

Then the next thing I know he pinned me against the tree and he was inches away staring right into my eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows, opened his mouth to talk, but instead he smiled and his gaze moved from my eyes to my mouth, as he looked back into my eyes he slowly tucked my hair behind my ear and moved his hand gently down to my neck, I felt goosebumps all over my body and closed my eyes for a couple of second, while his other hand was wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer and I couldn’t go anywhere because he caged me to that tree with every inch of his body. Then I opened my eyes just to see him looking at me and smiling and leaned closer whispering to my ear;  **Can you resist me now?**

 -  _I smiled and said;_   **Yes;**  even if I didn’t think that, but I’ll try to make it happen.

The tension was growing with his every exhale, that I felt against my skin. Then he dragged his mouth across my throat, kissing me with unexpected tenderness. Before I could try to push him away he crushed his lips against mine, kissing me with a hunger. I moaned against his mouth and he smiled, then grabbed my leg pulling it up to his waist, I came back to reality and somehow gain the strength to pull back. Kol realized my leg, looked at me, smiled and said;  **As you wish, darling.**

The next moment he was gone, I rolled my eyes, smiled and decided to go back home. Then I went to my room and while I was brushing my teeth I decided to take a bath. I couldn’t remember when was the last time I had a bubble bath, so I decided to pour the Vanilla scented bubble bath into the stream of water. As the bubbles formed in the tub, a nice light Vanilla scent filled the room. The water felt good to my body as I lower myself into it, I make myself comfortable and I took a nice long hot bubble bath.

When I got out I went back to my room and I put on my clothes for sleep. Then I got in the bed and laid on one side of my body, closed my eyes and relaxed myself, wanting to fall asleep. About 30 minutes later as I almost fall asleep I heard that someone came in the room and lay next to me.

 -  **Are you sleeping?** _“I heard Kol say and kiss my shoulder”._

 -  **Not anymore;**   _“I said and turn around to see him”._

Then Kol took off his jacket and got under the covers, laid on one side of his body turned towards me and kissed my forehead.

 - **I though I won’t see you today again;**   _“I said”._

 -  **Well darling, I can’t let you sleep alone again, can I?** _“Kol said”._

 -  **I guess you can’t;**   _“I said”._

 -  **But maybe I should after you rejected me;**   _“Kol said and laid on his back.”_

 - _I look at him, laugh and say;_ **I’m just returning the same thing you did to me. Oh wait, you did worse than rejecting me**.

 -  **Oh, we are still on that compelling thing?**   _“Kol said”._

 - **Yes;** _“I said”._

 -  **Just forgive me I know you want to;**   _“Kol said”._

 -  **You didn’t deserved forgiveness;** _“I said”._

Then he laughs and pulls me closer to him and my chest came in contact with his, he kissed me lightly on the lips, when we broke the kiss I opened my eyes slowly and saw him staring at me with those brown eyes. Then I put my head on his chest and my leg over his and he put his free hand around my waist. I smiled and fell asleep on his chest as soon as my eyes closed.


	20. Rumors - part 20

Suddenly I hear Rebekah storming into my room and waking me up because she was yelling;  **Where is Kol?**

I was still thinking that he is in my bed so I said;  **He is right;**  I wanted to say  **here**  but then I opened my eyes and saw he wasn’t.

 -  **Where did he went?** _“Rebekah asked me.”_

 - **I have no idea;**   _I told her and asked;_ **Why are you so angry?**

 -  **He tried to kill me;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **What?!**   _“I burst out, not wanting to believe in what she said.”_

 -  **Yeah, he has the white oak stake;** _“Rebekah informed me.”_

 -  **When was that?**   _“I asked.”_

 -  **Last night, I was at Nik’s and he was there too all mad because of the cure and Silas;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **Last night? And he didn’t even tell me about that. He laid here like nothing happened;** _I said anger washing over me;_ **I’m gonna call him;**  I took my phone from the nightstand and Rebekah walked out of my room to go down stairs.

His phone was ringing for a few second, until he didn’t answer it.

 -  **Good morning, darling;** _“Kol answered.”_

 -  **Why did you try to kill Bekah?**   _“I asked him.”_

 -  **And did she tell you she wanted to stick the dagger into my heart?** _“Kol asked angry.”_

 -  **Oh my God. What the hell is wrong with you two?**  I couldn’t believe that Rebekah wanted to become Klaus and Kol wanted to kill his own sister and me along with her.

 -  **Yeah, well I didn’t think she did;**   _“Kol said.”_

 -  **Can you just stop being this much crazy because of Silas?**   _“I asked.”_

 -  **I can’t darling;**   _“Kol said.”_

 -  **Where is the stake?**   _“I questioned.”_

 - **Why do you want me to tell you? So you could give it to Rebekah?** _“Kol suspected.”_

 -  **I don’t think you should have it right now;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Relax, I won’t kill her. She just made me angry because she wanted to dagger me;** _“Kol said.”_

 -  **Exactly;** _“I said.”_

 -  **So what, are you on their side now?**   _“Kol asked.”_

 -  **From now on, I’m not on anyone’s side;** _“I said.”_

 -  **Made that’s for the best;**   _“Kol said.”_

 -  **Maybe it is;** _I said and added;_   **We don’t need to have that date today.**

 -  **What?**   _“Kol said.”_

 -  **You heard me;**   _“I said, not wanting to repeat myself.”_

 -  **Yeah, so darling we’ll see each other later. Be ready for a date;** _“Kol said and before I could say something more he hung up.”_

* * *

As I was walking downstairs I asked Rebekah;  **So you wanted to stick dagger through his heart?**

 -  **Because he wants to stop us from finding the cure;** _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  _I narrowed my eyes in confusion;_   **Since when do you want to find it?**

 - **Since I’ve heard about it;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **Why didn’t you tell me you that?**   _“I asked her.”_

 -  **Well I wasn’t sure how you would react;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **Did you found out where is it?** _“I asked.”_

 -  **We need a map for that;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **Don’t tell me you want to be human Bekah;**   _“I said to her.”_

 -  **Why not? I want to have a normal life;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **But what will happen to me if you take the cure, you’re original;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **I don’t know;** _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **That’s just great;**   _“I told her not happy at all.”_

 -  **Don’t be mad at me;** _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **I’m not mad;**   _“I said while I was going back to my room.”_

 -  **Where are you going then?** _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **I’m going to my room. I’ll spent my last day as a vampire the best why I can;**   _“I yelled.”_

 -  **You don’t know that would happen if I take the cure;** _“Rebekah said coming after me.”_

 -  **Well I don’t want to risk anything;** _“I said and closed the door.”_

 -  **I hope that won’t happen to you;** _“Rebekah said standing in front of my room.”_

 -  **Yeah, well maybe I would just die right away, you know what happened to all the vampires that were Finn’s sire line;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **But I won’t die;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **But you won’t be a vampire either, so all the vampires you turned will probably die;** _“I said.”_

 -  **Maybe you will stay vampire;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **That’s a lot of maybes;** _“I said and went to the bathroom so I can take a bath.”_

 -  **Do you want to go to dance tonight?**   _“Rebekah asked standing in front of the door.”_

 -  **Kol and I already have plans. I think;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Can we at least dress up together?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **Okay, we can. One last time;** _“I said as I stepped into the bath.”_

 - **It won’t be our last time;**   _“Rebekah said, but I didn’t answered her anything.”_

I stayed in the bathroom more that I wanted, I just didn’t want to get out from the bath, it make me feel relaxed. After 1 hour when I was done with bathroom I went to the kitchen to take blood bag, Rebekah wasn’t home anymore. I decided to sit in the living room and watch something on TV while I feed. After some time I heard that someone opened the door, when I looked to see who it was I saw Kol leaning on the door frame and saying;  **I’m sorry I tried to kill Bekah. I wasn’t thinking.**

 - _I continued to watch TV;_   **Your “I wasn’t thinking” will lead me to death.**

 - **Kol, what are you doing here?**   _“Rebekah asked when she entered the house.”_

 -  **Came to see my girlfriend;**   _“Kol said.”_

 -  **Well now that you apologize, you can go;** _“I said.”_

 -  _I could see hurt look on Kol’s face as he said;_   **Can’t wait for our date.**

 -  _I raised eyebrow, saying;_   **We’re not having date.**

 -  **Yes we are;** _“Kol said.”_

 -  **No;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Yes;** _“Kol said.”_

 -  **Oh God, just go on that date with him. He won’t stop until you do;**   _“Rebekah said annoyed by our bickering.”_

 

 - Kol nodded;  **You should listen to Rebekah.**

 -  _I rolled my eyes;_   **Uh, fine. But if you’re late for one minute;** _I warned him._

 -  _Kol smiled, putting earphones in his ears and saying;_   **I won’t be late;**  then he left.

* * *

 -  **So do you know what you’ll wear tonight?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **I don’t know;**   _“I said.”_

 - **Then let’s go and see;** _“Rebekah said.”_

While we were looking through clothes Stefan came and leaned against the door frame, asking;  **Looking for something to wear to the dance?**

 -  **Aye. Are you asking me to a date?** _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **Actually, it was canceled;** _“Stefan said.”_

 -  **Really? What are you going to do now?**   _“I asked Rebekah.”_

 -  **Well, we can still go, if you want;**   _“Stefan said to Rebekah.”_

 -  **Not if it’s canceled, we can’t;** _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **Since when do you care about the rules?**   _Stefan said and asked me;_   **Are you going with us?**

 -  **No, I have a date with Kol. I think;** _“I said.”_

 -  **Oh, so you guys are going pretty well together;** _“Stefan said.”_

 - **Yes. Why do you care?**   _“I asked.”_

 - **I’m just saying;** _“Stefan said.”_

After that Stefan went out of the room and we continued dressing up, then Rebekah asked me;  **Why did you tell Kol that you two are not having a date?**

 -  **Because now I’m even more mad at him;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Why were you even mad at him?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **He compelled me and he wanted to make up for that with a date, but now when I heard that he wanted to kill you, I don’t know if that’s even enough;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **What? Why did he compel you?** _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **He didn’t want me to help him kill Damon and Jeremy;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **I believe that Kol has finally lost his mind;** _“Rebekah said.”_

 - **He is too obsessed with Silas;**   _I said and added;_   **I can’t even take his mind off of it.**

 -  **Well then it’s really serious;** _“Rebekah said smiling.”_

 -  **So maybe I shouldn’t even dress up;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **You’ll go on that date with him. I know you will;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **I mean I know it won’t stop him from taking me out of the house even if I don’t wear something nice;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Yeah. So did you like the eighties?** _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **Oh yeah, but to be honest I liked every decade, they all had their own charm;** _“I said.”_

 - **I would loved if I was with you then;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 - **I know, me too. At least we have decade’s in the future;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **May the 20s never happen again;** _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **I really hope they won’t, but if you take the cure it will be worse than 20s;**   _“I said.”_

 -  _Rebekah shock her head down;_   **Well I’m going to leave you now.**

Few minutes later Stefan came for her and they went to their date or whatever that is, I stayed to finish dressing up.

So I decided to make [bun hairstyle](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2Fbf%2F6a%2F2d%2Fbf6a2d6135ec69f56e842f26b5d61c1b.jpg&t=OTY3ZmJjMDllZDk2MmFkMDQ1ODJkZDIzYmU2MWQyODM5ZGZhYTRlZCxaNUxURTdZTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeJJUFhrRZ_yiiyWhIAaMwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftanjamikaelson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163251220028%2Frumors-part-20&m=1) and to wear dress that I bought when I was with Rebekah in shopping, I told Kol that day that he will see the dress one day, so today is that day. It was [black cocktail dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fell.h-cdn.co%2Fassets%2Fcm%2F15%2F02%2F54ab2be660fbc_-_elle-54-bebe-black-fit-and-flare-dress-xln-xln.jpg&t=ZmIxN2YyMWJkMTVkZTZiNjg2NDI5ZWVlNzk2NjRkMzJkZmY4YTIwYixaNUxURTdZTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AeJJUFhrRZ_yiiyWhIAaMwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftanjamikaelson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163251220028%2Frumors-part-20&m=1),  because black is always a good choice.

When I was done with everything I went to the living room, so I can wait Kol there. After some time when it was time for him to come, he was late and I called him. He didn’t answer so I leaved him a voicemail;  **You’re late, just pick up your damn phone and just so you know, I won’t be happy about this.**

Rebekah came home a little after that, while I was at the kitchen taking a glass of whiskey, when she saw me she asked;  **Did you and Kol moved the date here? Should I go?**

 -  **No. He stood me up;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Why the hell would he do that?** _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **I don’t know, maybe he is playing a game that I started;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **What kind of game?** _“Rebekah asked.”_

 - **I said how I can resist him and he claims the opposite;**   _“I said as I drinked glass of whiskey in one gulp.”_

 -  _Rebekah laugh and say;_   **Then he will come when you’re not expecting him.**

 -  **But now he made me more mad;** _“I said as I followed Rebekah in her room.”_

 - **Isn’t a little late to play that game?** _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **No, it’s not. It’s fun;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Then don’t be mad at him;** _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **After all he did, he stood me up and doesn’t want to answer his damn phone;**   _“I said.”_

 - **I’m sure he’ll come;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

While we were in her room I was just sitting on the bed still in the dress because I was hoping that Kol will show up.  Then I heard that someone came into the room, but it wasn’t Kol, it was Stefan and I said;  **Uh, I though you’re Kol.**

 -  **Yeah, about him;** _“Stefan said leaning on a door frame.”_

 -  **What did he do now?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **He is dead;**   _“Stefan said.”_

 -  **What kind of sick game you’re playing?**   _“I asked.”_

 - **I give you a dagger, why didn’t you use it?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **What? Then why were you saying to me how he’ll come?**   _“I said looking at Rebekah, but she didn’t answer anything.”_

 -  **We were late;** _“Stefan said.”_

 

 - **I don’t believe you. Kol is not dead. He can’t be;**   _“Rebekah said and I was shaking my head in disbelief.”_

 -  **They didn’t have a choice. Kol started this when he went after Jeremy. He went after you too, do you remember? I mean, he was never going to let us find the cure;** _“Stefan said looking at us.”_

 -  **Didn’t have a choice? Well I will say the same when I kill Jeremy and Elena;**   _“I said and the anger was growing inside me.”_

 -  **Y/N I’m sorry but they had to kill him or at least in that moment. I was working with Klaus so we can dagger him, but-;** _Stefan said but I cut him off yelling;_ **IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER?**  and I was so loud that it made Stefan flinch.

 -  **Rebekah, you should calm your friend;**   _“Stefan said.”_

 -  **I can’t calm her now, you should think about that before you killed him;**   _Rebekah said, as I was listening to them I broke the wooden table, so I can have a stake and when Stefan saw me he stood in front of the door and said;_ **You can’t kill them.**

 -  **Watch me;**   _I said as I stabbed him deep in the stomach and before I vamp speed from the house I said;_   **And I don’t believe you that Kol is dead, until I see him for myself.**

I came in front of Elena’s house and I was at her front door when they wanted to get out. They were surprised to see me and I shouted;  **I’m going to kill you all.**

Then Bonnie gives me a migraine, I scream in pain and fall to the floor, saying;  **Invite me in, I want to see his body.**

 -  **No, Jeremy;**   _“Elena said.”_

 -  _But Jeremy said;_   **You can come in;**  Then they pushed me into the house.

 -  _Klaus was yelling;_ **I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me? Do you!?**

Then the migraine finally stopped when they got into the car and left and I said; Damn it, I hate that witch; and then I looked at Kol’s burned body lying on the floor, my eyes filled with tears as I said to Klaus;  **So it’s true?**

 - **I’m sorry, love;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **How did this happened?**  I asked in tears, going towards Kol’s body. It felt like I forgot how to breath, so many emotions were going through my head.

 -  **They set a trap for him;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **And he was so obsessed with that stupid Silas that he feel for it;**   **“I said as I collapsed next to Kol’s body.”**

 -  **I wanted to dagger him until this all ends but they just couldn’t wait;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Well I need to thank you and Rebekah for telling me all this before something bad happened;**   _“I said sarcastically not wanting to look at Klaus.”_

 -  **Sorry, I didn’t know if you would agree with me I didn’t need one more person trying to stop me from putting down Kol;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **And maybe I would agree because that’s better than this, he is dead now and-;** _“I said but didn’t finish the sentence because of crying.”_

 -  **You say that now, but I’m sure you wouldn’t agree;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Well I guess we’ll never know, now it’s too late;** _“I said as I lifted Kol’s head onto my lap.”_

 -  **I know, I’ve made a mistake;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 - **Did Elena killed him?**   _“I asked.”_

 -  **Actually it was Jeremy;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 - **It doesn’t matter. I’m going to kill them both;** _“I said angry.”_

 -  **If you do it like that they won’t suffer;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Then I’m going to kill Jeremy first, so Elena can suffer;** _“I said.”_

 -  **If you kill him, you’ll need to deal with hunter’s curse;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **I don’t care. I just want to watch them suffer;** _“I said.”_

 -  **Believe me you don’t want to be hunted for years. I was and I wanted to kill myself, problem is, I’m immortal;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **How long were you going through that?**   _“I asked.”_

 -  **For fifty-two years, four months and nine days. I was tormented, in my dreams, my every waking moment, relentless, never-ending torture. It was the only period of my life when I actually felt time;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **It’s okay, I can go through that;**   _“I said, not even thinking that one word in that sentence was truth.”_

 -  **Don’t be stupid. I won’t let you kill Jeremy;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **So you’re on their side now? Great;** _“I said.”_

 - **I’m not on their side, I won’t let you kill him for your own good;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Yes you’re. You want Elena to be human, so you can make your stupid hybrids;** _“I said.”_

 -  **I did want that, but not anymore;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 - **From now on, Elena will suffer everyday, her death won’t be easy;**   _“I said.”_

After that we weren’t talking for some time, I was just crying.

 - **Come here me, love. Don’t look at him;**   _“Klaus said and came closer to me, but he couldn’t move more because of the boundary spell.”_

I came where Klaus was and he took me in his embrace, wrapping his arms around me. My lower lip wobbled as I buried my face on his shoulder and I was still crying. I couldn’t stop myself, while he hold me tightly.

 -  **Everything will be okay;** _“Klaus said trying to comfort me.”_

 -  **No, it won’t;**   _I said through tears and added;_   **We were about to have a date.**

  -  **I can see that;** _“Klaus said looking at what I’m wearing.”_

 -  **Wait, why are you not moving from this room?**   _“I said to Klaus somehow while I was hugging him.”_

 -  **Bonnie put the spell so I can’t come outside of the room;** _“Klaus said.”_

 - **I really hope magic will kill her;** _I said and then went back to the kitchen where Kol’s body was and broke everything that was there and said;_   **This house needs to burn to the ground.**

 -  _Then I started going towards the stairs and Klaus asked;_   **Where are you going?**

 -  **I’m going to destroy everything in Elena’s and Jeremy’s room;** _“I said.”_

In a couple of seconds all Klaus could hear was sound of breaking everything that was in my way and me yelling;  **Damn it Kol, this could have been our date. I would gladly help you to rip off Jeremy’s arms.**

 -  **I don’t think this would be a perfect date;** _“Klaus yelled so I can hear.”_

 -  **Shut the hell up Klaus. I don’t care about perfect date I just want to be with him;** _I yelled as I was grabbing a vase and throwing it at the mirror in Elena’s room and then added;_   **But no, Elena always needs to get what she wants. Well she won’t, I’m going to burn that cure in front of her face.**

 -  **Will you calm down?** _“Klaus yelled.”_

I didn’t answered him I just screamed as I continued to break everything breakable that comes under my hands, until finally everything was in pieces. Then as I was coming down the stairs I told Klaus angry;  **There I’m calm now.**

 -  **No, you’re not love;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 - **Do you think they have some blood bag in fridge, I become hungry from all the rage I have in me right now;** _“I said as I was going into the kitchen.”_

 -  **If you didn’t destroy it, they probably have;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Oh, come on. I almost destroyed half of the house and that’s not even enough;** _I said_ _and then opened the fridge;_   **They have;** and showed the blood bag to Klaus, then drink it as quickly as I could and throw it down on the floor. I was looking what they have of alcohol and when I came across something I don’t like I throwed that bottle against the wall, then I took bottle of whiskey and came back to the room where Klaus was and sat on the couch, so I can drink.

 -  **Can I have a sip?** _“Klaus asked.”_

 -  **No;** _“I said as I drunk from the bottle.”_

 -  _Klaus sat beside me and asked;_   **Where is Rebekah?**

 -  **She probably went with them to look for the cure;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Now when you need her the most;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Well she wants the cure;**   _“I said.”_

 - **So she cares about the cure, more than you?**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  _I shock my head and said;_ **I don’t want to talk about it.**

 - **I want to destroy it;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Really? Why?** _“I asked.”_

 -  **So they can’t use it against me;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Well then from now on, we have a common goal;** _“I said and Klaus smiled at me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this part so many times, I still don’t think it’s good enough, probably because Kol dies. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.


	21. Rumors - part 21

I stayed in that house the whole night crying and talking with Klaus. **  
**

- **I’m gonna call Rebekah now and tell her to kill that bitch and her brother, when she is already with them;**   _“I said not listening what Klaus has to say about that.”_

 - But before I called Rebekah, Klaus took phone from my hands;  **What the hell?** _“I trailed off.”_

 -  **Death would be too kind for them;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Uh, I’m itching to kill them. It’ll be very stupid of them if they return here, because I’m going to make them suffer;**   _“I hissed.”_

 -  **Now you sound just like me;**   _“Klaus said smiling, I just rolled my eyes and sat on the couch.”_

 -  **Why don’t you go home, love;**   _“Klaus told me.”_

 -  **I don’t want to be alone;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **I will come to you as soon as I get out of this bloody house;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Well Rebekah will be back until then and if she takes the cure maybe I won’t be here anymore;** _“I said, with a disappointed and hurt tone.”_

 -  **She won’t take it;** _“Klaus said firmly.”_

 -  **Yeah, right. I’m just wondering if I will become human too or die immediately as a vampire;**   _“I stated.”_

 - **If you become human, I’m going to feed you my blood and you’ll be vampire again;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Yeah, if it’s that easy;** _“I said.”_

 -  **Let’s hope we won’t need to find out, if it’s that easy;**   _“Klaus said.”_

After that we were silent for a few minutes and I started crying again, when Klaus heard me he said;  **When will you stop crying?**

 -  **Never;**   _“I simply told him.”_

 -  **Oh, come on love, I don’t want to watch you like this;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Like you care;** _“I trailed off.”_

 - **I do care about you;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **I want him back;**  “I said louder and kneeled down next to Kol’s body.”

 - **I know, love;** _“Klaus said.”_

While he was watching how I cry next to Kol’s body he heard that someone entered house.

 - Klaus turned around;  **Hello, Caroline;** _“He said the moment he saw her.”_

 -  **What the hell happened here?**   _“Caroline asked when she walked into the house and saw everything destroyed.”_

 -  **I happened;** _“I said to her as I lifted myself up from the floor.”_

 -  **Well you two look pathetic;**   _“Tyler said coming behind her.”_

 -  **Only until Bonnie’s spell locking me in here wears off. Then I’ll look different. Angrier, perhaps. Or I won’t look like anything because I’ll have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets;** _“Klaus threatened Tyler.”_

 - In the next moment I pinned Tyler against the wall, holding him by his throat. The dark veins appeared under my eyes, as I asked Klaus;  **Can I kill at least him?**

 -  **No;** _“Caroline burst out.”_

 - I look over to her;  **I didn’t asked you.**

 -  **He is mine to kill, love;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **I roll my eyes;**   _Uh, fine;_   **“I said as I let go off Tyler.”**

 -  **When they find that cure I’ll throw it down your throat;** _“Tyler said angry to Klaus.”_

 -  **Only over my dead body;** _“I said to Tyler.”_

 -  **Well you are not so hard to kill;** _“Tyler said.”_

 - **Neither are you;** _“I said.”_

 -  **I’m an Original. What makes you think my entire vampire bloodline won’t be cured along with me? I.e., you;**   _“Klaus told him.”_

 -  **I think the moment you stop being a vampire, our whole blood connection to you is broken, and your sire-line ceases to exist. So, whatever happens to you, happens only to you, which means I can kill your ass and no one else has to die. Although I am still debating just how to do it;** _“Tyler said.”_

 - _I laugh at what Tyler said;_   **Like you could actually do it. I think you are not as brave as you are trying to prove it.**

 -  **And I think you wouldn’t be this much brave if you don’t have Mikaelson’s to watch over your back;**   _“Tyler said to me.”_

 -  **Well you think wrong-;**   _I said and I wanted to say more, but Klaus cut me off saying to Tyler;_   **I recommend drowning. There’s nothing quite like the feeling of someone fighting for something as basic as human breath. And let me tell you, your mother was a fighter.**

 -  _Then Caroline said, wanting to change the subject;_   **This place is a disaster. Starting with a horrific burnt corpse;** and she looks down to the Kol’s body. She finds a table cloth in a cabinet and she wanted use it to cover up Kol’s body, but I grabbed her hand asking;  **What do you think you’re doing?**

 -  **You still want to watch him like this?**   _“Caroline asked.”_

 -  **Yes!**   _“I said and grabber a table cloth from her hands.”_

 -  **Tyler’s mother is dead, so is my brother. We’re even, call Bonnie and get her to let me out of here;** _“Klaus said to Caroline.”_

 -  **What? Maybe you’re even, but I’m not even close to even;** _“I said.”_

 -  **I will never, ever, help you;** _“Caroline said.”_

 -  **How quickly you forget the part where I saved Tyler from the misery of being a werewolf. Or the night your mother invited me into her home to save the life of her precious daughter;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **That’s a good point, you two should be more thankful to Klaus;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **How delusional are you two?**   _Caroline said looking at me and Klaus, then said just to him;_   **You killed his mother. And let’s not forget that we’re standing in a house where Elena’s aunt Jenna used to live or did you think that your charm would make us forget how you killed her, too? You know what? No. I am not going to engage in this. You are not even worth the calories I burn talking to you.**

Suddenly Klaus vamp speeds to pick up a nearby floor lamp, which he uses to impale Caroline and then he swings her over to his side of the magical barrier and bites her neck, before she falls to the floor.

 -  **No!**  Tyler yelled and wanted to go there, but I vamp speed and grab him by his throat, pinning him to the nearest wall.

 -  **Now, that was definitely worth the calories;**   _“Klaus said and I look over to him with amused smile on my face.”_

 -  **Oh my god! Oh my god!** _“Caroline continues to repeat.”_

 - **I can fix this;** _“Tyler said to her.”_

 -  **How? The only thing that can heal me is his blood! Oh my god;**   _“Caroline said.”_

 -  _Then Tyler tries to move as he says to me;_   **Let go of me.**

 - **I don’t think so;**   _“I say as I push him more into the wall.”_

 -  **You know I can bite you too and you’ll die;**   _“Tyler said to me ready to bite.”_

 -  **If you bite her I’m not going to heal your girlfriend;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Even if you do that, Klaus is just over there to heal me;**   _“I said to Tyler.”_

 -  **Let’s see if you can go to Klaus like this;**   _Tyler said, bites my hand and snaps my neck adding;_ **Soon you’ll be reunited with your boyfriend.**

 - Klaus clenched his jaw;  **Well, you just decided the faith of your girlfriend;**   _“He said.”_

After some time I wake up, feeling really weak because of the bite, Caroline and Tyler weren’t here anymore and when Klaus saw that I wake up he said;  **Come here, love.**

But before I did, Tyler was carrying Caroline back to the room where Klaus was and put her on the couch, then as soon as he could he came to me and pushed me back on the floor.

 -  **Ugh, bad doggy;**   _“I said to Tyler.”_

 - Tyler looked down at me;  **She’ll die if you don’t heal Caroline;** _Tyler said to Klaus._

 -  **If this is your way to fix this, I gotta say it’s really bad. Klaus can be quite stubborn;** _I said to Tyler, but he pushed me more to the ground saying;_ **I don’t think he is, when it comes to you.**

 -  _I groan in pain and say;_ **That hurt’s, you idiot.**

 -  **Stop it! Bring Y/N to me and I’ll heal Caroline;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **And why should I believe you?** _“Tyler asked.”_

 -  **Well because Caroline’s life depends on it;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **You’ll heal her any way, I know you care about her;**   _“Tyler said.”_

 -  **But I care more about Y/N;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Just do as he said Tyler;**   _“Caroline said with low voice.”_

After that Tyler was looking for a few seconds at Klaus and then grabbed my arm and pushed me inside of the magical barrier.

 -  **You could be more gentle;**  Klaus said to Tyler while he was kneeling next to me. Then he bite his wrist and puts it to my mouth and I started drinking. Klaus smooths my hair as I regain strength and continue to drink.

 -  **Feeling better love?**   _“Klaus asked me when I stooped drinking his blood.”_

 - I smiled; **Much better.**

 -  **Now heal Caroline;**   _“Tyler said.”_

 - **Okay;**   _Klaus said bites his wrist again adding;_   **Just one more thing, beg me to save her life.**

 -  **What? I knew I shouldn’t trust you. You want to remind me that I’m powerless against you? Fine. You win. I’m nothing. Now save her. Please;**   _“Tyler said.”_

 -  **I’m sorry, mate. I didn’t quite catch that;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Well Nik I’ll leave you to deal with this, I’m out of here;** _“I said and vamp speed from Elena’s house.”_

When I came back to mine house I was so angry. I slammed the front door as hard as I could and I saw almost empty bottle of wine on the kitchen counter, I took it and when I drank all the wine from the bottle, I throw it against the wall. Then I run to my room slamming that door as well, I took the dress off of me as fast as I could, crying while I was doing that. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and try to calm myself. While I was in the shower I thought about every possible way I could make Elena suffer.

After that I got out of the house and went a little outside of the city on the road. I sit there in the middle of a road down on the ground, waiting for someone to show up. I see a car in the distance, that’s getting closer to me and stops in front of me. Some girl came out of the car crouched next to me asking;  **Are you okay?**

 -  **No, I’m not;** _“I said trough tears.”_

 -  **Why, if I can know?**   _“She asked nicely.”_

 -  **My boyfriend has been killed;** _“I said.”_

 -  **Oh, I’m so sorry. Did you tell police about that?**   _“She asked.”_

 - _I laugh and say;_ **They can’t do anything about it.**

 -  **What can I do to help?**   _“She asked.”_

 - I looked at her;  **Can you let me kill you?** _“I asked.”_

Girl looked afraid at me and started getting up from the ground, but I stand up faster than she could run away.

 -  **Don’t move;**   _“I compelled her.”_

 - Please, don’t kill me;  _“She said and started crying.”_

 -  **I’m sorry but I’m too angry to let you live;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Why are you angry at me?**   _“She asked.”_

 - **I’m not angry at you, I’m angry at people who killed Kol;**   _“I said.”_

 - **Why kill me then?**   _“She questioned, with a frightened look on her face.”_

 -  **Because you just happens to be here and I’m not human, it’s in my nature to kill, especially when I’m angry;**  “I explained.”

 -  **What are you then?**   _“She asked.”_

 -  **Don’t scream;** _I compel her and say into her ear;_   **I’m a vampire;** then put my finger on my lips showing her to not tell anyone my secret.

 -  **Vampires doesn’t exist;**   _“She said.”_

 -  **Oh honey, they do;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Why can’t I move or scream, I’m afraid;**   _“She said.”_

 -  **Because I told you that you can’t do that. And you don’t have to be afraid, I’ll be gentle this won’t hurt;**  I said and showed her my fangs. The girl’s eyes grew wide with terror and she started crying. I bite down gently into her neck, her legs began to twitch and shake and I knew life was seeping out of her slowly. I feed on her until there wasn’t any drop of her blood in her body and she falls dead to the ground.

* * *

After few kills I headed back home, and when I came there I saw Klaus in the living room.

 -  **When did you get out?**   _“I asked.”_

 -  **About 20 minutes ago;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Okay, great;** _I said and sat next to him, adding;_ **You didn’t need to come here.**

 -  **You said you don’t want to be alone. Where have you been?** “Klaus asked me looking into my t-shirt that had blood on it.”

 -  **Outside, just clearing my head;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **By killing someone?** _“Klaus asked.”_

 -  **No. I was sitting in the middle of the road clearing my head and then a car showed up, so I took the chance;**   _I said, adding;_ **It was delicious.**

 -  **You’re unstable;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Oh really? I didn’t know that, thanks for telling me;**   _“I said sarcastically.”_

 -  **You should know that there is just one dose if the cure;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Well that’s a good news. I hope Elena won’t get it;** _I said and asked;_   **What did you do with Kol’s body?**

 -  **I put him in his coffin;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Okay;**   _“I said as tears filled my eyes.”_

Then I turned myself on the couch so that my legs were closer to Klaus and my head was closer to the opposite end of the couch. I laid like that resting my head back on the armrest of the couch, looking into the ceiling and I saw Klaus staring at me.

 -  **So I guess we started talking again;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 - I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion;  **What? What do you mean by that?**   _“I asked.”_

 -  **You weren’t talking to me a couple of days ago;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **You forgive me for what I said?**   _“Klaus asked.”_

 -  **Nope;**   _“I said and looked back up at ceiling.”_

Klaus laugh at that and stands up from the couch. Going into the kitchen he saw broken bottle that I throw against the wall.

 -  **You don’t have a wine here?**   _“Klaus asked.”_

 -  _I looked at him saying;_   **I throw the last bottle of wine against the wall. I’ll be sure to get more of wine tomorrow, I’ll need it.**

 - Klaus took whiskey;  **This will serve;**   _“He said.”_

Then he got back on the couch giving me a bottle of whiskey, instead to pour it in the glasses I drink from the bottle. Klaus took the bottle away from me so he can drink and I said;  **No, I really need to drink.**

 -  **I do too, love;**   _“Klaus said as he pour the whiskey in his glass and drink it.”_

 -  **So did you heal Caroline?** _“I asked.”_

-Klaus smiled; **I did;**   _“He said.”_

-  **Of course you did;**   _“I said.”_

 - Klaus looked at me;  **You say it like you knew I would heal her.**

 -  **Let’s not pretend that you don’t like her;**   _I said with a soft smile. Klaus laugh and I continued;_   **I think she likes you too.**

 -  **You know almost every woman finds me quite charming;** _“Klaus said.”_

 - _I let out a laugh, rolling my eyes;_   **Yeah, right.**

 -  **You did too;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Shut the hell up;** _I said and hit his leg with mine and added;_   **The reason why I wasn’t talking to you was because you mention it and now you’re doing it again.**

 -  **Sorry, love;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **No apology accepted;**   _“I said and take a sip of whiskey.”_

We drunk the whole bottle of whiskey, we weren’t talking for a couple of minutes and I felt my eyes getting heavier, I closed them and eventually fall asleep.

After some time I wake up and saw that I was in my bed. I thought that I probably wasn’t sleeping a lot, because when I wake up I was feeling tired more than ever.

I tried again to fall asleep but I couldn’t, so I get up from the bed and went back down stairs to see if Klaus is there, but I was alone. Then I went back to my room and laid in the bed as comfortable as I could and closed my eyes, but instead of sleeping I kept on remembering all the different moments with Kol, like how he kissed me, my neck, my shoulders, how I felt safe when he holds me tight against him and how I could always fall asleep in no time when he is next to me. The feeling you get when you see someone for the first time and in that moment you know he is the one that you waited for so long, well I got that feeling with Kol. And even if I know that he is next to me right now, just the thought that I can’t see him or feel his touch, didn’t allow me to fall asleep again so I just cried the whole damn night.


	22. Rumors - part 22

I was lying in the bed whole night, with closed eyes but I wasn’t sleeping. When I opened my eyes I saw daylight coming into the room through windows. I immediately covered eyes with my arm, my eyes hurt because I was in the dark the whole time. I turned around so that I’m on my stomach and put my head in the pillow, covering it with another pillow. **  
**

After some time the sun started shining directly into my room and that was just too much, so I got out of the bed and pulled the curtains over the windows.

Then I heard that someone came into the house and I went downstairs. I saw some girl was there and asked her;  **Who the hell are you?**

-  **Klaus send me here to clean the house;** _“She answered.”_

-  **Mhm, great;**  “I muttered.”

-  **He also told me to tell you that you have a wine in the fridge;** _“She said.”_

\- I smiled; **That’s even better;**   _“I said and opened the fridge.”_

-  **Do you want my blood too?** _“She asked giving me her wrist.”_

-  **Well, when you’re already offering me, why not;**   _“I said opened the bottle of wine and bite her wrist so I can put the blood into the bottle.”_

Then I compelled her to forget everything when she is done with everything she needs to do.

I went back to my room and into the bathroom. I let the water to fill a bathtub and undressed my self. When the bath was filled to the top I slipped into it, I make myself comfortable, closed my eyes, drank the wine and relaxed myself in the warm water.

After 15 minutes I heard that someone is opening the doors of my room. In annoyance I exhaled breath and rolled my eyes, yelling;  **What the hell are you doing in my room?**

- _I heard voice of that girls saying;_ **I need to clean it.**

-  **No you don’t. Get out;**   _“I yelled.”_

-  **But Klaus told me-;** _Before she could finish what she wanted to say I got out of the bathroom and compelled her;_   **You don’t need to clean this room or any room on this floor.**

- **Now get out before I do something bad;** _“I told her.”_

I sat on the bed, pissed because she ruined my relaxing time. Few minutes after I vamp speed down stairs where she was and she jumped a step back when she turned around and saw me in front of her.

\- I grinned at her; **I’m sorry, but you need to pay for ruining my time while I was in a bath relaxing;** _“I informed her.”_

-  **Please don’t hurt me;**   _“She said.”_

- **Did you cleaned up everything?**   _“I asked.”_

-  **She nodded quickly;**   _Yes._

-  **Great;**  I said and sank my fangs into her neck. I drained every drop of blood in her body and then she fell dead on the floor. While I was sitting in the living room and watching TV, she started waking up.

- **What did you do to me?**   _“She asked.”_

\- I looked down on the floor where she was;  **What the? How are you alive?**   _“I asked.”_

-  **You tell me;**   _She said and added;_ **I remember that Klaus bite me and I was drinking his blood, why did I do that?**

- **Oh, that makes sense;** _“I said turning my attention back on TV.”_

\- She looked at the blood bag that was opened on the table;  **Why do I feel like this? I want to drink that;**   _“She said and pointed at the blood.”_

- **Oh, you are in transition, you died with Klaus’ blood in your system and now you got to decide do you want to die or be a vampire?**   _“I asked and took the blood bag from the table, showing it to her.”_

\- She narrowed her eyes in confusion; **I don’t want to die;** _“She said almost crying.”_

-  **Then have at it;**   _“I said giving her blood bag.”_

She took it from my hand and drinked it and as she wanted to sit on the couch, she felt that her skin is burning and she groaned in pain.

-  **One more thing, you can’t walk on a daylight;**   _“I informed her.”_

-  **Than how can you?** _“She asked.”_

-  **That’s a secret;**   _“I said.”_

-  **Just tell me;** _“She yelled.”_

I looked at her and in the same moment I pinned her to the wall where sun was shining and her skin began to burn as I told her;  **I know you emotions are heightened now, but you can’t yell at me.**  Then I let go of her and she run to the corner of the room where was dark and I got back to the couch.

- **I keep on remembering everything, Klaus told me to clean your house;**   _She said and added angry;_   **Why did I clean your house, I’m not you fucking maid.**

-  **Because you didn’t have a choice;** _“I said and take a sip of wine.”_

Then she went into the kitchen and broke two glasses against the floor telling me; **Clean this alone;** and she broke a few more things. I couldn’t stand her, so I vamp speed in front of her, grabbing her hand before she destroys the whole kitchen.

- **You know what, I don’t have nerves to deal with new vampire right now;** _“I said and plunged my hand into her chest ripping her heart out.”_

Then I took her phone to call Klaus, because he still didn’t give me mine back.

-  **Who is this?** _“Klaus answered.”_

- **You shouldn’t feed your blood to the people you send here;** _“I told him.”_

-  **Y/N. Why not?**   _“Klaus asked.”_

-  **Because I feed on her and she died with your blood in her system;**   _“I said.”_

-  **Well you shouldn’t feed on her;** _“Klaus said.”_

-  **Well she pissed me off;**   _“I said.”_

- **Did she finished her transition?** _“Klaus asked.”_

-  **She did, but I rip her heart out couple of minutes later;** _I told him and heard him laughs, so I continued;_ **It’s not funny and give me back my phone.**

- **Oh yeah, I’m gonna come to you now;** _“Klaus said and hung up.”_

After 10 minutes Klaus came, I was still in the living room on the couch, when I heard him I turned around and he threw me my phone so I can cache it.

- **Thanks;** _“I said.”_

-  **Rebekah send you a message, that she will be back soon;** _“Klaus said.”_

- **Oh, don’t tell me you were looking through my phone;** _“I said.”_

\- Klaus chuckles; **I saw just that message;** _“He said.”_

-  **And why I have a feeling I shouldn’t believe you;**   _“I told him.”_

-  _Klaus smiles and say looking at the girl’s body;_   **Do you want me to get rid of this?**

- **Yes, please;** _“I said.”_

After that he didn’t come back, so I was alone until Rebekah didn’t came home.

* * *

It was night when Rebekah finally came back home. I was sitting on the couch in the living room looking at Kol’s picture and twirling around my finger his daylight ring that somehow survived the burning. I could feel him watching me.

 

When I heard that Rebekah opened the doors I came in front of her and I was in tears. She was looking at me and tear rolled down her cheek as she said;  **Oh, honey.**

I hugged her and Rebekah wrapped her fingers around my shoulder and hugged me even tighter. I kept crying on her shoulder as she kissed my head and run her fingers through my hair;  **Stop crying;**  “She told me.”

- **I lost him, Bekah. He is dead;** _“_ _I told her through tears.”_

-  **You’ll be okay;**  “ _Rebekah said.”_

- **No I won’t. He is dead;** _“I repeated while I kept on crying.”_

-  _Then Rebekah pulls me away from her and looks at me, saying;_ **I know you will be okay. Let’s sit.**

We sat on the couch and I took glass of wine that was on the table and drink it, then I put my head on Rebekah’s shoulder and hugged her again.

-  _Few minutes later I said angry;_   **Elena and Jeremy killed him and now that they are back here, they are gonna pay for it.**

-  **Jeremy is already dead;** _“Rebekah informed me.”_

\- I looked at her and smiled;   **He is? Well that is the best news I’ve heard in the past few days;** _“I said.”_

\- Rebekah laughs; **I knew you will say that;**   _“She said.”_

-  **Elena always need to get what she want, doesn’t she?**   _I told Rebekah and added;_ **And she told me how I can’t decide who lives and who dies, although now she and her brother were the ones who decided to kill Kol, but yeah his life doesn’t matter to them because she needs the damn cure, she can’t handle that she is a vampire now. I hate her so much!**

-  **She will get what she deserves;**   _“Rebekah told me.”_

- **Oh yes, she will;**   _I told Rebekah;_ **Do you realize now that it was a mistake for not telling me how Klaus wanted to dagger him?**   _“I questioned her.”_

- **I do. I’m really sorry. You wouldn’t want that, so Klaus said not to tell you;** _“Rebekah said.”_

- **I didn’t know you’re listening to his orders;**   _“I said.”_

- **If I knew it won’t go as planned I would tell you;** _“Rebekah said.”_

- **I mean, you two are right. I wouldn’t agree with that, because I’m sure he wouldn’t keep him daggered for just a few days;**   _I said looking sadly at Rebekah and adding;_ **I wouldn’t want the same thing to happen again, as it happened with you.**

While we were talking we drinked a bottle of wine and it was late night when Rebekah fall asleep in the living room, but I didn’t I was just waiting for the right time to go and pay a visit to Elena.

Then I got up from the couch and took two blood bag so I can regain my strength and went straight to Elena’s house. When I came there I saw that house is burned to the ground, I was hoping she was in it, but no matter what I was hoping for the next stop is Salvatore’s house. If she didn’t burn in her house she is probably there.

-  **Knock, knock;** _I yelled while I was knocking at the door._  No body answered of course because they know why I’m here.

- **You don’t have to answer I can come in; “I said as I pushed the door as hard as I could.”**

\- They were in the living room ready for me.  _While I was coming there I yelled;_   **Where is that little bitch Elena!?!**

-  **I’m right here;** _“Elena said and came in front of the Salvatore’s.”_

\- I smiled;  **Well you have courage to show your self;** _“I told her.”_

-  **I killed the love of your life and I don’t regret a second of it;** _“Elena told me without any emotion on her face.”_

I was furious when she said that, before she or anyone else knew, I grabbed her neck, lifting her feet of off the floor and vamp-speeding to the nearest wall so I can pin her on it and I squeezed her neck more as I said to her;  **And you lost your brother, I’m so sorry I wasn’t the one that killed him, but at least I can kill you.**

- _Elena smiled at me, saying;_   **Kill me, I don’t care.**

- **I won’t kill you now. You know why? Because you want to die so you can see Jeremy again. Well I won’t grant you that kind of wish;**   _“I told her.”_

-  **Leave her alone;** _“Damon yelled and started to walk towards us.”_

He pushed me off of Elena and I hit him as hard as I could with the bottle of bourbon that was on the table besides me. In the moment when he turned around his head because of the punch, I snapped his neck;  **Maybe he is older, but I’m angrier;**  I said turning back to Elena and gripping her throat even more, suggesting to Stefan;  **Be the smart brother, Stefan;**  I took the stake that I bring with me from my jacket and pierced Elena’s chest;  **If you make one step and I will kill her. This is between her and me, stay out of it.**

-  **Look I know it wasn’t a right thing to do-;** _Stefan said, as I cut him off;_   **But they did do it and now the right thing for me to do is to have my revenge.**

-  **Just kill me and get over with it;** _“Elena said.”_

- _Then I turned back to look at Elena telling her;_ **I’ll make you suffer till the end of your miserable life. I can see that you turned off your humanity, you’re so weak.**

-  **Why didn’t you turn off your humanity since Kol died?** _“Elena asked me barely breathing.”_

- **I squeezed her neck more, saying through my teeth; He didn’t die, you killed him. And I didn’t turn it off because I’m not weak like you. Everybody deals with the lose differently. I however kill, torture.**

- **Or you just don’t love him that much;** _“Elena said.”_

- **Oh my God! Stop talking;** _I said piercing her chest more with a stake;_   **I’m going to skin you alive, wait for your skin to grow back and do it all over again;** _“I threatened, voice trembling with anger.”_

-  _Elena groans in pain;_ **I should kill you too.**

- _I laugh and say;_ **Is that suppose to scare me? You can always try, but you won’t succeed.**

-  **Well Jeremy and I killed an Original, so I don’t think it will be hard to kill you;** _“Elena said.”_

- **Yeah, you think that because you think you’re strong now without your humanity, but believe me when I say, I’m stronger and worse with my humanity then you without it;** _“I said and before Elena could say anything more I snapped her neck and take out the stake.”_

Then when Elena fell to the ground I turned to Stefan and he was looking angry at me, as I told him;  **I knew you’re the smart one. And you could tell her that it’s better to stay away from me, because if she tries to kill me it won’t end well for her. You know she doesn’t have a chance against me.**

-  **You should know I wasn’t for that plan;** _“Stefan said.”_

\- I rolled my eyes;  **Yeah. You remember I was there when Rebekah and you were talking, how you’re working with Klaus? You two wanted to dagger him. I don’t know what’s worse;**   _“I told him.”_

-  **I think it’s worse if he is dead;**   _“Stefan said.”_

-  **Yeah, exactly. Now you know why I’m going to kill this spoiled little bitch;**   _I told him pointing with my finger at Elena;_   **And is that why you asked me, how things are going between us?** _I questioned;_   **You already knew what will happen. Not to mention how Rebekah didn’t say a word about daggering him and we were together for hours. And stop pretending to care, you just don’t want me to kill Elena;**  Before Stefan could say anything more I vamp-speeded away.

Rebekah was still sleeping when I came back home, so I went to bed to try to sleep. And if Rebekah didn’t came home I probably wouldn’t sleep again or maybe the reason I could sleep again was because I finally got chance to have my hands around Elena’s neck.

* * *

When I woke up I went to the bathroom to get shower and dress myself like everything is good. Rebekah was still sleeping in the living room, I went to the kitchen and grabbed blood bag from the fridge, then I went back to my room.

After some time I heard someone knocking at the door, before I came down stairs Rebekah opened the door and it was Klaus. When he saw me coming from upstairs he said;  **So I hear someone killed 5 people last night. In a middle of a town square.**

-  **What does it have to do with us?**   _“Rebekah said still sleepy.”_

- **It has to do with her;** _“Klaus said pointing at me.”_

-  **Can you blame me? I was pissed when I left Salvatore’s house;** _“I said drinking blood.”_

- **So you won’t even deny it?** _“Klaus said.”_

-  **No I won’t;**   _I said and added;_ **Like you care for some human lives.**

-  **What were you doing at Salvatore’s?** _“Rebekah asked me.”_

\- I smiled; **I was paying visit to Elena;**   _“I told them and turned around so I can walk back to my room.”_

- **Don’t you dare walk away from me;** _“Klaus yelled angry.”_

-  **Don’t you dare yelling at me;**   _“I yelled back.”_

-  **What happen with you and Elena?**   _“Klaus asked.”_

-  **Well I just warned her how her life would be from now and broke her neck;** _“I told him.”_

- **So you won’t go the her again?**   _“Klaus asked.”_

-  **Oh, I’m just getting started;** _“I said looking at him.”_

-  **You need to stop;** _“Klaus demanded.”_

-  **Go to hell;**   _“I said and started walking up stairs, but Klaus vamp speed in front of me blocking my way.”_

-  **We need to take cure from them, not cause more trouble;** _“Klaus said.”_

-  **If they have a cure, Elena would already be human. Did you think about that?**   _“I said.”_

-  **You think they don’t have it?**   _“Klaus asked.”_

- **I’m sure they don’t;**   _“I said.”_

-  _Then Klaus turns to Rebekah and says;_   **Rebekah. You were with them, where is the cure?**

- **I don’t have it, if that’s what you think;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Who has it then?**   _“I asked.”_

- **I don’t know, I lost them on the island at some point;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Well we need to find it first and destroy it;**   _“Klaus said.”_

- **But Rebekah want’s to take it;** _“I said.”_

-  **She is just bluffing, she would regret that decision the minute she takes the cure;** _“Klaus said.”_

- **You don’t know that;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

\- Klaus looked a her;  **I do;**   _“He simply said.”_

-  **Okay, I’ll go to see what happened with a cure;** _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Rebekah;** _“I said stopping her.”_

-  **What?** _“Rebekah asked.”_

- **Please don’t take the cure, I can’t lose you too;**   _“I said looking at her with tears in my eyes.”_

-  **You won’t lose me, don’t worry;**   _“Rebekah said and walked away.”_

I turn around wiping away tears and I wanted to go up stairs but Klaus was still standing behind me. I forget about him so we collided into each other, I just started crying more after that and he embraced me. Couple of minutes later I pushed Klaus away from me and run to my room.

* * *

Rebekah came an hour later so I came downstairs to see if she found the cure.

-  **Did you find it?**   _“I asked her.”_

- **No. You’re right, they don’t have a cure;** _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Who has it then?**   _“I asked.”_

- **Katherine;** _Rebekah said, before she could say anything more I repeated;_   **Katherine;**  surprised because I didn’t hear that name for a long time but Rebekah thought that I said that because I don’t know who she is.

-  **Yeah, Elena is her doppelganger;**   _“Rebekah explained.”_

- **Interesting;**   _I said softly smiling and asked;_ **Do you know where she is?**

-  **No, nobody knows that, but we’ll find her;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

- **Are you sure you still want to take it?**   _“I asked her.”_

-  **Yeah. I think I do;** _“Rebekah told me.”_

- **Maybe Katherine already took it;** _“I said.”_

- **I don’t think she wants to be human;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Well we’ll find out when we find her;** _“I told her.”_

I got back up to my room, already planning how I’m going to find Katherine and destroy the cure. So I called my friend, she is a witch and I hope she will help me to find Katherine.

-  **Hey Reina;** _“I said when she answered.”_

-  **Hey, I didn’t hear from you for some time;** _“Reina said happy that I called her.”_

- **I was busy here in Mystic Falls;** _“I said.”_

-  **Yeah, you told me your friend Rebekah is back;** _“Reina said.”_

\- I smiled;  **She is and lot of things happen since I came here;** _“I told her.”_

-  **Tell me;** _“Reina said.”_

-  **Can we do that in person I need your help with something too;** _“I said.”_

-  **Yeah, of course;**   _“Reina said.”_

-  **Well I will come to you;**   _“I said.”_

-  **Okay, I’m waiting;**   _“Reina said and hung up.”_

I have this one necklace of Katherine, we exchange jewelry the last day we were together and I’m hoping Reina will find her with that. When I found it, I came down ready to go and Rebekah saw me.

-  **Where are you going?** _“Rebekah asked me.”_

-  **Um I have some business to do;**   _“I said to her.”_

-  **You’ll go after Elena again?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

-  **Haha no, I’m going out of town;** _“I said.”_

\- Rebekah narrowed her eyes at me, in suspicion;  **Why?**   _“She asked.”_

-  **Because I can’t be here anymore, I need to be somewhere else;** _“I said.”_

-  **Do I need to go with you?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

-  **No, I want to be alone;**  “I said.”

-  **Okay. So when are you going to come back?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

 

- **I don’t know in a few days;** _“I told her and walked through the door.”_


	23. Rumors - part 23

Reina is living in Atlanta so I took the first fight there. When I came there I compelled myself a car and went to her house, she heard me parking my car in front of her house so she came outside. **  
**

- **Hey, you are already here;**   _“Reina said as she hugged me.”_

-  **Yeah well it’s urgent;**   _“I said.”_

-  **Do you want to go to some bar or something?**   _“Reina asked me.”_

-  **Yeah sure, get in the car;**   _“I told her.”_

We came to some bar and sit at the table, when the waitress came to us we ordered drinks.

-  **So what happen in Mystic Falls?**   _Reina asked adding;_ **Anything good?**

- **Yeah, it was good till it last and Rebekah is back, that’s the only good thing left;** _“_ _I told her.”_

-  **Why it’s ended? Yeah, that’s great that she is back;** _“Reina said.”_

-  **Because he is dead now;** _“I said, taking sip of my drink.”_

-  **I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t ask;**  “Reina told me.”

- **It’s okay, that’s is why I’m here, I need you to find someone;** _“I told her.”_

-  **Who?**   _“Reina asked.”_

-  **Katherine Pierce;**   _“I said and put the necklaces on the table.”_

-  **Why do you need her?**   _“Reina asked taking the necklace in her hands.”_

-  **She has something that I need to destroy so the girl who killed Kol can’t have it;** _“I said.”_

-  **So Kol is that guy;** _“Reina said smiling.”_

-  **Haha, yeah. He is Rebekah’s brother;** _“I said with a soft smile.”_

-  **Okay, I’ll help you;** _“Reina said.”_

-  **Great, when do we start?** _“I asked.”_

- **Can we start in the morning?**   _“Reina asked.”_

-  **Yeah of course, get some rest I’m sure it won’t be easy to find Katherine;**   _“I said and drank my whiskey in one gulp so we can go back to Reina’s house.”_

 _While I was driving us back to her house she asked me;_   **Why Rebekah didn’t come with you?**

- **I didn’t wanted her to know what I’m doing;**   _“I said.”_

-  **Why not? You two are best friends;**   _“Reina said.”_

-  **Because the thing I want to find and destroy is cure for vampirism and Rebekah wants to take it;**   _“I said.”_

-  **That exist? Will Rebekah be mad at you when she find out you destroyed it?** _“Reina asked.”_

-  **Yeah, apparently it does. I don’t know, I hope not;**   _“I told her.”_

-  **What would happen to you if she takes it?** _“Reina said.”_

- **I don’t have a wish to find out;**   _“I said.”_

When we came back to her home she showed me the room where I can sleep.

-  **Okay, so you know you can feel like home here, so do whatever you need;** _“Reina said.”_

-  **Well can I put some blood bags in the fridge?** _“I asked smiling.”_

- **Of course;**   _“Reina sad with a laugh.”_

This night I couldn’t sleep at all again, I just couldn’t wait to find Katherine and that damn cure, hopefully I will find it before anyone else.

* * *

 ** _The next day:_**  It was around 9 AM when I heard that Reina is awake so I got out of the bed and to the kitchen where she was.

-  **Good morning;**   _“I said walking into the room.”_

-  **Hey, you are awake, I just need to eat and then we can start;** _“Reina said.”_

- **I didn’t even sleep. Yeah I need to eat too;** _“I said and grabbed the blood bag from the fridge.”_

-  **You can’t sleep or you are exited to find Katherine?** _“Reina asked.”_

-  **Both, but bigger problem is that I can’t sleep;** _“I said.”_

-  **Well everything is good until you go and kill half of a town;** _“Reina said with a laugh.”_

-  **Oh that will happen if I don’t destroy Elena’s life;** _“I said.”_

-  **I can see you really like that boy; “Reina said smiling.”**

\- I smiled;  **You have no idea how much;**   _“I told her, before I quickly drank blood bag.”_

30 minutes later she started doing the spell. It wasn’t easy but she found Katherine.

- **I knew you can do it** ;  _I said to her adding;_   **So where is she?**

- **She is in Pennsylvania;**   _“Reina said.”_

-  **Where exactly?**   _“I asked.”_

-  **Give me one minute more;** _Reina said and started chanting again, after few seconds she added;_   **In town called Willoughby.**

-  **So my next stop is there;** _“I said smiling.”_

-  **Do you want me to go with you? “Reina asked.”**

- **No you don’t need to go, I can handle Katherine;**   _“I said.”_

-  **So I can take you to the airport;**   _“Reina suggested.”_

-  **Yeah, you can do that. I already have a private plane waiting for me, so we better get going;** _I told her and added;_   **And then I’ll left you my car, I know you don’t have one.**

- **What? No, that’s a big gift;** _“Reina said.”_

-  **Oh come on, I literally have new car every other week;** _“I told her.”_

-  **Yeah, when you can compel anything you want;**   _“Reina said smiling.”_

\- I smiled;  **That’s the perks of being a vampire;**   _“I said.”_

I was talking with Reina about Kol, Rebekah and everything that’s been happening in the Mystic Falls until we didn’t get to the airport so I can go to Pennsylvania and find Katherine.

While I was on the plain Rebekah called me;

-  **Hey, Bekah. What’s up?** _“I answered.”_

-  **Nothing. I just wanted to see how are you?**   _“Rebekah told me.”_

-  **Good, I guess;** _“I replied.”_

-  **Just come back here, soon;** _“Rebekah said.”_

- **I will, as soon as I can, but I would rather if we travel somewhere;**   _“I told her.”_

- **Hopefully we’ll travel somewhere soon;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

\- I smiled;  **Yeah. Did you find out where Katherine is?**   _“I asked.”_

- **No. Not yet. But I could use your help if you’re here;** _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Well just torture locator spell out of Bonnie, I’m sure she can find her;**   _“I told her.”_

-  **Bonnie is nowhere to be found;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Oh well, good luck then;**   _“I told her.”_

\- Rebekah sighed;  **Yeah. Talk to you again soon;**   _“She said before she hung up.”_

I looked at my phone and I felt a wave of guilt washing over me because I was lying to her, but I think that destroying that cure is the best thing for everyone.

* * *

It took me about 4 hours to come to the city where Katherine was. I hope someone else didn’t find Katherine before me. I showed picture of Katherine to some people, but everyone told me that they never saw her. Okay, I know her tricks she compelled everyone to tell that to anyone who ask about her. While I was walking around town, hoping I would see her I heard a familiar voice calling me from behind.

\- I turned around and there she was, just the person I was looking for;  **Katherine;**   _I said when I saw her, then I smiled asking;_   **You remember me?**

\- Katherine smiled;  **Of course I do, what are you doing here?**   _“She asked me wondering.”_

- **Actually, I was looking for you;** _“I told her.”_

-  **Oh really? I’m sure a lot of people is looking for me these days;** _“Katherine said.”_

- **Tell me I found you first;** _“I said.”_

-  **You did;**   _“Katherine said.”_

-  **I hear you killed Jeremy, I wanted to kill him but either way thanks;** _“I told her.”_

-  **Well technically Silas killed him, but I helped. Why did you want to kill him and how do you know him?**   _“Katherine questioned me.”_

-  **Oh, he and Elena killed my boyfriend and I was living in Mystic Falls for the past few months so that’s how I know them. Unfortunately for them;**   _“I said smiling.”_

\- Katherine narrowed her eyes at me; **And your boyfriend was?** _“She asked and smiled.”_

-  **Kol Mikaelson, maybe you heard about him;** _“I said.”_

\- Smile disappeared from Katherine’s face when she hear his last name;  **You didn’t told me you’re friend with Mikaelsons;**   _“She said.”_

-  **I wasn’t when we were hanging out, I mean Rebekah was daggered then so I wasn’t with them;**   _“I told her.”_

After a little chatting on the street we went to some restaurant to sit and talk.

-  **Don’t tell me you came with Mikaelsons;** _“Katherine said while we were entering the restaurant.”_

- **I came alone;** _“I told her.”_

-  **Good;**   _“Katherine said.”_

-  **You know the first time I saw Elena I thought it was you;**   _“I told her as I sat across from her.”_

-  **Cut the crap, what do you want from me?** _“Katherine asked.”_

- **Is that how you do talk to all of your friends?**   _“I asked.”_

- **I’m just sick of everyone thinking that Elena is me;**   _Katherine said and added;_   **So let’s just talk about why did you came here.**

\- I looked at her;  **I need the cure;** _“I said.”_

-  **You want a cure? I thought you love being a vampire;** _“Katherine said.”_

- **I want to destroy the damn cure so Elena can’t have it;** _“I said.”_

\- Katherine smiled;  **That’s not gonna happen;**   _“She said.”_

- **I really thought I won’t need to do this the hard way;** _I said and added;_   **Why do you even need the cure?**

-  **I want to give it to Klaus in exchange for my freedom;** _“Katherine said.”_

-  **Oh yeah, you are running from him, I forget about that;**   _“I said.”_

-  **Yeah, so you won’t find the cure;**   _“Katherine said.”_

\- I smiled; **Don’t be so sure of that;**   _“I said.”_

\- Katherine grabbed my throat;  **If you try to find it I’m going to kill you;**   _“She said warned me.”_

- **I’m not against you, Klaus want’s to destroy it same as me, you’ll have your freedom;**   _I said and smiled adding;_ **But if you kill me Klaus will never stop hunting you.**

-  **Oh, really?**   _Katherine said in a flat tone;_   **Now when I know you’re such a bestie with Klaus, I definitely won’t give it to you. You lied to me years ago, why would I believe you now.**

\- I rolled my eyes;  **I didn’t lied to you, I just didn’t mention I know them. And how are you going to give him the cure if you don’t give me, so I can give him?** _“I asked.”_

- **I have someone else who will give the cure to Klaus;**   _“Katherine told me.”_

-  **And who is that person?**   _“I asked wondering.”_

- **A friend;** _Katherine said and added;_ **Oh, when I say friend, I mean friend.**

-  **Well then, if I find the cure before you give it to your “friend” I won’t give the cure to Klaus and ask for your freedom;** _“I said.”_

-  **You really want to end up on the other side with your boyfriend;**   _“Katherine said.”_

-  **Again with the threats and I was hoping we would do this together, but I see you don’t want that. Well when Rebekah, Elena and everyone else find you here don’t call me;**   _“I said.”_

- **They won’t find me;**   _“Katherine said.”_

-  **Don’t be so sure of that;**   _“I said.”_

-  **Will you tell them? Or they already know you’re here?** _“Katherine asked.”_

-  **They don’t know anything;** _I said smiling and adding;_ **So the only thing that matters to me is that Elena doesn’t take the damn cure, it needs to be destroyed.**

-  **And what is Rebekah doing with them?**   _“Katherine asked.”_

-  **She want’s the cure too and I’m her sire line, so I’m not so happy about it;**   _“I said.”_

-  **You are? What will happen to you if she takes the cure?** _“Katherine asked.”_

-  **I don’t want to find out;**   _“I said.”_

-  **So why didn’t you kill Elena when she killed Kol?**   _“Katherine asked me.”_

-  **Because she wouldn’t mind if I kill her, I would rather torture her;** _“I said.”_

-  **But in the end you can just kill her. I would happily help you with that;** _“Katherine said.”_

-  **We’ll see about that;**   _“I said.”_

-  **Well you shouldn’t fall in love;** _“Katherine said.”_

- **I can’t control it;** “I said.”

-  **Yes you can. Turn your emotions off;** _“Katherine said.”_

-  **No. You know I turned my emotions once and I promised myself I’ll never do it again;** _“I said.”_

-  **Ah, maybe you’ll eventually;** _“Katherine said.”_

-  **No I won’t;**   _“I said.”_

-  **Well whatever;** _Katherine said and added;_ **I need to go now, good luck in trying to find cure, you’ll need it.**

She was gone in a few seconds so when I finished talking with her I went to some motel. I needed to get some rest and to feed. I threw my bag on the bed and went to the bathroom to have shower and to change clothes. When I finished that I laid on the bed looking into the ceiling.

-  **Kol I hope you hear me, you should never go alone to kill Jeremy, I could have helped you;** _I said with tears in my eyes and continued;_ **I’m not gonna let Elena have a happy ending, I’m going to make her life a living hell. You’ll be avenged.**


	24. Rumors - part 24

This is a first time that I’m alone and actually could sleep not wake up after two hours. I feed and dressed up so I can go and start looking for the cure.

I was walking down the street when I heard Rebekah’s voice;

-  **Y/N is that you?**   _“Rebekah said coming closer behind me.”_

-  _I turn around and say_ ;  **Heyy, Bekah.**

-  **What are you doing here?**   _“Rebekah asked me.”_

-  **Same as you;**   _“I said.”_

-  **You’re looking for the cure?**   _“Elena asked me.”_

-  **I see you made some new friends;**   _“I said looking and Rebekah and then at Elena.”_

-  **I’m not friend with her, she is just helping me to find a cure;** _“Rebekah told me.”_

-  **And when you find it, she will take it right? Because little Elena always needs to get what she wants;**   _“I said.”_

-  **I don’t want the cure anymore;**   _“Elena said.”_

-  **No? That’s something new;** _“I said and rolled my eyes.”_

-  **Yeah and I won’t let you find it and destroy it;** _“Elena said coming closer to me.”_

- _I laugh and said;_ **You think I’m scared of you?**

-  **You should be;** _“Elena said.”_

I couldn’t stop myself from laughing and the second later I pinned Elena against the wall.

-  **You know I’m older than you and stronger, right?**   _“I said.”_

- **So what, I should be scared of you? All you do is pin me on the wall;**   _“Elena said.”_

-  **Oh you want me to do something else, because I can;**   _“I said looking at Elena.”_

-  **Elena better don’t piss her off;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Pff what will she do? Broke my neck;**   _“Elena said looking at Rebekah.”_

-  **Well I already did that as you said, maybe I should try something else;**   _I said and in the same moment I plunged my hand into her chest, grabbing her heart, Elena groan in pain as I tell her;_ **Make just one move and I’ll rip your heart out.**

- **I know why you don’t want Rebekah to take the cure. You are afraid that you will become human too and maybe die and then when you die as human you won’t be on the other side with Kol;** _“Elena said.”_

-  **Elena, you’re just making it worse;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **You’re right, I don’t want that to happen to me, same as I don’t want to lose my best friend when she takes the stupid cure;**   _“I said squeezing her heart.”_

\- Rebekah put her hand on mine;  **Stop, people are watching;** _“She said.”_

-  _I looked at Rebekah and pulled my hand out of Elena’s chest, saying;_ **Just so you know Katherine knows you’re coming here.**

-  **Wait, she is in this city?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

- **You didn’t know that?**   _“I asked.”_

-  **No, we were just passing by;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Well I guess she will be mad at me because I told you two that she is here;** _“I said.”_

When Elena heard that Katherine is here she started looking around and she saw some girl that had her back turned towards us, she went towards her thinking that was Katherine, but it wasn’t her. While we were looking at Elena we saw that she disappeared in some alley in one second, Rebekah and I looked at each other and went there to see Katherine holding Elena by her throat against the wall.

\- I laugh;  **No body likes you Elena;**   _“I said.”_

-  **I suppose they are here for the same reason as you;** _“Katherine said.”_

-  **Yes, we’re;** _“Elena said.”_

Katherine starts choking Elena but Rebekah comes from behind, grabs Katherine’s neck and push her to the ground.

-  **Where is the cure?**   _“Elena ask while Katherine push her self off the ground.”_

-  **What? No "I’m here to avenge my annoying little brother” speech?**   _“Katherine asked.”_

-  **People die. We move on;** _“Elena said.”_

-  _Katherine exchange looks with me and I said;_   **She turned off her humanity.**

- **So sad for the boys, their special snowflake of human frailty is gone;** _“Katherine said looking at Elena.”_

-  **She is just too weak to handle a death of her brother;**   _“I said looking at Elena.”_

-  **So we’re gonna be here a while let’s go to restaurant;**   _Katherine said and passed by us and when Elena wanted to go behind Katherine I push her away and start walking next to Katherine._

-  _We sit at the table and Katherine said;_   **I’m gonna go grab some menus;**  and starts to stand up but Rebekah stabs her hand with a fork, pinning it to the table.

- **You’re not going anywhere;**   _“Rebekah told her.”_

- **I forgot how charming you were;**   _“Katherine said trough her teeth.”_

-  **So maybe I should just go and try to find the cure by myself as I wanted in the first place;**   _“I said and wanted to stand up but Elena was sitting next to me and she didn’t let me to pass by her.”_

-  **They are gonna keep you here same as me;**   _“Katherine said.”_

- **I see;**   _“I said and looked at Rebekah.”_

- **Let’s just find out where cure is, before Stefan and Damon find us;**   _“Elena said.”_

-  **Let me guess they want to find cure for you;**   _I said and looked at Katherine saying;_   **Poor Elena everyone always wants to save her.**

-  _Rebekah grabs Katherine by the chin compelling her;_   **Where is the cure?**

-  _Katherine smiles and say;_ **I’m sorry, I’m on vervain.**

-  **Oh, I get to torture it out of you, fun** ; _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Why do you want to become human?**   _“Katherine asked Rebekah.”_

-  **So I can live a normal life and have a family;**   _Rebekah said and added;_ **But the question is, why do you want it? Let me guess, to kill Klaus?**

-  **Since it can be used against him, I’m sure he’s just itching to get his hands on it. I give him the cure, he gives me my freedom;**   _“Katherine said.”_

Then Rebekah aggressively searches Katherine’s pockets with vampire speed.

-  **Do you really think she is that stupid to have it on her?**   _“I asked while Rebekah was searching Katherine’s pockets.”_

-  **Are you on her side?** _“Rebekah asked.”_

-  **I’m on my own side and a little on Klaus’ side;** _“I said.”_

-  **I can’t believe she is your best friend;** _“Elena said to Rebekah.”_

-  **Why?**   _“Rebekah asked Elena.”_

-  **Well she is trying to destroy the thing that can make you happy;** _“Elena said.”_

-  **Shut up Elena. She can be happy without it and if she takes the cure and then in a couple of years starts to get old and sick, she will curse the day when she took it;**   _“I said.”_

-  **Maybe you just think like that, because it’s best for you if she doesn’t take the cure;**   _“Elena said.”_

-  **Oh, come one I know her better than you do, just stop talking;** _“I said.”_

Rebekah finds Katherine’s phone and gives it to Elena. Elena finds an appointment for 2PM that says “meet em”.

-  **Who’s “em”?**   _“Elena ask.”_

-  **A friend;**   _“Katherine say.”_

-  **You mean a “friend”;**   _“I said gesturing quotation marks.”_

-  **It says here you’re meeting at two, I guess I’ll just have to meet “em” myself;**   _“Elena said.”_

Rebekah and I looked at Katherine and she looked worried.

Elena comes out of the restroom, closing a makeup compact, and returns to the table where Katherine, Rebekah and I are sitting.

-  **What do you think?** _“Elena as she sat.”_

-  **Not even close;**   _“I say and look at Katherine who smiles at me.”_

- **Yeah, not quite slutty enough;**   _“Rebekah say and Elena laughs.”_

Elena takes bracelet, watch, earrings and jacked from Katherine. When she put all of it on herself Katherine looks at her and say; **This will never work, you know. The bad haircut, the doe eyes. You’ll never pass for me.**

-  _Elena was mimicking the word Katherine said and after that Elena said;_ **Something’s missing;** _and looks under the table saying;_   **Your shoes. I want your shoes.**

* * *

While Elena was waiting for “EM” I was still in the restaurant with Katherine and Rebekah.

- **I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you know her;**   _“Rebekah said and looks at Katherine and me.”_

-  **Well I didn’t think I need to tell you that;** _“I said to Rebekah.”_

- **If I knew back then that she is friend with the Mikaelson’s I would never hang out with her;**   _“Katherine said.”_

-  **And if I wanted to tell Klaus back then where you are, I would, but I didn’t so there is no need for you to think that I’m not your friend** ;  _“I said to Katherine.”_

-  **I can’t believe I even told you that I’m running from him;** _“Katherine said.”_

- **That’s just proves that you trusted me;** _“I said.”_

- **Well I wouldn’t trust you a bit if I knew you’re close with him;** _“Katherine said.”_

- **As I said I wasn’t close with him then;**   _“I said.”_

-  **You didn’t think Elena was her when you saw her for the first time?**   _“Rebekah asked me, because she didn’t want to listen us arguing about Klaus.”_

-  **I did, but when she didn’t recognize me I knew it wasn’t her and Elena is too much annoying;**   _“I said.”_

-  _Katherine smiles and says;_ **“Elena will never be me.”**

\- Rebekah looks at Katherine;  **I’ve always been a little envious of the legend that is Katherine Pierce. The way you could wrap men around your little finger, the way Elijah betrayed Klaus for you, the way the Salvatore brothers stumbled head over heels for you;** _“She said.”_

- _I laugh and Katherine looks at me and ask;_   **Why are you laughing?**

-  **Oh nothing, I just figured something out;** _“I said smiling.”_

-  **Figured what out?**   _“Damon asked as he sat beside me.”_

-  **There goes the neighborhood;**   _“Katherine said and rolled her eyes.”_

- **I see you already found Katherine;**   _Damon said and looked at me adding;_ **I didn’t know you are with Rebekah and Elena.**

-  **Well I’m not, I found Katherine before any of you did;**   _“I said looking at Damon.”_

-  **You’re losing your touch, evil one;**   _“Damon said looking at Katherine.”_

-  **Where’s Elena?**   _“Stefan ask leaning on the table, I mimicked in my chin what Stefan said and Katherine laughs at that.”_

-  **What’s your problem?** _“Damon asked me.”_

-  _Well I killed Elena, so I don’t have a problem anymore;_   _“I said to Damon.”_

-  **You did what?**   _“Damon said angry and wanted to grab my neck but Rebekah grabbed his hand.”_

-  **Relax, she didn’t kill Elena;**   _“Rebekah said holding Damon’s hand.”_

-  **Haha yeah, but I almost rip her heart out;** _I said with a laugh and add;_   **You have no idea how easy that could happen.**

- **If you do that, I’m going to kill you;**   _Damon said and added;_ **There is no more Kol to defend you.**

-  **But there is me;** _“Rebekah said looking at him.”_

\- Damon looks at Rebekah;  **And when you take the cure, you won’t be able to defend her;** _“He said.”_

-  **Well I’m sure Klaus will be more than happy to defend me if that’s needed;** _“I said.”_

-  **Okay if you guys are done with that I would like to know where Elena is;**   _“Stefan said.”_

-  **Oh, she is with Katherine’s “friend”;** _“I said.”_

-  **Who is that friend?**   _“Stefan asked.”_

-  **You may know him, an Original brother, impeccable taste;** _“Katherine said.”_

-  **Elijah;** _“Rebekah and I said in the same time.”_

-  **I knew I figured out it was him;**   _“I said.”_

-  **Well, you sort of have to question Elijah’s impeccable taste if he’s friends with you;**   _“Stefan said to Katherine.”_

- **Oh, he is not just a friend;**   _”Katherine said smiling.”_

-  **You’ll use Elijah so he can make you a deal with Klaus for your freedom in exchange for the cure;**   _“I said.”_

-  **That’s right;**   _“Katherine said.”_

-  **Well I guess I’ll need to find the cure before you give it to Elijah;**   _“I said and stand up but Damon pulled me down.”_

-  **No you won’t. Katherine will take us to the cure;**   _“Damon said.”_

-  **No she won’t;** _“Katherine said.”_

- **I’ll go talk to Elijah;**   _“Stefan said.”_

-  **You go deal with Elijah, Katherine you will take us to the cure;** _“Rebekah said looking at Katherine.”_

-  **Ugh, Fine. Move. You have to follow me;** _“Katherine said to Rebekah.”_

We walked out of the restaurant and Stefan stayed on the street to call Elijah.

-  **Hey, let’s go;** _“Rebekah said to me as she saw I’m standing where Stefan was.”_

-  **Nope, I want to talk with Elijah, you three can go;**   _“I said.”_

When they walked away Stefan took Katherine’s phone to call Elijah. When Elijah answered the call I told Stefan;  **Gimme the phone.**  But he didn’t give it to me right away.

-  _Elijah heard me and told him;_ **Put Y/N on the phone.**

I smiled and took the phone out of Stefan’s hands and broke his neck so he can’t listen what will I talk with Elijah.

-  **So Elijah here’s the thing, I want to destroy the cure same as Klaus, we can work together;**   _“I told him.”_

-  **Does Katherine want’s us to work together?**   _“Elijah asked.”_

-  **Nope, but she doesn’t need to know;** _“I said.”_

-  **Maybe we should just stick to this plan, I’ll give cure to Klaus and he will destroy it;**   _“Elijah said.”_

- **If Damon and Stefan take the cure before we do they will throw it down Elena’s throat;**   _“I said.”_

-  **Doesn’t she want’s that?**   _“Elijah asked.”_

-  **Not now. But when she does want the cure she won’t have it. She killed Kol did you forget that, they can’t win;** _“I said.”_

When I finished talking with Elijah I went to the place where Rebekah, Damon and Katherine were right when Rebekah took the cure.

- **No, Bekah!** _”I said before she falls down onto the sofa.”_

\- Stefan came couple of minutes after me;  **Why the hell did you broke my neck?** _“He asked.”_

- **Consider it that we’re even now;** _“I told him.”_

-  **Even for what?**   _“Stefan asked.”_

-  **For not telling me what Elena and Jeremy were planing to do;** _“I informed him.”_

\- Damon sighed;  **Oh, just get over with it;** _“He said.”_

-  **I’m going to tell you the same, soon;**   _“I hissed.”_

For some time Rebekah was unconscious on the sofa and I was besides her while Stefan and Damon were talking.

- **Do you feel something?** _“Stefan asked me.”_

-  **Nope, maybe cure doesn’t work like I thought it will;**   _“I said.”_

Rebekah suddenly gasps for air and wakes up.

-  **How do you feel?**   _“I asked looking at Rebekah.”_

- **I feel good. I feel great. I feel alive;** _“Rebekah said with a smile.”_

-  **Slight problem with being alive, I can kill you now;**  “ _Damon said and throws a letter opener at Rebekah and she catches it with vampire speed.”_

-  **You’re still a vampire;**   _“I said to her.”_

- **The cure didn’t work;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **The cure was a fake;**   _“Stefan said.”_

* * *

It was almost night fall and Rebekah and I were sitting in the park talking.

-  **Are you going with us back to Mystic Falls?**   _“Rebekah asked me.”_

-  **No, I will stay here for the night, I’m not ready to go back;** _“I told her.”_

-  **Okay, I understand. Just don’t take long to come back home;** _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **I won’t I promise;**   _“I said and hugged her.”_

When Rebekah went to meet Elijah so they can go back to Mystic Falls I started slowly walking to my motel room. When I got there it was around 9 PM and I went straight to the bathroom for a shower.

After that I was looking through my clothes and talking to Kol when someone started knocking on my door. I opened them and saw Katherine.

-  **Who were you talking to?**   _“Katherine said as she entered the room and saw that I’m alone.”_

-  **With Kol;**   _“I said.”_

\- Katherine looked at me;  **You’re crazy;**   _“She said.”_

-  **What are you doing here?**   _“I asked her.”_

-  **Would you want to go out and have some fun?** _“Katherine asked.”_

-  **Does fun include killing someone?**   _“I asked.”_

\- Katherine smiled;  **You know it does;**   _“She said.”_

\- I smiled back at her;  **Then I’m going;** _“I said.”_

Before we went out I needed to dress up so Katherine was sitting on the bed and waiting for me. My phone was next to her and she took it and saw picture on my screen.

-  **Aww, is this you and Kol?**   _“Katherine asked showing me the picture.”_

-  **Yes;**   _“I told her and took the phone from her hand.”_

-  _Katherine smiled and asked;_   **Are you ready?**

- **Yeah, we can go;** _“I said and started walking to the door.”_

We went to a club, ordered a bottle of wine and whiskey. I poured myself one glass of wine and one glass of whiskey, drinking it alternately.

-  **You know it’s not good to mix a drinks;**   _“Katherine said.”_

-  **I don’t care;**   _“I said.”_

-  **I didn’t think Kol’s death affected you this much, but I was wrong;**   _“Katherine told me.”_

-  **This is the only way to keep myself from killing everyone;**   _“I said.”_

-  **Or you can just kill Elena;**   _“Katherine said.”_

- **Shut up, I don’t want to talk about that, tonight should be fun;** _“I said.”_

-  **Okay, then pick someone;**   _“Katherine said.”_

I smiled and grabbed her hand so we can go dancing. Katherine takes the bottle of whiskey with her and drink it while she was dancing.

Some guys were looking at us and we were dancing very close to each other.

 

Then one guy came to us grabbing Katherine by her waist and Katherine compelled him to be quiet then sank her fangs into his neck. I smiled at what she did and bite the other side of guy’s neck. Katherine give him her blood and compelled him to forget everything.

- **You know it’s not fun if we don’t kill someone;**   _“I said to Katherine.”_

-  **Just like in old good times;** _“Katherine said smiling.”_

-  **Oh yeah;**   _“I said smiling and dancing.”_

As we were dancing we compelled most of the people to not make any sound. Then Katherine went to stand on the bar, I was looking at her and she called me to stand with her, when I came there we were dancing on the bar and in the next moment we showed everyone our fangs jumping with vampire speed and biting most of the people there, killing some of them. After that I looked at Katherine and smile as we walked out of the club.

-  **This was good;**   _“I said smiling.”_

-  **Well how else can it be when you are going out with me;** _“Katherine said.”_

-  **Haha, you’re right;**   _“I said.”_

We went to her car and start driving, it was early morning when I came back to my motel room. I fall on the bed, falling asleep in no time.


	25. Rumors - part 25

When I wake up it was almost 3PM and I was still sleepy. I went in the kitchen for a blood bag or two. I think it’s time to go back to Mystic Falls, to see what happen with the cure, so after I feed I packed my things and I went to the airport.

It was late evening when I came to Mystic Falls and the first thing I did was that I went to Klaus’ mansion.

 -  **Klausss, are you here?** _“I yelled as I opened the front door.”_

 -  **Look who is back;** _“Klaus said coming from the living room.”_

 -  **Did you destroy the cure?**   _“I asked.”_

 -  **Did you have a fun time with your old friend Katherine?**   _“Klaus questioned.”_

 -  **I did. Now answer my question;** _“I demanded.”_

 -  **Elijah give it to Rebekah;**   _“Klaus answered.”_

 -  **What? Did she took it?**   _“I asked.”_

 -  **I don’t know, go and see for yourself;** _“Klaus told me.”_

 -  **Okay;**   _“I said and walked away.”_

I came to Rebekah’s and mine home and saw her in the living room.

 -  **Did you take it?**   _“I asked.”_

 - Rebekah turned towards me;  **What?**   _“She asked confused.”_

 -  **The cure;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **I don’t even have the cure;** _“Rebekah told me.”_

 -  **But Klaus told me tha-;**  “Before I could finish the sentence I saw Elena walking down the stairs.”

 -  **What the hell are you doing here?**   _“I snarled.”_

 -  **I’m staying here for a while;**   _“Elena told me.”_

\- I raised my eyebrows;  **Really?**   _“I asked as I pinned her against the wall.”_

-  **Now that I’m back here, If I were you I would fear every shadow, it doesn’t matter if it’s day or night;** _I warned her adding;_ **Even yours own.**

 -  **You’re threatening me again, I’m not scared of you;** _“Elena said.”_

 -  **Well you should be, you don’t know what I’m capable of;**   _I said to her squeezing her neck more and adding;_ **I know you have your humanity off now so you think you are fearless, but you shouldn’t be.**

 -  **If you wanted to kill me you would do it till now;**   **“Elena said.”**

 - **I want to see you suffer, it’s more satisfying;**   _“I told her through my teeth.”_

Elena wanted to hit me but I grabbed her hand and push her head more into the wall.

 -  **What I do to you right now doesn’t hurt at all as much as losing someone you love;**   _“I told her.”_

 -  **I know how that feels I lost everyone-;**   _before she could say more I shouted;_   **Shut the hell up, I’m not done talking;**  The tone of my voice made Elena flinch. Then I looked down and with tears in my eyes I continued;  **I didn’t even have a chance to tell him.**

 -  **To tell him what?**   _“Elena allowed herself to ask.”_

 - **That I love him and how much;** _“I told her, looking back into her eyes and she could see anger in mine.”_

 - **I’m not to blame for that, you should have tell him that while you still had time;**   _“Elena said.”_

 -  **Yes you are;**   _“I yelled.”_

 -  **I’m so sor-;**   _“Elena said with laugh but I started choking her before she finished what she wanted to say.”_

 -  **You’re sorry?**   _I said with a laugh and added;_ **Don’t give me that crap I know you’re not sorry. I’ll made your life a living hell and I won’t be sorry for that, at all.**

 - Rebekah came closer to us; **Hey, stop it. You’re not the only one who lost Kol;**   _“She said.”_

 -  _I looked at Rebekah still holding Elena while telling her;_ **And yet you let this bitch to live in our house. So as long as she lives here I’m going to live with Klaus.**

Before Rebekah could stop me or tell anything I vamp speed out of the house.

I came to Klaus’s mansion and slammed the doors, then he came and asked me;  **What’s wrong, love?**

- **Elena is living with Rebekah now, so I’m going to live here;**   _“I informed him.”_

 -  **You didn’t ask if you can;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Well I know you would tell me I can, so no need to ask;** _“I told him going into the living room.”_

 -  **Whiskey?** _“Klaus asked me showing me a glass of whiskey.”_

 -  **I would rather have some fresh blood;**   _I said looking towards his servants and added;_   **Can I?**

 -  **Serve yourself, love;** _“Klaus said and left the room.”_

There were three servants standing so I tried them all, one by one and killed two. Then I sat back on the couch and drunk two half full glasses of whiskey.

 - After some time Klaus came back to the living room; **You didn’t need to kill them;**   _“He said.”_

 -  **I killed just two;**   _I said drinking whiskey and adding;_  These servants are not so tasty.

 -  **Well sorry for that, you could leave them alive then;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 - **I was hungry;**   _“I told him.”_

 -  **Now I don’t have who to serve me;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **One is still alive;** _I said looking over to the servant, to see if he us moving;_ **I guess;**   _“I added.”_

 -  **Why does Elena lives with Rebekah**? _“Klaus asked.”_

 - **I have no idea. I thought Rebekah can’t stand her, but I guess I was wron** g;  _“I said.”_

 -  **No, you’re right. She can’t stand her;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Then she was out of her bloody mind when she let her live there** ; _I said and added;_   **I’m going to try and get some sleep;**  Then I went to my old room at the mansion.

I got ready for the bed and try to sleep but I was just turning myself from side to side because I couldn’t fall asleep. After that I opened my eyes mad because I can’t fall asleep and got out of the room.

Klaus saw me leaving my room and going to the other one, so he came from his room to follow me to the other one and said;  **This is Kol’s room.**

 - _I know;_   _“I said while I was opening the Kol’s closet.”_

 -  **Why do you need his T-shirt?**   _“Klaus asked.”_

 -  **Maybe it will help me sleep;** _“I said.”_

 -  **Maybe you should stop thinking about him;**   _“Klaus said coming closer to me and he took Kol’s t-shirt from my hands.”_

 -  **Hey;**   _“I burst out”_

 -  **I can make your pain go away if you want;**   _“Klaus told me.”_

 -  **By compelling me?**   _“I asked.”_

 -  **How else?** _“Klaus replied.”_

 - I shaked my head;  **I don’t want that and pain is not the main problem now, it’s anger and a lot of thoughts;** _“I told him.”_

 - **Then learn how to control it, don’t let it control you;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Well I don’t know how to do that;**   _I said and added;_   **And if I continue to be like this I don’t know how much longer I can live with my emotions on.**

 - **I don’t want to see you without your emotions. You’re stronger than that;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Believe me I don’t want that either;**   _“I said as I sat on Kol’s bed.”_

 -  **When was the last time you draw something?**   _“Klaus asked.”_

 - **I have no idea;** _I said and asked;_ **What’s your point?**

-  **Painting is metaphor for control, maybe you should try that;** _“Klaus said smiling.”_

- **I don’t have time for that;** _“I said and wanted to walk from the room, but Klaus grabbed my hand to stop me.”_ **  
**

- **Yes you do, just try it;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **If that works for you doesn’t mean it will work for me;**   _“I told him.”_

 -  **You have nothing to lose;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Oh I have, I can lose my time and nerves;** _“I said.”_

 - **Better waste your time on drawing then because you can’t sleep;** _“Klaus said.”_

 - I rolled my eyes;  **Ugh, okay. You won’t stop until I try that;**   _“I said.”_

 - Klaus smiled; **That’s better;** _“He said.”_

We went where Klaus holds stuff for drawing and I was looking in the paper for one minute not knowing what to draw.

 - I looked at him;  **I told you, this is not working for me;** _“I told him.”_

 -  **Because you’re not trying very hard;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **I don’t know what to draw;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Just put anything you feel on the paper and clear your mind;** _“Klaus said and started walking towards the door.”_

 -  **Where are you going?**   _“I asked.”_

 - **Back to my room, you need to be alone here;**   _“Klaus told me.”_

When Klaus was out of the room I told myself;  **Okay, let’s do this.**

I was drawing for like 2 hours, painted myself and it did work like Klaus said. So after that I went back to my room and saw Kol’s t-shirt on the bed, Klaus left it there, I took it in my hands and smiled. Then I went to bathroom to get a quick shower and after that back to my room. I put Kol’s t-shirt on me and crawled into the bed, falling asleep eventually.

* * *

When I wake up I took another longer shower and after that I went downstairs and saw Klaus looking at my paintings. He heard me entering the room and said; **This is impressive.**

 -  **Really?**   _“I asked.”_

 -  **Yeah and I see it helped you;** _“Klaus said smiling.”_

 -  **Okay, I got to admit you were right;**   _“I told him.”_

 - Smirk appeared on his face;  **Aren’t I always right?**   _“Klaus said.”_

 - **Haha, not always;** _“I said with a laugh.”_

 -  **I see in the painting just one emotion, anger;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Well I told you I have just that right now;** _“I said.”_

 -  **I didn’t think it’s that serious;** “Klaus said.”

 - **Well it is;** _“I said.”_

After a while I was just enjoying the day then something came on my mind so I got out of the house to go and visit Elena. I came there and heard that she is inside but I didn’t heard Rebekah.

I came inside with vamp speed and to Elena’s room, she didn’t expect me while I was using vampire speed to run around her she told me yelling;  **Stop it.**

 - _I stopped and looked at her smiling, before I told her;_   **What are you going to do now?**

 -  _Elena took the stake from her nightstand and I laugh saying;_   **Haha, I see you prepared yourself.**

 -  **I did;**   _Elena said adding;_   **Have a nice life on the other side;**  and she tried to stake me but I grabbed her hand and twisted it, causing her to drop the stake.

 -  **Did you really think it would be that easy to kill me, little vampire?** _“I said with a laugh.”_

I took her other hand and crushed it, she groaned in pain. After that I pushed her to the ground putting my leg on her throat, but she hit my leg and I fall on the ground. Soon after that I get myself off the ground with vamp speed and Elena did the same. She then attacks me and we end up in the hallway near the stairs she wanted to push me down the stairs but I vamp speed down before she did it.

Elena follows me down and we start fighting again in the living room, breaking some stuff.

 -  **Okay, I think this is enough for today, I don’t want to destroy everything here;**   _“I said and broke Elena’s neck, then walked out of the house.”_

I went back to mansion I didn’t see Klaus when I came, but if I did he would probably ask me where I was, because of Elena’s blood on my t-shirt. I went in the living room and closed the door so I can watch TV and drink some alcohol. After one hour Rebekah came, when she found me in the living room she said with a little higher voice;  **Did you and Elena just have a fight in our house?**

 -  **Yeah we did and she lost;** _“I said smiling.”_

 -  **You two destroyed the living room;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **Sorry about that, I’m going to compel someone to fix it;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Just stop it! I can’t stand you like this;**   _“Rebekah yelled.”_

 -  **You can’t stand me? You’re the one that let bitch who killed Kol to live in our house. I should be the one who can’t stand you;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Oh come on, you want to destroy the cure;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **Because I don’t want Elena to have it and I don’t want to be dead if you take it;** _“I yelled.”_

 -  **You wouldn’t die;**   _“Rebekah yelled.”_

 -  **Enough with all the shouting;** _Klaus said entering the living room and turned to Rebekah;_   **You’re just making it worse Rebekah, don’t you see she is unstable.**

 -  **Tell her to stop being like this;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **Why do you think she would listen to me?** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Bekah, I know you know deep inside of you that I would die if you take the cure, I don’t know why you don’t want to admit that;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Because she wants to be human and she wants to have hope that the cure doesn’t work like that;** _“Klaus spoke.”_

 -  **When Finn and Kol died every vampire from their sire line died and if I become human then every vampire I turned will become human;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **Well I don’t want to be human, same as I don’t want to be dead;**   _I said and added;_   **So if you want cure so badly and you’re willing to lose me because of that, go and find it. The cure ruined this family, Klaus and I want to destroy it, you want to take it, Kol is dead because he didn’t want it to be found and none of you listen to hi-;** _Rebekah cut me off saying;_   **This family was ruined long before we know about the cure.**

 -  **But even more now, don’t you see it? Can you tell me when was the last time we were fighting?**   _Rebekah was silent so I added;_ **Exactly. If cure doesn’t exist or you are not one of the people that want to take it, none of this would ever happen.**

 -  **It would happen because of some other things;** _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **No. I don’t think so;**   _I said and added;_   **And if you want me back in the house tell Elena to leave it.**

 -  **Okay, I’ll tell her that;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **Great;**   _“I said, then Rebekah left house.”_

After Rebekah was gone I went to the grill to have a few drinks and clear my mind. I had luck that no one interrupted me while I was there.

When I came back home I went to the living room and saw Klaus there reading a letter.

 -  **Who is that from?**   _“I asked.”_

 -  **Katherine;**   _“Klaus replied.”_

 -  **Did you give her, her freedom?**   _“I asked.”_

 -  **I didn’t;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Well if she give me the cure instead of Elijah maybe you would;** _“I said.”_

 -  **Why do you think I would?** _“Klaus asked.”_

 -  **I can be quite charming when I want something;** _“I said smiling.”_

 -  **You didn’t tell me what happened to the cure? Rebekah was acting like Elijah didn’t give it to her;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Oh yeah I forgot about that, Rebekah told me that he didn’t give her the cure;**   _“I told him.”_

 -  **Then who?**   _Klaus asked and before I could answer he added;_ **Oh, he give it to Silas.**

 -  **Silas? Why would he do that?** _“I asked.”_

 -  **He can appear like anyone of us;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Oh, that’s not good;**   _“I said.”_

 -  **Tell me about it;** _Klaus said and added;_ **So I’ll need to go to New Orleans, can I leave you here alone?**

 -  **Why couldn’t you leave me alone and why you need to go there?** _“I asked.”_

 -  **Because you’re unstable and Katherine told me there is some witch in New Orleans plotting a move against me;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **I’ll be fine as soon as Elena is out of the house;** _I said adding;_ **There we go again just the other city.**

 - **I know, love;** _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **What is the name of the witch?** _“I asked.”_

 -  **Jane-Anne Deveraux, why are you asking?**   _“Klaus said.”_

 - **Long time ago I heard that member of my family married some witch in New Orleans, so that’s why I’m asking;** _“I said.”_

 -  **I didn’t know that;**   _“Klaus said.”_

 -  **Well I never told anyone nor did I meet those people, I just heard about them;** _I said and added;_ **So when are you going there?**

 - **I need to go now;**   _“Klaus said standing up.”_

After Klaus was gone, I got message from Rebekah that I can come home because Damon and Stefan captured Elena so they can make her turn on her humanity.

 -  **Finally;**   _“I said entering the house.”_

 -  **So about the cure Silas has it;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **Yeah I know, Klaus figure it out;** _I said adding;_   **And Klaus went to New Orleans.**

 -  **New Orleans? What the hell is he doing there?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **There are some witches plotting a move against him so he probably went there to kill them;** _“I said and sat next to Rebekah in the living room.”_

 -  **You don’t suppose they’ve found a way to kill him once and for all?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **What? No, no way;**   _“I said and took the sip of my drink.”_

 -  **So when did you meet Katherine?**   _“Rebekah asked me.”_

 -  **Well I meet her 1987 in Chicago, we were hanging out for some time and going to parties together. After that I saw her again maybe 15 years later and then I didn’t hear about her until you told me she has the cure;** _“I said to Rebekah.”_

 - **I never expect you two would hang out together;** _“Rebekah said with laugh.”_

 - **Well you never know who’ll you meet and become a friend with;** _“I told her.”_

 - **I don’t think she is much of a friend;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 -  **Well she could never replace you;**   _“I said smiling.”_

 - Rebekah smiled;  **Of course not;** _she said and asked_ ;  **So what about that compelling thing for fixing the living room?**

 -  **I’ll do that tomorrow;**   _“I promised.”_

After some time talking I went to my room to take a bath and relax, after everything I really needed that.

When I finished I asked Rebekah to bring me some blood bags and when she did, she stayed in my room. We were laying on the bed talking.

 -  **Do you think Kol is watching us right now?**   _“Rebekah asked not looking at me.”_

 -  _I looked at her saying;_ **Of course he does.**

 -  **Every love story needs to end up bad for us, vampires;** _“Rebekah said.”_

 - I took a deep breath;  **I know;**   _“I said, trying to not start crying.”_

 -  **I’m sorry, I don’t want to see you cry;** _“Rebekah said.”_

I put my head on her lap and closed my eyes not saying anything and she stroked my hair. Then just of sudden I started crying and couldn’t stop myself.

 -  **Hey, I’m sure he doesn’t want to see you cry;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

 - **I know, but the more I try not to cry, I always start crying;** _“I said.”_

 - **Tell me what can I do to help?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

 -  **Can you forgive me?**   _“I asked.”_

 -  **For what?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

 - **For being such a bad friend for the last few days;** _“I told her through tears.”_

 -  **You weren’t bad; Rebekah said looking at me and wiping away my tears. I looked at her with “don’t lie to me” look and she added;**   **Okay, I forgive you and you need to forgive me too. I should have never let Elena live here, when I knew you could be back any second.**

  - **I forgive you. I hated while we were fighting;**   _“I told her.”_

 -  **Me too;** _“Rebekah said.”_

Then couple of minutes later my breathing slows down and I start to feel slightly sleepy. Rebekah was still stroking my hair, that’s what make me fall asleep eventually.  I fall asleep on Rebekah’s lap, she didn’t sleep, but after some time I changed my position and she looked at me smiling wanting to get up from the bed.

 

But I grabbed her hand when I felt she isn’t beside me and turned around to look at her.

 -  **Sleep here please, I don’t know if I will sleep when you go out of the room;**  “ _I told her.”_

Rebekah smiled and lay next to me covering us with a blanket.


	26. Rumors - part 26

I wake up and took my phone to see what time it is and it was 13:23, I was lying in the bed for a couple more minutes looking at the ceiling. When I got out of the bed I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my hair and teeth, then I put on new clothes. **  
**

After that I went downstairs and heard Rebekah’s phone ringing, as I walked to the kitchen she saw me and answered it, I hear that Elijah was on the other side of the line.

-  **Where are you?**   _“Rebekah asked him.”_

- **I left for New Orleans last night;**   _“Elijah informed her.”_

- **You two? Did you find out what witches wants with Klaus?** _“Rebekah asked.”_

-  **Yes I did, he will have a child;**   _“Elijah said.”_

- **A what?** _I let out surprised and added;_   **How is that possible?**

-  **It’s possible because of his werewolf side;** _“Elijah said.”_

-  **What will he do now?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

- **Well, he’s doing what he does; given a chance at happiness, Klaus runs in the opposite direction;**   _“Elijah told us.”_

- **Then let him run;**   _Rebekah stated;_   **That child, if it’s even his, is better off without him.**

-  **He’s not better off without that child, Rebekah, and neither are we;**   _“Elijah responds.”_

-  **Darling, kind Elijah. Our brother rarely brings us anything but pain;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Elijah still trying to search for Klaus’ redemption;** _“I said while I was pouring myself blood in the glass.”_

-  _We heard Elijah sigh before saying;_ **I’ll stop searching for his redemption when I believe there is none left to be found.**

Then he ended the call and Rebekah exhale a deep breath taking bottle of wine to pour one glass for her, then we hear that someone is opening our front door and when we look there Katherine was leaning against the door frame.

-  **What are you doing here?**   _“I asked.”_

-  **Well since Klaus left for New Orleans, I decided to come;** _“Katherine said coming into the house.”_

-  **Thank God you are not Elena, I’m not for a fight today;**   _“I said as I was going into the living room.”_

-  **Don’t worry, she is locked up;**   _“Katherine said.”_

-  **I hope she will never get out of there, she needs to rot in hell;**   _“I said.”_

-  **What happened to your living room?**   _“Katherine asked when she looked there.”_

-  **Y/N and Elena had a fight;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  _Katherine smiles and then look at Rebekah, saying;_   **He’ll come around, you know Elijah. He won’t stop until he’s convinced Klaus to do the right thing.**

- **I know you consider yourself an expert in brotherly dynamics, but you don’t know my brothers half as well as you think you do;**   _“Rebekah said to her.”_

-  **You’re wrong. Klaus won’t be able to walk away from this. He and I are the same;** _“Katherine said.”_

I stopped listening them at some point, I turned on the TV and watched something funny. I didn’t even realize when Katherine get out of the house until Rebekah came and sat next to me.

-  **You’re in a good mood today;** _“Rebekah remarked when she saw me smiling.”_  She came towards me and put the bottle of wine she was holding on the table in front of us.

-  **For now;**   _“I told her.”_

-  **What are we going to do today?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

-  **I’m going to get drunk, so I don’t kill everyone and well we can do whatever you want;** _“I said.”_

-  **So when are you going to stop drinking the whole day?** _“Rebekah asked.”_

-  _I think for a second and then say;_   **Probably never. I mean that’s better than to have my humanity off and kill half of the city, right?**

-  **Yeah, it’s definitely better than that;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Okay then;** _I said smiling, took her glass of wine and drink it in one gulp then added;_ **Let’s get started.**

-  **I didn’t asked you, how was in San Francisco?** _“Rebekah asked.”_

\- I smiled;  **Oh it was amazing;**   _“I told her.”_

-  **We should go somewhere together;** _“Rebekah suggested.”_

-  **Yes! I’m all for it;**   _“I told her.”_

-  **Well then we’re going as soon as we can;** _“Rebekah said and took sip of her wine.”_

-  **I would love to go back to Los Angeles, it’s beautiful there;** _“I told her.”_

- **We could definitely go there;** _“Rebekah said smiling.”_

Then I told Rebekah some things that Kol and I did while we were in San Francisco and we drunk that bottle of wine fast.

 ** _Few hours later:_** Rebekah went upstairs to take a bath, few minutes later her phone started ringing again, but she left it downstairs.

-  **Bekah!** _“I yelled so she can hear me.”_

-  **What?** _“Rebekah yelled back.”_

- **Elijah is calling you;**   _“I yelled and I flashed up stairs to her room.”_

-  **Bloody hell, I can’t even take a bath;**   _Rebekah said and added;_ **Answer him.**

-  **Hey, Elijah;** _I answered and added;_   **Bekah is taking a bath, I put you on speaker.**

- **Marcel is alive;**   _“Elijah said.”_

-  **You mean to tell me, after all these years, Marcel is alive and well?**   _“Rebekah exclaims.”_

-  _Elijah confirms it;_   **Quite. Marcel, who Klaus sired and brought up beneath his own wing, now rules a menagerie of savage vampires running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. Witches are held in subjugation. I doubt Niklaus had any idea what he was walking into.**

-  **Sorry, what was that? I stopped paying attention at “our brother”;**   _“Rebekah remarks and I laugh.”_

- _Elijah sighs;_   **Rebekah.**

- **All Nik’s done is constantly dagger us and I’m tired of it;** _“Rebekah told him.”_

-  **Always and forever, Rebekah, that is what we once swore to each other;**   _“Elijah reminded her.”_

-  **Consider this me calling take-backs;** _“Rebekah snaps.”_

-  **And you Y/N what you think about this?** _“Elijah asked.”_

-  **I agree with Rebekah;**   _“I replied.”_

- **You didn’t even have to ask her, Nik is the one who pulled us apart, just because he didn’t want to let me stay with her. He ensure that neither you nor I or anyone else in this family will know happiness outside of his own selfish universe;** _“Rebekah argues.”_

-  **He is willing to give up on everything;**   _“Elijah states.”_

-  **Come on, Elijah, does that really surprise you?** _“Rebekah asked him.”_

-  **I already see it. He’s spiralling. He’s lashing out in blind rage. You know, the last time I saw him like this it lasted 200 years;** _“Elijah informs us.”_

-  _Rebekah huffs annoyed and replies;_ **Then leave him to his temper tantrum and come home. With any luck this misadventure will allow us a reprieve from all of his insanity.**

- **You two should seen his face when he listened to the baby’s heartbeat. He was so close, I could see it in his eyes;**   _“Elijah spoke.”_

-  **What, so close to killing that girl?** _“Rebekah asked, cutting him off.”_

-  **No, Rebekah. He could almost taste happiness;**   _“Elijah said.”_

-  **Well I don’t care, he will never change;** _“Rebekah told him.”_

- **I don’t know what to say to you Elijah, you’re trying too hard, let him do whatever he wants;** _“I told him.”_

- **I can’t do that, I’m not letting anything to happen to that baby;** _“Elijah said and hung up.”_

When we were done talking with Elijah, Rebekah stayed in a bath and I went to my room. After some time she came to see me.

-  **Did you know that Marcel is alive?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

\- I shaked my head; **I didn’t;**   _“I told her.”_

-  **I can’t believe he didn’t tried to find me;**   _“Rebekah said as she sat down on my bed.”_

-  **Did he even know you’re daggered?** _“I asked.”_

-  **I don’t think so, for all we knew he burnt in that Opera house. Klaus probably never went there again;** _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **So he took advantage of that and become king of the city;** _“I remarked.”_

- **I guess that was more important to him, than me;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

After that she left my room and I wanted to go downstairs, when I opened the door she was right in front of me;  **Hey, I just wanted to remind you, living room still isn’t fixed.**

-  **Oh, I’m going now to compel someone;**   _“I told her, passing besides her.”_

-  **Yes, you’ll;** _“Rebekah said going behind me.”_

-  **Are you going with me?** _“I asked.”_

- **No, I’m going to the Grill;**   _“Rebekah told me.”_

-  **Okay then, see you later;**   _“I said.”_

-  _Before she got out of the house she said;_ **I hope living room will be fixed before I come back.**

-  **Maybe;**   _“I said.”_

Before I left I took one blood bag and drink it. Then I got out of the house and find some people to compel and brought them to our home so they can start. While they were working I was sitting on the kitchen counter and watched them.

* * *

Later Rebekah came back home and when I heard her I said;  **All fixed.**

\- Rebekah smiled;  **Great.**

-  **So what are we going to do now?**   _“I asked.”_

-  **Let’s watch some movie, I want to take my mind off of Marcel;** _“Rebekah told me.”_

-  **Okay, what are we watching?**   _“I asked.”_

- **I don’t know, you pick some movie that you like;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Okay;**  I said as I went in my room for my laptop and then placed it on the table in front of us and sat back on the sofa. While I was looking what movie to watch, Rebekah went to the kitchen to make popcorns.

* * *

 ** _A few days later;_**  So the sun came out like 4 hours ago and even if I was tired of lying I was still in bed. I turned around so my face is facing pillows and then couple of minutes later Rebekah opened the door of my room saying;  **You are still sleeping.**

- **I didn’t sleep at all;**   _“I murmured in the pillow.”_

Then she sat on the bed next to me and turned me so I was on my back again, then she told me;  **Oh honey, you are a mess.**

-  **Can you just leave me?**   _“I asked.”_

-  **What, to leave you to lay in the bed the whole day?**   _“Rebekah said.”_

- **Yes;**   _I said and wanted to turn to the side but she stopped me and said;_   **No, you’re going to get out of the bed and we are going shopping.**

- **I‘m not for the shopping today;**   _“I told her.”_

-  **Either way you are going to get up;** _“Rebekah said and pulled me out of the bed, causing me to fall onto the floor.”_

-  **I hate you;**   _“I told her as I was lifting myself off of the floor.”_

Rebekah smiled at me and then walked to my closet and started taking clothes out of it.

-  **What are you doing?** _“I asked.”_

\- Rebekah looked at me;  **You can’t be in Kol’s t-shirt all day;**  then she looked back to the clothes and pulled out the dress, then turned around and show it to me saying; **Here, put this on.**

- _I sat back on the bed, saying;_   **First you don’t want to let me to be in a bed the whole day and now you won’t let me to be in his t-shirt.**

-  **Yes, that’s right and you know why?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

-  **Why?**   _“I asked.”_

-  **Because you’re my best friend and I can’t see you looking like this;**   _Rebekah told me and throw the dress on me, while saying;_ **If you are not dressed up and downstairs for 15 minutes I’m coming back.**

-  **Whatever;**   _“I said and laid back on the bed.”_

After 10 minutes I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, then I dressed up and went down stairs.

-  **Oh good, I already thought I will need to go back to your room;** _“Rebekah said when she saw me.”_

I just looked at her and I went to the fridge to take a blood bag and I drink it quickly. Rebekah was looking at me as she said;  **Now you look good.**

\- I smiled;  **I always look good.**

-  _Rebekah laugh and say;_   **Have you seen yourself in the mirror, when you got out of the bed?**

-  **I’ll take that as a compliment;** _“I said smiling.”_

-  **Well if that makes you feel better than take it as a compliment;** _“Rebekah told me.”_

After that I started walking towards the door and she asked;  **Where are you going?**

- **To the Grill;** _“I said as I walked out of the house and shut the door behind me.”_

When I came to the Grill I sit at the bar so I can be alone. I was taking shots of liquor at the bar when Katherine approaches me and sat next to me.

- **I want to be alone;** _“I told her, before I took another shoot.”_

-  **Can I take one? “K** _atherine asked me but before I could answer she already took one glass and drink it.”_

-  **Did Elena turned on her humanity**? _”I asked.”_

-  **No, not yet;** _“Katherine said. “_

-  **Well I believe it will be even more satisfying to torture her when she turn it back on;** _“I said smiling.”_

-  **Can’t you just get over it?** _“We hear Matt saying.”_

- _I look at him and say;_   **You know it’s not nice to listen to other’s people conversation. You’re lucky Rebekah likes you.**

-  **Is that suppose to be a threat?** _“Matt asked.”_

-  **Take it any way you want;**   _“I told him.”_

-  **Why are you even still in Mystic Falls?** _“Matt asked.”_

-  **Because Rebekah want’s to stay here, I won’t leave her alone;**   _I told him and stand up from the chair adding;_ **I need to thank you two for ruining my time alone;**  then I walked away.

After the Grill I was walking slowly back home and when I came Elijah was there I heard Rebekah telling him;  **Y/N and I will stay here and live our lives the way we want to, and if you’re smart I suggest you do the same.**

- **Are you sure Y/N wants to live here since Kol died?** _“Elijah asked.”_

-  _I came behind them and saying;_ **He didn’t die he was killed, there is big difference between those two and as much as this town brings me pain and rage I’ll stay with Rebekah.**

-  **Do you still want the cure?** _“Elijah asked turning his attention back to Rebekah.”_

- **I don’t know, maybe;**   _“Rebekah told him.”_

-  **Taking it would’ve stripped you of everything you are, for what? More high school proms?**   _“Elijah said.”_

-  **I wanted to be human. I wanted children and a family;** _“Rebekah said.”_

- **And I stand before you to offer you both;**   _“Elijah told her.”_

-  **And if I decide against you? A dagger in my heart and then back in a box?**   _“Rebekah asked with venom.”_

-  **Family needs you two, but what choice you two make right now is yours own;** _“Elijah said looking at us.”_

-  **Well we made our choice, if something’s change you will hear from us;**   _“I told him.”_

-  **What she said;** _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **You should know that Niklaus accepted a baby;**   _“Elijah informed us.”_

-  **Did he now?**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **He want’s to take back New Orleans and to be a king;**   _“Elijah said.”_

\- We weren’t surprised to hear something like that;  **Of course he want’s that;** _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **And what does that have to do with a baby?** _“I asked.”_

-  **Every king needs an heir. That’s what Niklaus said;**   _“Elijah told us.”_

Rebekah laughs at that and walks away back to her room.

- **I hope you two will change your mind soon;**   _“Elijah told me.”_

-  **We’ll see, keep us posted with what’s happening;** _“I told him.”_

- **I will;** _“Elijah said.”_

Then Elijah left and I went to Rebekah’s room, to talk with her.

\- Rebekah saw my reflection in the mirror;  **Did Elijah left?**   _“She asked.“_

-  **Yes;** _“I told her and sat on her bed.”_ **  
**

- **He won’t give up on until we are in New Orleans;** _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **I know, but he just want’s us to be together as a family;**   _“I said.”_

-  **What’s left of us;** _“Rebekah said.”_  I looked down to the floor when she said that.

- **If you all of sudden can’t stay here anymore, you’re free to go there or wherever you want;** _“Rebekah told me.”_

-  **No, I’ll stay with you. You’re the only person who can help me to go through this;**   _“I said.”_

\- Rebekah smiled;  **Okay.**

* * *

After a while I was alone and sitting in the living room, when I heard that someone is in the house I turned around and saw Katherine

-  **Do you know how to knock?** _“I asked her.”_

-  **You should lock the doors if you want me to knock;**   _“Katherine told me.”_

-  **Whatever. What are you doing here?** _“I asked.”_

-  **Do you want to torture Elena with me?** _“Katherine said.”_

\- I smiled and stood up;  **Hell yeah.**

* * *

Then Katherine and I went to the Salvatore house and when Matt saw me he said;  **What the hell are you doing here?**

-  _Damon looks at me and says to Katherine;_ **I asked you to come, not to bring her too.**

-  **You two got a better idea?**   _“Katherine asked them.”_

- **It will be my pleasure to torture her until she turn on her humanity and I hope it’ll take time;**   _“I said.”_

-  **And after that?** _“Matt asked.”_

-  **Well more torturing;** _“I said smiling.”_

-  **You can’t let her in;**   _“Matt said standing in front of the room where Elena was locked.”_

-  **Oh come on, if you don’t want me to lock you up in there with Elena, I suggest you shut up;**   _“Katherine told him.”_

Then Matt angrily walks away from us and Katherine opens the door to the safe in the cell and I saw Elena sitting in it.

-  **You look awful;** _“I say as I touched Elena with a leg, then she falls to the ground.”_

-  **What the hell are you doing here?**   _“Elena asked when she heard my voice.”_

-  **I’m here to torture you;**   _“I told her, before Katherine grabs her and pulls her roughly out of the safe.”_

- **I’m going to kill you;** _“Elena said angry to us.”_

-  _I laugh and say sarcastically;_   **I can already see that happen.**

Katherine puts her in the chair that is in front of the closed curtains and tie her up.

-  **We should use vervain ropes;** _“I suggested.”_

-  **And who is gonna tie her up with that?** _“Katherine asked.”_

-  **Matt, is he still here?** _“I asked.”_

-  **Nope, he left couple of minutes ago;**   _“Damon said.“_

-  **Okay, then;**  I said and walk to the curtains, pulling it back a little, allowing a ray of light to creep closer to Elena and she looks down at her hand.

-  **Looking for this?**   _“I asked showing her a ring.”_

-  **Give it back;**   _“Elena said angry.”_

-  **I don’t think so;**   _“I told her.”_

-  **Am I suppose to be scared?**   _“Elena asked.”_

-  **You’ll be;** _“I told her and pulled curtains a little more, so it can start burning her legs.”_

She yells in pain, struggling in her chair, her leg ignites into flames for a few seconds before Damon puts it out with the fire extinguisher.

-  **Noo, you should let her burn;**   _“I told him.”_

-  **We are here to get her emotions back, not to kill her;**   _“Damon said.”_

-  **Don’t count me in that circle;**  I told him and used vamp-speed to pull the curtains all the way back. Elena starts screaming in pain, then Stefan grabbed my hand and pulled curtain back to how they were.

-  **Haha, it’s kinda funny;**   _Elena says with a laugh looking at me;_ **You are helping them to make me turn my emotions on, but I know how much you hate me because I killed your stupid boyfriend, what was his name? I don’t remember.**

I clenched my jaw, looking angry at her. Then flashed in front of her and plunge my hand into her chest, grabbing her heart and squeezing it, while she groans in pain.

- **I don’t care about your stupid emotions. I have chance to torture you and I definitely couldn’t miss that;**   _“I told her through gritted teeth.”_

- **Her bodyguard’s won’t let you kill her;** _“Katherine said standing behind me.”_

-  **But I can rip her throat out so I don’t have to listen to her anymore. I wonder how much time does it need to grow back;** _I said and then Damon grabbed my hand wanting to pull me back from her and I said to him;_ **If you pull me back her heart is gone;**  then he released my hand.

-  **But first, I want to know something;**   _Katherine said and then asked Elena;_   **What did you tell Elijah back in Willoughby?**

After that Damon and Stefan left the room and leaved Katherine and me alone with Elena.

-  **Like you don’t know, some lies so she can ruin your life and make herself feel better, if she can do that, after all she has nothing left, her brother is dead, she burned her house to the ground;** _I said and then drawled into Elena’s ear;_   **I would enjoy in ripping Jeremy’s body, piece by piece in front of your face bitch.**

-  **You are just like your dead boyfriend, he wanted to chocopop Jeremy’s arms and we killed him, you’ll end up just like him;** _Elena told me and then looked at Katherine saying;_   **That’s why you’re here? He dumped you, didn’t he? Now you’re just looking for a scapegoat.**

-  **Tell me what you said to turn him against me, or I will feed you your own eyeballs;**  “ _Katherine said and pulls on Elena’s eyelid.”_

-  **I didn’t have to say anything. Look at you: self-obsessed egomaniac on the run for five centuries. What good would you be to anyone? You’re the definition of damaged goods. No wonder Elijah left you;**   _“Elena told her.”_

- **I’ve done some pretty horrible things to survive, but unlike you poor, delicate Elena, I don’t turn it off. I deal with it. You wouldn’t last a week as a vampire without everyone fawning over you;** _“Katherine told her and frustrated went out of the room leaving me alone with Elena.”_

\- I pulled my hand out of Elena’s chest. She wanted to say something but I squeezed her neck to stop her and told her;  **I can’t believe you still have strength to talk.**

 _Then I hear Damon yelling;_   **I can’t believe you left Y/N alone with Elena;**  and he wanted to come where we are but Katherine stopped him.

-  **Just leave them alone;**   _“Katherine told him.”_

- **She will kill her;**   _“Damon said.”_

-  **No, she won’t;**   _“Katherine said.”_

-  **I won’t kill her, I enjoy to see her suffer;** _I yelled so they can hear me and then looked back at Elena, saying;_   **Since sun is almost down, let’s play this game;**  then I went into her mind and showed her how would I rip Jeremy apart while she is right there watching it. Elena started crying telling me to stop, but I continued until there was nothing left of him. When I was done, I got to the room where Damon, Katherine and Stefan were.

-  **There, I think I almost got to her, go and finish it;**   _“I said and sat on the sofa taking the glass of whiskey.”_

-  **What did you do to her?**   _“Stefan asked.”_

- **I showed her the pain of losing Jeremy again, but in a much worse way;**   _“I told him.”_

Then they went there but Elena wasn’t in the room anymore and I her Damon yelling;  **Why did you let her go?**

-  **What? I didn’t;**   _“I said coming into the room.”_

-  **Where the hell is she then?** _“Damon asked.”_

-  **Not my problem;** _“I said and walked out of the house.”_

* * *

I went back home and Rebekah was there. When she saw me she said;  **I hear you tortured Elena.**

- **I can bet Matt told you that;**   _“I said.”_

- **Yeah, he wanted me to stop you;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **But you didn’t;**   _“I said smiling.”_

-  **No, you would do it anyway;**   _“Rebekah said smiling back at me.”_

\- I laugh;  **Haha, that’s right.**

-  **So did you enjoy?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

-  **Oh, I got satisfied for at least one day;**   _“I told her.”_

-  **Did she turn it on?**   _“Rebekah asked.”_

-  **I have no idea, I think she almost did when I showed her what would I do to Jeremy if he wasn’t dead, but before anyone could see her, she run away to who knows where;**   _“I informed her.”_

-  **Well that’s not good;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Yeah, hungry, emotionless Elena roaming through city. Can’t wait to hear how it ended;**   _“I said.”_

Stefan called Rebekah to tell her that Elena hurt Matt so she went there to be with him and I stayed home. 

When she got back it was almost midnight and I was outside in a pool relaxing.

- **Y/N where are you?**   _“Rebekah yelled.”_

-  **Outside;** _“I yelled back.”_

-  **Elena has her humanity back;**   _“Rebekah said while she was coming outside of the house.”_

- **I’m so happy for her;** _“I said sarcastically.”_  Rebekah laugh and I splashed her with a water.

-  **Hey, what the hell;**   _“Rebekah said.”_

- **Join me, Bekah;**   _“I said and splashed her again.”_

-  **Stop it. I can’t go into the water in this;**   _“Rebekah said gesturing with her hands at what she is wearing.”_

-  **Then go and change;**   _“I told her and started to swim.”_

Couple of minutes later I saw Rebekah coming from the house with two glasses and a champagne, telling me;  **Let’s celebrate.**

-  **What?**   _“I asked.”_

-  **Elijah and Nik run off to New Orleans and I finally have my freedom to be with my best friend;** Rebekah said and put the bottle and glasses on the ground next to the pool. While she was going into the pool I broke the neck of the bottle and pour us a champagne. We were drinking champagne, talking and laughing.

-  **You know what we forgot?**   _“I asked.”_

-  **What?**   _“Rebekah said.”_

-  **Music;** _“I said and went inside to turn it on as loud as I can.”_

- **I love this song;**   _“Rebekah said and started singing.”_

I smiled at her and started dancing and singing next to the pool. Then when that song was over I grabbed glass of champagne and drink it one gulp, then poured myself another one.


	27. Rumors - part 27

I woke up and decided to lay a couple more minutes and try to fall asleep again but that didn’t happened. I was mad because of that so I nervously get out of the bed and went to the bathroom to have a shower. After the shower I dressed up and went in the kitchen. When I came there I saw Rebekah opening the fridge. **  
**

\- When did you wake up? “Rebekah asked me.”

\- About an hour ago; “I told her.”

\- You want some? “Rebekah asked, showing me the blood bag.”

\- Do you really need to asked me that; “I remarked smiling.”

\- Haha, chace; “Rebekah says and trowes me the blood bag.”

\- Mmm, 0- personally my favorite; “I said as I opened the blood bag.”

\- I didn’t know you have favorite blood type; “Rebekah said.”

\- Yeah I do, but I usually don’t choose when it comes to blood; “I told her.”

\- I got my graduation letter; “Rebekah said holding it in her hand.”

\- Well congraduation to you; “I said smiling.”

\- Rebekah smiled; I’m going to go to the Grill now, do you want to join me?

\- More free alcohol, I’m definetly going; “I told her.”

\- I didn’t even think you would miss that; “Rebekah said going towards the front door.”

\- Well you know me; “I said as I followed her.”

Rebekah and I drove to the Grill and sit at the bar, I ordered one tequila bottle and started drinking it, while Rebekah was talking with Matt.

\- I’ll be at your graduation to see you in a cap and gown; “I said to Rebekah when I heard what they’re talking about.”

\- Rebekah smiled; Yes you’ll; “She said.”

\- So finally after tousend years you’re going to finish high school; “I told her.”

\- Rebekah laugh at that; Yeah it’s funny when you say it like that.

I smile and continue to take shots of tequila, couple of minutes after I grabbed Matt’s wrist asking him; Can I grab a bite? I’ll heal you, right after.

\- They both looked at me as Matt says; I’m on vervain.

\- Ugh, nothing then; I say, releasing his wrist, then I look at other bartender; Hey you; He looked at me pointing at himself to ask me if I called him and I said; Yes you, come here. When he came I compelled him and bite his wrist.

\- Don’t kill him; “Matt said.”

\- I stopped feeding on him; I won’t kill him; “I said annoyed.”

After a while it was already starting to get dark outside Elena and Caroline came into the Grill and Elena sat next to me at the bar, I rolled my eyes, trying not to look at her.

\- Then Elena asked; Do you know where Katherine is?

I was silent for a few seconds, trying to ignore her, but Elena moved the shoot of tequila that I wanted to drink and said; I asked you something.

\- I clenched my jaw and rolled my eyes; Why would I know that? “I said as I took the shot of tequila.”

\- You two are friends; “Elena said.”

\- So? She isn’t telling me where is she going; “I said.”

\- Listen, you have to tell me if you know where she is; “Elena hissed.”

\- Listen, I don’t have to tell you anything; “I told her, loud and angry.”

\- But if you find out you have to tell me; “Elena said.”

\- Move, or I’m going to kill you; I said coldly.

Just then some couple entered the Grill and wind was blowing like crazy outside. Rebekah and Caroline were turned to the door and Caroline asked; Is it supposed to rain tonight?

\- Do I look like a meteorologist? “Rebekah said.”

Then Elena stood up from the bar chair and walk away. She went across the room to throw darts. Few minutes later Rebekah went there with a bottle of liquor and shoot glasses and started talking with Elena.

\- Then I hear Elena say; See that dart board? All I can picture is Katherine's face and face of your friend.

I smiled and stood up from the bar chair, then walked towards Elena and Rebekah, when I was near them I said; Then why don’t you throw that dart on me. Elena turned around and looked at me, she didn’t wait a second more, before she threw the dart on me, but I catched it with vamp speed.

\- All I can see when I close my eyes is what you put in my head; Elena said angrily.

\- Well I’m glad it has that effect on you because all I can see when I close my eyes is Kol’s burned body in your damn kitchen; “I told her angry.”

\- Elena flashes towards me and stungs another dart into my shoulder, I laugh and say; Is that all you got?

\- I’ll take that as a challenge; Elena told me and swung her arm wanting to hit me, but before she did I grabbed her wrist and twisted her hand. Then I stung two darts into her and push her on the nearest table, she falls over the table, breaking it and everything that was on it.

Every person that was in the Grill looked at us and when I wanted to go towards Elena, Caroline flashed in front of me, blocking my path and telling me; Stop, you two are not alone here.

\- I don’t care; “I said pushing her to the side.”

As Elena rose up from the ground I grabbed her throat lifting her feet off the ground and throwing her against the wall. She falled back onto the ground, groaning in pain and before I could go to her again the lights go out throughout the restaurant.

\- I saw one candle on the near table and took it saying; Maybe I should burn you so you can feel what Kol felt; but before I could do that Caroline came behind me and blew the candle.

\- Really? “I burst out angry, turning to look at her.”

\- I can’t let you do that; “Caroline said.”

\- I’m sick of everybody watching over her back, she wouldn’t last day as a vampire or human in this town if she doesn’t have everybody running to save her; “I said.”

\- I was a human and I survived everything in this town; “Elena said, lifting herself from the ground.”

\- Yeah, when you weren’t involved with supernatural. As I said you have everybody defending you, but imagine if there wasn’t Stefan or Damon and Klaus came for his doppleganger, you would be long gone and everything would be perfect; I said and pushed Caroline away from us, then I took another candle and lit up Elena’s t-shirt. But Rebekah grabbed some water and threw water on her.

\- Rebekah! “I shouted.”

\- That’s not right thing to do; “Rebekah said.”

\- What? She killed your brother, I can’t believe you’re not trying to kill her; I said angrily; You should hate her more than I do.

As I said that we heard that outside wind become strong it was blowing debris through the air and the sounds of heavy objects falling and breaking are heard nearby. We get outside to investigate and see people running for cover.

\- The power's completely out; “Rebekah was shouting to be heard over the wind.”

\- I'll call my mom - maybe she knows what's going on; “Caroline said.”

Then Rebekah and I went back inside and I sat at the bar to continue drowning myself in alcohol, while she was lighting candles, then Matt came back inside, telling us; This wind is weird. One minute it was blowing like a hurricane, now nothing, not even a breeze.

\- Looks like something wicked finally came; “Rebekah said.”

Few minutes later we heard that someone entered the Grill and said; Greetings from the dead. So, who fancies a drink.

  


 

The second I heard Kol’s voice I looked at Rebekah and asked; Did you heard what I heard or I’m going insane? **  
**

\- Darling , you’re not going insa-; Before he could finish what he wanted to say I flashed toward him and kissed him.

Couple of seconds later we broke the kiss and I placed my head against his chest and hugged him as hard as I could, telling him; I’ve missed you so much.

\- I missed you more, darling; Kol said pulling me closer to him.

\- Kol, I thought I'd never see you again; Rebekah said looking at her brother.

\- Kol had to stifle a laugh; Spare me the waterworks, sister. I've already watched you grieve. It lasted a full 24 hours, remember? he said to her, adding; Then you started playing besties with my killer, so don’t act like you care.

\- You were the one who got yourself killed, by pathetic Gilberts; “I told him, as I watched him past by Matt and Rebekah, going towards the bar to get himself a drink.”

\- Is there anything else you want to say to me? “Kol hissed.”

\- You were so reckless, you brought with you the one weapon that can kill you to enemies house; “I told him.”

\- It was the safest if the stake was with me; “Kol said.”

\- From who? Rebekah and Klaus would never use it to kill you, but someone else did; “I told him.”

\- I'm assuming this means Bonnie dropped the veil; “Matt said interrupting our conversation.”

\- Kol looked at him for a moment; Not completely, and not for long. But who am I to give up an opportunity to see love of my life again and opportunity for revenge? My killer's already dead, but his sister's just as culpable, so maybe you could help me find her; “He said.”

\- Your girlfriend already hurt Elena enough, you don’t need to do the same; “Matt informed him.”

\- I know, but it’s time for my revenge; “Kol told him.”

\- If you hurt Elena, I swear-; Matt dared to speak, but he stopped what he wanted to say when Kol violently smashes a glass bottle on the edge of a table and holds up the jagged remnant in his hand. All three of us jumped in fright. Rebekah and I knew how dangerous Kol can be when he is angry. He becomes unpredictable.

\- Oh, I'm going to. But please, continue. I'm curious as to where you're going with this; “Kol replied.”

\- Elena left here like 15 minutes ago, we don't know where she is; “Rebekah snapped at her brother.”

\- Kol smirked at his sister; I see you finally got the quarterback to pay attention to you. How's the throwing arm, champ? “He said to her, before he threw the broken bottle at Matt’s shoulder and he groans in pain.”

\- Why the hell did you do that for? “I said to Kol.”

\- Rebekah looked angry at Kol; I think you two should leave, spend some time together; “She suggested angrily.”

\- That’s exactly what we’re going to do; Kol exclaimed and took my hand to pull me outside on the Grill.

When we walked out of the Grill I yanked my hand from his and ask him; Why did you do that to Matt?

\- Because I’m angry; “Kol answered.”

\- So? You don’t need to hurt him; “I told him.”

\- If I remember right, first time we meet you wanted to kill him with me; “Kol wanted to remind me.”

\- Yeah, bu-; I spoke, but Kol cut me off saying; But what, darling? You maybe care that Rebekah likes him, but I don’t.

\- You know, if you’re not dead, I would be mad at you; “I told him as I continued walking.”

\- You wouldn’t; “Kol says with a laugh, following me.”

\- I would; I told him as I turned around to look at him; And how do you mean veil is not dropped completely?

\- It's only down inside the Expression triangle. If I step outside of it, I’m back in the ghost world; “Kol explained.”

\- So how long will you stay here? “I asked.”

\- I don’t know darling; “Kol said sadly and shook his head down.”

\- I don’t want to lose you again; I told him. When he was silent I continued; We could be together on the Other side.

\- Kol grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes, saying; Don’t even think about that darling, you don’t know the torment of the Other side and we wouldn’t be able to communicate with each other there.

\- We’ll find a witch to place a spell so we can talk; “I said.”

\- No! Kol said a little louder then I expected and added; I watched your every heartbreaking second since I died, but I know you’re stronger than that, I’m not worth dying for. And Rebekah, would never forgive me or you, if you die.

\- I know; “I said and shock my head down, reazlising how stupid that idea was.”

After a while walking around Mystic Falls, a distinct sound of someone crying could be heard as we made our way through the cemetery. And it was Elena. We stood back, watching her kneel down in front of Jeremy’s grave. With each passing second Kol’s anger began to rise.

\- Stepping out of the shadows and slowly making his way towards her, Kol made his presence known; Hello, old friend.

Elena stands up and turn around, Kol vamp-speeds towards her as Elena makes a determined face. Kol kicks Elena to the ground and she coughs, he continues to kick her.

\- Now this is what I’ve missed. Two people connecting; Kol says gleefully, adding; It's lonely on the Other Side and I swear being invisible will drive you mad. The way you couldn't see me standing in front of you, or feel my breath on your cheek as I whispered all the ways that I wished for you to suffer; he grabs her by the throat and lifts her as she struggles to breathe.”

\- Go ahead and kill me Kol, you’ll be doing me a fevor; “Elena managed to say.”

\- Kol smirked; As you wish; “he whispered”

Before Kol could kill Elena someone fired stake at him, but he turned around and chases flying stake with his hands and says annoyed; Jeremy Gilbert.

  


 

\- How many times do I need to kill you? “Jeremy told him.”

\- I smiled when I heard it’s Jeremy and told Elena; Great, now I got to kill him how I wanted; then I flashed in front of Jeremy throwing the crossbow away from him and hitting him so he falls to the ground. 

\- I placed my foot on his throat, telling him; You have no idea how much I want to kill you; he wanted to say something but I pressed my foot against his throat harder.

\- You can’t kill someone that’s already dead; “Elena spoke, while she was laying on the ground.”

\- Are you sure about that? I asked turning around to look at her; I say let’s try and see what happens; then I looked back at Jeremy telling him; What should we rip off first, do you have any wishes? Jeremy was silent; No? Okay.

\- Darling, leave the arms to me; “Kol said standing next to me.”

\- I smiled; Of course. Can I at least rip off his fingers?

\- Go ahead, darling; “Kol said smiling.”

I took Jeremy's arm and slowly began to pull his finger, he screamed in pain as Elena started crying and yelling; Stop it!

\- What was that? “I asked Kol.”

\- What do you want me to do? I’ll do anything just please stop; “Elena said.”

\- I stopped and looked at her, saying; Can you go back in time and not kill Kol?

\- No; “Elena said quaetly.”

\- Well then; “I told her and continued pulling Jeremy’s finger, slowly and painfully, but then Stefan came out of nowhere and snapped Kol’s then mine neck.”

Kol wake up before I did and vamp-speed us back to the Grill, before we entered Grill I started waking up and heard Rebekah saying; We just wanted to lock this place.

\- Well you can do that, but we’re staying here; “Kol told her.”

\- Why don’t you two go home? “Rebekah asked.”

\- Because that’s outside of the expression triangle and I’ll be back on the Other side; “Kol said.”

\- Okay, we’ll leave them here; “Matt said.”

\- Don’t be nice to him, he hurt you today; “Rebekah said to Matt, as Kol rolled his eyes in annoyance.”

\- I’m doing this for your friend, not for him; “Matt told her.”

\- Thanks Matt; “I said softly smiling.”

As they walked out of the Grill I sat in a corner booth, and Kol went for the bottle of whiskey. When he came back he sit next to me and put his arm over my back to the waist and pulled me closer to him.

I turned my face towards him and smiled closing my eyes, then Kol softly kissed my lips and I felt his smiled through kiss. I broke the kiss and we looked deeply into each other's eyes, before I told him; I love you so much!

\- Kol smiled for a brief moment; I love you too, darling.

\- I’ve should have say those words much early. Though of you being killed never crossed my mind.

\- I’m here now so let’s just enjoy the time we have together; “Kol said.”

\- I smiled; I know exactly what we can do; “I told him and stood up from where I was sitting.”

\- Kol narrowed his eyes; Where are you going? he asked, as I headed towards the door. I didn’t answered him anything, instead I just broke the lock in the door and went out side.

Few seconds later I came back with first human I could find on the street.

\- I can bet you missed this; “I told him standing behind human and tilting his head to the side.”


	28. Rumors - part 28

Matt entered the Grill and turned on the lights. Kol and I groan in unison as that wakes us up and I open my eyes, seeing Rebekah next to him.

\- Love birds are still here; “Rebekah remarks as she heads over to the bar.”

\- Can’t you just turn off those lights? “I asked.”

But no one cared to answer my question or do as I asked. Rebekah turned herself towards us and sees two dead bodies besides our table.

\- What the bloody hell is that? “Rebekah exclaimed as she jumped of off the chair and walked towards us.”

\- Nothing; “I replied.”

\- People will start coming here, they can’t see those bodies; Rebekah told us; Throw them into a dumpster.

\- You can do it, sister. If they bothers you; “Kol spoke.”

\- You do it; “Rebekah demanded.”

\- I don’t think so. I don’t want to spend my minutes on throwing dead bodies into a dumpster; “Kol told her.”

Rebekah rolled her eyes and grabs hands of the two bodies and drags them out of the grill. I stood up and walked towards Matt who was behind the bar. He gave me another bottle of red wine and then I sat back next to Kol. Kol grabs my face with his hands and captures his lips with mine. When we pulled back from each other I smile, seeing with corner of my eye that Rebekah was looking at us and sitting at the bar.

\- Rebekah smiles; I miss you two like this.

\- Kol turned his face towards Rebekah, saying; Bekah, promise me you’ll keep her from doing something stupid.

\- Like what? “Rebekah asked.”

\- Like killing herself to be with me; “Kol said.”

\- What? Are you crazy? Rebekah asked looking at me and then looked back at Kol saying; I’ll make sure she doesn’t do that.

\- I won’t do that. My tongue was just faster than my mind yesterday when I said that; “I told them.”

\- Good; “They say in unison.”

Kol moved my hair behind my ear and then kissed my cheek close to my ear, going down to the jawline and neck. I bite my lower lip and turn my head to kiss his lips. His lips parted against mine and I allowed his tongue to explore my mouth. I felt my knees becoming weak and if I was standing I’m sure I would fall to the ground. My entire body was tingling as he put his hand on my waist and then moved it under my t-shirt, this caused me to break the kiss and take a moment to breath I kept my eyes closed and focused on bringing my breath under control, while I felt my body forming goose bumps, but that didn’t stop Kol to continue trailing kisses down to my neck.

\- Then we heard Matt and Rebekah clear their throats; You two can take that somewhere else, people are coming in here; “Matt spoke.”

Kol smiled and stopped kissing my neck and I opened my eyes  as he stood up and took my hand in his, saying; Let’s go do something else first.

We went to the Mystic Falls High School football field that’s all decked out for the commencement ceremony. It is deserted except for Kol and I, we stood at the podium and there were the dead hybrids and witches from the Expression triangle sacrifices, who approached us. Kol taps the microphone before speaking.

* * *

\- Welcome back; Kol greets them; It was our deaths that allowed this day to come to pass – massacres performed in the name of resurrecting the immortal, Silas. Twelve hybrids, twelve witches, the slaughter of innocents by the so-called hero protectors of Mystic Falls. They risked unleashing hell on earth for their own selfish gains. And today that’s exactly what they’re going to get.

After that we went into the high school and I saw some girl alone in the hallway and said to Kol; I need to grab a bite.

\- Of course, darling; Kol said and I flashed in front of that girl and compelled her to be quiet then I bite her. I didn’t kill her, so I give her my blood and compelled her to forget, then I let go of her and she walked away like nothing happened.

Kol came in front of me and put his arms on my lower back pulling me against him and then kissed me, a smiled swept across my face as I kissed him back passionately and wrapped my arms around his neck. Then we heard a voice behind us saying; So I guess this is your boyfriend.

\- Kol turned around and thought that’s Elena but I grabbed his hand saying; Relax, that’s Katherine.

\- The doppliganer who is running from my brother for over a 500 years; “Kol stated.”

\- Yep, that’s me in the flash; Katherine told him and smiled; Bonnie told me she is going to put the veil back up tonight.

\- Oh, no; “I breathed out.”

\- Yeah, so you guys know how much longer you can be together; “Katherine said.”

\- Thanks; I said, in a sad voice and Kol added; We’ll go and pay a visit to Bonnie.

\- Why? “I asked.”

\- Because I don’t want for a veil to go up again; “Kol informed me.”

\- Just don’t hurt her, I need her; “Katherine says and disappears.”

When we got outside of the school we saw that ceremony started and we went to sit behind Bonnie who was clapping for her friends watching as they all accepted and graduated from high school. Kol sit on the chair and I sat in his lap, then he leans forward and whispers into her ear; Greetings, little witch.

\- Bonnie didn’t turn around to look at us she just gritted her teeth, asking; What do you want?

\- I don’t want the veil to go back up. In fact, I want you to drop it completely, so I and my fallen friends can live; “Kol told her.”

\- The veil goes back up tonight; “Bonnie told him.”

\- Kol looked at the row behind him as he spoke; Isn’t that the witch your friend Caroline killed? Bonnie turned slowly to see the witch sitting there with a very scornful look on her face, then Kol continues speaking; And over there, that’s my hybrid friend, Adrian, also dead; he nodded at the hybrid; In fact, these seats are scattered with two dozen supernatural faces, all of whom have reason to lash out since their lives were sacrificed in order to make your Expression triangle. All they’re waiting on is word from me; “He informed her.”

\- Bonnie rolled her eyes as she replied; Don’t you two have anything better to do than harass me and my friends?

\- We have enogh time for everything; “I told her.”

\- Okay, you two can wait me in front of the boiler room, I’ll come when this ceremony ends; “Bonnie said.”

\- I smile; Great; “I said and stand up so we can go.”

We came in front of the boiler room and I lean myself against the door, Kol was standing in front of me with one hand placed on the door next to my head.

\- I don’t think she’ll do it; “I said looking at him.”

\- We’ll make her do it; “Kol says and smiles.”

\- I pulled out my phone to call Rebekah and Kol asked; What are you doing?

\- I’m calling Rebekah, she wasn’t at her graduation; “I told him.”

\- I hung up after few seconds, saying; Great, her phone is off. Now I’m worried.

\- Why? “Kol asked.”

\- Because every time her phone is off, that means something bad is happening; “I said.”

Then we saw Bonnie coming towards us, I moved away from the door and Kol put his hand around my shoulder. Bonnie opens the door of the boiler room and say; The Kol I remember was adamantly against hell on earth.

\- Kol smirked as he replied; I was, till your friends didn’t kill me. Now I would very much like to be back on earth and enjoy my life with Y/N.

\- I look to the ground and see Bonnie’s body, creasing my eyebrows I asked; What’s this?

\- It’s me; Bonnie replied nodding her head; I died last night. I’m a ghost and I want the same thing you want Kol. I don’t want to be on the Other Side with unfinished business. I want to stay here, more than anything; “She explained.”

\- Kol hold his arms towards her; Then what are we waiting for? Let’s do it together; he says and starts walking towards Bonnie, but suddenly he was stopped by an invisible wall, that was standing between them.

\- What have you done? “Kol demanded in a rough voice.”

\- This will hold you till dark; Bonnie informed us as Kol growled over at her; Then, when the veil is back up, this town will be rid of you for good; she said and then looked at me, adding; We don’t always get what we want, do we?

\- You didn’t just do this, you little bit-; I start walking towards her but invisible wall stopped me too.

\- It’ll hold you too; “Bonnie simly says and walks away.”

\- Rot in hell, Bonnie; “I yelled.”

I was feeling angry, upset, sad and did I mention angry? So Kol put his hands on my shoulders and turned me around, telling me; We wasted enough time. Then he zoomed us to the nearest wall and kissed me roughly. I started pushing his jacket off of him as he wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled me closer to him. Then he unbuttoned my shirt and throw it on the floor and I pulled his t-shirt over his head and as fast as we could we started kissing again, hungrily. Few minutes later Kol put me back to the ground and we started unzipping each others pants. Before I know I was against the wall again and I wrapped my legs around him. I pulled him closer and while he began placing soft kisses on my neck and down my breasts, moans escaped my lips. I put my hand in his hair not letting him to stop kissing me and say; Did I mention how much I’ve missed you?

I could feel his smile against my skin.

As he was going back up towards my neck I felt his fangs against my skin, he entered me the same moment he sank his fangs into my neck. I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and lightly bit my lip before moan escaped my mouth once again, he was thrusting steady, deeply, quickly. I wrapped my legs around his hips as much as I could, I just wanted him as close as we could possibly be in that moment. Kol slowed down his thrusts and place a kiss on my lips and I feel him moan against my mouth. We looked into each others eyes and his eyes flashed with hunger and he tightened his arms around my waist and yet it wasn’t close enough. One of his hands trailed up and cupped my breast, his other arm lifted me into a deft roll of his hips, thrusting forward, each time harder than last and spilling out a whisper; This feel so good; as pleasure radiated through me.

I felt the orgasm come on and run through my whole body, as I was moaning over and over. Kol let out a final moan and began to thrust more slowly, he was breathing heavy and put his forehead against mine, as he pulled himself out of me. He was still holding me and if he placed me on the ground I don’t think I could stand, my legs were shaking. The only sound in the room was our heavy breathing.

After one minute when we felt relaxed he put me down. Then we took our clothes of off the ground so we can dress up. When we did that we still couldn’t go anywhere from that room so we just sat on the floor. I sat next to him and he wraps his hands around my waist holding me tight, I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes enjoying this moment with him.

Then he kissed me with all the passion he has within, before pulling back and slowly touching my face as we looked at eachother, memorizing every little detail about it.

\- I took my phone and looked at clock telling Kol; It’s almost time.

\- Kol looks sadly at me and say; In that case you best kiss me before I go.

I smiled weakly before I kiss him softly:

Suddenly I couldn’t feel his lips against mine anymore and my eyes fill with tears when I realizes that he’s gone. Then I heard someone coming into the boiler room and I saw it was Elena, so I flashed in front of her, making her jump back when she sees me, then I told her through my teeth; This is the second time I lost him and it’s all because of you. **  
**

\- What are you doing-; Before she finished question I told her; What I am doing here? Well your dead friend put invisible barrier so we can’t get out of the room until the veil is back up; “I informed her.”

\- Dead? What did you two do to her? “Elena asked shocked and angry.”

I swung my arm and hit her so she falls to the ground; You didn’t even know she is dead and for the record we didn’t do anything, she did it to herself; then I hit her with my leg in the stomach as hard as I could.

Couple of second later she lifts herself of off the ground using vamp-speed and before I could hit her again Katherine appeared in front of me and said to Elena; Happy graduation, cupcake; then slams her head into the wall.

\- I smiled, saying; Just in time.

Katherine smiles back at me and throws Elena out of the room.

\- I heard Katherine saying; You have everything, and it’s not because you’re a good little girl who deserves happiness, it’s because you stole mine; she throws the locker door at Elena, who ducks and the door lodges into the other lockers.

\- And mine happiness; “I spoke coming into the hallway where they were.”

\- You killed my brother! “Elena growled at Katherine.”

\- You got exactly what you deserve and so did Jeremy; I told her and push her at the fire emergency case - the glass in the door of it shatters as Elena slams against it.

Elena struggles on the floor as I walk over to a janitor’s mop propped against the wall and break off the wooden handle.

I stab the broken end of the stick into Elena’s throat. Elena gulps and struggles against it as I digs it deeper. Then Katherine thrusts her hand into Elena’s chest, grabbing hold of her heart.

\- Bye-bye, little girl; Katherine purred squezzing her heart.

I see that Elena pulled something out of her pocket so, before she used it I grabbed it with vamp speed and showed it to Katherine and we saw that it’s a cure. While Katherine was distracted Elena broke her neck and she falled next to her.

Elena couldn’t talk because I was still holding stick deep in her throat, but she wanted to take the cure from me so I raised my hands in the air and crushed it while saying; Now no one is gonna have the cure, just like it was suppose to happen; I smiled in amusement, as I looked down at Elena.

Look on Elena’s face was very angry and she used her leg to kick mine, causing me to fall onto the ground. Then she pulls the stick out of her throat as I groan in anger and lift myself off of the ground.

\- Now it’s just you and me; “Elena says and smiles at me.”

\- I narrowed my eyes at her; Are you sure you have enough courage for that? I asked, adding; Without anyone around to save your ass?

\- Do you? “Elena shot back.”

I laugh and roll my eyes, as I zoomed over towards her and push her against the lockers. Then I took the stick from the floor and stab it through her chest and through the lockers that were behind her, she groans in pain while I twisted the stick, saying; You are not a match for me.

\- But I’m; I heard Damon’s voice behind me. He threw me across the room and pulled the stick of Elena chest, then vamp speed away with her.

 - You are both cowards; I yelled after them.

Then I walked out of the school and saw Klausin the distance. I walk towards him.

\- What are you doing here? “I asked him confused, he was supposed to be in New Orleans.”

\- Klaus turns around; Caroline called me; “he said.”

\- Oh really? How do I know it’s really you? “I asked.”

\- Who else would it be? “Klaus questioned.”

\- Um, Silas; “I told him.”

\- I’m not Silas; Klaus says, adding; Why would you even care if I was him?

\- That’s exactly what he would say and I will tell you that when I’m sure it’s really you; I pulled out my phone; I’m gonna call you.

\- Klaus lets out annoyed breath; Call me.

\- Then his phone started ringing and I was sure it is real Klaus so I told him; I destroyed the cure.

\- Klaus’ eyes widened; You did, when? “He asked.”

\- Like 5 minutes ago; “I replied.”

\- And what now? “Klaus asked.”

\- What now? I questioned him confused; I destroyed Elena’s life. Mission completed.

\- Now you’re coming to New Orleans with me; “Klaus demanded.”

\- I laugh; Hahah, what? I‘m not going with you to New Orleans; “I informed him.”

\- They will want to kill you; “Klaus spoke in a higher voice.”

\- They won’t kill me. And I don’t even know if Rebekah and I will stay here much longer; “I told him.”

\- Then you both are coming with me; “Klaus says and grabs my hand.”

\- No, Klaus; I hissed, yanking my hand from his; We finally have a chance to be together, just the two of us. We’re not going to spend that chance in New Orleans; Klaus looked at me without saying anything so I continued; And if you don’t want them to try and kill me, the only thing you could do is to compel them to forget that I destroyed the cure.

\- Why wouldn’t you ask Rebekah to do that? “Klaus asked.”

\- If she finds out I had a cure in my hands and destroyed it, she is gonna hate me; “I told him.”

\- Fine. I’ll compell them; “Klaus says.”

\- I smile at him; Thanks; “I told him before I kissed his cheek and disappeared back home.”

* * *

When I came back there I saw that Rebekah still didn’t came home and her phone was still off. I sat in the living room for some time, then I hear that she opened front door.

When she looked into the living room she saw me and asked; Hey, did you spend nice time with Kol?

\- Well I lost him once again, but at least we got to say a proper goodbye to each other; “I told her.”

\- You’ll see him again, you have eternity after all; “Rebekah told me.”

\- Yeah, so how did you spend the day and why the hell you missed the graduation? “I asked.”

\- Ugh, don’t ask. It was much worse than yours; “Rebekah informed me and plopped onto the couch next to me.”

\- So what happened? “I asked.”

\- Rebekah singhs; My ex-boyfriend, Alexander showed up and tried to kill Matt.

\- Is he okay? “I asked.”

\- Yeah, he is; “Rebekah replied.”

\- I took a sip of my wine, before saying; I called you to ask why you haven’t been at the graduation, but your phone was off;

\- Well my phone has blown up when I vamp speed from the bomb I was standing at; “ Rebekah explained.”

\- Oh my God. Are you okay? “I asked.”

\- Yeah, I can’t be killed with that; “Rebekah said smiling.”

\- That’s a good thing; “I told her, smiling back at her and added; I almost killed that bitch.

\- Rebekah chuckles; What happened?

\- What do you think? I asked, before continiund; Damon rescued her before I could do it.

\- Like always; “Rebekah simply replied.”

\- I roll my eyes; I’m going to get a shower now; “I said standing up from the couch.”

\- Yeah. Me too; “Rebekah says.”


	29. Rumors - part 29

When I waked up I felt so refreshed and rested. My muscles were still relaxed, I couldn’t even feel them, lying in the bed felt like I’m lying on the clouds. I stretched my body and couple of minutes later I get out of the bed. **  
**

Later I went down the stairs to see if Rebekah is there, but she wasn’t. Then I got back up and to her room, just to find her still sleeping.

\- I jump on her bed, saying; Now it’s my time to wake you up.

\- Uh, no; “Rebekah muttered into the pillow.”

\- Did you just said, yes? “I asked with a smile.”

\- No, I said no; “Rebekah replied quickly.”

\- That sounds like yes to me; “I told her and pulled the covers away from her.”

\- Nooo; “Rebekah protested.”

\- Oh come on, you are already half awake; “I told her.”

\- No I’m not; “Rebekah mumblered.”

\- Then this will wake you up; I told her and flashed towards the curtains. I pulled them to the side and a second later, the shining sun brightening up the previously dark room. I smirked and turned around from the window when groans filled the room.

\- Rebekah groans in frustration and turns herself on the other side, saying; Why are you doing this?

\- Because you did the same to me, remember? “I told her.”

\- That was for your own good; “Rebekah said.”

\- Come on, get out of the bed so we can call Elijah. He didn’t called us for a few days; “I told her.”

\- You call him; “Rebekah said.”

\- When you get out of the bed; “I negotieted.”

\- Ugh, okay. You win; “Rebekah said and lifted her selfinto a sitting position.”

\- I smiled; Yes! Now, I’m going down to eat, I’m hungry; “I informed her.”

\- Okay, I’ll be down in a couple of minutes; “Rebekah told me in a sleepy voice before I got out of her room.”

I went to the kitchen and grabbed a blood bag from the fridge, I drinked it slowly, wanting to enjoy in sweetness of the blood. While I was feeding I went to the living room and sat on the couch, couple of minutes later Rebekah came.

\- When I feed, we’re going to call Elijah; “Rebekah said.”

\- Okay; “I said.”

So when she feed, she took her phone and called Elijah but if went straight to the voicemail. And Rebekah left him a voicemail; Elijah, when you hear this call us, we want to know what’s happening in New Orleans.

\- Well that’s strange; “I comented.”

\- I’m going to call him again later; “Rebekah said.”

\- What do you think it’s happening there? “I asked.”

\- He is busy with Klaus or Klaus did something to him; “Rebekah said.”

\- I would go with the second reason; “I told her.”

\- If that’s true then we need to go there; “Rebekah said.”

\- So much for our freedom; “I remarked.”

\- We’ll have our freedom, we won’t go there right away; Rebekah told me; I’m going to take a shower now and I’ll leave phone here so if he calls you answer it.

When Rebekah get up from the couch I laid on it and turn on the TV to watch some movie or whatever, but I didn’t find anything interesting so I turned it off. I got up from the couch so I can pour myself a glass of wine and I turned on the stereo. Then I was just sitting on the couch, trying to not die of boredom. I closed my eyes and threw my head back, listening the sound of the music around me, it helped me to clear my mind from all the thoughts I have. I almost felt myself drift to sleep, but then I heard Rebekah yelling; Did Elijah called?

\- I opened my eyes and came back to reality, then I took her phone and saw that he did call so I yelled; No.

Couple of minutes later she came to the living room taking her phone and saying; You know what, I can’t wait for him to call. Go and pack your bags, cause we’re going on a trip.

\- Yes we are! “I told her and stand up from the couch.”

\- Just be fast; “Rebekah said.”

\- So where are we going first? “I asked.”

\- What do you say about Las Vegas? “Rebekah asked.”

\- I smiled; This will be a long ride; “I replied and went to my room.”

\- When we packed our things we sat into Rebekah’s car and I told her; Let’s go.

\- But first we need to make a stop at the Grill, I want to say goodbye to Matt; “Rebekah told me.”

\- And I need to take some alcohol for a trip; “I told her and settled comfortably in the seat, placing my feet up on the car door.”

When we arrived in front of the Grill I went inside with Rebekah just so I can take two bottles of whiskey and wine, then I went back outside and sat on the hood of the car. One girl was walking towards me and I stopped her and compelled her to be quiet, then I opened the bottle of wine and bite her wrist so I can pour the blood in the bottle.

After that I saw Caroline coming towards me and when she saw our suitcases on the back seat she told me; Oh, you two are going out of this town?

\- Yeah. Rebekah and I are finally going out of this bloody town; I replied.

\- That’s a good news; “Caroline stated.”

\- I’ll make sure to give your regards to Klaus; “I told her and take a sip from the bottle.”

\- You two are going to New Orleans? And you don’t need to do that; “Caroline said.”

\- First we’ll travel, then probably to New Orleans; I informed her; Just between us girls, stop pretending, I know you like him.

\- No I don’t; “Caroline replied quickly.”

\- Yes you do; “I simply told her.”    

\- Then Rebekah came out of the Grill, saying; We can go now.

\- Finally; I said and jumped back into the car. Then before Rebekah started the car I turned my head towards Caroline; Caroline, be sure to tell Elena that this doesn’t mean our fight is over. She is a vampire now and I’m sure we’ll cross paths once again and it won’t end up nice for her.

Caroline didn’t answered anything to me, she just rolled her eyes and entered the Grill.

Rebekah started driving her car and few seconds later I turned my gaze towards the park and yelled; Stop the car.

\- Rebekah stopped her car in a middle of a road; What now?

\- Is that Jeremy Gilbert; “I said pointing at him.”

\- Rebekah looked there and spoke; Oh bloody hell. Please, don’t do anything.

I wanted to get out of the car but she grabbed my hand and stopped me. He was with Elena and they were coming closer to us, but they didn’t saw us.  

\- How the hell is he alive? “I spoke louder.”

\- In that moment they heard us and looked at me. I saw fear in their eyes and heard Elena saying; We need to go! Now!

\- Oh, I enjoy to chase people; I remarked and again wanted to get out of the car, but Rebekah was still holding my hand.

\- Leave them. Let’s leave everyone from this town behind; “Rebekah told me.”

\- But he is alive now and that means I can kill her, so she and Jeremy can suffer. Again; “I told her, desperately wanting to rip Elena’s heart out.”

\- Then they all are going to hunt you until they kill you; “Rebekah spoke.”

\- I don’t care; “I told her.”

\- Come on, we’re so close to get out of this city; “Rebekah said.”

\- Bekah, she killed Kol and you hate her since you came into this town. Don’t tell me you don’t want to kill her; “I told her.”

\- I do. I did; Rebekah says, sounding like she is not sure what she wants.

\- You did? I asked her; So you’ll let her live now. Oh my God, you wanted more to kill her when you found out she has your necklace then now when she killed Kol.

\- You are not going to stop, are you? “Rebekah asked.”

\- No. And I’m going to kill her, with you or without you; I told her and finally stepped out of the car, then I turned to look at Rebekah and saw that she did the same, I smiled and asked; So are we going to do that or you’re going to snap my neck again?

\- I’m not going to snap your neck; “Rebekah replied.”

I smiled and we both flashed towards Elena and Jeremy who we found behind the Grill.

\- Not so smart place to hide; “I remarked standing behind them.”

\- I’m not scared of you; “Elena hissed, turning herself towards me.”

\- You really should be; “I told her and zoomed towards her, plunging my hand into her chest and pushing her against the wall that was behind her.”

\- Stop her; “Jeremy yelled at Rebekah.”

\- Why would I? “Rebekah said and grabbed Jeremy, holding him in a choke hold so he can’t help Elena.”

\- Good buy Elena; I said and pulled her heart out of her chest.

Then I turned around to look at Jeremy, who’s eyes grow wide as he saw Elena’s heart in my hand, but he couldn’t scream because Rebekah was holding a hand over his mouth.

\- I smiled saying; I feel so much better now; then I let her heart fall onto the ground. Rebekah choked Jeremy just a little bit, until he feel unconscious and dropped his body onto the ground. 

When we arrived in Las Vegas, we were so exhausted so we just checked in hotel and fall asleep. **  
**

In the early morning when I woke up I went outside on the balcony. There was a big pool and jacuzzi. I was sitting on the edge of the pool, watching how the sun rises.

After some time Rebekah wake up and yelled; Y/N!

\- What? “I yelled back.”

\- When you already wake up you could order some food; “Rebekah said coming outside.”

\- Well now that you’re awake you can do it; “I told her.”

\- Fine; “Rebekah said.”

Rebekah ordered bottle of wine and when it arrived, I opened the door because she was under the shower.

\- You ordered one bottle of wine; “Girl that was serving us said.”

\- Yes and you; “I told her.”

\- Me? “She asked confused.”

\- Yeah, I need your blood; “I informed her.”

The girl was slightly afraid of what is going to happen. Then Rebekah came out of the bathroom, saying; Oh come on now Y/N, don’t scare the girl; then she compelled her to not be scared.

\- I’m not scared anymore; “The girl repeated.”

\- Yeah, yeah; I said, rolling my eyes and taking her wrist so I can bite it.

\- When Rebekah realized I’m not stopping feeding on her, she told me; Please, leave something for me.

\- I withdrawn my fangs from girl’s wrist, saying; Uh I’m so hungry.

\- I’m too; “Rebekah said.”

After she was done, she compelled her to forget everything.

We decided to go out tonight, so for the rest of the day we were unpacking our thing and looking for some clothes to wear tonight.

The two of us went to some casino and Rebekah wanted to play poker.

\- I pulled out my wallet when Rebekah told me; Put that back; and she pulled out hers.

\- We need money to play this; “I told her.”

\- I know but we are spending Klaus’ money; “Rebekah told me, smirk appearing on her face.”

\- I smiled at her; I like the sound of that; “I told her.”

We picked up our cards and fanned them open to look at them.

\- I’m going to spend as much as I can; “Rebekah stated, smiling.”

\- For every year you were daggered; “I told her.”

\- Or every day; “Rebekah said smiling.”

The guys that were playing with us looked happy because they heard how much money we want to spend, but Rebekah told them; Oh, don’t you all look happy, but we won’t spend everything here.

\- And besides we’re going to win; “I said and compelled them to let us win.”

\- That was cheating; “Rebekah remarked.”

\- And they don’t even know; “I said, smiling smugly.”

When we were done playing poker ad per Rebekah’s request without cheating, I went to the pool table where the four guys were playing. Rebekah came behind me, when I sat on the pool table, they started complaining, because they couldn’t play, then I spoke; Are you guys for some fun in our room?

\- They all looked at each other and smiled, then one of them said; Lead the way.

\- They have no idea what they agreed to; “Rebekah whispered into my ear.”

When we came into our room one of the guys started taking off his t-shirt, so I asked him; What are you doing?

\- Are we going to have some fun or what? “He asked.”

\- Not that kind of fun, silly. At least not with me; “I told him.”

Then I grabbed the wrists if the two of them and pulled them outside on the balcony. I striped my clothes off and got in the pool in the underwear, they came right after me. I was standing between them and started kissing neck of the guy that was in front of me and the guy that was behind me started kissing my shoulders up to my neck. The guy that was in front of me started touching my legs and before he touched me between my legs I sank my teeth into his neck, he groaned in pain, trying to push me away but I was stronger then him.

The guy behind stopped kissing me when he realized something was happening, he lifted his head up; What the hell? he exclaimed when he saw blood and then he tried to get out of the pool, but I use vamp speed to turn around; What did you think will happen? I asked before compelling him to be quiet and stand still, after that I compelled the other guy to do the same.

While I was feeding on them Rebekah came with the other two guys on the balcony and commented; I don’t think Kol likes this.

\- I withdrawn my fangs from guys neck and say; I’m sure he wants to rip their heads off, but I can do it for him.

\- You don’t need to do that, we won’t kill them; “Rebekah told me.”

\- Where’s the fun in that? “I asked while I was getting out of the pool.”

I sat on the edge of the pool and she sat next to me.

\- Rebekah smiles at me and say; Remember while we were in Chicago, I was trying to teach you how to control your hunger.

\- Oh yes, I remember. See I learn how to control it.. sort of; “I told her.”

\- You lashed out the moment we were out of New Orleans; “Rebekah stated.”

\- That’s because I tried so hard to control myself so that my family doesn’t find out that I’m a vampire. God, that was so exhausting; “I told her.”

##  **1921 CHICAGO:**

It was a New Year and the three of us were celebrating in Gloria’s bar where we spent most of our time.

Rebekah and I were standing besides dance floor and talking when two guys approached us.

\- Care to dance? “One of them asked giving his hand to Rebekah.”

\- Why not; “Rebekah told him placing her hand on top of his.”

\- I smiled at the guy who stayed next to me; What’s your name? “He asked.”

\- Y/N; “I answered quickly.”

For a few seconds there was uncomfortable silence between us as my gaze went over the room, seeing how Rebekah laughs and dance and Klaus was sitting at the boot, feeding on some girl. As my eyes leaned on him he stopped feeding and for a moment we looked at each other. That made my heart beat a little faster, maybe too fast for a vampire, then I took a hand of the guy beside me and told him; We could dance.

Without waiting for him to answer something I dragged him onto the dance floor and we started slowly moving from side to side. My hands around his shoulder and his on my waist.

\- You’re beautiful; “He wisheped to my ear.”

\- Thanks; I told him, placing my cheek onto his shoulder. Seconds later I could hear vein on his neck pumping blood. I tried to ignore it but I couldn’t, so I lifted my head up again and looking into his eyes I compelled him; Be quiet. Don’t move.

Then I buried my head into his neck, sinking my fangs into his flesh. Enjoying the feeling of fresh blood filling my mouth.

I was a vampire for a few years now and I was losing control since we left New Orleans. Rebekah was the one who would always stop me from killing someone in the middle of a dance floor. She tried to teach me to control it while Klaus kept on teaching me how to enjoy and to not feel bad if I kill someone.

\- Rebekah placed her hand onto my shoulder; Stop Y/N. You’ll kill him; “she said quietly, but enough for me to hear.”

\- At the sound of her voice I withdrawn my fangs from his neck and turn to Rebekah; Can’t you just let me enjoy? “I asked her as I started walking towards the booth where Klaus was sitting.”

\- Rebekah followed me; I don’t want you to kill every preson you feed on; “Rebekah said.”

\- She is going to become like our dear brother Kol if she killed everyone she feeds from; “Klaus remarked with a smirk.”

\- Well he sounds like a guy who knows how to have fun; “I stated as I sat next to Klaus.”

\- Sort of like me; Klaus spoke; I can’t say same for Rebekah; “He mocked moving his gaze towards her.”

\- I can be fun too; “Rebekah hissed.”

\- Yeah, when you’re not all like “stop, you’ll kill him/her”; “I told her.”

\- Klaus laughs; It’s not funny, Nik; “Rebekah told him.”

\- It kinda is. She is right; “Klaus said.”

\- No she is not. I’m trying to teach her to not kill everyone while you certainly don’t care if she learns to control her hunger or not; Rebekah said shooting a look at him, then she turned her attention towards me; I don’t understand, you managed to control it when we were in New Orleans.

\- You’re right, I did. But you have no idea how hard that was, this way is just so much better; I told her, she opened her mouth to spoke again, but I quickly continuing; Relax, Bekah. I have all the time in the world to learn how to control it.

\- The problem is, you don’t want to learn; Rebekah told me, then to Klaus; You better stop teaching her your way of feeding. You know you can’t dagger her like you dagger Kol when he is reckless, kills half of the town and lures father to us.

\- I smiled; Kol. Every time you guys talk like that about him I want more and more to meet him; “I told them.”

\- I’m afraid your wish can’t be fulfilled. You’re stuck with just the two of us; “Klaus stated.”

\- I rolled my eyes; Whatever. As long as Rebekah doesn’t try to control how I feed; “I told her.”

\- I’m not trying to control you, I just say you don’t need to kill every single person; “Rebekah explained.”

\- Okay. But today is all about having fun so why don’t two of us share someone? “I asked Rebekah.”

\- Everyday is about fun for us; “Klaus remarked before he sank his fangs into neck of a girl he was feeding from a few minutes ago.”

\- Rebekah thinked for a moment; Who do you want to share? “She asked.”

\- Let’s see; I told her as my eyes searched across the room; That one; I pointed with a head.

The two of us walked over to the guy that I picked and Rebekah compelled him to be quiet. Then she stood behind him while I was in front, brushing my fingertips across his neck and throat. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. I smiled, placing my fingers on his jawline and tilted his head to the side so I can get a better look of his neck.

\- Don’t stop me this time; “I told Rebekah before I sank my fangs into his neck.”

Few seconds later Rebekah did the same on the other side of his neck. It was more intoxication when we feed together and that’s was the only way she would let me kill someone.

When we finished we walked back to our booth and sat.

\- Klaus smiled; Gloria won’t like what you two did; “He joked.”

\- I roll my eyes; Who cares. You’re doing the same.

##  **END OF THE FLASHBACK!**


	30. Rumors - part 30

##  **_LOS ANGELES_ **

When we arrived in Los Angeles we stayed in my house, that had a beautiful view towards  the beach.

\- Oh, this place is amazing; “Rebekah said entering my house.”

\- Thanks; “I said, giving her a smile.”

\- We’re so gonna enjoy here; “Rebekah stated, smiling back.”

* * *

We went to shopping, to spend more of Klaus’ money. We went into the most expensive store in the town and while we were looking through the clothes Rebekah spoke; You know I could compel for everything in this shop, but I would definitely rather spend Klaus’ money.

\- I laugh; And that’s exacly what we’re going to do.

\- We could make a party at home, tomorrow; “Rebekah suggested.”

\- Yeah, we could; “I told her.”

\- Then I think I will wear this at the party; “Rebekah said showing me[short luxury crystal  dress.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1yw7KPXXXXXasXXXXq6xXFXXXG%2Ffree-shipping-2016-new-fashion-short-sexy-font-b-silver-b-font-luxury-crystal-rhinestone-font.jpg&t=MGEyMjIxMGQzNGQxNDlkZTFiMTVjOThkNmQ3Y2QxZDYwNTdmNjNmZiwxNnJrc0Vscw%3D%3D&b=t%3AeJJUFhrRZ_yiiyWhIAaMwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftanjamikaelson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165933293208%2Frumors-part-30&m=1)”

\- Oh yes, go try it on; “I told her exited.”

While Rebekah was in a dressing room I was trying to find some dress for me.

\- Then I heard girl that was working at the shop saying; We also have a matching necklaces for that dress.

\- I knew she was talking to Rebekah so I turned around to see her; That looks amazing on you; “I told her.”

\- Thanks; Rebekah smiled then she turned towards the girl, saying; Show me the necklace.

While she was looking at the necklace I found perfect dress for me. Then I went into dressing room to try it on, it is a [short V neck silver dress.](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1MQzbOFXXXXaiXFXXq6xXFXXXz%2FRichkoko-Sexy-font-b-Silver-b-font-font-b-Sequin-b-font-Women-font-b-Mini.jpg&t=MGQ4YzI4OWZmNjBkZDBjMjZlNjZjNThmYmY0ZjkxZjdhMGY5MWIyNywxNnJrc0Vscw%3D%3D&b=t%3AeJJUFhrRZ_yiiyWhIAaMwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftanjamikaelson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F165933293208%2Frumors-part-30&m=1) When I came out I asked Rebekah; Bekah, what do you think?

\- It’s perfect; “Rebekah quickly said.”

\- I don’t think there’s something that doesn’t look good on us; “I told her.”

\- Yeah, you’re right; “Rebekah said.”

* * *

About three hours before the party began Rebekah and I started getting ready.

Before we came back down the people already started coming. We came few minutes later we came down. A pumping bass heavy electronic music track started up. It felt like the whole house had a pulse of its own and everyone were full of excitement.

\- This is going to be fun; “I stated.”

\- Now let’s drink; “Rebekah suggested and pulled me toward the bar outside.”

We took our drinks and stood next to the pool, talking and watching people dance.

Then a familiar voice spoke behind us; When I heard that some big party is happening here I knew you’re back in town.

\- Rebekah quickly turned around; Who the hell are you? “she asked.”

\- My friend; “I told her.”

\- More than friend back in the days; He said and I slightly rolled my eyes. Then he turned his attention towards Rebekah; My name is Sebastian; he introduced himself and kissed her hand.

\- Rebekah smiled, saying; I’m Rebekah.

\- Original vampire. I know; Sebastian told her, Rebekah looked at me and he added; Don’t worry I’m a vampire too.

\- You’ve turned him? “Rebekah asked.”

\- Yeah, like 60 years ago, right? “I asked.”

\- Sebastian winked at Rebekah and said; Yes, that’s right.

\- Oh, nice; “Rebekah smiled.”

\- So how long are you two staying here? “Sebastian asked.”

\- Till it gets boring; “I replaied.”

\- Oh yeah, tipically you; “Sebastian told me.”

\- I supose you aren’t the only vampire that came here? “Rebekah asked.”

\- I’ve invited a few people; “Sebastian said, smile appearing over his face.”

\- When he says few people that means the half of these people are vampires; “I remarked.”

\- Well you know me; “Sebastian said.”

\- Rebekah and I looked at the crowd and I told her; Bekah, you have the most beautiful sireline.

\- I don’t expect anything less; “Rebekah said and smiled.”

\- They aren’t all your sire line, but more than a half is; “Sebastian spoke.”

\- I see some of the people I turned; “I said taking a sip of my drink.”

\- How long you haven’t been here, like 8 years or something like that? “Sebastian asked.”

\- Yeah, I think it’s been 8 years; I said and added; And I hope that here won’t be more vampires than humans.

\- Sebastian smiled; Well not one vampire would like that.

\- Great then; “I said, smiling back.”

Then I went inside of the house and left Rebekah and Sebastian alone. After a few minutes one girl sat next to me saying; I’ve heard a lot about you.

\- Positive I hope; “I told her.”

\- Of course; “She said, adding; Can you introduce me to Rebekah, I would love to meet an Original?

\- Yeah, of course; I said and added; Follow me.

We went back outside where I left Rebekah, but she wasn’t there anymore.

\- Oh, I don’t know where she went; I told her; She was here just a minutes ago.

\- It okay, its a long night; “The girl said.”

\- What’s your name? “I asked.”

\- Maya; “She said.”

\- Nice to meet you; “I said and smiled and she smiled back.”

Few minutes later I spotted Rebekah talking with some people so I grabbed Maya’s hand and pulled her towards her. When those two meet Rebekah and I went to the dance floor and started dancing with one guy and soon after that we bite his neck. It didn’t take long to drain him out of blood.

One day while I was sleeping in my room Rebekah came to wake me up, holding the glass with blood under my nose.

\- Rebekah! “I exclaimed angry because I didn’t want to wake up.”

\- I was just checking to see if you’re hungry; “Rebekah said, swallowing the blood in one gulp.”

\- I’m sleeping; “I muttered into the pillow.”

\- No, you’re not; “Rebekah told me.”

\- Why did you wake me up? “I asked taking a look at her.”

\- I think it’s time to go to New Orleans; “Rebekah said.”

\- I didn’t think you want to go anywhere from here; “I said.”

\- Well we need to go, I want to see what happened to Elijah; Rebekah told me, continuing; I was calling him for two months now and he is not answering.

\- Maybe that’s his way of trying to get us to New Orleans; “I told her.”

\- If it is we are going out of there the moment we know that’s the reason he is not picking up; “Rebekah spoke.”

\- So do we go now, or? “I asked.”

 - Yes! Pack your things and be fast so we can come there before the midnight; “Rebekah said.”

* * *

When we packed our things and put the suitcases in the back of the car, I went back inside for some bottles of alcohol, then we sit in Rebekah’s red convertible and she left one more voicemail to Elijah saying; Elijah, if not answering your phone is part of your clever plan to get us back to godforsaken city, then well done, we’re coming.

Rebekah and I drinked all the wine and almost whole bottle of whiskey, but I was drinking it mostly. She was driving the car fast as I reached my hand to turn on the radio, smiling as my favourite song came on and I started singing along. Rebekah glances over at me for a brief moment, before I stood up on the car seat and reached my hands out.

\- Sit down you’re drunk; “Rebekah told me trying to pull me down.”

\- I shaked her hand off of my leg and; I’m not drunk.. Maybe a little bit.

I closed my eyes and felt the wind whip my long hair all around my face. Then  Rebekah starts singing along with me.

* * *

When we finally arrived in front of the Mikaelson mansion in New Orleans, we walked up to the front steps and Rebekah opened the door. One girl came down the stairs, wielding a fire iron, ready to defend herself and asks; Who the hell are you two?

\- Oh, you must be the maid. Our bags are in the car.. get them, will you? Rebekah told her.

\- The girl smiles wryly, putting down the fire iron; Hello. Not the maid; she told us.

Rebekah glanced at her for a moment before rushing towards the other room; Klaus! Get out here and tell me what you’ve done with our brother, you narcissistic, backstabbing wanker! “Rebekah shouted, making our presence known to Klaus.”

\- You’re that girl that Klaus got pregnant; “I remarked looking at her.”

\- Yeah; She nodded slowly; She has your brother’s manners.

\- Oh Klaus is not my brother, but yeah, she does and she has his temper too; “I informed her.”

\- Oh, okay; She shrugged, then reached her hand out; I’m Hayley.

\- I’m Y/N; I introduced myself with a smile on my face and shake her hand, then asked; Yeah, so where is Elijah?

\- Beats me. He’s long gone; “Hayley told me.”

\- What do you mean, “long gone”? “I asked.”

\- Well, one minute he was here making epic promises about protecting me in this predicament that a bottle of scotch and some bad decisions got me into. He was all poetic about how we’re family and then Klaus told me he bailed. Guess that’s what I get for trusting a vampire; “Hayley informed me.”

\- I laugh; Oh, the same thing happen to me; I told her quickly; And Elijah is not just any vampire, and he doesn’t break promises, which means Klaus did something to him; then I went toward the room where Rebekah and Klaus were talking.

\- You slept with Klaus too? “Hayley asked following me.”

\- I don’t feel like talking about it; “I told her.”

\- I assume six dead vampires were yours doing? “I hear Klaus asking Rebekah.”

\- I shrugged innocently; They were very rude; I told him and Rebekah continued; Trying to victimize two poor, innocent girls. Just trying to find their way to the quater. So sorry, were they friends of yours? Oh, that’s right, you don’t have any friends.

\- Klaus looked mildly offended for a moment; I do have friends. I have Marcel, you remember him don’t you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself, the king of the quarter now and he has his rules about killing  vampires. It’ll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up for you two; “He told her.”

\- Rebekah and I share a look as I laugh, saying; Well if he isn’t over Rebekah I know what kind of punishment he has for her.

\- Shut up Y/N; Rebekah exclaimed, then looked back at her brother; I don’t care about Marcel or his rules. Aren’t we here to take him down?

\- Yes, we are, but to do that we need him to trust me; Klaus told her; He won’t be happy that you’re here.

\- I couldn’t care less about Marcel’s happiness; “Rebekah told him firmly.”

After that Rebekah flashed out of the house and I turned to Hayley; Do you know some good bar around here?

\- Rousseau’s is good I guess; “Hayley told me.”

\- Great, I’ll be there if anyone ask for me; “I told her and left.”

\- While she was pouring more wine in the glass she spoke; I just moved here myself. What brought you back?

\- Family business; I simply replied and then I saw Klaus walking into the bar, as he spotted me he walked towards us.

\- I knew you’d be here; “Klaus stated when he sat next to me.”

\- What are you doing here? “I asked him.”

\- I need to have a drink with Marcel; “Klaus informed me.”

\- The hundred dollar guy, again; “Bartender girl said smiling.”

\- The brave bartender; “Klaus said returning the smile.”

\- I shared look with the two of them; Why’s that? “I asked.”

\- She is not afraid to walk these streets alone at night; “Klaus told me, still looking at her.”

\- Well I have black belt in karate; “She said smiling.”

\- I smiled at what she said and then take out two hundred dollars bill and put it in front of her, saying; Now I’m two hundred dollar girl; then smiled in amusement while looking at Klaus and he rolled his eyes.

\- Are you two in relationship? “She asked.”

\- Oh God, no! “I told her.”

\- Then like brother and sister? “She asked.”

\- Klaus laugh and say; No, but we’re family.

\- This is the first time I hear him say that; “I remarked.”

\- You’re lying now; “Klaus told me.”

\- I looked at him and thinked for a few seconds thinking, before saying; Hm, I don’t think so; Klaus lazily smiled, then I looked back at the girl, telling her; I didn’t catch your name.

\- Camille, but you two can call me Cami; “She said.”

\- I’m Y/N; I told her and before Klaus could say his name I continued; And this is annoying Klaus if you didn’t already meet him. So just call me if he starts to bother you.

\- Klaus laugh and says to Cami; Don’t listen to her.

Then Marcel walked into the bar with two more guys and when he approached us he smiled and told me; Where Mikaelsons goes, Y/N follows.  
\- I smiled back; Marcel. Of course I do.

\- So are you two finally together? “Marcel asked us.”

\- I frowned; What is that suppose to mean? “I asked.”

\- You know what. Last time I remember you two had feelings for eachother; “Marcel said.”

\- I rolled my eyes; That’s an ancient history; “I told him as I stood up from the bar.”

While Marcel and Klaus were drinking and talking I went to play pool. Couple of minutes later two guys that came with Marcel walked toward me and one of them took pool stick to play. So while he was playing I stopped and just watched him failing. The other guy who was behind me tried to touch my waist, but I grabbed his hand and twisted it. When he groaned in pain Marcel and Klaus looked at us and Marcel exclaimed; What the hell are you doing?

\- Tell your guys to keep their hands away from me or they will end up dead; “I warned him.”

\- Klaus laugh at what just happened and says; I think that would be a good idea. She is a bit unstable for the past few months.

Marcel looks at him cinfused and the guy asked me; Why? Are you taken?  
\- I’m; “I told and let go of his hand.”

\- So did you brought your boyfriend in town too? “Marcel asked dryly.”

\- Her boyfriend is d-; Klaus wanted to say but I stopped him saying; Shut up, I can’t listen to that word anymore; Then I went out of the bar and headed home.

* * *

\- When I came home I yelled; Bekah, where are you?

\- I head her yelling from downstairs; Here.

I came down the stairs in some dusty cobwebbed cellar room and heard Rebekah saying to Hayley; Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decides to pull the dagger out. That must be what he’s done to Elijah. This one’s mine.

\- Hey, did you find Elijah? “I asked.”

\- Rebekah crossed her arms over her chest, a pang of anger shooting through her; No, Elijah’s isn’t here. He must’ve stashed him elsewhere; “She spoke.”

\- He keeps your coffin on standby; Hayley said to Rebekah.

\- He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him; “Rebekah told her.”

\- I feel sick; “Hayley remarked.”

\- Welcome to the family, love. You should’ve run the second you realized Elijah was gone; Rebekah said, looking at her sternly.

\- Why are here three more coffins? “Hayley asked.”

\- I stopped besides Kol’s coffin and said; This one is Kol’s.

\- He has coffins for all of us, well two of my brothers are dead and one is for my mother that is also dead; Rebekah told her.

Then Rebekah went to continue her search for Elijah, leaving me alone with Hayley.

Before we went out of that room Haley said; By the way you said Kol’s name, I guess you care about him.

\- I looked at her; I love him; then I quickly changed the subjects, asking her; So why didn’t you run away from Klaus?

\- Well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I’m carrying this baby, I can’t leave New Orleans. If I do, they kill me; Haley told me.

\- Well that sucks; “I said.”

\- Tell me about it.. I would be long gone if I can go somewhere; “Hayley said.”

\- Don’t worry as long as Rebekah and I are here Klaus or anyone else won’t hurt you; I told her and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, when Hayley remained silent I continued saying; I know you don’t trust vampires, but we’re family now and you can trust us.

\- Yeah, just don’t disapear like Elijah did; “Hayley says.”

\- Well he didn’t disappear, Klaus daggered him. There is a big difference; “I told her, walking back up the stairs.”

\- Hayley looks down at the floor; Whatever; she says under her breath and ask; So how exactly are you part of this family, because of Kol?

\- No. I know Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah for over a hundred years. I used live here in New Orleans that’s how I meet them; “I told her.”

\- And Kol and you were in relationship for all those years? “Hayley asked.”

\- I smiled; I didn’t say I’ve meet him then. Unfortunately he was daggered back then. We are together since I meet him in Mystic Falls.

\- Oh, okay; “Hayley said.”

\- Well it’s late and I’m tired so I’m going to go and get some sleep; “I told her.”

\- Good night; “Hayley said.”

\- You too; “I said and smiled, before I went to my room.” 


	31. Rumors - part 31

After I woke up I went downstairs in the kitchen to take a blood bag. When I took the blood bag I saw Klaus in the dining room.

\- When he saw me he asked; How did you sleep, love?

\- Not bad. I would rather sleep in my bed in Los Angeles, but whatever; “I told him.”

\- Klaus laugh and say; Well Rebekah and you are free to go.

\- I don’t think so; “I said as I sat across from him and opened my blood bag.”

\- Hayley and I funcioned good without you two around; “Klaus informed me.”

\- I can already imagine that; I mutered while drinking blood.

Few minutes Hayley walked into the room. When she spotted us she said; Good morning.

\- Good morning, love; “Klaus repeated.”

\- Are you really going to call me love? “Hayley asked him.”

\- I laugh, saying; He can’t speak with a girl if he doesn’t say love.

\- I can; “Klaus protesed.”

\- No you can’t, that’s like your byword; “I told him.”

\- And women loves it; “Klaus said smirking.”

\- I rolled my eyes and asked Hayley; So, how do you feel?

\- About having a miracle baby with a pyhotic one-night stand? “Hayley asked.”

\- No. I’ve meant are you okay and what do you think about becoming a mom? “I repeated the question.”

\- I’m okay; She answered quickly, then continued; I was abandoned when I was born and my adoptive parents kicked me out the second that I turned into a wolf; she paused for a moment; So I don’t know how I feel about being mom because I never really have a good one.

\- I know how you feel; I told her; My family rejected me when they found out that I’m a vampire.

\- Do you think you still have some family here? “Hayley asked.”

\- I do, but I doubt that they know who I’m and they are witches now; “I said.”

\- Maybe they do; “Klaus spoke.”

\- I looked towards him; Well if they do I’m sure they know just the worst things; “I told him.”

\- What worst things? “Klaus questioned, wondering what did I think.”

\- It doesen’t matter; “I simply replied.”

\- You know, I’m glad you and Rebekah came here; “Hayley says and smiles.”

\- You are? I’m glad to hear that; I told her returning a smile; I mean I’m sure it’s nice to have some girl’s company.

\- She had girl’s company; “Klaus says and gestured towards the servant girl that stood like a statue.”

\- I let out an annoyed breath; I don’t think she is much of a talker.

\- Haylay chuckles; Don’tdisapear like Elijah; “She told me.”

\- Well since I can’t be daggered I won’t; “I told her.”

\- You sound just like Elijah now, that’s just the thing he said, but now he is nowhere around; “Klaus spoke, not caring that he is the reason Elijah is not around.”

\- Well you should be sounding more like him too; I told him angrily; And you are the reason he is nowhere to be found.

\- What’s going on here? “Rebekah asked as she entered the room.”

\- Ignoring me, Klaus answers Rebekah’s question; Y/N is acting like Elijah.

\- When we’re already speaking about him, why don’t you tell me where he is? “Rebekah asked.”

\- Perhaps he’s on holiday; “Klaus smiles and shrugs.”

\- You mean daggered in the box. When will you stop daggering every member of your family just because you’re too afraid of being loved? “I spoke.”

\- Rebekah laughs at Klaus, saying; I’m going to find him sooner or later.

As if cue Klaus’ started buzzing in his pocket. He checked it and saw it was Marcel, asking to meet him for a drink. He stood up and moved to leave.

\- Where are you going now? “I demanded from behind him.”

\- I was enough in the house with three womens in it, so I’m going to meet Marcel and have a few drinks; Klaus said casually as he went out of the room and towards the door with Rebekah and me following him.

\- Elijah told me about your plan to take apart Marcel’s empire piece by piece. I don’t remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans dry together; Rebekah told him.

\- Klaus turned to look at her for one more time, before leaving; When friends get together they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the “how” so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn’t make my to-do list today; then he turned around and walked out of the house.

\- Marcel picked out the moment to call him, like he knew we’re talking about Elijah; “I spoke.”

\- I’m sure he is thankful to him for that, but It’s better if he’s not here; Rebekah said and asked; Do you think Marcel knows I’m here?

\- Well he saw me yesterday, but I didn’t hear he mention you. Maybe he thinks I’m with Klaus; “I told her.”

\- It’s better if he doesn’t know that I’m here, for now; “Rebekah told me.”

\- You want to suprise him; “I stated.”

\- When he already didn’t looked for me nineteen years ago, he can wait a little longer; “Rebekah told me.”

Then I went to take a bath. After about an hour, water started getting colder so I stood up, got out of the bath and after drying my body I put on my robe, then slowly and gently dried my hair with a towel.

When I put on my clothes and went down stairs, nobody was in the house, like usual and they didn’t tell me where are they going, well except Klaus.

For a while I was just sitting in the living room and reading a book, when that got boring I went to Rousseau’s. I sat on the bar chair and Cami was turned back in front of me so I made my presence known; Hey, Cami.

\- Cami turned herself around; Oh hey, two hundred dollars girl; she smiled.

\- I smile back; In the flash. It’s so boring at home, I just needed to come here.

\- So are you going to drink something? “Cami asked.”

\- Yeah, give me a glass of the oldest wine you have; “I told her.”

\- When she poured me a glass and place it in front of me she asked; So why are you bored at home?

\- Everyone left and leaved me alone; “I told her and took a sip of a wine.”

\- I saw Klaus, maybe an hour ago; “Cami informed me.”

\- Where? Here? “I asked.”

\- Here and I saw him in Gillespie’s pub; “Cami said, while she was giving drinks to other customers.”

\- I guess he was with Marcel there; “I stated.”

\- Yeah; Cami said; And Marcel asked me on a date.

\- I raise my eyebrows and chuckle; He did? Really? What did you say?

\- That I’ll take in under consideration; Cami said and smiled, before continuing; And I decided to go on a date with him. Maybe I should give him a chance.

\- Why? “I asked.”

\- Everyone deserve at least one chance; “Cami told me.”

\- Not everyone; I muttered, with a glass placed against my lips; So when is a date happening? “I asked.”

\- Tonight, at nine; “Cami informed me.”

\- Well good luck; “I told her.”

Rebekah so won’t be happy to hear this, I thought.

\- So what are you doing in your life? “Cami asked few minutes later.”

\- Oh, nothing special, I’m mostly home or traveling with Rebekah; “I told her.”

\- If you’re not doing anything how do you have two hundred dollars to spend just like that? “Cami asked.”

\- Oh, that’s a secret; I told her and smiled, then asked her; What about your life?

\- Well I hope you’ll tell me your secret.. one day, so I can use it; Cami said and added answering to my question; Beside this work I study Abnormal psychology.

\- That’s nice; “I said.”

\- I can say that you seem like an unstable person; “Cami told me.”

\- Oh, I’m great considering everything that happened in my life; “I told her.”

\- Losing your boyfriend? “Cami asked.”

\- Not just that, but yeah, that the main thing think about right now; “I told her.”

\- You should try to find some hobby and to try and take your thoughts off of everything about his death; “Cami said.”

\- I don’t know what should I do, except partying and drinking and..; “I stopped myself from saying ‘and killing human’.”

\- What are you good at? I’m sure there is something; “Cami asked.”

\- I guess I’m good at drawning; “I told her.”

\- Then focus on that or you’re already doing it and it’s not helping? “Cami asked.”

\- No, I’m not. I was drawing for a long time, then I just stopped; “I said.”

\- Well it’s time to start again; “Cami said.”

\- I smiled; Okay, I’ll take your advice.

\- Then go; “Cami said pointing at the door.”

\- What? Now? “I asked.”

\- Yes, there is no more waiting; “Cami said.”

\- Are you trying to throw out your best tip giver? “I asked.”

\- Cami laugh; I know you’ll be back again.

I smiled, because she was right. Then I stood up from the chair then left the bar.

When I came back home I went to the room where Klaus holds his equipment for drawing. I wasn’t drawing anything important, but I was drawing and painting, I guess that’s a good sign.

Rebekah came home not long after that, she looked for me and when she found me, she exclaimed; Who are you and what did you do to Y/N?

\- Oh come on; I say rolling my eyes; Is it that much strange to see me draw?

\- Yes, I can’t quite remember last time I saw you like this; “Rebekah told me.”

\- I sighn; Ah, it helped me to clear my mind; “I told her.”

\- I’m glad it did; Rebekah said and added; I saw Marcel.

\- When? “I asked, placing my painting brush down.”

\- Maybe 20 minutes ago; “Rebekah replied.”

\- Let’s go for a walk and you’ll tell me what happen; “I told her.”

\- When we walked out of the house I asked her; Where is Hayley I didn’t see her since this morning?

\- I have no idea, I didn’t see her either; R”ebekah told me.”

\- I hope she is okay; I said and asked; So what happen with Marcel?

\- Nothing special. I told him how he is still afraid of Klaus, but he say he isn’t and how he can’t help me to find Elijah; “Rebekah told me.”

\- You think he is telling the truth? “I asked.”

\- No; Rebekah said quickly; So where have you been the whole day?

\- At Rousseau’s; “I said.”

\- From Mystic Grill to Rousseau’s; “Rebekah remarked.”

\- I chuckle; Yeah, I’ve met some cool bartender there; “I told her.”

\- Rebekah smiles; Oh, what is his name? “She asked.”

\- It’s not he, it’s she and her name is Cami; “I told her.”

\- Oh, my bad; “Rebekah said.”

\- Marcel has a thing for her; “I said.”

\- Really? “Rebekah said in a flat tone.”

\- Yeah, they are going on a date tonight; I told her.

Rebekah turns her gaze away from me and laughs, and before she spoke anything in the distance I saw Hayley sitting on the bench so I asked; Is that Hayley?

\- Rebekah looked at the direction I was looking at; Yeah I think it is; Then we saw some guys appearing around her and Rebekah said; And who the hell are those guys?

We heard that one of them said to Hayley how werewolves are not allowed to be in the Quarter and what she said to him, before she threw the cup’s contents that she was holding into his face and he roared in pain. She spins around, only to be faced with two more vampires.

Then Rebekah and I flashed there and I snapped the neck of one vampire, while Rebekah rips the heart out of the back of the other two and say to the dead vampires; Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners; then she threw the hearts on the ground. Hayley gapes at us, still in shock.

We took body’s to our house so Marcel doesn’t find them and Klaus was there in front of the mansion. He took the bodies and throwed them onto small pile in the front courtyard while he began berating the three of us for our behaviour; This is why I told you never to leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter. I had a plan, and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril; Then Rebekah starts walking toward the pile of bodies, because one of the vampires was still alive but at Klaus’ command she stopped; Leave him!

\- I forgot to kill him; “I spoke.”

-You two done enough, don’t you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door? “Klaus growled and glared at us.”

\- So what we shouldn’t help Hayley? Who knows what would they do to her; “I exclaimed.”

\- Hayley shouldn’t leave the house in the first place; “Klaus trailed off.”

\- And Klaus, don’t give me that crap about having a plan. You’ve had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one’s seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it could save you from your selfish, rotten self, but you obviously don’t give a damn about the child or Elijah, because what have you done to honor it? “Rebekah shot back.”

\- I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn’t trusted me. From Day One, he’s had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control; Klaus began explaining what he’s been doing; I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he’d had even a drop of vervain.. But we all know the real way to a man is through his heart, soo.. I compelled that blonde bartender he has his eyes on to give him a chance and keep an eye on him; and he didn’t feel guilt about that whatsoever.

\- You compelled Cami to go on a date with him? “I exclaimed.”

\- Klaus shot me a look, demanding me to shut up, then he grabs the vampire that’s still alive from the pile and continues saying; And this one, I’m gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost two more vampires tonight; Then he drags that vampire inside of the house and we follow him.

\- When we walked in, Klaus dropped the body onto the floor; Does anyone have any more questions? No? Good, because I have a question; He spun around to face Hayley; Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? when she didn’t tell anything, he yelled; Answer me!

\- Don’t yell at her; “I told him.”

\- Leave her be! “Rebekah snaped.”

\- Hayleay took a step towards him; You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery; “She told him.”

\- What? “I asked shocked.”

Klaus felt his anger take control over him and he zoomed at her, pinning her to the door by the neck. Hayley gasps for air under his grasp.

\- Nik! NIK! Rebekah yelled from behind him, trying to stop him, but when that didn’t work she runs at him with vamp speed and pushes him off of Hayley and grabs him by the shoulders. Hayley coughs and splutters, massaging her throat and I ask her; Are you okay?

\- Klaus stared down at his sister with a watery, as she speaks; Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God’s sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child and then the second she tells you she’s ready to get rid of it? It’s okay to care. It’s okay to want something. That’s all Elijah was trying to do, all he’s ever wanted for you. All we’ve ever wanted.

Klaus calmed down but reeling from being confronted with his feelings, he sits down on the stairs. Tears remained in his eyes as Rebekah sits beside him; I gave Elijah to Marcel; “He admitted in a small voice.”

\- What? “Rebekah let out.”

\- Marcel was nervous. It’s bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone.. so I gave him a peace offering; Klaus spoke, not able to bring himself to look at his sister.

\- You bartered our brother? “Rebekah asked.”

\- Klaus finally looked at her; I have a plan. Gain Marcel’s trust, dismantle his empire, honor Elijah’s wish that that baby be born. I am executing that plan the only way I know how. If you don’t like it, there’s the door. See if I care; he said and then rises himself and leaves the room, dragging the vampire behind him.

\- So you were right about Marcel not telling the truth; “I said.”

\- Yeah, I was; “Rebekah said and stands up so she can walk to the back porch of the house and I follow her.”

We were sitting there for a few minutes when Hayley came out and joined us.

\- I know you don’t know me very well, but thanks. I appreciate what you did in there; “Haley said to Rebekah.”

\- The two of them glanced at eachother; Us girls have got to look out for each other; “Rebekah said simply.”

\- What is it with you two? You say you hate him, but the way you deal with him, it’s so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him; “Hayley said.”

\- Rebekah sighed deeply; I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just, so powerful.

\- If you know Marcel has Elijah, why don’t you just get him back yourself? “Hayley asked.”

\- Because, if I cross my brother, there’s still a coffin downstairs with my name on it; “Rebekah told her.”

\- I won’t let him to dagger you again; I said and Hayley added showing two silver daggers; And besides I found this under your coffin. So, if a couple of antique steak knives were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go.

\- Oh my God; Rebekah breather out in surprise and she takes the daggers in slight awe. Finally smiles and Hayley smiles back.

After that Rebekah went to find Marcel, who was having a date with Cami and make him take her to Elijah.

I stayed home with Hayley, we were still sitting on the back porch.

\- You said you trust me and then you wanted to kill the baby; “I said to her.”

\- I didn’t said I trust you, I said I’m glad you’re here; “Hayley corected me.”

\- I let out a laugh; Oh and that’s not like almost the same thing.

\- Not so much; “Hayley said.”

\- Whatever; I told her and added; Do whatever you want it’s your choice, but you see how Klaus reacted, so I wouldn’t do it if I were you.

\- I’m not scared of him; “Hayley said.”

\- You should be; I told hre, before  went back into the house.

Klaus was in the basement and I walked down the stairs to the room where he was with a vampire she attempts to compel; Hey, so how long it will take for vervain to be out of his system? “I asked, making him turn around.”

\- With my methods, it won’t take long; He smiles and adds; I’m glad you’re yourself again.

\- And when I wasn’t my self? “I asked.”

\- After Kol was killed; Klaus said; I guess spending my money helped.

\- I laugh, saying; Oh, you noticed.

\- Yes I did; “Klaus nodded.”

\- That’s one way of taking my mind of off sad thoughts; “I told him.”

\- I never tough someone wolud love my brother like you do; “Klaus says.”

\- It’s not very nice to think like that; “I told him.”

\- Klaus shock his head down; Okay, let me correct myself.. I’ve never thought Kol would love someone, he was always using girls for fun.

\- Well I’m not just any girl; I told him with a smile; It wouldn’t end well for him if he did that to me.

\- I know love. I wouldn’t let him hurt you and I’m sure Rebekah wouldn’t let him either; Klaus said and softly smiled.

I smile back at him, before he looked away and asked; Do you think Hayley will take the poison?

\- I hope not; I said, adding; I know you don’t want her to take it, so stop acting like you want that to happen.

\- So how should I act? “Klaus asked.”

\- Well first of all, don’t grab her by her throat and pin her to the wall, unless it’s some other occasion; “I told him.”

\- Klaus smirks at me and say; I was angry. You know I can’t control myself when I’m angry.

\- I know, but you were angry at me a countels time, but you never did that.. maybe that proves you care about that child and you’re failing in attempts at trying to hide it; “I told him.”

\- Klaus ignored the last part of my sentence as expected, but of course he could help himself but comment at the first part; I did, don’t you remember, it was in your apar-; I cut him off saying; Oh my God, shut up. That was another occasion, not anger. How many time needs to pass by for you stop bringing that up.

\- And how many times you said you won’t talk with me because of that; “Klaus reminded me.”

\- Well we weren’t talking for some time, but with all that’s happening now, I can’t just sit and watch; “I told him.”

\- Klaus smirked; As you say, love.

\- I roll my eyes in annoyance; Uh, I’m going to sleep. Good night.

\- Sweet dreams, love; Klaus said as I walked out of the room.


	32. Rumors - part 32

In the dining room I found only Hayley, who was there eating. I didn’t heard that Rebekah came home last night and apparently she wasn’t home right now either and Klaus was still in the basement, torturing that vampire.

I sat across from her at the table, seeing me in a good mood Hayley stated; At least one of us had a good night sleep.

 - I looked up at her; You didn’t? “I asked.”

 - No, I barley slept; “Hayley replied.”

 - Why? “I asked.”

 - I had a lot on my mind and this place is like a freaking swamp sauna; “Hayley told me.”

 - I slightly laughed, before asking; So did you decide to take the poison or not?

 - I decided not to take it; “Hayley replied.”

 - I smiled; I’m glad you decided that.

 - And I hope I won’t regret that decision; “Hayley continued.”

We remained silent for the next few minutes, then we heard that Rebekah came back, she entered the house slamming the doors like she usually would.

 - You were right, that girl Cami, she is the key. Marcel likes her and because of that I got the see his secret weapon; “Rebekah yelled.”

 - I came to the hallway asking; Where have you been the whole night?

 - But everyone ignored my question when Klaus comes up from the basement and speaks impatiently; Well, don’t stand on ceremony. What is it?

 - It’s not a ‘what’, it’s a 'who’. A girl, Davina. She can’t be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that; “Rebekah shakes her head as she explained.”

 - Klaus felt stupid for not realizing it earlier. Of course is was..; A witch; “Klaus stated, finishing his thought aloud.”

 - Rebekah nodded; She’s not just any witch, she’s something I’ve never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him; “she glares as us, as she starts to panic.”

 - So where is she? “I questioned her.”

 - Rebekah thinks for a second and looks confounded, then says frustrated; That clever bitch. I don’t know.

 - Klaus furrowed his eyes in confuson; What’s wrong? “He asked.”

 - She wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies? “‘ “Rebekah asked his angrily.”

 - Klaus looked at her, hurt by her words; I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home! “He exclaimed.”

 - And our home is worthless without family; Rebekah tells him pointedly; I am finding Elijah,whatever it takes. Are you going to help me? “She asked him.”

 - Whatever it takes; “Klaus nodded.”

 - And I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire! “Rebekah complained, as he walked towards the living room, Klaus and I followed her.”

 - Klaus smirks; Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who’s carrying my child! “He spoke, like a father would.”

 - Rebekah scoffed and raised an eyebrow at him; Oh, I am so moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duties towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven.

 - Suddenly Hayley who was listening our conversation from the begining, entered the room saying; The werewolf would like to know what the plan is.

 - Well, that depends what plan you mean, love. My plan for global domination, or Rebekah’s plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world? Klaus said sweetly causing Rebekah to picks up a pencil from the desk and throws is straight him, who caught it easily, before it was able to impale his face.

 - Hayley folded her arms and looked at him with irritation; The plan to rescue Elijah. You know, the good brother? The one who is now in the possession of your mortal enemy after you stabbed him in the back? “Hayley said.”

 - In the front, if we’re being specific; “Klaus corrected her.”

 - Come on Klaus, how does your next brilliant plan sounds like? “I questioned him, sarcastically.”

\- Klaus shot me a look before speaking; Well, firstly, Marcel is not my mortal enemy, he’s my friend. Albeit one who is unaware that I’m trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless. And secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel’s trust. If I had known he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently. And thirdly; He says and turns to Rebekah, gesturing for her to speak; Sister, please. 

\- And thirdly, the plan, as you have demanded, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back; Rebekah said to Hayley making it sound so easily.

 - Hayley looked at them in shock; That’s.. that’s not the whole plan, is it? “She asked in a disbelieving tone.”

 - Please! Klaus may be a miserable excuse for a sibling, but there is none more diabolical; “Rebekah said smiling.”

 - Klaus couldn’t help but grin; And that’s only the Plan A, love! There’s always a Plan B.

 - And what’s Plan B? “Hayley asked him.”

 - Klaus smiles; War; “He replied, with a glint of evil in his eyes.”

 - A war? Heh, how barbaric that sounds; “I remarked.”

 - Klaus looks at me; Do you have a better one? “He asked.”

 - No, I don’t; “I told him.”

 - Okay. Well I’m going to ask Marcel to give Elijah back; “Klaus told us as he rose up from the armchair.”

 - And I’m going to talk with that witch Sophie; “Rebekah spoke.”

 - You make sure Hayley stayed here; “Klaus demanded, ignoring that Hayley was right in front of him and the face of annoyance she made.”

 - So I can’t go anywhere, great; “I muttered and rolled my eyes.”

 - When I’m done I’ll call you so we can go to Rousseau’s; “Rebekah told me before she left.”

After the two of them were gone I went back to the kitchen to take a glass of wine. Then I bite wrist of one servant and poured blood in the glass, Hayley was behind me, leaning on the door frame and watching what I’m doing.

 - What? “I asked her because she was staring.”

 - Poor girl. I hope you pay to her; “Hayley remarked.”

 - If you want to know that, you need to ask Klaus; “I told her.”

 - I need to get used to living with vampires; “Hayley spoke, coming further into the room.”

 - I smile and say; You’ll eventually.

 - You can go if you want to, I won’t go anywhere; “Hayley told me.”

 - And then when Klaus comes back and see that I’m not here, it won’t end well; “I told her.”

 - You don’t need to babysit me; “Hayley said.”

 - I know, but we can’t explain that to him; “I told her, taking a sip of mine wine.”

* * *

Few hours later Rebekah finally called me and told me that she is near Rousseau’s and that she’ll wait for me there.

I came there just a couple of minutes after Rebekah, she was sitting at the bar and telling her life story to Cami.

 - When I sat next to Rebekah, she was saying; And so then, I moved back here to be closer to my brothers because, let’s face it, family’s important. Right, Camille?

 - Cami smiled; Hey; she greeted me then looked at Rebekah saying; Cami. I have to change this name tag, drunk guys keep hitting on me in French.

 - Aren’t you dating Marcel Gerard? I heard he had a crush on the blonde bartender at Rousseau’s; “Rebekah says with a hint of jealousy in her voice.”

 - I would hardly call it dating. He’s wooing me.. sort of. I don’t know. I mean, he’s very charming, which probably means I should run for the hills; “Cami tells her, getting nervous.”

 - Well this girl here; Rebekah said pointing at me and continues talking; Knows everything about charming boys.

 - I chuckle; Who doesn’t have expirience with charming boys.

 - Rebekah smiles; I like you, Cami. Most girls have the unfortunate tendency of being whiny little twits; “She said, happy that Cami seemed to be different.”

 - Thanks, I think; Cami replied a bit confused, then asked; So you two are best friends?

 - More like sister; “I told her smiling.”

 - Hey, we’re supposed to go to this posh charity thing thrown by this philanthropist tonight. He’s a bit of a Gatsby, throws a mean party. Any interest? “Rebekah asked.”

 - Cami shugged; I’ll think about that.

 - Oh, there is no thinking when you’re invited to a party; “I told her.”

 - Cami smiles slightly; Well, okay then. I’m going.

 - Then Rebekah’s phone started ringing; Excuse me for a minute; “She tells us, seeing that Klaus is calling her.”

 - So I thought you came in New Orleans with Klaus; “Cami spoke while pouring me a drink.”

 - Rebekah is his sister; “I told her.”

 - Oh, I didn’t know that; Cami says, she thinks for a few minutes and then continues; But she looks so familiar.

 - You must have seen her somewhere around here; “I told her.”

 - Probably. So did my advice helped you? “Cami asked.”

 - Oh yes, it did; “I told her, before taking a sip of my drink.”

 - I’m glad it did; “Cami smiled.”

It didn’t take long for Rebekah to finish her talking with Klaus, so when she came back she told Cami in a hurry; Meet us tonight at The Abattoir.

 - I will; “Cami told her and smiled.”

 - We need to go now; “Rebekah said, pulling me out of the bar.”

 - Why in such a rush? “I asked.”

 - We need to find what to wear tonight; “Rebekah told me, with a smile appearing across her face.”

 - I sighed; Oh good, I already thought that something bad is happening; “I told her.”

 - Nothing bad for now; “Rebekah said.”

The moment we got back into the house, we left to our rooms to find what to wear. I was sitting in front of the mirror and finishing my makeup, as Rebekah spoke; Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you where I was the whole night; she paused for a moment to look at me; When that witch threw me out with her bloody mind, Marcel took me to my old room in the compound. I was there almost the whole morning, because of that little bitch.

 - So we have a new little bitch; “I stated.”

 - But this one is much more powerful; “Rebekah told me.”

 - Fantastic; I said sarcastically as I took a dress that was placed on the bed; There always needs to be some kind of problem; I stated, while I was pulling the dress up my body.

Suddenly Klaus opens the door, without thinking about knocking; Nik! Rebekah and I exclaimed in usion.

 - Don’t you know how to knock? “Rebekah told him.”

 - Klaus smiles; Oh, sorry. I didn’t know you are going with us; “He says to me.”

 - Of course I’m going. I’m not missing out the party; “I told him with a frown.”

 - So who is going to look out for Hayley? “Klaus questioned.”

 - I don’t know. But I’m going to the party, rather than looking after a girl you impregnated; “I shot back.”

 - Klaus sighs not wanting to argue with me anymore; Anyway.. I just wanted to say that Marcel’s man, Thierry, thinks that you two killed ten nightwalkers.

 - I scuffed; Well, that’s a lie! I told him and Rebekah continued; We only killed eight. Should we make Thierry the ninth?

 - Klaus couldn’t help but smile at us again; Marcel is playing friendly. We can’t kill the favourite son, or he’ll catch onto us.

 - So war it is then; “Rebekah stated.”

 - Indeed; “Klaus told us.”

 - So you came up all the way up here just to tell us that? “I questioned him.”

 - Klaus seemed to ignore my question and says; And don’t take too long for dressing up; then he quickly left the room.

Rebekah and I rolled our eyes and continued to get ready for the party.

* * *

Rebekah, Klaus and I enter the party. Klaus in the middle and Rebekah and I each by his side, our arms linked together. We stopped for a moment and took in the dark, wild atmosphere.

Klaus is wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt and tie, Rebekah is dressed in a matching long black cocktail dress and I’m in [short black cocktail dress](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fae01.alicdn.com%2Fkf%2FHTB1iCzDPFXXXXaLaXXXq6xXFXXXj%2FGorgeous-corto-negro-cocktail-dress-2017-listones-partido-backless-dress-para-las-mujeres-barato-summer-dress.jpg&t=M2MxYzY4NzljNmViYmMxMmMwM2VlZGQ0ZmIzNWY3OWQ0NGM0MjFlZSxKNndzcXJ0QQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AeJJUFhrRZ_yiiyWhIAaMwA&p=https%3A%2F%2Ftanjamikaelson.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F166398174773%2Frumors-part-32&m=1).

 - Looking at the acrobats performing, dancers handling exotic animals and confetti falling glittering upon the party guests, Klaus smiled and commented; Well, this certainly is a fitting backdrop for tonight’s events, I must say.

Right after that we spotted Cami as she enters the party, wearing white angel’s wings and a vintage white beaded dress. Rebekah and I look pleased, but Klaus’ smile fell almost immediately.

 - What’s she doing here? Klaus demanded an explanation.

 - What better way to distract Marcel than to put his very human new girl in a room chock full of vampires? Rebekah says, letting  go of his hand and starts walking towards Cami and we followed her footsteps.

 - Hello, darling. You look precious; “We hear Rebekah says to her.”

 - Yes, she does; “I smiled.”

 - This party is ridiculous, but I think I went a bit splashy with this dress; “Cami said quickly.”

 - They are right. You do look stunning; “He complietd her with a smile.”

 - Cami look him up and down; You clean up pretty well yourself.

 - Klaus gave her one of his dazzling smiles; Well, don’t be fooled, love. I’m the devil in disguise.

 - You three can chit-chat. I need booze; “Rebekah says as quickly as she could and walks away.”

 - Do you remember when you said you can talk with a girl without saying love? “I asked him.”

 - Klaus roll his eyes and turns his attention to Cami, telling her; Shall we? Then he offers her his arm and Cami takes it and they walk away leaving me alone.

I turn around and leave towards the bar where Rebekah was standing and drinking her champagne. I ordered one for me and drank it in one gulp.

 - Take it easy; “Rebekah remarks as she watched me.”

 - I sigh; I can’t.. Do you think your plan is going to work out? “I asked.”

 - I hope it will; “Rebekah answered.”

 - Well as long as she dances with Klaus; I stated as I looked at Marcel who was eying the two of them while they were dancing; There is a pretty good chance he’ll be distracted.

Then Rebekah looked at Marcel for a brief moment and he noticed ours glaring at him so he started walking towards us.

 - Uh, no.. He is coming; “I informed Rebekah as I turned around.”

 - I want to speak with Rebekah; “Marcel says after few seconds, standing behind us.”

 - Rebekah turns around; So speak; “She tells him.”

 - Marcel looks at me; Alone; “He requested.”

I huffed, rolling my eyes and looked at Rebekah who nodded at me. Then I walked away from them.

Few moments later the waiters walked past me carrying champagne, so I took one more glass. I was just standing there and looking around, not knowing what to do.

 - Suddenly I hear a voice behind me saying; Do you want to dance?

 - I turn around and see that guy who was trying to hit on me at Rousseau’s; You. Again; “I told him with annoyance in my voice.”

 - You didn’t anwer to my question; “He said.”

 - And did you forget that I said I will kill you if you touch me again; “I reminded him.”

 - If you kill me you’ll be facing Marcel’s rules about killing a vampire; “He says, with an odd sort of satisfaction in his voice.”

 - I laughs; You know, I don’t really care about those rules.

 - I see you came with Klaus, is he the guy you’re dating, because he shouldn’t leave such a beautiful lady alone; “He told me.”

 - I’m not dating Klaus; “I trailed off.”

 - Well then; “He says and gives me his hand.”

 - I raise my eyebrow at him; Didn’t I make myself clear?

 - I won’t stop until you dance with me; “He assured me.”

 - Now he was getting angry. I clenched my jaw; You have 5 seconds to disappear; I warned him and when he didn’t move I started counting; 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..; Then I raised my hand attempting to grab him by his throat but Klaus came and stopped my hand saying;  What are you doing?

 - I hate when men doesn’t want to take no for an answer; “I hissed.”

Klaus shots a look at the vampire and he knew it’s time to leave, not even Marcel could save him from Klaus.

 - You can’t kill him.. at least not here; “Klaus told me.”

 - But he is so annoyng; “I told him.”

 - Then Rebekah appriached us, saying; I agree. Marcel’s vampires are really annoying.

 - I already told that you two done enough, so don’t even think about killing him; “Klaus said, his voice hard on the edges.”

 - Oh come on, then compell him to stop hitting on me; “I told him.”

 - You know I can’t; “Klaus said.”

 - I’ll do it. We just need to kidnap him and drain off of vervain; “Rebekah said.”

 - I smiled at her idea, as Klaus immediatley said; No, you won’t.

 - Uh, those two months were so much better without you bossing around; “I stated”.

 - Then you shouldn’t come here; “Klaus said.”

 - Well you’re not the reason why we came; “Rebekah told him, before she walked away.”

 - Now I need a drink; “I say angrily, as I yanked my hand out off of his grip.”

 - You’re holding a drink in your other hand; “Klaus reminded me.”

 - I look at my hand and say; Oh, even better.

Klaus chuckled, seeing drink the contained of the glass in one gulp; Will you at least dance with me? he asked nicely, giving me his hand.

 - I look at him and think for a moment, then I placed my hand on top of his, saying; Why not.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his on my waist as we slowly started dancing.

 - I think we would make a better party; “Klaus says.”

 - I smiled; Mikaelsons always make the best partys.

 - Then Klaus whispered into my ear; I didn’t tell you, you look stunning.

 - Thanks; “I told him.”

 - Do you remember when we meet, we were dancing here? Klaus asked.

 - I narrowed my eyes, not knowing where he was going with this; I remember; “I replied him quickly.”

Then I felt him grip on my waist tighter, wanting to pull me closer but I put my hands on his to stop him, then I backed way to look at him; I think you misread this; I told him and went to stood next to Rebekah who was exchanging look between us and Cami and Marcel while we were dancing .

 - What was that? “Rebekah asked me, but before I could answer Klaus came and stood next to us.”

 - Klaus looks at Cami’s and Marcel’s direction and says to Rebekah; You really are a hideously evil little thing, aren’t you?

 - Nonsense. They’re perfect for each other! You wanted Marcel distracted? Voilà; “Rebekah responded.”

Suddenly one of Marcel’s vampires Diego, enters the courtyard and sees Marcel dancing with Cami, their faces nearly touching each other. Diego looks anxious as he interrupts them and whispers in Marcel’s ear and Rebekah says to us; My cue to leave.

We see that Marcel walked over to Thierry and grabbed him by the throat, pushing him away from the main party. Cami watched in concern from the dance floor and Klaus was watching the drama unfold, looking pleased, but Cami looked unsettled by this display of aggression.

I went back home and before I went to my room to change I saw Hayley in the living room.

 - Hey, you’re back; “Hayley said when seh saw me.”

 - Yeah, did you got bored all alone? “I asked.”

 - Not so much, I was researching the house and one witch was with me for a while; “Hayley told me.”

 - Great. I’ll be back in a second, I need to get out of this dress; I told her and flashed into my room. I took of the dress and make up, then put on Kol’s t-shirt and some shorts, then went back down stairs.

 - So did the plan sucsseded? “Hayley asked as I entered the living room.”

 - I don’t know. I think they are still working on it; “I told her and took my book so I can continue reading it.”

After some time Rebekah came back and angrily slammed the door as she entered the house, while she was passed by living room I spoke; So by the way you slam the door I guess plan didn’t work?

 - I didn’t know you already came home; “Rebekah said when she heared me.”

 - Yeah, well party was over so no need for me to be there anymore; “I told her.”

 - Well I though you stayed with Klaus; “Rebekah said.”

 - Nope; I told her and added; So what happened?

 - Rebekah walked into the living room and sat beside me; Tonight was an epic failure “She stated.”

 - Klaus came into the house just a second before she said that; On the contrary, sister. Tonight was a masterpiece; “He replied pleased with himself.”

 - Are you mad? Katie died before Sophie could complete the spell; “Rebekah said confused.”

 - Oh, I’m well aware. I killed Katie; “Klaus says proudly.”

 - You what? “Rebekah exclaimed disquasted.”

Hayley and I were just sitting in the living room and half-listening what they are talking about. When they finished, Klaus and Hayley left and Rebekah turned her attention back towards me, asking; So what was that with Klaus while you two were dancing?

 - Nothing; “I told her as Icontinued to read my book.”

 - It didn’t look like nothing; “Rebekah said.”

 - Why don’t you ask him that, because maybe he will have an answer? “I asked her.”

 - Even if he does, you know he won’t say it; Rebekah told me; Anyway, I’m going to sleep. Good night.

\- Good night; “I told her, as she left the room, leaving me alone.” 


	33. Rumors - part 33

I woke up with a smile on my face because I had such an amazing dream about Kol. The dream felt so real or maybe I just wanted it to be real so badly.

After I got up from the bed I went downstairs. I bite a wrist of the servant and poured a blood into my glass. Then I was walking around the house and spotted Hayley in the living room, she was reading.

\- Good morning; “I told her with a smile as I entered a room.”

\- It’s not a morning anymore; “Hayley replied.”

\- It is for me; I told her; What are you reading? “I asked her entering the room.”

\- Hayley looked up from the book; Some Elijah’s old diaries; “She replied.”

\- Nice; I said, taking a sip of blood; Is Rebekah here?

\- No, she went somewhere, like an hour ago; “Hayley told me.”

\- Again? She is disapiering too much; “I said.”

\- You know why? “Hayley asked.”

\- Probably to see Marcel, in secret; I told her; I mean everybody knows that, but okay if they think it’s a secret.

\- And to find Elijah again; “Haylay said.”

\- Yeah, that too; “I told her.”

She smiled at me and continued reading.

Hayley and I were in the living room alone for some time, she was reading old diaries of the Originals from their time here 300 years ago and I was reading my book, until we heard a fist ponding on the front door.

We exchanged looks before I went to open the door, she was leaning on the door frame to see who it is. When I opened them I saw Marcel in front of me.

\- Marcel; “I greeted in not so happy voice.”

\- Well hello again; Marcel said with a smile and added; May I come in?

\- No; “I replied quickly.”

\- Marcel laughs and steps in anyway, while saying; But it seems that nobody alive owns this house, so..; I step back and then Marcel continued talking; So I guess Rebekah and you killed mine 10 nightwalkers.

\- I have no idea what you’re talking about; “I simply told him.”

\- I see; “Marcel says with a hint of danger in his voice and then he flashed towards me, grabbing my throat and pinning me to the wall.”

\- Hey; “Hayley exclaimed, as everything in front of her happened in less than a second.”

\- Marcel ignored her and growled under his breath; I can't do anything to Rebekah, but I can do to you.

Then all of sudden Klaus came and with force he pushed Marcel away from me.

\- I saved your life yesterday, but if you touch her again and I’m going to kill you; “Klaus yelled at him.”

\- Marcel shock his head down for a brief moment and chuckles; I see you still have feeling for her; he looked up at Klaus; Too bad she is in love with your dead brother.

\- You told him? “I snapped at Klaus.”

\- Yes he did. Can’t say I’m sorry, since I’ve never liked him anyway; Marcel replied sternly, then he pointed at me referring to Klaus; And she killed my vampires, you know I need to punish her, like I punished Thierry.

\- Before Klaus said anything I laugh and say raising my hands in the air; I confess. I killed your vampires, not just now but a long time ago too. I guess one more mystery is solved.

\- Klaus gives me a “did you really need to say that” look and then he demanded; Marcel go, you can't do anything to her.

\- And why would I listen to you? Vampires in this city know what will happen to them when they kill their own kind so if I don't punish her I’ll look weak; “Marcel spoke.”

\- You won't look weak if you don't tell you found out who killed them; “Klaus told him.”

\- Marcel glanced between the two of us for a moment, before saying; Okay; he nodded; This is just because you saved my life, but if she kills one more vampire she is dead.

\- Gee, can you see me shaking? “I said in a slightly mocking tone.”

Marcel looked at me one more time before vamp-speeding out of the house.

\- I rolled my eyes and headed back to the living room, but Klaus stopped me asking; Why did you confess?

\- Just like Rebekah, I don't care about his little vampires or his rules; “I told him.”

\- And what would you do if I wasn’t here? “Klaus asked.”

\- I’m not scared of him; “I told him firmly.”

\- It doesn't matter if you’re scared or not. He could have-; Klaus spoke, but I cut him off; Please, he wouldn’t dare to kill me. He knows Rebekah would hate him forever if he did something like that.

Klaus clenched his jaw, but decided to not argue with me anymore, instead he went back to the room where he was before.

I plopped myself back on the couch in the living room and continued reading my book.

\- Did I told you what I found out yesterday? “Hayley aksed few minutes later.”

\- Nope, what? “I asked.”

\- I think it’s a girl; “Hayley replied.”

\- I smile; Really? That’s great.

\- Yeah; “Hayley says with a smile.”

When we heard that Rebekah came back home, I leaned myself on a door frame asking her; Where have you been?

\- Just talking with Marcel’s guys, to see if they know something about Davina; “Rebekah replied, walking towards me.”

\- What did you find out? “I asked as I followed her back into the living room.”

\- Rebekah sat on the couch; Well nothing special, they don’t know anything. One of them just said that if Marcel is seeing some other girl, beside Cami she is somewhere in the Quarter, probably close by; “She told me.”

\- You just need to resaerch quarter now; “I remarked.”

\- Yeah, just that. I’m going to try and find something on the internet; “Rebekah said as she took the laptop that was on the coffee table.”

While we were sitting in the living room, looking at the map of New Orleans and trying to find where Marcel is holding Davina and Elijah, someone knocked on the door again.

\- I rolled my eyes; I hope it’s not Marcel again; “I stated as I stood up, so I can go and open the door.”

\- He was here? “Rebekah asked.”

\- Yeah, he want’s to punish me; “I said dryly.”

\- As I opened the door I saw some woman and she immediately asked; Is Hayley here?

\- Yeah, and you are? “I asked.”

\- Agnes, I’m a witch; “She said.”

\- Oh, okay. Come in; “I told her.”

\- How are you? “Agnes asked Haylay, the moment she walked into the living room.”

\- I’m fine; “Hayley replied quickly.”

\- Are you sure? “Agnes asked.”

\- I told you Agnes, I feel great! “Hayley said confidently, flipping the pages of the book she was reading.”

\- You are overdue for a checkup; “Agnes tells her trying to get her to see a doctor.”

\- Hayley laughed; What am I gonna do? Pop into the Quarter for a quick ultrasound? A pregnant werewolf escorted by a witch? Nothing to see here! “she says with a sass, putting down the book and giving Agnes her full attention.”

\- A lot of women would kill to have a child. It strikes me as odd that you're not taking better care of yours; “Rebekah said mildly jealous, while she was typing down on the laptop.”

\- I know a doctor out in the Bayou, off the beaten path. Now, I took the liberty of making an appointment for you. Tonight, after-hours, just us. Vampires will never get word of it; “Agnes said.”

\- Hayley thinks for a moment, rolled her eyes in reluctant agreement; Okay, fine. Bayou-baby-doctor it is.

\- I can go with you, if you want; “I suggested.”

\- No, you don’t need to do that; “Hayley told me and then Agnes and she left the room, leaving Rebekah and me alone.”

I stood behind Rebekah looking at satellite photos of the French Quarter, that she was looking at on laptop; Did you find something? “I asked her.”

\- No, not yet; “Rebekah replied shaking her head.”

All of sudden Klaus walks in and laughs at us, then he goes to pour himself a schoch, his back facing us as he spoke; Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin, anyway? Just type in "anonymous attic"?

\- At least she is looking for him; “I snapped.”

\- Someone has to find Elijah, even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans; “Rebekah muttered flatly, still focused on looking at the satellite pictures.”

\- Klaus exchanged looks with the two of us, saying; Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles.

\- I remember details about the attic Marcel took me to. There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin; “Rebekah stated. Then she looked up from the laptop and asked me; Anyway, why Marcel want’s to punish you?

\- Oh can you believe it; Klaus exclaimed; After I saved his life he came here to threaten the both of you. But since he can’t do anything to you, he goes for the weaker one.

\- That still doesn't explain why; “Rebekah said.”

\- And again before I could answer her, Klaus replied; Because your smart friend confessed for killing those vampires.

\- Why the bloody hell would you do that? “Rebekah exclaimed, looking at me.”

\- I sighed; Oh, he already knew who kill them.

\- Yeah, well you’re right about that; Rebekah stated; But you didn’t really need to confess.

\- Who cares; “I muttered.”

\- I care; Rebekah told me; But I don’t think he would be ready to mess thing up with the Originals by hurting you.

\- I smiled; That’s exactly what I said to Klaus.

\- Klaus rolled his eyes; Yeah, yeah. You two are always right; he remarked sarcastically.

\- We know we are; Rebekah replied, then she closed her laptop and stood up; It’s almost night, I’m going to start searching for Elijah. Again; “She glared at Klaus as she said the last word, then she left.”

\- Klaus’ smile flashed bright and he watched Rebekah leave. Then he turned his attention to me; Are you free tonight?

\- Um, yeah. Why? “I asked curious.”

\- It’s a Dauphnie Street Music Festival, you’ll go with me; “Klaus informed me.”

\- I raised my eyebrow; Do I have a choice? “I asked.”

\- No; “Klaus said firmly.”

\- I rolled my eyes; Ugh, fine.

When we went to the city we were standing on some balcony, looking down at the people. I spotted Marcel and some little girl entering the Rousseau’s, then I pointed at them, saying; Is that a little witch we wanted to find?

\- Klaus smirks; I believe it is.

\- She doesn’t look scary at all; “I remarked.”

\- Marcel won't let her out of his sight; “Klaus stated, thinking his plan through.”

\- Do you want me to make a destraction? “I asked, smiling.”

\- No; “Klaus replied quickly.”

\- I narrowed my eyes at him; Why the hell did you bring me here then?

\- I figured you would be bored home, all alone; “Klaus told me.”

\- I roll my eyes; Well I won’t. I’m out of here.

But before I could run off, Klaus grabbed my wrist and I turned around to look at him again, and a moment later he said quickly; Marcel was right.

\- About what? “I asked in a flat tone.”

\- About me still having feelings for you; “Klaus confessed.”

\- What? “I breathed out in suprise.”

\- I released it when Kol died and when I watched how broken you are; Klaus began explaining. I shaked my head in disbelief as I glared at him and he continued talking when he saw that I don't know what to say; Did you ever wonder what we could’ve been?

\- I frown; I didn’t since the day you decided to dagger Rebekah and leave me all alone; “I trailed off.”

\- And after that night-; Klaus spoke, but I cut him off knowing what he was going to say; That was just a moment of weakness, that I do regret.

\- Well I don’t; “Klaus said firmly.”

\- Then I met your brother and there wasn’t a point to think about us when I.. had him; “I told him, my voice lowering with each words, so the last three words came out in a whisper.”

\- But now you don’t have him; “Klaus said, there was a trace of hurt on his face.”

\- I sighed and looked down; I don't want to hurt you; I looked up at him; ..but-; And that was when Klaus did a thing he should never do. He kissed me. The kiss ended quickly as I backed away; What the hell is wrong with you? I exclaimed; I’m not going to jump into your bed just because Kol is dead.

\- I didn’t do anything you didn’t want me to; “Klaus said in defence.”

Those words just made me angrier.

\- Goddamn it, did you even listen to anything I just told you? I questioned him; But when you already want to do the thing I want.. You could like compel me to forget this ever happened; “I told him my voice becoming harder with each word.”

\- What? Klaus frown; I’m not going to do that; his voice trailed off, before he jumped off of the balcony and disappeared.

I placed my hands on the railing. Because I was a angry, I was gripping it. He always needs to do everything that he wants in one moment, not thinking about the consequences.

Some time later I jumped down and started walking through the crowd of the people. I called Rebekah to see where she is.

\- Bekah, where are you? “I asked when she answered.”

\- I’m headed to Bayou, Haylay is in trouble; “Rebekah quickly replied.”

\- I’ll come to help you; “I told her.”

\- No. You find Klaus, I can take care of this myself; “Rebekah told me.”

\- Uh, okay. I will find him; “I told her relucantly.”

When Rebekah hung up I went to the Rousseau's because that was the last place where I saw him enter, but now he wasn't there. Instead to continue looking for him I went to the Bayou alone.

In the woods I found Rebekah laying on the ground with an arrow in her heart and there was a lot of blood and bodies ripped to shreds. I immediately pulled it out and she started waking up.

\- Rebekah rose herself off of the ground and cleaning up the dirt from her clothes she spoke; I told you to not come here alone.

\- I have no idea where he is. He went to find Davina, since that’s more important to him then his brother; “I told her.”

\- Did you tried to call him? “Rebekah asked.”

\- No; “I muttered.”

\- Rebekah pulled out her phone and called Klaus, as he answered she told him; Hayley is missing.

\- What do you mean, she's missing? “Klaus asked angirly.”

\- What do you think I mean? There's blood and bodies everywhere, someone's ripped this lot to shreds, and there's no smart-aleck pregnant girl; “Rebekah informed him.”

\- Keep looking. I'm on my way; “Klaus says, before he hungs up.”

Rebekah and I serched the woods, but there was no trace of Haylay. Then we went to Bayou clinic to check there. We saw a doctor passed out on the floor next to the used syringe. Just a few moment later Klaus appeared.

\- Rebekah looked up at him; Wow! You abandoned your quest for power to help out your family! Having an off day? “Rebekah said bitterly.”

\- Klaus gritted his teeth and asked clamly; Who took her, Rebekah?

\- Rebekah cringed slightly; I don't know.

\- Klaus froze; What do you mean, you don't know? And who killed her attackers? then he added pointing at me; You should have go with her.

\- I don't know! I had an arrow in my heart and if Y/N went with her she would be dead now. If it wasn't Hayley who killed them, then–; Rebekah yelled out, but she is cut off by wolves howling in the distance, Klaus looks at her and raises his eyebrows.

\- Lovely. Maybe her cousins will know where she is; “Rebekah says and we follow her outside.”

When we exited the building, we saw Hayley stumbling toward us, her clothes was tattered and dirty. She looked dazed and exhausted.

\- Hayley! Klaus breather out in relief; What happened? Tell me what happened; he demanded.

\- I can't remember; “Hayley said shaking her head.”

\- Klaus anxiously checked if she had any wonds; You've completely healed. There's not a scratch on you.

\- Haylay raised an eyebrow at him; One of the perks of being a werewolf, remember?

\- No, not that fast; “Klaus said wanting to touch her.”

\- I run over to Hayley and wrap my hands around her, saying to Klaus; Leave her alone.

\- Rebekah thinks foa a moment before saying; It's the baby. The vampire blood - Klaus' vampire blood in your system. It can heal any wound; As we sat next to Rebekah, she looks at Haley and say; Your own child healed you.

\- Klaus smiles at the through as Rebekah turns the subject back to Hayley; How did you escape? You were outnumbered, unarmed? Those men were ripped to shreds!

\- I think it was the wolf; Hayley said quietly and looks at Klaus, who looked slightly confused, then she continues; I think it's trying to protect me.

\- Well whatever it is, we are glad you’re okay; I said wrapping my arms more around her and smile, Hayley looks at me and smiles back.

\- Klaus angrily points at Hayley; The witches were supposed to protect you! When I get my hands on Sophie Deveraux-; Before he could finish it Hayley cut him off; It wasn't Sophie. It was Agnes.

\- Klaus rolled his eyes; Fine! Agnes, Sophie, it's all the same to me! I'll slaughter the lot of them! “He spoke still angry.”

\- Rebekah sighed; Not if Elijah gets there first.

\- Hayley lifted her head layzly; Elijah? Did you find him?

\- Rebekah smiles at her; He's been in touch and he has a plan. All he asks is that we take care of you.

\- Hayley smilesgratefully, before saying; Hey, so can we go home now? I'd really like to sleep for a few days.

\- Yes, of course; “I nodded.”

We stood up and when Hayley started to walk, her knees buckle as she stumbles and starts to fall, but Klaus flashed over to catch her before she hits the ground and scoops her up into a bridal-carry in his arms; I've got you, love. I've got you.

Rebekah and I followed them towards our car. She smiled at the sight, pulling a set of keys from her pocket. I opened the back door so Klaus can put Hayley there and I sat next to her, Rebekah sat in the passenger sit and Klaus was driving.

\- I saw Klaus looking at her on the mirror, then he glanced at me, saying; You will watch over her from now.

\- She? It’s too risky, she can be killed; “Rebekah protested.”

\- Well she can be at home with Hayley and we won’t let any witch inside until we know who to trust; “Klaus spoke.”

\- I didn’t sign to be at home, playing a babysitter; “I hissed.”

\- Well someone needs to look after her; “Klaus said.”

\- Remind me again, whose child is she caring? “I told him in a harsh voice.”

\- It doesn't matter; Klaus exclaimed; If you want to live in my house you’re going to do as I say.

\- What? I burst out; No I won’t.

\- Enough; Rebekah commanded, not wanting to listen to us arguing; We’ll all look after her. End of dicussion.


	34. Rumors - part 34

I felt someone’s fingers trace shapes along my arm while I was laying in my bed. **  
**

\- You know you have feeling for me; Klaus’ voice echoed through my ears; You know you like this; he started slowly kissing my neck; And this; he gently starts to sank his fangs into my skin.

But I immediately woke up with a start and I let out a deep breath when I realized it was just a dream. I couldn’t fall asleep again after that, nor did I wanted to.

Fifteen minutes later I walked down and saw Rebekah and Klaus in the dining room having a breakfast and talking.

 - Klaus looked up at me when I entered a room; Did you sleep well, love? “He asked smugly, with a smirk across his face.”

 - Fuck you, Klaus; “I exclaimed.”

 - Are you okay? “Rebekah asked me, not knowing why I reacted like that.”

 - I’ll be if he keeps himself out of my.. dreams; “I spoke, trying to not look at amused Klaus as the last word came out pretty quickly.”

Rebekah’s mouth plopped open, not knowing right away what to say and before she decided to speak I disappeared in front of their eyes, muttering curse after curse under my breath.

After taking a bath to relax myself after a bad dream I went back downstairs, already on the stairs hearing Klaus growling at someone; We had a deal! You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel’s army. And whilst I’ve been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches; then he finally sat down on the sofa after pacing in front of Sophie.

 - I had nothing to do with it, I swear; Sophie told him; Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die;

 - So who attacked her? “I asked as my eyes naroowed at Sophie.”

 - Yeah. Who were they? “Rebekah asked confused.”

 - They are a faction of extremists; Sophie explained; Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about the baby.

 - Klaus raised his eyebrow; What kind of vision?

 - She saw that your baby would bring death to all witches; “Sophie told him.”

 - Klaus grinned; Ah, well. I grow fonder of this child by the second.

 - Sophie, look; Rebekah began as she sat on the sofa; I promised Elijah that I would protect the Mikaelson miracle-baby whilst he tries to win your witch Davina’s loyalty.

 - Sophie frowned at Rebekah’s words; Elijah’s talking to Davina?

 - Yeah. As we speak, I imagine; “Rebekah answered.”

 - So why is Davina helping Marcel? “I asked.”

 - It’s a long story; “Sophie said shaking her head.”

 - Do tell; “Klaus inqured.”

Then Sophie told us her story and Davina’s. Davina was suppose to be sacrificed at Harvest ritual but Marcel and his vampires came and took her.

 - You said you thought it was a myth? “I said.”

 - Yes, but every girl that died, gave her power to the next one and now Davina has the power of all three girls; “Sophie said.”

 - So the harvest is actually working, that’s why she is so powerful; “Rebekah remarked.”

 - Yes, but I’m not still convinced that if the harvest is complete, they will be resurrected; “Sophie told us.”

In the middle of the story Klaus’s phone rang, so we stopped talking. He took his phone out from the inside of his jacket and stood up before placing the phone to his ear. It was no one less than Marcel calling him. There were some dead witches out in the Bayou and Marcel wanted Klaus to go with him.

 - You can’t go out there now; Sophie argued with Klaus as Hayley entered the room with a mug in her hands; I need to gather the witches’ remains and consecrate them. If I don’t get to them before sundown, we’ll lose the link to their magic; “She explained trying to make Klaus understand her.”

 - Those witches tried to kill Hayley; Klaus shot back in return; I’d prefer for Marcel’s informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to her, or you know; He points at Hayley’s stomach; That.

 - You are all class; “Hayley said rolling her eyes.”

As soon as Klaus left the house, so did Sophie and three of us stayed in the living room.

 - Sophie will go out there anyway, let’s go with her; “Hayley suggested.”

 - You want to find out who helped you? “I asked her.”

 - The whole reason I came to this stupid town in the first place was to learn more about my family and last night, I’m pretty sure that some guardian-angel-wolf saved my life; “Hayley informed us, desperately wanting to go.”

 - Well let’s go then; “I said lifting myself off of the sofa.”

 - Rebekah rolled her eyes; Could you two be more idiotic? You heard Klaus, he and Marcel are headed right where you’re going; “She remained us.”

 - So distract them; “Hayley told her.”

Rebekah stareed at us for a few seconds, clearly annoyed by our persistence; Okay, we’re going; “She finally agreed.”

First we went to the cemetery and found Sophie there, she didn’t want us to go with her at first, but we convinced her to not go alone. Then we went out to the Bayou to look for the dead witches that Sophie needs to consecrate and Rebekah called Klaus to tell him to distract Marcel as much as he can.

 - We’re here; “Hayley interjected when we came to the place where witches were killed.”

We looked around to each body, mangled and torn to shreds, dismembered limbs scattered and Sophie looked visibly sick.

 - Whoa; “Haylay muttered.”

Rebekah and I followed her gaze, landing on a huge paw-print in the mud, then to claw marks on the tree.

 - Is that a wolf track? “Sophie asked fuwworing her eyebrows.”

Then we heard sound of leaves crunching in the distance.

 - We all looked around and Rebekah decided to call out; Who’s there?

 - A young man appeared from the thicket of trees; What the hell? An Original? “He said, just before speeding away.”

So because one of Marcel’s minions saw us Rebekah calls Klaus again and he said he’ll take care of it, but Rebekah needed to go and distract Marcel, leaving Hayley, Sophie and me alone in the woods.

We stayed there until the dark, then we returned back to Sophie’s car and headed home.

 - I don’t care if we have to get you a leash, that was your last trip to the Bayou; Rebekah told Hayley as we were standing next to the piano; What is it with you and those wolves, anyway?

 - I feel like we’re connected somehow. I don’t know. Maybe it’s just some pipe dream that I have of finding any real family out there. But sometimes, when I feel like it’s me against the world, it keeps me going; “Hayley sighed.”

Rebekah gives Hayley a sympathetic look and hands her a drink. Hayley side-eyes her, and I say; She is pregnant, she can’t drink; then I grabbed a glass from her hands and drowned the drink in one gulp.

 - Oh, right; Rebekah shrugged; Well, if you ask me, family is a pain in the behind; Hayley rolled her eyes as Rebekah continued talking; And as for being in it alone, how dare you? I don’t ruin a perfectly fabulous pair of boots traipsing through the Bayou for just anyone.

Our conversation was interrupted by Klaus entering the living room.

 - Nik, finally! What-; Rebekah starts but stops when she sees Elijah walking through the door after his brother with a huge smile. She runs to him and hugs him tight; Elijah! You’re safe!

Elijah sees Hayley over Rebekah’s shoulder and they smile at each other, but Hayley leaves the room right afterward.

 - Now that you’re home, is your first plan to kill Klaus? “Rebekah asked eagerly as she pulled away.”

 - Elijah smiles and says; Excuse me just a moment; he pecked her right cheek before he walked through the living room toward the back yard.

 - Rebekah frowned asfter Elijah and looked at Klaus and me; Where’s he going?

After he was done talking with Hayley we all went to sit in the study, where Elijah stood behind the desk and explained everything that he has learned from Davina.

Rebekah and I leaved the house and went to the Rosenau’s. After everything we deserved to have some time for ourselves.

 - So why were you so grumpy this morning? “Rebekah asked, as we sat on the chairs.”

 - Well let’s starts with last night..; I began speaking and Rebekah listened closely; Klaus kissed me.

 - What? Why didn’t you told me that earlier? “Rebekah exclaimed surprised.”

 - I was trying to forget about it; “I told her quickly.”

 - And then you dreamt of him? “Rebekah asked.”

 - No; I shaked my head; I mean yes, but he made me dream that.

 - Now I understand everything clearer; Rebekah remarked taking a sip of her drink; But what the bloody hell was he thinking?

 - I don’t know and I’m not really in the mood to talk about him; “I told her.”

 - What do you wanna talk about? “Rebekah asked.”

 - How about us making a plan to convince Davina to bring back Kol? “I spoke, turning my head to look at her.”

 - Rebekah looked at me with a smile appearing on her face; I think that would be a great idea.

 - I know. We just have to prtect her from Sopie according to Elijah; “I said.”

 - And she needs to learn how to control her power, we don’t want her to mess something up while bringing him back; “Rebekah stated.”

 - Right; I sighed; I want to see him so badly.

 - I know; Rebekah said softly and hugged me around my shoulder; He is so going to be pissed at Klaus.

 - I rolled my eyes at Klaus’ name; You know what I’m going to do with.. him?

 - What? “Rebekah asked.”

 - I’m going to try to avoid him as much as I can; “I told her.”

 - Well good luck with that; Rebekah said with a chuckle; But that’s what he deserves.

 - Oh yeah, he does; I nodded; Everyone should try to avide him, expecally Elijah and you.

 - I’m sure Elijah wouldn’t do that, he is still searching for Klaus’ redemption; “Rebekah said in a slightly mocking tone.”

 - And look where that got him; “I remarked.”

 - If we didn’t came when Elijah didn’t call us, I’m sure he would be still in the box and I don’t want to think what would be with Hayley; “Rebekah told me.”

 - I huffed; Anyway, what’s going on with you and Marcel? “I asked.”

 - Nothing, why would you ask me that? “Rebekah replied quickly.”

 - Well you’re cconstantyly distantly apperingsomehwere somewhete told her.”

 - And you think I’m going to see him? “Rebekah asked.”

 - Yes; “I simpoy answered.”

 - It’s nothing you think; “Rebekah told me swallowing her drink in one gulp.”

 - Okay, whatever you say; “I said with a smile.”

 - Rebekah sighed; Well okay.. maybe I’m a little jealous; “She confessed.”

 - I knew it. At who, Cami? “I asked.”

 - He says she is his queen, but I know he want’s me, he just doesn’t want to say it; “Rebekah said.”

 - Oh, well I’m sure he will say it sooner or later; “I told her.”

 - We’ll see; “Rebekah huffed.”

* * *

When I came into the living room I saw Elijah and Klaus who were reading something and Rebekah just dragged a lifeless body of some young woman through the back door.

 - Good morning; “I announced as I entered the room with a small smile on my lips.”

 - Good morning, Y/N; “Elijah responded, closing the book he was reading.”

 - I sighed as I sat on the sofa; Uh, you know I’ve missed a nice man in this house.

Klaus slightly laughed at what I said, but I chose to ignore him and pretend like he is not in the room.

 - I hope my brother didn’t do something wrong; “Elijah said very calmly.”

 - Who? “I asked.”

 - I see he did; Elijah says taking a moment to look at Klaus who continued reading his book; I didn’t ask you how are you, after everything that happen?

 - You are a little late to ask that question; “Klaus remarked, before I could say anything.”

 - I wonder why; I stated with a roll of my eyes; I’ll be much better when I find a way to bring Kol back; “I said to Elijah.”

 - How are you planning on doing that? “Elijah askd.”

 - Well.. Davina is pretty powerful, you think she could do it? “I told him.”

 - Davina won’t help you or anyone else; “Klaus said.”

 - Maybe she’ll help us if we help her. I mean I don’t think she would help if your brother is around; I waved my hand at Klaus’ direction and looking Elijah I continued; But you could convince her.

 - First she needs to learn how to control her magic, we can give her our mother’s grimoires; “Elijah spoke as he stood up.”

 - Not a chance; “Klaus told him.”

But Elijah didn’t listen to him, instead he left the room to look for the Grimoire, passing by Rebekah who was just entering the room with a bucket and bleach in her hands.

 - She kneeled down and began scrubbing the rug. Few minutes later she looked up at the covers of the book Klaus was reading and remarked; Poetry about posisonedapples from dead trees. Looks like someone is worried about impending daddyhood.

 - Nonsense; Klaus sighed; Elijah is back. In his presence all problems turn to pixie dust and float away.

 - Strange, I don’t recall any pixie dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure; “Elijah said as he entered the room with his mother’s grimoire in hand and opened it on a table that was behind the sofa Klaus sat on.”

 - Rebekah percek up as she saw Elijah with grimoire; What are you doing with Mother’s grimoire?

 - Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from Mother’s grimoire; Elijah explained; I’ll help her learn to control her magic and I thought we’d begin with a little unlinking spell.

 - Wait! Rebekah said as she stopped scrubbing; You want to use her to unlink Hayley from Sophie Deveraux?

 - Sophie brought us to this town under false pretenses; Elijah said; She doesn’t just want us to take down Marcel and his minions. She wants to take Davina back. So she yoked her own cause to ours with magic, threats and half-truths. Well,no more; he sighed as he glanced at all of us; As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void; we all smirked at his idea and he looked at Klaus; Niklaus I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina. You need to make certain that I am not interrupted; then he points at Rebekah and me, and thinks for a moment before giving his order; You two stay here and watch Hayley.

 - Rebekah and I frown; How did I get elected Supernanny? Rebekah protested as Elijah left the room.

 - More importantly; Klaus said as she stood up from the sofa and placed his book on the coffee table; Who put you in charge? then he followed after Elijah.

For a few minutes I was looking at Rebekah who was trying so hard to scrub the blood off of the two hundred years old carpet and I interrupted the silence by saying; Isn’t it easier to compel someone to do it instead of you?

 - Rebekah exhaled a deep breath; Ah, I suppose it is; “She said as she took of her gloves and throwed them onto the floor.”

 - Let Klaus’ servants to be useful for something; “I told her with a smirk.”

 - Rebekah plopped herself onto the sofa next to me; So, now that Elijah is back I’m sure he could arrange what we were talking about last night.

 - Marcel is just a problem; I told her. He doesn’t want three Originals in town I don’t think he would want forth.

 - Leave him to Klaus and me; “Rebekah told me with a smile.”

 - Or just to you; “I replied.”

 - Rebekah slightly rolled her eyes; Well, whatever I need to do, I’ll do it.

Suddenly we heard that Hayley yelped in pain in her bedroom. We rush to her room and see blood on her fingers from a small puncture wound that already started to heal.

 - What the hell was that? “Rebekah asked as she watched Haylay insect the vlood on her fingertips.”

 - Hell if I know; Hayley sighed; It felt like I was being stabbed.

Rebekah pulled away Hayley’s hair from her neck to see the small amount of blood that was there.

 - Somethng is happening to Sophie; “I told them.”

 - I’m going to call Elijah; Rebekah quickly said and pulled out her phone. The moment she finished talking with him she told us how he and Klaus are going to find out what’s happening.

 - I hate that her life is linked to mine; “Hayley said angirly.”

 - Elijah will take care of that problem; “I told her.”

 - Yeah, I heard what he said; Hayley said; I hope Davina will unink us soon.

Later that day Rebekah and I came back to Hayley’s room. Rebekah bought appeals for Hayley to eat.

 - How are you? “I asked.”

 - I feel fine; “Hayley replied.”

 - Please, don’t die on our watch. Elijah won’t like that; “I told her.”

 - Yeah. Time for the demon spawn to snack! Rebekah grinned, holding out a basket  of apples for Hayley to take.

 - Hayley chuckled; I really wish you wouldn’t call her that.

 - Oh, sorry, have you picked another name yet? Rebekah asked; Take one, the plantation’s lousy with them; Hayley takes one and holds it, while Rebekah placed a basket onto the table.

 - You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real bitch; “Hayley declared.”

 - Rebekah smiles; What changed your mind? “She asked.”

 - Oh, I still think you’re a bitch! I’ve just grown to like that about you; “Hayley said with a chuckle.”

 - Rebekah and I laugh; Aw, well, that’s sweet of you to say; Rebekah told her; Do you think Y/Na bitch too?

 - Hayley thinked for a moment; Not really.

 - That’s weird considering the fact that she is my best friend; “Rebekah stated.”

Then Hayley goes to bite the apple in her hand, but she suddenly starts to feel woozy before she gets the chance to eat it.

 - What’s wrong? “Rebekah frowned.”

 - I placed my hand on Hayley forehead; Oh, you’re burning up.

 - Where the hell are they?! I’ll call them again and you Hayley lay in the bed; “Rebekah said in a demanding voice.”

I helped Hayley to go to the bed and Rebekah called Elijah again. Then I went for the washcloth so I can blot sweat from Hayley forehead and chest.

 - Elijah will be here any minute; “Rebekah informed us when she finished talking with him.”

 - Hayley groans; I feel like I’ve been microwaved.

 - Hey! Just because you’re carrying a baby doesn’t mean you get to act like one! I’m sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak; “Rebekah told her.”

Few minutes later Elijah came with Sophie and Rebekah wasn’t happy when she saw her. Then Sophie told us that she needs some special herbs, that can help Hayley and that Rebekah can bring them. Rebekah wasn’t happy at first that she’s being ordered around but, she eventually relents and smiles at them patronizingly and say: Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl; Then she stomps out of the room.

Sophie told me that Agnes injected her so she can make Hayley have a miscarriage, so it’ll only get worse as the time went on, but she will try to slow it down.

 - So why don’t just you stop it? “I asked her.”

 - The only way to stop it was to unlink us, but I don’t want to do that; “Sophie replied.”

 - So you would rather let a child to die; “I exclaimed.”

 - My only levrage is that Hayley and I are linked; “Sophie said shocking her head down.”

I rolled my eyes in anger and shoved the washcloth I was using into Elijah’s chest, then went out of the room.

It was almost nine in the evening and Hayley was getting much worse. We all went outside and Hayley was sitting beside the swimming pool. Rebekah was standing behind her, checking her temperature, while Elijah was assisting Sophie to put the herbs together.

He shrugs off his jacket; She is burning up, we need to do this now; he said running towards Hayley. He jumped into pool and helped Hayley to get into the pool, Sophie mixes the herbs in a cup and follows them into the water giving it to Hayley so she can drink it.

 - This is never gonna work; “Rebekah said worried.”

 - This is the time to be optimistic Bekah; “I told her.”

 - Davina will break that link, we just need time; “Elijah assured us.”

Few minutes later Hayley and Sophie were both gasping; I just felt it lift; Sophie said, making Rebekah and me sigh in relief.

Hayley started to calm down and Elijah looked stunned. Then Hayley stood up on her own, but still leans against Elijah, still weak from the spell. Sophie removed one of her earrings and pokes her palm with it, Hayley looks at her palm and she and Elijah both look relieved when she’s not injured. Elijah holds her hand and he and Hayley stare at each other for a long moment. Rebekah and I notice their shared glances, so Elijah quickly let go of her hand and lead her out of the pool.


	35. Rumors - part 35

It was night and Hayley and I were alone in the house, then someone knocked at the door I exchanged looks with Hayley and said; It’s probably Josh, looking for Klaus; then I went to open the door and it was him.

 - I knew it was you; “I said when I saw him.”

 - Where is Klaus? I’ve been trying to find him all day; “Josh said in a bit of a rush.”

 - I shaked my head; I don’t know, he went somewhere.

 - Okay, just tell him to call me; “Josh said.”

 - I will; “I said and closed the door.”

Then I went back to the living room where Hayley and I were sitting and continued to read a book and drink wine. Just a few minutes later someone knocked at the door, again.   

 - I slammed my book closed; Well someone is famous tonight.

 - Rebekah lifted herself up; I got this one.

 - Josh it better not be you again; “Hayley yelled before she opened the door, but it wasn’t him.”

 - Hi there, I’m Marcel. I don’t think we’ve officially met! “I heard Marcel saying.”

 - I came behind Hayley; What do you want?

 - Is Klaus here? “Marcel asked.”

 - No, goodbye; “I told him and closed the door.”

 - I looked at Hayley and rolled my eyes, while saying; I swear if someone knocks at the door one more time I’m going to-; but I was cut off when someone burst the door open and before I managed to turn around, I had my neck broken.

Rebekah walked into the house, just a few minutes later and saw me on the floor with broken neck. She called out for Hayley, but she wasn’t in the house anymore.

 - Someone took Hayley; “Rebekah quickly told Elijah the moment he answered his phone.”

 - Who and when? “Elijah asked.”

 - I don’t know. I found Y/N n the floor with broken neck; Rebekah informed him; Whoever it was maybe she knows.

 - It was Marcel. Klaus said he came to visit him not so long ago; Elijah told her; We’ll take care of it; then he hung up.

Rebekah placed me onto the couch and waited for me to wake up.

 - I can’t leave this house for a minute that something bad doesn’t happen; “Rebekah spoke, when she heard me waking up.”

 - Bekah, what happened? “I asked as I opened my eyes to look at her.”

 - Marcel took Hayley; “Rebekah told me, and as I was lifting myself up, I felt pain on the back of my shoulder.”

 - Rebekah looked at me in concern; Are you okay?

 - I looked at the spot where I felt pain; Oh my God.

 - Rebekah did the same, saying; That’s a werewolf bite.

 - It wasn’t Marcel; “I muttered.”

 - Then whoho? Who took Hayley? “Rebekah asked.”

 - That stupid hybrid from Mystic Falls; I hissed; He is the only one who can do this; I pointed at the bite.

 - Oh, and Klaus and Elijah went to pay a visit to Marcel, they thought he took her; “Rebekah told me.”

 - We need to go there, before they start a war; “I said lifting myself up.”

When we walked into the the courtyard of the Compound there were dozens of vampire and we heard Marcel telling Elijah and Klaus how he did pay a visit to us because he was looking for Klaus.

 - Marcel didn’t took her; “I yelled out before Marcel told them anything more.”

 - Marcel smirked as his eyes glanced between Klaus and me; You should listen to your girl.

 - I’m not his girl; “I corrected him quickly.”

 - Who took her? Elijah asked, turning to look at me.

 - His bloody hybrid Tyler and he bite Y/N; “Rebekah exclaimed glaring at Klaus.”

 - Marcel shifted his eyes to Klaus and Elijah below him; Well I’m even going to help you find her. Just wait here; “He told us, before he jumped off of the balcony and went somewhere.”

Then the crowd cleared out and I sat on the couch, with Klaus next to me biting his wrist.

 - Too bad there isn’t some other cure; “I muttered.”

 - Do you want me to heal you or not? “Klaus said, almost losing his patience due to everything that happened.”

 - Yes she does; “Rebekah told him.”

I rolled my eyes, before placing his wrist onto my lips. I drank just a little of his blood, enough to heal me. And the four of us waited there for Marcel to come back.

 - Can you believe it, he used his old triks, broke my neck, then bite me; “I said angirly.”

 - Wait, this isn’t the first time he bite you? “Rebekah asked.”

 - No, he bite me while you were on that island looking for cure; “I told her.”

 - Why would your little hybrid-sidekick from Mystic Falls have any interest in Hayley? “Elijah speculated.”

 - He wants revenge because I went after his girl; “Klaus explained with a shrug.”

 - Elijah squints his eyes at him; I assume that’s not the whole story?

 - Klaus smirks; Well, there was this business with his mum..

 - Elijah became incredulous; You killed his mother. Wonderful.

 - He needed to be taught a lesson; Klaus trailed off in defence; And now he’ll be punished for kiddnaping Hayley and bitting Y/N.

Just them Marcel appeared, followed by some vampires and a witch Sabine. We all stood up.

 - I’m sure he will; Marcel spoke after hearing what Klaus said; And I don’t want werewolf in the city so if your special lady friend is missing, you could benefit from the help of the witch and since I control all the witches in this town, I’ll grant you one little locator spell. Sabine’s the best guide in the Quarter. Need to find someone? I guarantee, she’s your girl; Marcel turned around to leave us to our business.

 - Elijah looked at Sabine; Can you find her?

 - I can try; “Sabine replied.”.

She settles a map on the table and started the locator spell. As she casts the locator spell, a puddle of Klaus’ blood traces across the map from our current location to where Hayley is being held in the Bayou.

 - She’s in the backcountry. Way up past Houma, deep in the Bayou; “Sabine stated.”

 - I don’t suppose you could be more precise? “Elijah asked.”

 - What’s the matter Elijah? You worried you might ruin your expensive shoes? “Klaus asked in a slightly mocking tone.”

 - Elijah looked at Klaus; As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside; Elijah said and he and Klaus started going towards the door.

When they left to the Bayou to look for Hayley, Rebekah and I went back home.

 - I hope she is okay; “I said while we were entering the house.”

 - Me too; “Rebekah said.”

 - Uh, I need to go and change from this bloody t-shirt and to take a shower; I told her and went upstairs to my room. I was in the shower for an hour and when I finished everything I went back downstairs but Rebekah wasn’t there.

I sat in the living room for a while just reading a book. Then I called out for the servant and told her to sit next to me. I took her arm and bite her wrist, just before Rebekah came back.

 - Where did you disappear? “I asked withdrawing my fangs from girls wrist.”

 - I was with Marcel; “Rebekah told me.”

 - Oh, I should have known; “I said.”

 - Yeah, yeah. I know what you think right now; “Rebekah said rolling her eyes as she sat on the couch next to me.”

 - I smiled; So? What did you two been doing? “I asked her.”

 - He took me to show me his Garden; “Rebekah told me.”

 - I narrowed my eyes; Interesting. What’s the Garden? I don’t think he has Garden for flowers.

 - Rebekah laugh; Well the vampires who betrayed him are flowers for his Garden.

 - That’s creepy. Why would he show you that? “I asked.”

 - Well a long time ago it should have been used for something else; “Rebekah spoke.”

 - Cut the story Bekah, I’m curious; “I toold her, unpatiend to hear the full story.”

 - He designed it for me. It was suppose to be our happily-ever-after; “Rebekah said in one breath.”

 - Oh, how romantic; “I stated.”

 - Rebekah smiles; Yeah. He wanted to wait for me till I come back, but you know-; I cut her off saying; Klaus daggered you. He always ruins everything.

 - I know; Rebekah agreed and while she was pouring herself a whiskey in the glass she added; You know I thought we could get away from this city now that Elijah is here, but I guess that won’t happen anytime soon.

 - Well I’m sure that day will come too. We just need to wait; “I told her.”

 - One thing is for sure, we’re not leaving here without Kol alive; “Rebekah said.”

We were sitting in the living room and talking about different stuff, also remembering the good old days, just when we heard that someone entered the house slamming the front door.

Klaus walked into the living room and when Rebekah realized that Hayley and Elijah weren’t with him she asked; Where are Elijah and Hayley?

 - I left them in the Bayou; “Klaus said casually.”

 - Rebekah instantly tenesed up; Why?

 - Klaus looked at her; Elijah and I had a bit of a row. Hayley’s conspired to turn him against me. You know our brother was never one to resist a pretty face! So, one thing led to another, and I bit him, left them both stranded in the swamp.

 - Rebekah quickly became livid; Daggering, biting, deserting. Does your wickedness ever end?

 - The casual amusement dropped from Klaus’ face in an instant; My “wickedness” is self-preservation! And I wouldn’t have to go to such lengths were I not presented on all sides with ignorance and treachery! Now that Elijah’s abandoned me, I’ll be needing you in my plot against Marcel.

 - And when you don’t need her, you’re going to dagger her? I asked, while Rebekah glared at him resentfully.

 - Klaus glanced at me; You can go if you want; He wawed his hand dismissively; Find a witch to bring your precious Kol back. We don’t need you, you’re just a distraction to every plan.

 - You don’t get to talk to her like that; Rebekah snapped at him; I need her. And why should I help you, after what you did to Elijah?

 - I’m going to talk to her however I want; Klaus said as he sat down on the coffee table in front of Rebekah; You’re my family Rebekah and who better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves?

 - Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him, and I said; So what if she doesn’t want to do it?

 - I won’t dagger her if that’s what you think; “Klaus said in a flat tone, ot taking his eyes off of his sister.”

 - That’s exaclly what I think; “I told him.”

 - Klaus’ face swiftly turned to one of angry; Can you just go and cry over Kol’s coffin?

 - Go to hell; “I snarled.”

 - Klaus stop being rude to her. I know you are hur-; Rebekah told him, but Klaus cut her off with a laugh; Hurt? Why the hell would I be hurt. She means nothing to me.

 - Rebekah raised an eyebrow at him; No? I’m pretty sure you told her that you have feelings for her, just the other day; she reminded him.

 - Klaus huffed; That’s ancient history, I just wanted to test her. To see how much she really loves our brother.

 - I let out a laugh od disbelief; Like you care about Kol.

 - I do actualy, he is my brother; “Klaus said angirly.”

 - If you do, you wouldn’t keep him in the box, for more than a 100 years; “I told him”   

 - He desreved it; “Klaus said, his voice becming louder.”

 - And did Rebekah deserved it? Or Elijah? I spoke; You daggered her for a stupidest reason I’ve heard in my life. She just wanted to be with me, but no, everything needs to be how you want.

 - I didn’t wanted to be alone; “Klaus hissed.”

 - But in the end you were alone; “I shot back.”

 - Klaus chenched his jaw; And I knew Rebekah was safe in the box.

 - I shaked my head and rolled my eyes; You are such a-

 - Such a what? “Klaus growled.”

 - I hate you; “I screamed at him and zoomed to my room.”

Rebekah looked angrily at Klaus, before she followed me. Just before she came to my room I slammed the door and then I heard her opening them, while saying; He doesn’t know when to stop.

 - I can’t stand him; “I told her.”

 - Rebekah nodded; Same here.

 - You don’t happen to have some of his blood? “I asked.”

 - No, why? “Rebekah asked.”

 - So we can cure Elijah. He doesn’t deserve this; “I told her sadly.”

 - If he doesn’t punish Klaus after this, I really don’t know when it’ll happen; “Rebekah said.”

 - I sighed; I don’t know when will he realize that Klaus will never change.

 - Probably never; “Rebekah told me.”

 - Uh, I’m going to go to the Rousseau’s; I said grabbing the doorknob; Are you going with me?

 - Actually, I have something else to do now, but I’ll come when I finish; “Rebekah told me.”

 - Okay, I’ll be waiting; “I said smiling at her.”

When I came to Rousseau’s I saw that Cami is working, so I sat at the bar like usually.

 - Hey, I didn’t saw you since that party; “Cami said when she saw me.”

 - I know. Family business didn’t allow me to come here; “I told her.”

 - Something about Klaus? “Cami asked.”

 - No, something about the girl he got pregnant; “I told her.”

 - Oh, I didn’t realized he has a girlfriend; “Cami remarked.”

 - She is not his girlfriend; “I said with a laugh.”

 - Oh; Cami let out and I added; Why? Are you interested in him?

 - Well he is a hot guy, I don’t know; Cami said, quickly changing the subject; Anyway are you going to drink something?

 - Oh, don’t change the subject now; “I told her.”

 - Just doing my job; “Cami said.”

 - Well in that case, give me tequila; “I told her.”

 - She smiled and poured me a few glasses of tequila, then she asked; Why are you alone? Where is Rebekah?

 - I drowned one shot down my throat, before answering her question; She went somewhere, she’ll come here later.

 - So are you planing to be here all night? “Cami asked.”

 - Yeah, why not; “I said, taking another shot; I don’t really want to go back home, where Klaus is.

 - Well my shift is over soon, so I can make you company; “Cami suggested.”

 - Yeah, you can; I said with a smile; We are so getting drunk.

Two hours later Cami was so drunk, I wasn’t that much, since I need more alcohol to really get drunk.  

 - I don’t think Rebekah is coming, but I should take you home; I told her.

 - How is it that you’re not drunk, you drunk more than me; “Cami said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion at me.”

 - Uh I don’t know. Perhaps you drunk more than me; “I told her and smiled.”

 - Cami shaked her head; No. I know I didn’t.

 - Let’s get you home; “I told her and helped her to stand up.”

 - Okay. I’m not that drunk, that I’m not able to walk alone; “Cami told me, trying to get me to.let go of her hand.”

 - Are you sure? “I asked, slwoly letting her to wall alone.”

 - Cami laugh and starts to fall and say; I’m not sure.

 - I stopped her from falling; Just lead the way to your house, if you can.

When we came in front of her apartment, she somehow unlocked the door and I asked; Can I come in?

 - Of course you can; “Cami told me with a smile.”

 - I smiled at her; Great.

 - Uh, I won’t drink with you ever again; “Cami muttered as she falled onto the bed.”

 - I laugh; I can bet you will. I’m a great drinking buddy.

 - No, it’s not fair that I’m the only one that’s drunk; “Cami told me.”

 - Well I’m a little; “I told her.”

 - I don’t think you are; “Cami said.”

 - Okay. You should sleep and it will be better in the morning; “I suggested.”

 - Um, no it won’t. I’ll have a hangover; “Cami mumured.”

Before I said anything else, I saw that she already fall asleep, so I went back home.

* * *

Next day I heard that Rebekah and Klaus were talking something about Marcel downstairs. But before I walked into the dining room, Rebekah exited it.

 - Hey, sorry I didn’t showed up at Rousseau’s; “Rebekah said when she saw me.”

 - It’s okay, I had company. Where have you been? “I asked.”

 - Let’s go for a walk and I will tell you everything; “Rebekah told me as she headed towards the front door.”

We were silent until we didn’t walked further away from the house, then Rebekah said; I saw Marcle again, last night.

 - Three times in one day; I stated; What happened last night? “I asked.”

 - It happedned something more; “Rebekah told me briefly.”

 - What more? “I asked curious.”

 - Rebekah was silent for a few seconds, before she said; Um, we slept together.

 - Oh my God. Sleeping with an enemy; “I mocked.”

 - Yeah, well that’s the thing I don’t think he is an enemy; “Rebekah told me.”

 - No? Then what do you think? “I asked.”

 - Marcel want’s to burry Klaus in the Garden, so we can be together. When I thought about that I went to him last night and well one thing led to another; “Rebekah explained.”

 - So I was right when I said you don’t want to help Klaus; “I said.”

 - I’m not crazy to help someone who ruined my life; Rebekah said and smiled, turning to look at me; I need to know if you are with me?

 - I smiled back; Of course I’m.

 - Then we are going to visit Marcel, now; “Rebekah said.”

When we walked into the compound we heard Tyler talking how Klaus killed all his hybrid because they betrayed him. I looked at Rebekah annoyed because I really don’t like Tyler, especially after what he did last night.

 - Tyler stopped talking, when he heard Rebekah; Because that is what Klaus does; Tyler gives her a look and she continues talking; Don’t mind me, I’m fascinated by this story. Hello, Tyler.

 - Tyler rolled his eyes, his jaw clenched; Rebekah. Long time no see; “he greeted her.”

 - What the hell is he doing here? “I asked.”

 - Hello to you too. I was really hopping I killed you; “Tyler told me.”

 - I smiled; Well you didn’t.

 - Then Tyler zoomed towards me and pinned me against the wall, saying through his teeth; You killed Elena.

 - And she killed Kol. Now we are even; I told him, using vamp speed so I can turn us around and now Tyler was against the wall and before he said anything more I said; Although I was wondering why Damon didn’t came look for revenge.

 - He know he doesn’t stand a chance against us; Rebekah spoke, pulling me off of Tyler before she stood between us and changed the subject; What Tyler was about to tell you a few minutes ago; she addressed all the vampires in the room; Is that my brother can use his baby’s blood to sire more hybrids. What you will all figure out is that vampires don’t stand a chance. So, Tyler, I assume you were trying to rally this lot into making sure the baby isn’t born.

 - Yeah. You don’t like it? Tyler snapped angrily; Go on and take Klaus’ side. But you know I’m right.

 - I believe you’ve mistaken the ladies intentions; “Marcel spoke up.”

 - Alright. What’s going on? “Diego questioned in confusion as he glanced between Rebekah and Marcel.”

 - You were absolutely right, Tyler. My brother is a crap enough individual as it is. The last thing he needs is to sire a superior species. Go on, you can tell them; “Rebekah said, smiling at Marcel.”

 - She is not here to fight us. She is here to help us; “Marcel explained slowly to them and Rebekah looked pleased with herself.”

 - That’s right. But first; Rebekah says and then using vampire speed she snapped Tyler’s neck, then sits down on the chair where he was sitting earlier; That is enough talk about harming that baby. Klaus is the one we’re putting a stop to.

 - That sounds better; “I stated.”

 - And what are you doing here? “Marcel asked me.”

 - She is here to help us; “Rebekah told him.”

 - Are you sure I can trust her? “Marcel asked.”

 - I frowned; Yes Marcel, you can trust me. If Rebekah want’s to put down Klaus, I’m with her.

After that we dragged Tyler’s still-unconscious body into the Garden, I look around and say; So this is the famous Garden.

 - Yeah, this is the place where you should be roting right now; “Marcel said in threatening voice.”

 - I look at him, raising my eyebrows and Rebekah told him; Marcel if you’re going to threaten her we’ll have a problem and besides she didn’t killed your night walkers alone.

 - Always under Mikaelson protection; “Marcel said and I rolled my eyes.”

 - Put Tyler anywhere handy until Klaus is taken care of; Rebekah told him and gesturing with her hand around the room she asked; Where are we gonna put Klaus? He needs to be away from all the others. We don’t want him formulating descent. You know he has a knack with words, he could talk his way out of hell.

 - Yeah, he got a spot picked out for him in the back; Marcel told her; Only person he’s gonna be talking to in the next fifty-two years is himself.

 - Make it ninety more; “I told him.”

 - Rebekah frowned; Fifty-two?

 - One for each year that he kept you daggered in the 1800s; “Marcel replied.”

 - Rebekah raised an eyebrow at him; You mean you let him keep me daggered?

 - And I’ll spend every year Klaus is in here apologizing to you for it; Marcel told her, taking a step closer to her.

 - Well, I’ll settle for long enough to experience just a little bit of happiness; Rebekah said with a small smile appearing on her lips; And ensure that my niece isn’t turned to a hybrid breeding machine; she sighed.

 - It’s gonna be tough to keep him in here; I said as I looked at Marcel; Your little witch would put the odds in our favour.

 - I can’t risk it; Marcel said as he watched me pace around; She’s got less and less control over her magic lately. I can’t even get her out of the church attic, much less rely on her to go to battle against Klaus.

 - That doesn’t sounds good; “I muttered.”

 - Then we’ll need your very best warrior’s. Klaus is strong and crafty, and betrayal makes him particularly nasty; “Rebekah told him.”

Klaus entered the courtyard of the compound, just to find Marcel standing and waiting for him.

 - Klaus; “Marcel greeted him.”

 - Klaus looked at Marcel with hard eyes; You’ve been avoiding my calls.

 - A little pissed off lately; “Marcel shrugged nonchalantly.”

 - Apologies for my behavior can come later. You have something of mine. I want it back; “Klaus said slowly and sternly.”

 - Marcel pulled out the silver dagger and holds it up, while saying; Sorry, but I can’t do that; then he held out the dagger to his side and Rebekah entered the courtyard, taking the dagger from him. I came behind her.

 - Klaus looks at us unamused and suspicious; What is this?

 - Apologies for your behavior? Rebekah asked incredulously as she frowned at him; You don’t apologize, Nik. You just act. I’ve had enough. We have had enough.

 - Look at you. Finally in possession of the one thing that can take you down. How does it feel? “Klaus questioned with a sneer.”

 - Great; “Rebekah sneered back at him.”

Then Marcel whistles, which was a signal for a dozen or two of his best warriors to enter the courtyard.

 - Klaus laughs sarcastically; So this is it? he said with a shrug of his shoulders;  The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far, must be punished. And by his own sibling, nonetheless. How positively biblical. And you, Marcel, is this; He points at the vampire’s; Your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a take-down. Do you think you can subdue me with this!?

 - No; Marcel said as he shook his head; But I think I can with this.

He whistled once more, which brought dozen more vampires into the courtyard, filling the balconies.

 - Klaus stood in the middle of the circle and spreads his arms saying; Let’s end this charade, shall we? Vampires of New Orleans! Do recall that I am an Original. A hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long, do you think, Marcel will stay in power? What if one of you lot were to release me, knowing I will be eternally in your debt? Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular. To borrow a trick from an old friend; He turned back to Marcel and reached out his hand, which holds a large gold coin; Whoever picks up this coin gets to live; then he dropped the coin on the floor in front of him and looked around; Now, which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?

 - Marcel stepped forward and glanced around his vampires; Anyone wants that coin, pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now; He saw no movement so he offered a choice once more; Go ahead. The choice is yours.

No one moved, except for Klaus, who is slightly astonished that no one stepped forward and picked up the coin.

 - Marcel looked at him, proud of the loyalty his minions showed; Take him.

Some of the vampires lunged for Klaus, but he easily took them out, but when Klaus stretched his arms wide on either side two other vampires wrapped his wrists in chains, before they pulled him back and he fell on his back. He immediately retaliated when he got on his feet, but was brutally  pushed back to the locked main entrance with different blows landing on him from different vampires. They all cheered as they strung up Klaus by his arms and they all continued to beat him with punches, kicks, knives and more.

They all looked triumphant for a moment, before Klaus’ lifted his head and Rebekah, Marcel and I could see that his hybrid face came out. He growls deeply before breaking through his bonds and viciously biting and killing every vampire who comes at him.

Rebekah gasped, she was paralyzed by fear as she watched Klaus and the daggers fell out of her hand. She pulled me to stand behind her, afraid of what Klaus would do.

 - Marcel! Come and finish this! “Klaus called out in rage.”

 - Marcel desperately rushes toward Klaus, but Rebekah holds him back; No! Take the coin!

 - Marcel was shocked by her words; What?

 - He won’t stop until everyone is dead; Rebekah said as she glanced at the havoc Klaus was creating; And he will kill you too. End this. Pick up the coin!

 - Marcel considered her suggestion for a long moment, before lunging forward; Enough!

Suddenly, the room falls absolutely silent and the fighting stopped. He kneeled down on one knee and picked up the coin. He holds it up and looks up at Klaus as he approached him.

 - Klaus looked more than amused; Well, well, well; he stopped in front of the kneeling Marcel; The great Marcel, self-proclaimed king of New Orleans, bowing before me.

 - Marcel throws the coin at Klaus’ feet; There. I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It’s yours.

Rebekah and I returned back home while Klaus stayed at the compound to talk with Marcel. When we entered house Rebekah furiously went to the living room and poured us a glasses of whiskey.

 - I took my glass, saying; This was very bad idea. I don’t know why did we even think they can take down Klaus, he is too much powerful.

 - Now he has what he wanted from the start; “Rebekah stated angrily.”

 - Yeah and basically we are the ones that helped him get it, even if we wanted to achieve something else; “I told her and drank the whiskey in one gulp.”

We knew exactly when Klaus came back, because he yelled the moment he entered the house; You betrayed me. My own sister!

 - Rebekah slowly turned to look at him; Elijah’s home. There’s only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?

 - Klaus held up the dagger he had gotten after he took Marcel down; I contemplated a game of eenie-meenie-miney-moe; he said, before he came to stand behind her, putting one arm around her neck and pointed the other hand with a dagger at her.

 - Let her go! If you keep daggering them every time you don’t like something they do, how do you even think they will stand by you; “I told him.”

 - You shut up; “Klaus growled.”

 - Elijah entered the room; Niklaus, don’t you dare.

 - Klaus let go of Rebekah and pointed the dagger at Elijah; Perhaps it should be you, brother! You are no better. Stealing my child away, proving to Hayley you would be a better father than me each time you’re with her.

 - This has nothing to do with Hayley; “Elijah insisted.”

 - Klaus continued pointing the dagger at him; It has everything to do with her! She’s adored you since she arrived and now my child, my blood, will grow up to call you father!

 - Is this what it is? You are once again worried that you will be left behind? Has history taught you nothing? We don’t abandon you, Nik, you drive us away! “Rebekah exclaimed.”

\- After Rebekah’s words there was a hurt written all over Klaus’ face. He scoffed, dropping the dagger to his side; What have I done lately, other than cooperate? Now, I make no excuses for past sins, but in the one moment when the three of you could have chosen to stand by me, to believe in me, to believe my intentions for my own child were pure you chose to stand against me, to side with my enemies; he continues talking with tears in his eyes; I wanted our home back, now I have it. So, I’m going to live there and the three of you can stay here together and after you’re done hating me, you can come visit; the he leaved the house and took Hayley with him. 


	36. Rumors - part 36

A blue truck is parked outside of the plantation house and movers are packing up what appears to be big painting into the truck.

 - Rebekah was standing on the porch in front of the door; Absolutely not! I paid for that! “She declared as the movers move an expensive looking couch.”

 - Elijah scoffed; Please. You never paid for anything in your life; “He stated.”

 - What’s going on here? “I asked as I came out of the house holding a glass of blood in my hands.”

 - Nik is punshing us; “Rebekah explained.”

 - By taking a furniture? “I said with a laugh.”

 - Because we’ve hurt him, deeply, it would appear; “Elijah said, then his phone rang and he saw that Hayley was calling him and he immediately answered.”

 - We believed the worst about him, the one time in a million when the worst wasn’t actually the truth; “Rebekah shakes her head and watches as Elijah walked few feet away from us to answer his phone.”

When Elijah was done talking with Hayley he came back where Rebekah and I were standing.

 - Is everything okay? “I asked.”

 - Apparently Klaus told all the vampires they could go and kill all the werewolves; “Elijah told us.”

 - She is not safe with all of them there, especially not with Klaus; “Rebekah said.”

 - Rebekah and I will go to make sure she doesn’t suffer from our mistakes; “Elijah said.”

Then they left for Klaus’ new place and I went back to my room to take a shower.

* * *

Few hours later they still didn’t come back. Rebekah send me a message saying how they went to the Bayou to help werewolves, so she doesn’t know when they’re going to comeback.

Just couple of minutes later someone knocked at the doors of my room, where I was laying on my bed and watching something on my laptop.

 - Come in; I yelled, and when I heard doors cracked open I saw Klaus; On the other hand, don’t come in.

 - But he did, he came in and closed the door behind him; What do you want? I asked in annoyance; And I hope it’s not the furniture from my room, you already took half of the house.

 - Will you let me talk? “Klaus questioned, ignoring everything that I told him.”

 - No; “I replied quickly.”

 - You want to meet Davina, right? “Klaus asked, with small smile appearing on his lips.”

 - Yes. Where are you going with this? “I asked him, crossing the arms over my chest.”

 - She is living at the compound now; “Klaus informed me.”

 - Congradulations. You got yourself a witch; “I told him in flat tone.”

 - Let me finish. I’ll let you to meet her; “Klaus told me.”

 - I raised my eyebrow; Why? I betrayed you.

 - It doesn’t matter. You know I’m capable to forgive those who betrayed me; “Klaus said.”

 - Why forgive just me? “I asked him.”

 - If you start looking for excuses why should I forgive you and why should I let you meet Davina, maybe I’ll change my mind; Klaus told me, already getting impatient; I know you have a suspicions that Davina is part of your family.

 - How do you know that? “I asked.”

 - I have my resources; “Klaus said.”

 - So is she? I asked quickly; I just need her last name to be hundred percent sure, she looks alot like my niece and I know she married a witch, a long time ago.

 - Go and ask her by yourself; “Klaus simply told me and within seconds I vamp speeded to the compound.”

When I came there I saw Hayley, in the courtyard. And when she saw me she asked; What are you doing here?

 - Klaus told me I can meet Davina. Where is she? “I asked her.”

 - In her room, I guess; “Hayley said, furrowing her brows for a brief moment, before she started walking towards Davina’s room.”

 - Great, this is my old room; “I remarked when we were in front of the door.”

 - You lived here too? “Hayley asked and knocked at the door.”

 - Yeah, I did; “I told her.”

 - Davina half opened them and she asked looking at me; Who are you?

 - Possible your new friend; “I told her with a small smile.”

 - Davina raised her eyebrow and asked; What do you want?

 - Can we come in the room? “I asked.”

Davina nodded and opened the door, then Hayley and I walked into her room.

 - I’m Y/N; “I introduced myelf to Davina, extending my hand to shake hers.”

 - Davina; “She said quickly.”

 - Can I know what’s your last name? “I asked Davina.”

 - She was glaring at me for a few seconds, bifore saying; Claire.

 - I smiled; Oh, I knew it.

 - What? “Hayley asked.”

 - Davina narrowed her eyes in confusion at the two of us, and I spoke; I know this will sound confusing, but I believe that I’m your great-great-great-great aunt.

 - Why should I believe you? “Davina asked, crossing her arms.”

 - And why would I lie about that; I told her, before I took wallet from my bag and took the picture out of it; Look, this is my sister’s daughter. You look a lot like her and she married a Claire witch.

 - Davina took the picture and looked at it and Hayley asked; Who else knows about this?

 - Just Klaus and three of us; “I told her.”

 - Davina forwned; You and Klaus are friends?

 - I’m not a friend with him, in this moment, but yeah, I’m friend with the Mikaelsons; I told her and saw her paintings that were placed down on the floor; Anyway.. I see being an artist still runs in family.

 - You draw too? “Davina asked.”

 - Yeah, these are very nice; I said looking at her drawings; Do you want to go for a walk?

 - Thanks; Davina said smiling; I can’t. It’s not safe for me out there.

 - Funny, I was under the impression everyone was afraid of you; “Hayley says.”

 - The witches are after me; “Davina explained.”

 - You mean that witch, Agnes? She tried to kill Hayley too, but she’s dead now, Elijah killed her; I told her and Hayley nodded.

 - Upon hearing this, Davina shakes her head in disbelief; But Agnes was the last living Elder. If she’s dead, then I’m safe. Marcel would’ve told me.

 - Maybe he didn’t wanna lose his secret weapon against the witches? “Hayley suggested.”

 - Then I can’t stay here. I’m not gonna be their puppet; Davina exclaimed frantically and looked at me; Can you get me out of here?

 - Yeah, I know just the place, but we need to go before Klaus comes back; “I told her.”

 - Are you sure? Hayley asked, stopping us from leaving; Klaus will be so mad and he is already mad at you too.

 - I looked at her once more; Well don’t tell him you’ve been here with us and that you know where Davina is. Don’t worry I’m not scared of him.

Then I took Davina to my old apartment. She should be safe there, since no one knows about it except me.

 - This is your apartment? “Davina asked looking around the room.”

 - Yeah, but I wasn’t here for ages; I told her; I know it dusty, but-;

 - Davina finished what I wanted to say; Anything is better than living with Klaus; then she looked at me and smiled.

 - Can’t disagree on that; “I told her, returning the smile.”

 - So you’re from New Orleans too? “Davina asked.”

 - Yes, I was living in this apartment for a few times when I came to see my family; “I told her.”

 - Why didn’t you lived with them? “Davina asked.”

 - Because they didn’t like that I’m a vampire; “I told her.”

 - Did you ever regret becoming a vampire because of that? “Davina asked.”

 - Not for a second. I enjoy at being a vampire; “I said with a smile.”

 - How do you have a picture of your niece if they rejected you? “Davina asked.”

 - Well, she knew about me and she had some witchy friends who contacted me because she wanted to meet me, but after I found out how she wanted me to turn her I never saw her again.

  - Why didn’t you, turn her? “Davina asked.”

  - I didn’t wanted her to go through what I did. It a very long story that I don’t really want to talk about; I told her briefly; I’ll say that I just compelled her to forget about me and that she doesn’t want to be a vampire.

  - And that’s how she married a Claire witch; “Davina stated.”

  - Yes. If I didn’t compelled her maybe she would be a vampire too, since this town was crawling with vampires; I told her, then I took my phone to see if I have any message and saw that Cami sent me a message 20 minutes ago, saying; Come to my apartment, it’s urgent. I need to tell you something.

 - Hey Davina; I looked up at Davina; I need to go now, enjoy in your new home.

 - Is there something worng? “Davina asked.”

 - I don’t know, but I’ll be back in a jiff; “I said flashed out of the apartment.”

When I came in front of the Cami’s apartment I saw her with a suitcases, locking the door.

 - Hey Cami; I said standing behind her; I’m sorry, I didn’t saw the message immediately, what was so urgent?

 - Cami turned around and looked at me confused; I’m sorry. Do I know you?

 - What? It’s not the time for playing jokes; “I told her.”

 - I really don’t know who you are, please leave me alone; “Cami said, wanting to walk past me.”

 - You’ve been compelled; “I realized quickly and grabbed her, vamp speeding back to the apartment where Davina was.”

 - That was fast; Davina remarked, just before her eyes fell on confused Cami; What is she doing here?

 - Someone compelled her to forget everyting; “I told her.”

 - Will you tell me, who the hell are you two and what Am I doing here? “Cami exclaimed.”

 - It’s okay, I can fix her; Davina assured me then looked at Cami; I’m really sorry, but this is gonna hurt.

 - Cami watched her as she held her hand towards her; What are you doing? “She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.”

Then Davina magically begins to undo the compulsion as she focuses all her attention on Cami. Cami’s tortured screams echoed through the apartment as the compulsion is stripped from her mind.

* * *

 - Oh god, it hurts! “Cami cried in a strained voice as she clutched at her head with tears streaming down her cheeks.”

 - I’m sorry, Cami. It’s the only way to break compulsion; “Davina informed her softly.”

 - We were doing this the whole night, when it’ll be over? “I asked.”

 - I don’t know, soon I hope; “Davina told me.”

 - Cami dropped her hand to the floor with a whimper of pain as she weakly lifted her head to look as the two of us, her lower lip trembled; I don’t understand what’s happening to me, I don’t understand any of this.

 - But you will, I will unlock every stolen memory, undo every piece of mind control that any vampire has ever done to you. When I’m done, you will understand all of it, and you’ll be free; Davina informed her firmly a kind voice; I can stop, if you want me to.

 - Cami is determined; No, don’t stop. I want to remember everything.

After some time Cami was still screaming in pain. Then Davina stopped, allowing Cami a moment to breath.

 - Davina dropped to her knees in front of her; You should start to feel, like, a weight lifting.

 - I found a picture of Klaus and Marcel from 1919. Klaus compelled me to go out with Marcel, to spy on him. That’s what he said yesterday, before he told me to forget, I’m remembering; Cami spoke and glanced at me; You’re living with vampires. Wait. You are one of them aren’t you?

 - Yes, I’m; “I told her.”

 - Let’s take you back more; “Davina told her.”

Cami nods and Davina puts her hands on her temples and begins to work more magic.

Cami remembers the memories Klaus compelled away and her nose begins to bleed when she returns to the present.

When everything was finally done, Cami let out a deep breath, glad that it worked and that agony is over.

 - Is there a way that no one can compel me? “Cami asked.”

 - You need to drink vervain; “I replied.”

 - Oh okay, I’m deffinetly going to drink it; “Cami stated.”

Suddenly Davina felt a rushing sensation flush over her as she stumbled backwards. She was overwhelmed by a vision of Sabine and Sophie doing a spell. Cami stands up and looks at her, clearly concerned.

 - Davina? “Cami asked in a worried tone of voice.”

 - What’s going on? “I asked.”

 - Someone’s practicing magic. They’re trying to find me; “Davina said breathlessly.”

 - Then we have to run; “Cami stated.”

 - No we don’t. No one can enter this house; “I told them.”

 - Maybe vampires can’t, but withces can; “Davina reminded me.”

 - Oh right. Then put the barrier spell, so they can’t enter either; I suggested; It’s safer if you stay here and Cami too.

 - They will take it down; “Davina said quickly.”

Then we heard my phone ringing and the two of them quickly looked at me. I pulled it out of the pocked and saw that Rebekah is calling, so I answered; Hey.

 - Hayley told me that Davina is with you; “Rebekah said the moment she heard my voice.”

 - Who else knows that? “I asked her.”

 - No one, but soon they will find out where you two are; “Rebekah told me.”

 - Klaus and Marcel can’t get inside this apartment; “I told her, pacing through the room.”

 - So what? You’re going to stay there forever? “Rebekah asked.”

 - I got your point, but if they go somewhere, someone could recognize Davina; “I told her.”

 - They? Rebekah exclaimed; Who else is there with you?

 - Cami; “I replied.”

 - Look I’m going to help you keep Davina safe, tell them to come to the church, I’ll go there now; “Rebekah said and hung up.”

 - I looked back at Davina and Cami who were waiting for me to say something; Okay, so change of plans. Rebekah will help us, meet her at the church. I’ll make a distraction here, they can come here any minute.

 - Rebekah? I don’t like her; “Davina declared.”

 - If you can trust me, you can trust her; I told her, opening the front door; Now go.

About 15 minutes later someone knocked at the door of the apartment, I take a deep breath and opened them and Marcel and Klaus were in front of me.

 - I should have known you’re the one that took Davina; “Klaus stated when he saw me.”

 - I didn’t took her; “I told him.”

 - No? One of mine nightwalkers told us, he saw you and Davina entered this building; “Marcel informed me.”

 - Well then he made a mistake; “I said firmly.”

 - Klaus tried to come into the apartment but he couldn’t, he looks at me angrily and say; Who owns this place?

 - Someone who is far far away; “I told him amused.”

 - Well that sounds suspicious to me; Marcel remarked; Why would you be in there if Davina isn’t with you?

 - Why not? I came to visit my old apartment, after all these years; “I told him.”

 - DAVINA! Come out, I know you’re here; “Marcel yelled.”

 - She is not here; “I exclaimed.”

 - We don’t believe you, come out if you’re telling the truth; “Klaus said.”

 - I smiled and stepped out of the apartment, then Klaus grabbed me and compelled me asking; Where is Davina?

 - I don’t know; “I lied.”

 - In the next moment I could feel Klaus’ fangs tearing through my skin; She is full of a vervain; “He says after he bit me.”

 - Marcel laugh; Then we know she is lying.

 - I’m not lying; I said once again, and looked at Klaus; Give me your blood.

 - Why? “Klaus asked.”

 - Because you bite me; “I told him, pointing at the wound.”

 - I don’t see a problem with that; “Klaus remarked smugly.”

 - What? I’ll die if you don’t give me your blood; “I told him, thinking that would change his mind.”

 - You should think about that before you lied to me; Klaus said in an unusually calm voice and then they flashed away. I tried to follow them, but they already run off.

 - I called Rebekah again, the moment she answered I told her quickly; We have a problem.

 - What happened? “Rebekah asked.”

 - Klaus bite me; “I told her.”

 - He did what? Rebekah exclaimed; Why would he do that?

 - He compelled me and then he bite me and realized that I have a vervain in my system and that I’m lying to them; “I explained as quickly as I could.”

 - Uh, that’s not good. But how did he bite you when he can’t get in? “Rebekah asked.”

 - Well I stepped out of the apartment; “I told her.”

 - Why the hell would you do that? “Rebekah burts out.”

 - I didn’t think he would bite me; “I said quietly.”

 - Rebekah sighed; Well you thought wrong.

 - Tell me about it. I’m going to die; “I said.”

 - No you won’t. Don’t worry; “Rebekah said and then I heard her groan in pain.”

 - Bekah, what’s going on? “I aksed.”

 - Witches; “Rebekah said quickly.”

 - I’m coming; “I told her and hung up.”

As I walked into the church I saw three dead witches on the floor and Rebekah with the broken neck, Cami was unconscious and Davina wasn’t there.

I feed Cami my blood and slowly she began to wake up. When she realized she is drinking my blood she wanted to stop but I told her; Don’t stop, it will heal you.

Few minutes later Rebekah also wake up. She looked around her saying; Where is Davina?

 - I don’t know, she wasn’t here when I came; “I told her.”

 - We need to find her; “Rebekah said.”

 - Yeah; I nodded; Cami you go home, it’s not safe on the streets.

 - Okay, but when you find her, call me; “Cami said.”

 - I will; “I told her, before Rebekah and I left.”

Before we came to the compound Davina was already dealing with Klaus, Elijah and Marcel. Rebekah appears and stabs Marcel through the chest with a wrought-iron poker. He chokes for a moment before he falls unconscious onto the ground, just like Klaus and Elijah.

We look around at the neutralized bodies of Klaus, Elijah, and Marcel and I say; This is impressive.

 - And well-deserved, in my opinion; Rebekah said, stepping over Marcel’s body.

I smiled at her, beofre I walked over to Klaus.

 - What are you doing? “Davina asked me.”

 - He bite me, I need to heal; “I told her, as I took his wrist and bite him.”

 - It’s okay, Timothy. You can come down. No one is gonna hurt you; “Rebekah called up to the teenage boy.”

 - He told me I couldn’t climb down off this beam; “Tim said in a small frightened voice as he glanced down at the ground.”  
 - Then don’t climb, silly! Am I the only smart one in the room? Jump; Rebekah told him, then Tim jumps down and she catches him before gently setting him onto the floor.  
 - I’ve just proven that you can trust me. Now I’d like to show you one more thing. Won’t take long. You can bring your friends; “Rebekah said softly.”

Rebekah and I led the way towards the Garden as Davina and Tim followed us. Our footsteps echoed through spacious room, as well as disgruntled moans coming from the encased vampires.

 - Josh shivered slightly when he heard them. His eyes landed on the Tim who wasn’t sure where he is and why he is here; Oh, don’t worry. They are not really dead, just really hungry.. and I’m not helping; “Josh told him.”

 - You think my brother Nik is awful? Marcel learned from the best. This is how he treats his so-called friends who betray him. Most of what these poor souls did is no worse than what Josh did; Rebekah said bluntly as she paced through the room and gestured with her hands to vampires; Take Thierry, for example. He was Marcel’s most trusted friend. Klaus tricked him into breaking one of Marcel’s rules. Marcel knows this, and yet he keeps Thierry locked in here day after day, suffering.

 - Why are you telling me this? “Davina asked her sceptically.”

 - Because you need to know who you’re dealing with; Rebekah replied firmly and I added; And who you can trust.

 - Hey, it’s gonna be okay. I mean, you’re gonna be allright. Here, drink something; Tim urged Davina gently as he held out the plastic water bottle. Davina offered him a smile as she took it from him before taking a small sip of the water.

 - Rebekah stepped forward, as she began to spoke; Davina, both you and I and Y/N have been lied to and taken advantage of by Marcel and Klaus. Maybe together, we can get a little payback.

Suddenly coughs echoed through the room, drawing everyone’s attention to the human who fell to his knees.

 - Tim? “Davina says in a worried tone.”

 - It was Klaus. He made me do it, I didn’t even know what I was doing until I made you- ; “Tim gasped out weakly in between coughs.”

 - Made her what? “I asked.”

 - Drink; “Tim whispered quietly.”

 - Klaus poisoned the water; “Rebekah says horrified.”

 - Oh my God, he is so going to pay for this; “I said.”

Then Davina starts to get dizzy too and she falls to the floor in a coughing fit, I kneeled beside her.

 - Give her your blood; “Rebekah suggested.”

 - I bit my wrist and gave her my blood; It’s not working; “I said.”

 - Then I’m going to call Klaus; Rebekah says as she pulls out her phone.

 - Rebekah, where are you? “Klaus asked on the other end.”

 - I’m with Davina, and she’s dying because of your threachery; “Rebekah spoke.”

 - Well I tried to talk to her out of respect for Marcel, but she made it quite clear she is not our friend; Klaus replied; My apologies if you thought she was yours.

 - Just tell me how to cure her; Rebekah demanded; Vampire blood isn’t working.

 - No. It wouldn’t. You see the poison I compelled Timothy to feed her is quite potent. It’s just a matter of time for her; “Klaus said amused.”

 - For both of them, you diabolical bastard. They’re children. We could’ve dealt with her fairly; “Rebekah says disgusted with her brother.”

 - There is no dealing with those who threatened us. Davina sealed her faith when she stood against me. This was her choice, not mine; “Klaus defended himself and hung up.”

* * *

The courtyard of the compound was silent, except for our footsteps, as we made our way inside. Rebekah held Davina in her arms.

 - When Marcel saw us, he rushes toward Rebekah; Is she okay?

 - She’s devastated and exhausted; “I told him.”

 - Where is her room? “Rebekah asked him.”

 - No. I got her; Marcel mumured quietly as he held out his arms to take Davina.

 - I thought I bite you; “Klaus stated, glaring at us.”

 - Well I served myself with your blood while you were here unconscious; “I told him.”

 - You’re responsible for everything that happedned today; “Klaus said.”

 - Yeah. Just please don’t blame yourself; “I told him without any expresion on my face.”

 - You’re the one that took her in the first place; Klaus says in a harsh voice.

 - Like she wouldn’t run away alone; I say, rolling my eyes; Stop blaming everyone else for your actions. We were lucky Marcel had a witch to put a protection spell on Davina, if he didn’t she would be dead now.

 - Rebekah exhaled sharply; Stop it, we are going out of here; “She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the compound.”

When we walked out of the compound I yanked my hand from Rebekah’s grip because I was so pissed at Klaus. I started walking faster so I can be far away from there as possible.

 - Wait! “Rebekah yelled after me.”

 - I stopped and turned around, she stepped closer to me, saying; I know you want Davina to bring back Kol, but why do you care about her that much?

 - Hayley didn’t told you? “I asked.”

 - What? “Rebekah says narrowing her eyes.”

 - Davina is my family, I’m her great-great-great-great aunt; “I told her.”

 - Why didn’t you tell me that? “Rebekah asked.”

 - Because I wasn’t sure.. until yesterday, when she told me her last name; “I said.”

 - Did Klaus knew that? “Rebekah asked.”

 - I nodded; I’m pretty sure he did.

 - Well then, let’s go and take another step in our plan against Marcel and Klaus; Rebekah says to me, with a smile forming on her face.

 - So where do we going? “I asked.”

 - Back to the Garden; “Rebekah told me.”

We went back to the Garden to speak with Thierry, so he can help us take New Orleans from Klaus and Marcel and we have a secret weapon that they won’t see coming, Davina.


	37. Rumors - part 37

Rebekah and went to go to the compound to see Davina. Just as we were walked into the courtyard everything started to shake violently, as if an earthquake struck. Rebekah and I look around in confusion and saw that Hayley and Elijah walked out onto the balcony, overlooking the courtyard.

 - What the hell is going on? Rebekah asks them confused, when Klaus walked out on another far off balcony, across from Hayley and Elijah and all he said was; Davina.

Rebekah and I rushed into Davina’s bedroom to check on her. Davina was laying on her bed with sweat glistening her forehead and she seemed to be unable to get up and was just weakly laying there.

\- We instantly took a seat beside her; Hey. What kind of game do you think you’re playing? I said disrupt the household, not destroy the whole city; “Rebekah tells her softly.”

 - I didn’t do it. Not on purpose.. I don’t know what’s wrong with me; “Davina muttered, her eyes going wide with fear of not knowing what’s happening to her.”

 - I looked over to the edge of her bed, where I saw a pile of dirt, then back at her; We’ll find a way to help you; “I told her and she nodded weakly.”

 - Yeah, you’ll be okay; “Rebekah said before she stood up.”

* * *

The two of us went to the living room where we saw Elijah, Klaus and Sophie.

 - So you have stolen the remains of the very person that Davina’s been drawing for months. Would you care to explain this startling coincidence? “Elijah asked her.”  
 - Sophie shook her head; I can’t. I didn’t even know who Celeste Dubois was until I-; “She begins to explain, but is cut off by another earthquake, shaking the Compound, which causes an alarmed expression to cross Sophie’s face.”

 - Was that Davina? “Sophie asked, slightly worried.”

 - Charming little habit she’s developed; “Klaus remarked dryly.”

 - And the earthquake I felt today? “Sophie questioned, ignoring his coment.”

 - Also Davina; Rebekah answered and I added; And she is vomiting dirt; which just worries Sophie more.

 - Oh, we have a huge problem. I thought that we had more time, but we need to complete the Harvest now; “Sophie tells us, her eyes now growing wide in panic.”

 - Said the desperate witch, conveniently; “Klaus remarked sarcastically, taking a sip of his drink.”

 - Sophie rolled her eyes, before glancing at the rest of us; I’m serious! That earthquake you just felt is a preview of the disaster movie that is about to hit us; “She exclaimed frantically.”

 - No! I exclaimed; Why should we believe you, when you’re the one that said that the harvest is just a myth.

 - I don’t think it’s a myth anymore; Sophie says as she glanced at all of us; You’ve met Davina, you know her story. For months now, she’s been holding all the power of the three girls sacrificed in the Harvest ritual. A force that was meant to flow through her and back into the earth. One person was never meant to hold that much power. It’s tearing her apart, and it will take us down with it.

After talking with Sophie, Rebekah and I returned back to Davina’s room to explain everything to her.

 - Davina looked over at us, clearly curious; What did you find out? “She asked.”

 - According to Sophie this is a cycle before you..; I began explaining, looking at Davina. I paused for a moment, before continuing; Before you self destruct.

 - Davina looked calm on the outside, but on the inside we knew she was afraid; What do you mean?

 - Sophie says that there is a four stages, that go by the four elements that represent the Harvest; “I told her and looked at Rebekah, so she can continue.”

 - As we all know, first it was an earthquake; Rebekah began explaining; Then comes wind, and since each stage is more intense than the last, let’s just say you’ll blow the roof off this place; “She joked lightly.”

I saw that Davina was becoming increasingly worried and it was showing on her face, she couldn’t hide it anymore.

 - Then after the wind comes the water, a flood; I told her, adding quickly; But that’s not the worst of it; and Rebekah nodded in agreement.

 - The last stage is fire, and since it’s the last.. It’ll be the worst; Rebekah says and Davina was becoming more fearful by the seconds, especially after Rebekah hesitated a little before saying; They want to complete the Harvest.

 - No! “Davina protested in panic.”

 - The witches say you’ll be resurrected; “Rebekah tells her.”

 - They’re liars! Davina exclaimed; They’ll say anything to get what they want. Just like Marcel. Just like you!

 - Davina, you may think that I don’t care about you, but you’re wrong. I know what it’s like to have your life stripped away from you because of other people’s bad decisions. How do you think I became a vampire? Rebekah tells her softly.

Without saying anything I walked out of the room, leaving Rebekah and Davina alone. Sophie was still downstairs in the living room so I went back there. Elijah and Marcel were talking with her and just before I entered a room I heard her say; She can’t be fixed.

 - There has to be something that can help her; “I said as I entered the living room.”

 - Only the Harvest; “Sophie says glancing at me.”

 - And what if she doesn’t come back? “I asked angirly.”

 - We don’t have a choice. The ancestors will bring the girls back; Sophie told us, suddenly so sure that, that is going to happen; This will not stop at the earth sign, and if you wait it out, you immortals will be the only ones left to argue about it.

Next moment extremely strong wind start to blow through the Quarter, bursting many of the compound’s windows open.

 - Convinced now? “Sophie asked looking at us.”

Later that day I was sitting in Davina’s room, making sure that she was okay, even if Rebekah gave her a sedative to keep her calm.

I was looking at her drawings, noticing that the two vampire that Klaus sent to stand in front of her room, were glaring at me as if they didn’t believe I’m there to watch over her just like they are.

 - I sighed in annoyance as I looked at them; You know, you two can go.

 - Klaus said that we need stay here; “One of them says to me.”

 - I’m done caring what Klaus says; “Suddenly Marcel mutters behind them, quickly snapping their necks.”

Then he came to Davina and pulled the IV of sedatives out of her arm.

 - What are you doing? “I asked him.”

 - I’m not going to let witches kill her; Marcel tells me sternly; So do I need to snap your neck as well? “He asked as he took Davina in his arms.”

 - No; “I simply told him and we both flashed out of the compound with Davina.”

We went to the docks and put Davina into the storage locker, night was already falling. The good thing was she was still sleeping and sedative was still working, at least for now.

Marcel was sitting next to Davina on the makeshift bed, when we heard ringing sound of my phone echoing through the storage locker

 - Marcel looks at me, as I pulled out the phone and seeing who was calling I told him; Rebekah is calling.

 - Don’t answer; “Marcel tells me.”

 - I won’t, but they definitely know that we took Davina; “I told him, turning of the sound on my phone.”

 - I know why you don’t want her to die; Marcel says, as he looked down at Davina.

 - I narrowed my eyes, curious of what he thoigh by that; You do?

 - Marcel nodded, turning his head towards me; Yes. I know she is part of your family. How do you think Klaus found out about that?

 - Oh, so you’ve told him; I say without a trace of an expression on my face; Why Am I not surprised. I almost forgot you two are besties that tell each other everything.

 - Hey, I wouldn’t tell him if he didn’t specifically wanted to know who it is; Marcel said in a harsh tone; And I need his trust.

 - Right. Of course; I said dryly; If he didn’t gave her that poison maybe none of this would happen.

Suddenly the thunder resonated through the room as Davina groaned when she began waking up. Confusion washed over her as she looked around the storage locker, before her eyes landed on Marcel.

 - Get away from me; “Davina shouted angrily, as she threw him away with her magic, slamming him into one of the walls.”

 - Hey Davina, you need to stay calm; “I said, rushing towards her.”

 - You are working with him? “Davina asked, giving me a look of disapoiment.”

 - We are just trying to keep you safe; I told her in a soft tone, not wanting to make her more upset.

 - Marcel stood up from the ground, holding his hands out; I’m not gonna hurt you.

 - I don’t believe you! Davina shaked her head; You want to kill me, just like everyone else.

 - I’m the one who put a protection spell on you, Davina. That’s why Tim’s dead and you’re not. And before you throw me again, if I had known anything was gonna happen to your friend, I would have protected him, too; “Marcel explains to her, still hold up his hands.”

 - Davina’s face changed from anger to shock; You’re the one who saved me?

 - Marcel nodded; Yeah, but now the witch who did the spell is in league with the rest of them, so I had to take you away; “He continues to explain to her.”

Davina glared at him for a few moments, and I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

Pulling it ould I saw Rebekah’s name and the message she sent me.

 - Who is it? “Davina asked.”

 - Rebekah sent me a message; “I replied, shoving my phone back into the pcket.”

 - What does she says? “Marcel asked me, cefuly stepping clser.”

 - She says how she knows that we took Davina and that it’s better to bring her back until it’s too late; “I told them.”

 - Davina’s eyes glistened with unshed tears as Marcel sat down on the other side of her. The thunder crashed outside of the warehouse, causing her to jump in surprise, she sucked in a sharp breath as she tried to stop herself from crying; I’m scared. I don’t know what’s wrong with me; “She sobbed”

 - I took one of her hands in mine and gave her a smile; You’re not alone. We’ll fix this.

 - You won’t let them hurt me? “Davina asked.”

 - Marcel nodded; No. Nobody’s gonna touch you; He promised her and pulled her in for a hug.

After Rebekah visited Thierry and found out where we were hiding she headed to the docks immediately through the pouring rain. As she looked around she picked up on Davina’s voice and followed it.

Davina is laying on her cot in storage unit while Marcel and I sit at her bedside, comforting her.

 - If I can just wait it out a few more weeks. . Help me, please? “Davina asked in a soft and weak voice, as she looked up at the two of us.”

 - I will, and when it’s over, I’ll do what I should have done - get you out of town; “Marcel promised her, his voice strong with determination.”  
 - I had a dream that Tim wasn’t dead. He played a song that he wrote for me, and he kissed me, and we were just normal; Davina says, her voice trembling slightly.

 - Just then Rebekah arrived and stood in the doorway, staring at Davina with a sad expression; That sounds like a beautiful dream.. But it was just a dream.

 - I stood up and turned to look at her; How did you find us?

 - Let’s leave that story for later; “Rebekah tells me.”

 - Get out! “Marcel growls at her angrily, when Davina started to cough up water as the third stage continues.”  
 - Rebekah looked at him; This is killing her. Your stubbornness will mean her death.  
 - I promised her I’d fight for her. I’m not breaking that promise; “Marcel told her firmly.”  
 - No one is asking you not to fight. You two are the only family that this girl has; Rebekah said as she took a step closer; You owe it to her to fight for her to live.

Marcel wanted to stay alone with Davina to figure out what to do, so I left with Rebekah to bury her mother. When that was all done, we went to the cemetery where Sophie prepared for the Harvest and we were waiting for Marcel and Davina. Suddenly, flames start to erupt near the entrance, startling everyone. After a moment, Marcel appears, carrying Davina in his arms. As he walks toward us, flames follow them in a trail that licks at Marcel’s heals. Once they get to the altar, Marcel sets her down and Sophie holds the ceremonial athame over the flames before she heads toward Davina. Once Davina says the words; I believe; Sophie raises the blade and slits Davina’s throat with it. Davina gasps and she falls back, Marcel catches her and lays her down on the ground. Just then, the rain stops, and Davina’s skin glows gold as the magic leaves her body and flows into the earth.

 - Sophie bent next to Davina’s body; After the harvest comes the reaping. Their sacrifices made and accepted. We call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones; She said and we waited for something to happen but.. nothing did, so Sophie continued; We call upon our elders to resurrect the chosen ones.. Resurrect your chosen ones..Please? I beg.. No! “Sophie started sobbing.”

When it became clear that Davina and the other three girls aren’t going to come back, Marcel looked at Klaus with hatred in his eyes before he vamp-speeded away.

Rebekah and I returned back into compound first. I headed straight towards the living room and poured myself a glass of whiskey.

 - My powerful witch who should bring Kol back is.. gone; “I told Rebekah, before taking a sip of my drink.”

 - I’m sorry. I knew Elijah’s plan was mad, but I really thought it would work; “Rebekah says sadly.”

 - So did I. I was sure Davina would survive. There was so much life in her; Klaus said entering the living room.

\- Rebekah was quiet for a few moment, before looking at him; What about the power? Four were supposed to rise and none did. Where did all that power go? she questioned and we were all looking at each other not knowing what to say or think.

* * *

Three days later: I walked downstairs into the courtyard and saw Elijah, who was examining Papa Tunde’s corpse, while Marcel and Klaus were standing beside him and watching.

 - What’s going on? “I asked them.”

 - Back in the day, the witches wanted to send a threat, they’d just kill a chicken and leave it on your doorstep; “Marcel remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest.”  
 - It’s rather a large and ominous chicken, wouldn’t you say? “Elijah said, stepping around the body.”  
 - Klaus ignored his comment and glaring down at the body he spoke; Papa Tunde defeated Rebekah with ease, almost got the two of us as well. If he was supposed to be the prize fighter, why leave him for dead in our front yard?

We were all silent and the only sound we could heard were Rebekah’s heels clicking against the ground.

 - Well, don’t you look cheery; Rebekah says entering the courtyard and continues talking; Listen to this - a girl literally exploded from a grave today as Sabine was giving a tour of the city of the dead. It was Monique Deveraux.   

 - What? Really? “I asked, my eyes growing wide.”

 - Rebekah smiled softly before continuing; Yes. The tourists thought it was part of the show, but the witches are celebrating like it’s some kind of bloody miracle.

 - Maybe it is. They think that all hope is lost, but now suddenly a Harvest girl is resurrected. This is how we’re gonna get Davina back, kill the witch who took her place; Marcel smiled in realization.

 - Then Hayley came downstairs to the courtyard and said; I have a theory about who one of them could be. Celeste, I mean, it’s got to be; Hayley says while she was standing on the stair with Davina’s drawing of Celeste; Davina was trying to tell us, she was drawing pictures of Celeste. She was warning us that a great evil is coming

 - First, Papa Tunde returns to settle old scores, now your murdered lover is back; Klaus remarked looking at Elijah, then continues talking; This isn’t witches attacking vampires. They’re declaring war on us.

* * *

 - You know, tonight is a full moon; “Hayley told me as the two of us exited the car that drove us to the plantation house.”

 - So? “I asked, not understanding what she ment by that.”

 - Hayley looked at me with a small smile; I want to invite a few people over.

 - I stared at her for moment, before my lips cracked into a smile; It’s a party.

 - Oh, good. I was afraid you will have something against it; “Hayley tells me.”

 - I mean, as long as they aren’t wolves that want to bite a vampire it won’t be a problem; “I told her with a shrug.”

 - Well they will be human for a few hours; “Hayley says.”

When Rebekah came to the plantation house, she saw a man wheeling a dolly out of the house.

 - Rebekah looks surprised, gesturing at the man; Who the bloody hell is that?

 - Hayley cleared her throath, addresing the man; Kegs out back, alright?

 - We are making a party for the werewolvs; “I informed Rebekah.”

 - You know they are turning human only on a full moon; “Hayley told her.”

 - Rebekah nodded; Right. It appears you weren’t gonna wait for me to grant you two a permission to throw a kegger; “She stated, placing her hands on her hips.”

 - Listen, you all want me safe? Fine. I’ll do as I’m told, but tonight’s the one night a month that I can meet my family. Now, you would rat me out and send me to my room or you could help me to throw one hell of a party; “Hayley told her.”

 - Rebekah remained silent, staring at us with blank expression, before she broke out in a roguish grin; Fine. I’ll help too.

After I helped Hayley to hang up some clothes in the backyard for the werewolves and to lit white pillar candles placed around the yard, I went to the kitchen where Rebekah was cooking crawfish.

I sat on the kitchen counter watching as she took her phone, leaving Marcel a voicemail; So help me God, Marcel, if you don’t call me back with an update, I will kill you myself.

 - You look nervous, what’s going on? “I asked her.”

 - Rebekah avoided an eye contact with me as she spoke; It just.. Um.. Marcel told me how he think he saw a Genevive in the church.

 - Genevive? I questioned narrowing my eyes; The one you were hanging out with back in 1919?

 - Yes. She is back; “Rebekah replied immediatley.”

 - So, why are you so nervous about that? “I asked.”

 - It’s nothing you need to worry about; “Rebekah told me briefly.”

And just as I opened my mouth to speak someone walked into the kitchen. It was a blonde  shirtless wolf.

 - Rebekah noticed him at the same time I did, she’s startled by his appearance; Oh, I beg your pardon. I was expecting someone.. furrier; “She says awkwardly, eyeing the man carefully.”

 - You’re one of them, aren’t you? An Original? “The man questioned, looking right at Rebekah.”

 - Rebekah nodded affirmatively; Yes. You might want to say that with some more respect; “She pointed out.”

 - I suppose you’ll be wanting Hayley; “I told him.”

 - Or I could just talk to her; The man said as he took a few steps towards Rebekah; I’m Oliver, I didn’t catch your name.

 - I’m Rebekah; Rebekah didn’t take her eyes off of Oliver for a moment before she called out into the next room; Hayley, the party’s here!

 - My clue to leave; “I stated as I became uncomfortable by the looks they were giving each other and hopped off the counter.”

The party was moved into the backyard, which has been decorated by dozens of candles and strings of lights. Some werewolfs are playing instruments while the others dance to the music. I sat on my own with a drink in my hand and I spotted Rebekah and Oliver dancing with each other, seemingly having a good time.

Some werewolves were staring at me with unease, because they knew that I’m a vampire and how vampires in New Orleans don’t have a good relationship with werewolfs. I slightly rolled my eyes and looked back at the spot where Rebekah was just a few moments earlier but she wasn’t there anymore. Instead I saw her and Oliver sneaking off into the woods.

Then I decided to go back into the house, the only voices I’ve heard there were Hayley’s  and a voice of some other guy.

 - I followed the voices that lead me into the living room; You’re the one who’s gonna break our curse; “I heard the guy finishing his sentence as I walked into the room.”

 - What’s going on? “I asked when I saw the confusion written all over Hayley’s face. She had no idea what was he talking about.”

 - What are you talking about? “Hayley asked him as she cocked her head to the side.”

 - Your witch friend. She told Eve she was coming here tonight to set us free; “He explained slowly, realizing that something was wrong.”  
 - Hayley narrowed her eyes at him; Wait, what witch friend?

 - Did you asked Sophie to come here tonight? “I questioned Hayley, thinking that maybe she did.”

 - No, I didn’t ask any witch to come here; Haley replied briefly, taking her phone; I need to call Elijah.

 - Hayley; “Elijah answered worried.”

 - Elijah, something’s going on with the witches; “Hayley said in a rush.”

 - Listen to me. You were right. Celeste is back. Niklaus, Rebekah - you’re all in danger; “Elijah says, just as a large gust of wind swept through the kitchen and the double doors leading outside clapped shut with a loud bang.”

 - We need to leave, now; “I told Hayley as I walked towards the door, but when I touched the handle I yelped in pain.”

The door handle was blazing hot. And through the windows we noticed the flames erupting around the perimeter of the plantation house.

 - Elijah is a spell. They’re trapping us inside; “Hayley informed Elijah.”

 - What’s going on? “The werewolf asked in confused voice as he glanced towards the flames with a worried frown.”

 - It’s a trap I didn’t make a deal with any witch; “Hayley explained in a hurry, looking around the room for anything that could help us escape; We have to get out of here.

The werewolf noticed the nervous glint in Hayley’s eyes so he picked up the piano stool and threw it at the window in attempt to break the glass, but it shattered upon impact, leaving the window intact. The flames began to grow inside of the house, torching the fabric of the curtains and carpet.

Suddenly the window shatters and Elijah threw himself through the wall from the outside, he grabbed Hayley and me and flashed outside to safety.

 - Where’s Rebekah? “Elijah asked.”  
 - She went off into the woods with one werewolf; “I told him quickly.”

 - Hayley looked back to the house; Elijah, my friend is still in there.

Elijah exhaled and knew he couldn’t leave until he doesn’t save her friend. He rushed back into the house to save him. He pulled him out of the house and Hayley kneeled down to see if he is alright.

He told us that Celeste is going after Klaus and Rebekah and that he is going to save them. And he also ordered us to go back to the Compound and we did exactly that.

* * *

Marcel was gathering his vampire army in the courtyard to organize a search party for Klaus and Rebekah, few minutes later Elijah came back to the compound after his search to find them.

 - Elijah started charging towards them; Marcel! Where is my brother? “He demanded an answer.”

 - I got guys out looking for him right now; “Marcel told him.”

Hayley and I walked on the balcony just as Elijah enraged and started throwing vampires against the wall.

 - Elijah; Hayley yelled out, wanting to stop him.

 - Marcel was frustrated; Klaus threw one of his classic temper tantrums, snapped my neck, tried to take on a coven of witches by himself. He got dropped. I don’t know where he is or how to find him.

 - They also have Rebekah; Elijah informed him, then he looked around the room and addressed everyone there; Every one of you will help me to find them. I’m gonna kill them all.

 - Who has Rebekah? “I asked we followed him into the living room.”

 - Genevieve; “Elijah replied shortly.”

 - My eyes widened at her name; Genevieve? What does she wants with Rebekah? I know Rebekah had some business with her back in the 1919, she just never told me what was it.

 - Do you know where they could be? “Elijah asked.”

 - I thought for a moment before saying; Well Rebekah was working with her at the Fleur-de-Lis Sanitarium, maybe they are there.

 - Elijah looked at Marcel; Marcel, we are going there to try to find them.

 - Before we go there you need to know something; Marcel spoke, hasitationg to contione.

 - What? If you know something talk; “Elijah told him.”

 - Marcel exhaled a deep breath; We did something, Rebekah and I.. I think the witches are trying to use it against her. It was, uh.. something that you’re not gonna like; “He looked at Elijah with worry on his face.”

 - Spit it out. We don’t have time to waste; “I snapped at him.”

 - Rebekah and I asked Genevieve to summon your father to New Orleans in 1919; “Marcel finally said, avoiding everyone’s eyes in shame.”

Elijah stood with a solemn expression and my forehead furrowed for a moment.

 - Elijah stared at him and rubbed his hand over his mouth, there were so many thoughts running through his mind, he didn’t know which one to address first as he slowly dropped his arm to the side; For the better part of a century, I have wondered how Father found us, what foolish mistake that we had made to destroy our time in the one place that we could finally call home. Did you know, I even blamed myself for a time, Marcellus?

 - Why would Rebekah do that? “I questioned shaking my head.”

 - All we ever wanted was to be together, but as long as Klaus was around, that was never gonna happen; “Marcel told us their excuse that didn’t satisfied Elijah’s anger.”

 - Niklaus treated you like a son; “Elijah reminded him through gritted teeth.”

 - Oh God if Klaus finds out-; I began saying and Elijah cut me off; There will be no end to his rage, but I will not let my sister suffer that wrath.

 - Then we need to get to them before he learns the truth; “Marcel told him and they’ve left within seconds.”

After they leaved I went into the bathroom to take a shower since my skin and clothes smelled of smoke. I stepped into the hot shower and tried to clear my head from all the thing that could happen when they find Klaus and Rebekah.

When I was done I put on some new clothes and looked for Hayley, but she wasn’t at the compound.

I sighed in annoyance knowing that she used my time in the shower to sneak off to who knows where, so I called Elijah; What’s wrong? “He asked as he answered.”

 - You won’t like this, but Hayley is missing; “I told him.”

 - Why didn’t you keep an eyes on her; “Elijah says a little angry.”

 - I can’t to that 24/7. I’m sorry. I told her not to go anywhere, but you know how that works; “I said in defence.”

 - Elijah sighed; Okay. We found Rebekah and Klaus so we’re coming back soon; “He told me and hung up.”

When they arrived at the compound I was sitting in the courtyard waiting for them and calling Hayley but she was refusing my calls. I saw only  Elijah who was holding Klaus because he had a Papa Tunde’s blade inside of him. Elijah took him up stars in his room and laid him on the bed.

 - Where is Rebekah? “I questioned as I leaned on the doorframe.”

 - Marcel and Rebekah went to the cemetery to see if Davina is going to wake up; “Elijah replied looking down at his brother and thinking if he should pull out the blade, since we don’t know if witches told Klaus anything.”

 - I smiled slighly; So you guys killed those witches?

 - Only one; “Elijah replied briefly.”

I nodded and turned around to leave the room. The compound was silent while I sat in the courtyard waiting for Rebekah to come back.

Suddenly with corner of my eyes I saw that REbekah just entered the courtyard and Marcel was following behind her along with Davina  who looked lost.

 - Rebekah! I exclaimed as I rushed towards her and hugged her; Thank God you are back.

 - Rebekah smiles; And I didn’t came alone.

 - I pulled away from her and looked at Davina who had her head lowered down; Davina, are you okay?

 - Davna nods barely noticeable and Marcel wraps his hands tighter around her; She just been through alot, I will take her to her bedroom; “He says and they leave the two of us alone.”

After Marcel left Davina in her room to sleep and rest, he and Rebekah were talking in the living room and I left up stairs to see if Elijah pulled the blade out of Klaus. When I came there the only person in the room was Klaus with a bag of blood in his hands. And I assumed that Elijah went to find Hayley.

 - Oh, Elijah took out the blade; I stated informing Klaus of my presence; Um.. how are you?

 - Look who cares about me; “Klaus remarked throwing the empty blood bag on the night stand next to him.”

 - Actually I don’t; I told him quickly and walked out of the room before he could try to stop me.

I walked back into the living room where Rebekah was now alone, sitting on the couch with a glass of whiskey in her hands.

 - So, he doesn’t know? “I asked quetly as I sat close to her.”

 - What? “Rebekah asked.”

 - What you and Marcel did in the 1919; “I told her.”

 - If he does, I would be dead right now; Rebekah said; Elijah and Marcel came at the right moment.

 - Good. He can’t find out; “I told her and Rebekah nodded in agreement.”

 - So that Oliver guy is the one who handed you to wiches? “I asked her.”

 - Yeah. We were kissing in the woods and in the next moment Genevieve came and snapped my neck; “Rebekah informed me.”

 - That’s why he wanted to talk to you; “I stated.”

\- He made a deal to hand me over to the witches and I thought he is a nice guy; Rebekah says, drowning the liquid from her glass.


	38. Rumors - part 38

**_Few days later;_**  Hayley wasn’t living with us anymore, she broke the curse that was put on her pack and decided that she wants to live with them at the Bayou. **  
**

Davina didn’t wanted to live at the compound where Klaus was and I didn’t wanted her to live in the church attic so I bought her an apartment, close to the compound.

Tonight was a faction party that Elijah decided to throw in order to make a peace in the city and few hours before that part I went to Davina’s apartment because I had a present for her.

I knocked at her door and few seconds later she opened them with a smile on her face.

 - I walked in and saw that Josh was with her; Hey, great you’re here to; “I told him.”

 - Why do you need me? “Josh asked.”

 - I took a paper from my jacket and gave it to Davina; What is that? “She asked as she took it.”

 - Go ahead, take a look; “I told her with a smile.”

 - Davina took a look at the paper and her smile became wider; It’s a daylight ring spell; “She said taking a glance at Josh.”

 - Really? “Josh asked.”

 - Well I thought after everything that will make you happy; “I told her.”

 - How do you-; Davina started saying but I cut her off; How do I have it? I know where Klaus’ keeps Esther’s grimoire.

 - I don’t know what will he say if he sees me at the daylight; “Josh stated.”

 - Who cares; I told him; Just be happy you will be able to walk on the sun.

 - She is right; “Davina greed with me.”

 - Do that spell and then we’re going to the compound to get ready for the party, Rebekah is already waiting for us; “I said and sat down on the couch to wait for her to finish making a daylight ring.”

When Rebekah, Davina and I finished preparing for the part we walked out, onto the balcony and a lot of people was already at the courtyard. We saw Hayley coming walking into the compound with Jackson, Oliver and the rest of their pack. Then we came down and Rebekah went for the drinks while Davina and I were standing next to the stairs.

I saw that Davina glanced at Oliver, and he smiled slightly when he noticed that he had caught her attention and Davina grinned back shyly as she nervously tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked away.

 - Don’t freak out, but he is coming towards you; “I whispered to her.”

 - What? “Davina exclaimed in panic.”

 - I looked down at her and opened my mouth to speak, but before I could say anything Oliver already approached her; Hey. You look, um..; he began in slightly nervous tone.

 - Nervous? Out of place? Short in this dress? Davina says as she giggles nervously.

 - Oliver took a step closer to her; I was gonna say pretty. I’m Oliver. So, what’s the name of the girl I’m about to ask to dance? “He asked.”

 - Suddenly Monique appears out of nowhere, saying; Monique. Her name is Monique; she shot a glare at Davina, before grabbing Oliver’s hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.

 - Isn’t she your friend? “I asked, glaring after Monique.”

 - Yeah; “Davina muttered.”

 - She is a bitch, and you don’t wanna dance with that jerk anyway, he is the one who handed Rebekah to the witches; “I told her, trying to cheer her up since she didn’t seemed happy because of what her so called friend did.”

 - Davina smiles; I guess you are right. And Marcel would make a scene if he saw me dancing with him.

 - Then it’s a good thing he is not here; “I said.”

 - Why don’t you dance? “Davina asked.”

 - With who? “I asked.”

 - I don’t know; Davina shrugged; Do you have a boyfriend? You never told me something about that?

 - Uh, he is dead; “I told her shooking my head down.”

 - I’m sorry. Was he a vampire? “Davina asked.”

 - Yeah; “I replied.”

 - Vampires can be brought back. Maybe I can bring him back; “Davina said, full of enthusiasm.”

 - Really? You would do that for me? “I asked with a smile appearing on my face.”

 - Yes. You did a lot for me for these past few days and I want to do that for you, you just need to find a spell; “Davina told me.”

 - Still smiling, I pulled her into a hug, saying; Okay, I’ll find it tomorrow.

When we stopped hugging Davina got a message on her phone from Josh and went somewhere to meet up with him and I went to find Rebekah, who was standing by the bar like usually when she was at the party.

 - I ordered myself a drink and turned to look at Rebekah; Davina will bring Kol back.

 - Rebekah smiled; You asked her?

 - I shaked my head; No. I just told her how my boyfriend is dead and she said that she is going to bring him back because of everything I did for her.

 - You didn’t told her who he is; “Rebekah stated, taking a sip from her drink.”

 - No. I don’t know if she would want one more Mikaelson in town, she is not a big fan of all of you; I told her in a sad tone of voice.

 - Yeah, I know. She doesn’t like me either, she can just be in the same room with me if you’re there; “Rebekah said, looking around the room.”

 - I understand why she hates Klaus, but she shouldn’t hate you; I spoke, just before music stopped and everybody looked at each others in confusion.

A large group of drummers marched into the party. The group stopped in a middle of the courtyard and the leader spoke up; We have a message for all of you from Marcel Gerard.

It seemed that the crowd frowned collectively and everyone started whispering to each other. Before anyone could react, the drummers took out straight razors and sliced their wrists open, bleeding all over the floor. I watched how all the vampires in the room started to get antsy and the veins started showing under their eyes at the smell of blood. Even I was getting hungry smelling all that blood.

 - Elijah stepped up to the challenge; Control yourselves. This is a vulgar trick; He shouted to the crowd, but the lights suddenly went out, and the vampires started feeding on the drumers, as well as on the others humans at the party. Screams echoed through the pitch black room and the crowd dissolved into chaos around us.

The chaos continued for several more minutes, before the lights finally switched back on. There were a dozen of dead and injured humans lying on the ground. As we looked up at the wall across from where we were we saw that someone has written with blood; THERE WILL BE NO PEACE!

Elijah was helping Hayley to get out of the party and he was more than pissed at Marcel for ruining it.

 - Well this was a disaster; “I remarked, as Rebekah and I stepped across few bodies that were on the floor.”

 - Marcel is never going to want to be in peace with witches and werewolves; “Rebekah stated, glancing around the room.”

 - And tomorrow is a full moon, I’m sure werewolfs are gonna make him pay; “I told her.”

 - Rebekah sighed; Elijah is going to get to him first.

 - But I don’t think Elijah would ever kill him; “I said.”

* * *

 ** _A day later;_**  While Davina and I were in my room looking through grimoire for the spell that Davina needs to bring back Kol, we heard Klaus yelling; Where is she?

Davia and I exchanged looks before walking out on the balcony. Klaus and Elijah angrily stormed into the courtyard where Rebekah was narrowing her eyes in confusion at them; Where’s who? “She asked”

 - Hayley! Where is she? “Elijah questioned.”

 - Isn’t she at the Bayou? “I asked, before Rebekah did.”

 - No, she’s not; Elijah told us; She is gone.

 - How do you mean “she is gone”? “Rebekah asked.”

 - Someone took her while she was at the Bayou, we need a witch; Klaus replied quickly glancing up at the only witch in the room; Davina, follow me, I need you to do locator spell.

 - Davina frowed; Why would I help you?

 - It’s not time to be hateful. I believe Hayley is in danger, you’re helping her; Klaus said in a demanding voice and Davina recurrently followed him into the living room, after all she didn’t wanted something bad to happen to Hayley.

When we came into the living room Klaus immediately bit his wrist and poured his blood into the glass, while Davina was preparing for the spell to find Hayley.

Davina chanted but it was taking time for her to find Hayley and Klaus was impatient; What’s taking so long?

 - Give me more time, the witches are blocking me; “Davina told him.”

 - They took her? “I asked.”

 - After a few seconds of focusing on the spell Davina whispered; I-I lost her.

 - What do you mean, you lost her? “Rebekah asked.”

 - I think she’s dead; “Davina replied, glancing up at the four of us.”

 - What? Klaus exclaimed; Tell us where she is.

 - Look at the church; “Davina says quickly and within seconds Klaus and Elijah disappeared from the room.”

 - We need to go there; “Rebekah told me.”

 - I shaked my head; No, remember what you’ve told me about Nexus Vorti, we need to channel something infrequent..

 - Something infrequent like a miracle baby; “Rebekah finished for me and I nodded in agreement.”

 - Then I need to do it now or never; “Davina said, standing behind us.”

 - You two do what you need to do and I’m going to help Elijah and Nik; “Rebekah informed us and smiled at me before leaving the compound.”

 - What do you need? “I asked Davina.”

 - His ashes and I have the rest of the requirements; “Davina replied.”

Davina drew a circle on the floor in my room with white chalk and created another circle within by scattering Kol’s ashes. Once everything was in the correct position she took a glimpse at the grimoire before starting the spell.

Davina moved to stay opposite of where Kol’s ashes were and she held her hands out to her sides with her palms facing upwards.

 - De la cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie. De la cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie; “Davina chanted confidently as her eyes closed, while she lost herself in the magic coursing through her veins.”

Wind began to swell around us as Kol’s ashes began to return to flash and Davina’s chanting became more stronger; De la cendre à l'os, de la chair à la vie! From ash to bone, from bone to flesh, from flesh to life!

Once Kol was completely returned to flash Davina gasped out loud as the tentative hold she had on her magical energy faded into nothing, leaving her completely exhausted from performing a powerful spell and I looked at Kol with wide eyes. He panted for breath on his hands and knees before looking up at me and he smiled in relief that he is finally in the world of the living again.

I quickly entered the circle where Kol was and kneeled in front of him. Davina saw a glimpse of him, just before her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the floor behind my back. I touched Kol’s face to be sure he is really here and heard that Davina stumbled down.

 - Oh my God; I breathed out as I turned to look at her and saw that she was unconscious; Is she okay?

 - Kol rose onto his feet; I don’t know, darling. But..; he stared at his reflection in the mirror that was close to him; I look even better than before. Don’t you think that?

I checked Davina’s pulse while I was listening to what Kol was saying, when I was sure she was okay I looked up at him. His infamous smirk was written all over his face.

 - You are such a narcissus, Kol; “I told him with a laugh and took a few steps towards him.”

He grabbed my waist and pulled me to him, before quickly getting his fingers tangled in my hair and crashing his lips into mine.

The kiss was interrupted when we heard Marcel calling out for Klaus down stairs in the courtyard. Kol sighed in annoyance as he let go of me and I walked out onto the balcony, saying; Klaus in not here; I glanced down at him and saw that he wasn’t alone, there were also his vampires with werewolf bites on their bodies; Well if you didn’t provoked werewolves at the party, this wouldn’t happen.

 - Marcel ignored what I told him and asked; Where is Klaus?

 - I don’t know. Witches took Hayley, I think they want to kill the baby; “I told him.”

 - And is Davina still here? I need her too; “Marcel sad as he took his way up the stairs.”

 - Um..She is in my room, but-; “I began, but it was too late to finish because Marcel already walked into the room and his eyes immediately fell on unconscious Davina.”

 - Hello, old friend; “Marcel heard no one less but Kol’s voice.”

 - Marcel ignored him, and kneeled down to take Davina in his arms; What the hell? You used her to bring back this..; “He spoke gesturing at Kol and trying to find the right words how to call him, but he stopped himself when he saw look on Kol’s face.”

 - I didn’t used her; I trailed off; She wanted to do that for me.

 - Did she even know who she is bringing back to life? Marcel questioned, continuing; Because if she did she would never agreed.

 - Well.. she didn’t, but-; I spoke and he cut me off; I don’t want you near her ever again; “He said in a demanding voice.”

 

**_I know this part is even more rushed than the previous one, but I didn’t wanted to drag the story since the point is to bring Kol back. And if anyone has anymore ideas of what I could do now that Kol is back, please do tell, maybe I could use them. :D_ **


	39. Rumors - part 39

When Marcel left with Davina Kol and I sat on the bed. He told me how I bought him back at the right time, since the other side was about to collapse. Later I left to get him some fresh blood. **  
**

\- Kol drank blood from his glass in one gulp; How much I’ve missed this.

 - I’m sure you did; “I smiled.”

 - Where are everyone anyway? “Kol asked knowing that only the two of us were at the compound, except for some vampires downstairs.”

 - They’ve went to find Hayley, mother of Klaus’ child. I’m sure you already knew that; “I told him.”

 - Oh, I know everything; Kol says in unusually pleasant voice, he paused for a moment before saying; Can’t wait to see Nik.

 - Well that’s going to end in only one way; I stated and Kol smirked smugly at me; You know you could put some clothes on.

 - I know you like me better like this; “Kol said with a smirk.”

Some time later Klaus and Rebekah entered the compound just to find bitten vampires strewn across the courtyard, some of them were already dead. Marcel is holding the baby in his arms, while he was sitting by the fountain, waiting for Klaus. When I heard that they’ve came back I went downstairs.

 - Klaus kneeled in front of Marcel; You saved my child’s life, Marcel. For that, you deserve this; “He tells him, before he held out his wrist and Marcel bites into it and drinks his blood.”

 - Rebekah! Did you saved her? “I asked walking towards her.”

 - Rebekah smiles; Yes, we did.

 - Klaus looks at his daugher in awe and relief; May I?

Marcel nodded as he handes him the baby and Klaus takes her.

 - Rebekah pulls me to the side; What about Kol?

 - Davina brought him back; I told her with a wide smile and grabbed her hand; He is in my room; then pulled her towards the stairs.

Kol was just putting on his t-shirt and sitting on the edge of the bed when Rebekah and I walked into the room.

 - Kol, I’m glad that you’re back; “Rebekah says with a smile as their eyes meet.”

 - Sister, I’m glad too; “Kol says lifting himself up and walked towards her, then they’ve hugged each other tightly.”

Then the three of us went to the nursery where Hayley was sitting in a rocking chair, while Klaus and Elijah stood in front of her.

 - Kol; “Klaus breathed out in suprise when he saw him entering the room.”

Surprisingly, Klaus lunges forward and hugs Kol tightly, which both pleases and shocks Kol.

\- Once they’ve pulled away, Kol turns toward Elijah; Hello, Elijah. 

\- You haven’t aged a day; “Elijah remarked, slightly smiling.” **  
**

\- At least that little witch had a purpose for something; “Klaus coldly said.”

 - You can stop pretending that you’re happy ro see me; “Kol interjected.”

 - Here we go; Rebekah stated slightly annoyed; You two better stop before it goes any further.

 - Yeah..Anyway; I muttered and looked at Hayley; How are you?

 - Hayley smiles at me; I’m perfect.

 - Hayley, you need to finish your transition; “Elijah told her as he stepped closer to her.”

 - A transition? “I asked looking at them confused.”

 -She is in transition to become a hybrid; “Rebekah informed me.”

Hayley looks away as Elijah gently sticks the baby’s finger with a pin to release a large drop of blood. Reluctantly, Hayley kisses the blood off of her finger to complete her transition.

 - What’s her name? “Rebekah asked, looking between Klaus and Hayley and waiting for one of them to answer her.”

 - Klaus thinks for a moment, before saying; Hope. Her name is Hope.

When Genevieve was dead and the last Harvest girl came back to life, the witches were too scared to try again to go against the Mikaelsons and to kill baby.

* * *

 ** _A day later:_**  As I walked down the stairs, heading towards the living room, Marcel came through the front gate and he looked pretty angry.

 - When I heard his footsteps that were echoing through the courtyard I stopped walking and turned myself towards him; How is Davina?

 - How? Marcel exclaimed; She was sleeping since I took her from you and now when she woke up she just discovered that she lost her magic.

 - What? “I breathed out with wide eyes.”

 - She lost her magic, because of you; “Marcel snapped angrily at me, as he now held me in his angry glare.”

 - I want to see her; “I said briefly, taking my way towards the exit of the compound.”

 - Marcel rushed towards me, grabbing me by my shoulders to stop me; I told you, you’re not going anywhere near her, ever again; “He says harshly, then pushes me a few steps back.”  
 - What’s going on here? “I heard Kol asks and see that he and Rebekah walked out of the living room, probably because they’ve heard Marcel.”

 - I quickly turn my gaze back to Marcel; I swear I didn’t know she can lose her magic.

 - But you would tell her to bring your boyfriend back even if you did know; Marcel says firmly, becoming more impatient and angry; You didn’t even told her who he is.

 - Well she didn’t asked; “I told him in defence.”

 - Marcel laughed in disbelief; Oh, that was smart.. blame her.

 - I don’t like the tone of your voice, Marcel; “Kol says as he pushes Marcel backwards.”

 - I liked you better in the box; “Marcel trailed off the words Kol hated the most.”

 - Kol clenched his jaw; And I’d like you better dead; “He shot back, wanting to lunge towards Marcel, but suddenly Rebekah was in the middle of them.”

 - Stop! Both of you; “Rebekah said glancing between the two.”

 - Still in love with this whelp? “Kol questioned, looking down at his sister.”

 - I sighted; I should apologize to Davina.

 - You shouldn’t because you’re not sorry; Marcel growled; And if I see you near Davina, I’ll kill you myself.

 - When Marcel stormed out of the compound, I turned my attention towards Rebekah and Kol, asking; How could this happen?

 - Could the ancestors have something to do with this? “Rebekah questioned.”

 - I don’t know; I replied shaking my head; But they do hate her, as much as they hate you guys.

 - Well every member of this family had some kind of relationship with the witches, that now hate us; “Kol stated as he headed towards the couch that was in the courtyard and sat.”

 - What kind of relationship did you have? “I asked him.”

 - He was using witches and their magic for his needs; “Rebekah replied before Kol could.”

 - Bekah, I never used them. I simply charmed them and they’ve done everything for me; “Kol corrected her, his lips curved into a smirk.”

 - So you think that some of them are not happy that Davina brought you back to life? “I asked him.”

 - Possibly; “Kol quickly replied.”

 - Can she get her magic back? “I questioed, staring at him.”

 - I don’t know, darling. Maybe ancestors just wanted to punish her, then they’re going to give her, her magic back; “Kol told me.”

Just as I sat on the couch next to Kol we saw Klaus walking into the courtyard with one of the servants who was holding a tray.

 - What is that for? “Rebekah asked as Klaus took a champagne from the tray in order to open it.”

 - We are celebrating; Klaus replies as a loud pop echoed around the courtyard when he opened the bottle; I hear that Davina lost her magic.

 - Rebekah sighed and I rolled my eyes; I think you are the only one happy about it; “She told him.”

Klaus ignored what she said while he poured the champagne into the glasses that were on the tray and then held two of the glasses towards Rebekah and me.

 - I crossed my arms; Really?

 - Klaus forwned; What?

 - I never wanted for her to lose her magic; “I told him.”

 - Well I did; Klaus says, before he drank the glass of champagne in one gulp; You know she wants to kill me.

 - You can’t be killed; “I told him.”

 - But still, one less witch that isn’t on our side; “Klaus says with a smirk.”

 - I pursed my lips, obviously annoyed with his answer; Now she is gonna hate me forever, just like she hates you.

 - So be it, you don’t need her when you have us; “Klaus says with an edge to his voice.”

I let out a sigh and stood up from the couch. I couldn’t listen to him anymore, so I took a few steps towards the exit of the compound, before Rebekah’s voice didn’t stopped me; Where are you gong?

 - I’m going to see Davina; “I told her as I spun around to look at her.”

 - But Marcel tol-; Rebekah began, but I cut her off; I don’t care what he told me, I’m going to see her whether they want me to do that or not.

 - What if he is with her? Which I think that he for sure is; “Rebekah tells me.”

 - Well she won’t have other choice, but to tolk with me; “I told her firmly.”

 - Kol slightly smiled; I’m coming with you; “He says and roses up to his feet.”  
  
Then the two of us we went to Davina’s apartment. I knocked on her door, a few times.

 - What? “Davina snapped as she opened the front door.”

 - I just came to apologize, even if I’m not the one to blame; “I told her, looking right into her eyes.”

 - Davina furrowed her brows in anger; Then who is to blame? Maybe your boyfriend.

 - Kol frowned at the occusation; Why would anyone blame me?

 - Look, we know that ancestors took your magic away, so they are the ones you should blame; “I told her in a soft voice.”

 - And that’s because I bought a Mikaelson back to life, for you; “Davina says.”

 - Let’s not pretend like they didn’t already hated you, you did help Marcel kill you kind; “I told her , stepping into the apartment and she took a few steps back.”

 - I didn’t said that you can come in; “Davina says harshly, ignoring what I said because she knew it was true., ignoring what I said because she knew it was true.”

 - Well I’m already invited; I simply replied; Invite Kol in.

 - No; Davina said with a frown; You didn’t even wanted me to know he is a Mikaelson. I trusted you even if they’re like family to you and you used me and pretended to care, just like every one of them; “She shouted, her voice cracking at the end as her eyes began to pol with sadness.”

 - I did wanted that; I admitted; But I never wanted just to use you, and I do care about you.

 - No, you don’t. Stop lying; Davina exclaimed; I brought back a thousand years old psycho. I heard that he is even worst than Klaus.

 - Indeed I am; “Kol responded with an odd sort of satisfaction for someone who was just called a psychopath.”

 - Davina gives him a look, before looking back at me; You know what? I don’t want to live here anymore; she quickly took the keys of her apartment and threw them towards me; And I don’t want anything you ever bought me or to see you ever again.

 - Are you seriously gonna act like that right now? “I questioned, slightly annoyed by her reaction.”

 - What the hell is going on here? “Marcel shouted from the hallway as he saw Kol in front of Davina’s apartment and he already knew where I was.”

 - He tries to enter the apartment, giving me an angry look, but Kol stood in front of his to stop him; Easy, mate.

 - See why I told you that I shouldn’t have left you alone, even for ten minutes; “Marcel says as he looked over to Davina.”

 - I’m fine, Marcel; Davina tells him; We’re done talking anyway, please take me somewhere else; she exited the apartment as Kol moved to the side.

 - Marcel swung his arm over Davina’s shoulder in protective way; I’ll take you somewhere where she can’t find you.

I rolled my eyes and remained silent, as they walked away.


End file.
